Parfum de Lys
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Le Captain Kirkland se complaisait dans sa vie de pirate alpha célibataire, même si l'habile Capitaine Bonnefoy avait juré de le livrer aux autorités. Quand son rival sur les mers fut condamné à mort, Arthur estima que Bonnefoy avait urgemment besoin d'une reconversion dans la piraterie.
1. Chapter 1

**Parfum de Lys**

* * *

 **Angleterre/France, Espagne/Italie du Sud et autres...**

 **Univers Pirate et Omegaverse (autant combiner deux trucs énormes !)**

* * *

 **Disclaimers : _APH est à Hidekaz Himaruya et je crois que je ne rendrais pas les personnages dans leur état d'origine._**

 _ **Cette fanfiction est disponible sur en enlevant les parenthèses et sur Archive Of Our Own. Si vous la trouvez ailleurs, ce n'est pas de mon fait. Si vous payez pour la lire, vous vous êtes fait arnaquer par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je publie mes textes gratuitement.**_

 **L'omegaverse, qu'est-ce que c'est ? :**

 _Une idée assez barrée. Biologiquement parlant, les personnages d'une omegaverse sont divisés en type hormonal : alpha, bêta et oméga (décision unilatérale et despotique de l'auteur de l'omegaverse en question, mouhahaha ! Ne partez pas. )._

 _Chaque type hormonal obéit à des règles biologiques et sociétales :_

 _Les alphas sont de nature dominatrice, protectrice et intelligente. Ils peuvent devenir violent quand on leur tient tête ou quand on s'en prend à leur famille. Ils trouvent les omégas particulièrement à leur goût._

 _Les bêtas sont plus stables que les deux autres types hormonaux et constituent la majorité de la population mondiale, ce qui fait qu'il y a très peu d'alpha et d'oméga._

 _Les omégas sont au bas de l'échelle de la société. Ils sont considérés comme particuliers idiots et superficiels. Ils sont élevés dans le but d'épouser un alpha et d'élever des enfants. Ils exhalent un parfum singulier qui affole tout un chacun, ce qui les obligent à se marier très vite ou à se cacher._

 _Les deux sexes sont autant représentés dans chaque type hormonal._

 _Pour le reste, ça viendra au fur et à mesure de l'histoire._

* * *

Le Captain Kirkland, maître à bord de l'Unicorn, se trouvait au sommet de sa réputation de pirate excentrique.

Utilisant la magie, il défiait les éléments naturels pour les plier à sa volonté, échappait aux patrouilles officielles des plus grands pays du monde et dépensait très vite les richesses de ses abordages.

Avec intelligence, il laissait les navires les plus faciles à ses compatriotes pirates et s'attaquait à des proies réputées pour leur cargaison et leur force de frappes. Parfois, il autorisait Carriedo à l'accompagner quand il visait une flotte plus importante et qu'il avait besoin d'un élément de diversion tenace.

Idiota, ce Carriedo, comme le disait si bien son mari oméga, mais efficace et toujours vivant.

Au grand bonheur de la réputation de Kirkland, on entendait parler du sort funeste de La Maria, du Liberty, de L'or volant et de tous ses bâtiments commerciaux armés comme des navires de guerre et débordants de richesse qu'il avait pillé, coulé ou volé.

L'autre particularité de la renommée du Captain Kirkland était son célibat de mâle alpha qui faisait rêver toutes les jouvencelles et les jouvenceaux. Il s'amusait bien dans des lieux de perdition, mais son cœur restait à prendre. C'était ce qu'il disait à tout va, sans y croire. Contrairement à ce que la société souhaiterait d'un alpha, Arthur Kirkland n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec un omega pot de colle roucoulant d'amour et encore moins avec un bêta soumis au moindre de ses désirs.

Il incarnait la liberté.

Que diable !

Il n'allait pas s'enchaîner à quelqu'un, même s'il faisait tourner les têtes avec son costume rouge vif, son taux affolant de testostérone et ses yeux d'émeraude.

Jamais de la vie !

Il contrôlait son agressivité de mâle alpha célibataire en coulant des armadas.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Entre sa grande gueule et ses nombreux méfaits, Arthur Kirkland était recherché mort ou vif. Parmi tous ses poursuivants, seul le Capitaine Bonnefoy du Jeanne d'Arc se démarquait. Corsaire modèle, le jeune Bonnefoy avait atteint ce grade élevé grâce à ses capacités étonnantes en navigation.

Lors de leurs premières rencontres, Arthur s'était imaginé que la distance entre leurs deux navires était suffisante pour ne pas se sentir inquiété. Il n'avait pas surveillé le bâtiment français et avait continué sa route.

Mal lui en avait pris.

Peu habitué à une telle maîtrise non magique des océans, Arthur Kirkland s'était fait rattraper et, flatté, avait engagé les hostilités. Il avait même croisé le fer avec Bonnefoy. Cet alpha magnifique, au corps façonné par l'entrainement, était également doué avec les armes. Sa barbe finement taillé, ses cheveux bouclés aux reflets d'or, ses yeux d'un bleu pur, ses vêtements recherchés auraient facilement pu le faire passer pour un oméga. Il n'en était rien. Par-dessus son parfum de lys, son corps exhalait des hormones mâles fortes durant le combat, l'intimant à se soumettre.

Arthur Kirkland était un mâle alpha fier et rebelle. Ce ne serait pas quelqu'un de son genre et de sa nature qu'il le ferait plier.

En fait, si.

Kirkland dut utiliser un tour de magie pour fuir honorablement pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

Il avait sollicité une brume pour remettre chaque français à sa juste place, c'est-à-dire sur le Jeanne d'Arc, et filer à la vitesse de l'éclair grâce à un vent magique réservé à son bâtiment.

Arthur les avait épargnés, parce que leur bravoure était louable et leur adresse remarquable.

Une belle connerie qu'il regrettait amèrement en écoutant la voix enjouée de Carriedo au sujet d'une annonce officielle.

Reprenons.

L'historique honteux avec Bonnefoy aurait pu s'arrêter à cet épisode-là.

Seulement, le français était également intelligent et avait réussi à lui tendre des pièges à plusieurs reprises.

Arthur devait sa survie à ses capacités magiques.

Contrairement à l'avis général de son équipage, Arthur épargnait la vie de Bonnefoy et de ses hommes, parce que, mine de rien, les français constituaient un formidable divertissement dans sa vie bien rangée de pirate et faisaient à chaque fois preuve d'originalité.

Arthur croisait rarement des personnes capables de lui tenir tête avec autant d'acharnement et d'imagination.

De toute manière, il fallait un ennemi de son envergure pour devenir une grande légende de la piraterie.

Bonnefoy avait tenu ce rôle à merveille.

Seulement, ce temps était révolu et sa vie prenait un tour bien ennuyeux.

« Répète un peu Carriedo.

\- Le Capitaine Bonnefoy du Jeanne d'Arc, lut avec emphase Antonio, a été jugé coupable pour tromperie sur sa nature d'oméga, falsification de documents officiels, utilisation de substances illicites et outre-passement de ses droits civils. Il a été arrêté et sera condamné à mort. »

Pour se calmer, Arthur avisa le prostitué entre ses cuisses en train de s'occuper de son érection problématique. Il aimait bien disparaître dans la bouche de cet esclave. Seulement, son plaisir était grandement perturbé par son collègue et par le vilain tour que prenait sa légende. Pourtant, Bonnefoy avait été le candidat idéal pour demeurer son grand rival dans l'Histoire avec sa droiture à toute épreuve ! Il aurait dû se douter que cette exemplarité cachait un truc pas net !

« Ton rival est un oméga ! Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être tombé dans les pièges de ce faiblard ! Pendant des années ! Tu vas être la risée de tout le monde !

\- On reparlera de qui tient la culotte dans ton couple. Où est Lovi-chou ?

\- Lovi-chou est en train de s'occuper du ravitaillement et des enfants. Il est meilleur que moi en logistique. »

Lovino était surtout plus intelligent, organisé et craint que son alpha sur le Conquistador. Il valait mieux maintenir Antonio dans ses illusions sur sa domination sur son oméga.

Il était de notoriété commune que les omégas ne possédaient aucune force physique, manquait d'intelligence et servait principalement à assurer la descendance des alphas. La société s'arrangeait bien pour ne pas leur donner d'éducation et les contraindre à se marier. Homme ou femme, les omégas apprenaient surtout à séduire, à bien présenter et à s'occuper d'une maison et de leur progéniture. Ils étaient mariés jeunes pour éviter des incidents regrettables. Les omégas dégageaient des stimulants sexuels très tentants pour tout un chacun et tombaient facilement enceint(e)s.

Arthur supposait que dans le cas de Bonnefoy il s'agissait de cette adorable odeur de lys qui le suivait partout et qu'on pouvait confondre avec un parfum. Il aurait dû se douteur qu'on ne sentait pas la fleur en plein milieu d'un combat.

A présent, sa réputation allait en pâtir !

Arthur avait surenchéri sur le danger que représentait son rival, ce mâle alpha puissant et intelligent, qui s'amusait à lui tendre des pièges audacieux desquels il ressortait difficilement victorieux.

Et voilà, que Bonnefoy se révélait être un oméga ! Ce type avait réussi à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était un alpha dominateur ! Il était un grand adversaire et un virtuose de la tromperie. Dans les faits, mais pas sur le papier.

On allait se foutre de la gueule d'Arthur pendant des décennies. Un oméga l'avait floué pendant plus de cinq ans et l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. On allait le provoquer en duel en disant qu'un oméga arrivait à lui faire de l'ombre. On ne le prendrait plus du tout au sérieux. On penserait que ses exploits étaient faux. On tenterait de l'assassiner !

Ce Bonnefoy lui compliquait la vie maintenant !

Arthur marquait l'Histoire comme un affabulateur et un faible, incapable de tuer un vulgaire oméga.

Ce ne devait pas rester ainsi.

« Je vais le dire à tout le monde ! »

Carriedo devrait plus souvent se déplacer avec sa tendre moitié. Lovi-chou l'empêchait d'être trop bête pour son propre bien. Arthur dégaina son flingue, mais incita l'homme à genoux devant lui de continuer son office.

« T'as pas intérêt à cafter. L'exécution est pour quand ?

\- Bonnefoy est tellement haï pour avoir grimpé les échelons qu'il va être transféré en France pour une exécution publique. Il doit servir d'exemple pour empêcher les omégas de trop s'y croire. Une bonne chose…

\- Je veux tous les détails de l'affaire… Qu'en dit Lovino ?

\- Il est déjà au courant ! J'avais trop envie de lui dire ! Il faut qu'il prenne conscience du danger d'être un oméga qui donne des ordres débiles. »

Arthur sourit, car Lovino serait un allié de taille pour faire fléchir Carriedo. Activiste convaincu pour les droits des omégas, Lovino avait déjà le contrôle officieux du bâtiment de son chéri. Délivrer un oméga aussi charismatique que Bonnefoy le brancherait à tous les coups. Il saurait actionner les bons leviers pour obliger Antonio à se joindre à son expédition.

« J'ai l'intention de délivrer Monsieur Bonnefoy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand on me fait autant la Cour, il me semble approprié qu'il y ait un juste retour. »

Il en ferait un pirate tellement charismatique que sa réputation serait sauve, même en étant liée à jamais à la sienne. Il devait prendre les devants. Mort, Bonnefoy enterrerait les efforts de sa vie de malfrats à jamais.

« Ah… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en parade amoureuse alpha-oméga.

\- Sors d'ici pour avoir insinué une telle bêtise !

\- Il y en a qu'ils vont le croire, si tu vas délivrer ta princesse !

\- Je n'ai pas d'oméga !, s'énerva Arthur. Et je n'en veux pas. Ce ne sont pas mes instincts d'alpha qui m'oblige à le sauver. C'est par pur souci pratique. »

Pensant la discussion clause, Arthur sentit son érection reprendre de la vigueur entre les lèvres du prostitué. Seulement, Carriedo était un sadique né comme tout bon alpha.

« Il paraît que Bonnefoy n'a pas envie d'avoir un alpha. T'es sûr de ton coup ?

\- Va rejoindre ton mari ! Reste à quai ! Je viendrai te voir !

\- C'est le seul oméga qui t'intéresse, le défia encore Antonio.

\- Laisse-moi enfin profiter de ma pipe ! Sinon je te plombe et Lovi-chou mourra de chagrin !

\- Il te plombera avant de se donner la mort. Fais attention aux omégas ! Ce sont tes points faibles !

\- Dégage ! »

Antonio ferma la porte et s'en alla retrouver son mari despotique.

Arthur mit la tête en arrière, alors que le plaisir reprenait place dans son bas-ventre.

Il pensa à ce cher Bonnefoy enfermé dans un cachot ou une calle, alors qu'il avait été si vertueux durant toute sa vie. Son seul crime était d'être né de la mauvaise nature par rapport à ses ambitions. Un parfum de lys chatouilla ses narines. Arthur s'imagina Bonnefoy à la place du prostitué. Il avait bien envie de baiser cet oméga pour l'avoir tourné en ridicule. Au moins sa bouche.

Après toute cette frustration, l'orgasme lui parut excellent et salvateur.

Il allait sauver la princesse en détresse et en faire son obligée.

Un sourire franchit ses lèvres à l'idée de revoir cette fripouille de Bonnefoy et de le soumettre à ses désirata.


	2. Lovi chou la terreur des océans

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'étais super contente de les recevoir. j'arrive à les recevoir ! Happy ! Merci aux guests. Je pense que j'ai répondu à tous les autres._

 _Je poste un peu en avance, parce que demain, je vais écrire des drabbles à la soirée de la FA "Plaisirs d'automne" et vous poster le premier. J'essaie d'espacer mes publications d'au moins un jour. La suite d'Eclipse ne devrait pas tarder non plus. Donc, je case comme je peux. Après, j'aurais moins ce souci, parce que j'ai un job. En théorie, je devrai écrire moins. En théorie... je me connais._

 _Pour ceux qui ont suivi sur AO3, Parfum de Lys, je rattrape ici jusqu'au chapitre trois et je continue ensuite, sinon je vais m'embrouiller dans les publications. Et ainsi, vous saurez quand je mets à jour sur AO3. Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde._

 **Lovi-chou, la terreur des océans**

Après avoir bien profité des services du bordel, Arthur déambula sur les quais de Kingston.

Son odeur de mâle alpha récemment rassasié empêchait quiconque de venir lui chercher querelle.

Juste par intimidation.

De toute manière, la nouvelle ne s'était pas encore assez répandue pour que sa légende flanche et arrête de le protéger.

Juste par précaution, Arthur passa au Unicorn.

Par sa présence, il tenait à rappeler à Alba, son grand-frère, qu'il était toujours vivant et susceptible en cas de mutinerie injustifiée. Il l'avertit que des affaires très importantes l'attendaient en ville et qu'il pouvait donc se brosser pour profiter de sa permission et se taper des putes.

Arthur adorait l'emmerder !

Apparemment, Alba n'avait pas encore appris pour Bonnefoy, sinon cette information serait sortie lors de leur dispute fraternelle.

Arthur Kirkland se méfiait toujours d'une mutinerie générale à bord de son navire car ses bêtas de frères et sœurs composaient les principaux postes-clefs de son équipage. Heureusement, il était le seul alpha et le meilleur navigateur de la fratrie, des qualités reconnues par l'ensemble des membres du Unicorn.

Le seul poste important non occupé par un Kirkland était celui de cuisinier.

Ils ne seraient pas allés loin sans le coup de poêle d'Elizabeta et seraient morts d'intoxication alimentaire, tous seuls comme des grands.

D'ailleurs, leur cri de guerre se résumait à : « Protéger la gazinière ! », une phrase que leurs ennemis n'avaient jamais réellement comprise à leur plus grand bonheur.

Après cette engueulade bonne pour le moral, Arthur Kirkland se dirigea vers le Conquistador.

Voir Lovino en action lui rappelait les bienfaits du célibat et les méfaits du couple en quelques minutes et le confortait dans son idéal de vie.

L'oméga italien était monté sur une caisse avec ses trois enfants pour organiser le ravitaillement du navire.

En fait, il aboyait des ordres à tous les pirates du Conquistador et éduquait ses trois petits omégas dans le sens qu'il lui plaisait.

Les pauvres bêtas et alphas, fidèles à Antonio, subissaient cette humiliation publique sans broncher.

Il fallait dire qu'Antonio armé de plusieurs fusils à la vigie avait de quoi justifier leur obéissance forcée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Kirkland ? »

Le frère d'Antonio, Horus, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour l'intimider. Ce mâle alpha en chiait tous les jours à cause de son beau-frère, se détestait d'avoir des instincts surprotecteurs pour Lovino et ses neveux et nièces et maudissait tous les jours Antonio d'être tombé amoureux.

Il fallait ménager sa susceptibilité.

Par politesse d'alpha, Arthur se grandit et le toisa du regard.

« Je dois parler à Lovino.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vois pas directement avec Antonio ?

\- Je me suis déjà entretenu avec lui.

\- Même pas vrai.

\- Mais si ! Il est venu me rejoindre au bordel ! »

Immédiatement, Horus lui mit la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

« Quoi qu'il ait fait là-bas, Lovino ne doit pas l'apprendre.

\- Il n'a fait que regarder, s'en amusa Arthur.

\- Ne dis rien. Repars d'où tu viens, grogna Horus. Je tiens à mes oreilles.

\- Ce n'est pas ce sujet qui m'amène. De plus, j'aimerais rester dans les petits papiers de Lovi-chou… »

Profitant de sa visite, Paolo vint se joindre à la conversation et calmer les esprits.

« Bonjour, Arthur ! Tu viens faire affaire avec nous ? »

De nature bêta, Paolo se révélait plus facile d'abord que son grand frère Horus et ne cherchait pas l'ascendant.

« On commençait à en parler avec Antonio. Je pense que ce serait préférable d'en discuter aussi avec Lovino.

\- Bonne chance, alors. Je crois qu'il est encore en cloque. Il est insupportable.

\- Non, se plaint Horus. Pas encore un bébé à bord ! »

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil au ventre légèrement rebondi de Lovino. L'oméga italien tenait son dernier-né, encore nourrisson dans les bras, tout en continuant d'invectiver les pirates. Sa fille avait pris sa jambe comme doudou, alors que son aîné restait sagement assis sur la cale qu'il leur servait d'estrade. Les quatre omégas formaient un étrange spectacle dans une ville pirate où les omégas étaient encore plus rares que dans les sociétés civilisés. Lovino donnait d'ailleurs une image fausse des omégas et terrorisait toute la population. De plus, l'effluve de ses hormones excitait tout un chacun, malgré qu'il soit lié à Antonio.

Tous les habitants des ports fréquentés par le Conquistador avaient compris le danger de s'approcher de trop près de la bombe sexuelle italienne.

Antonio devenait fou quand il s'agissait de protéger son chéri et ses bébés d'amour.

« Pour le bien de ton équipage, ne te lie jamais à un oméga, Arthur. Quoi qu'on en dise niveau sexe, c'est intéressant un bêta, lui signifia Horus.

\- Je ne te permets pas, râla Paolo. Je suis très bien niveau sexe.

\- C'est pas pareil avec un oméga, trancha Horus. Toute la ville a déjà le feu aux fesses ! Pourtant, je trouve l'odeur de la sauce à la tomate pas du tout sexy.

\- Antonio adore ça. On les entend quasiment toutes les nuits, se plaint Paolo.

\- Heureusement, on a les quarts décalés avec Antonio… Saleté d'alpha en rut et d'oméga en chaleur…

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'omégas…

\- Paolo, grogna Arthur.

\- Bonnefoy est l'un d'entre eux ! »

Horus parut aussi choqué qu'effondré par la nouvelle.

« Putain ! Il m'a capturé ! Et tout le monde le sait, parce que vous avez monté une expédition pour me sauver ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Qu'ai-je fait dans une vie antérieure !

\- Ou dans celle-ci, plaisanta Arthur. Tu comprends l'ampleur du problème qu'est Bonnefoy.

\- Arthur, je pense qu'on nous fait croire que les omégas sont des petites choses fragiles, alors qu'ils projettent la conquête du monde autour d'un thé et pondent des omégas en attendant leur heure. Lovino est leur chef et Bonnefoy, l'un de leurs agents infiltrés ! »

Horus avait vraiment l'air à bout.

« Ta théorie du complot est intéressante. Seulement, nous sommes tombés sur les deux exceptions qui confirment la règle en matière d'oméga soumis et obéissants. Et nous allons en pâtir dans les prochaines années. Laisse-moi parlementer avec leur chef », ironisa Arthur.

Leur discussion prit brutalement fin quand l'oméga italien se tourna vers eux et leur gueula dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous glandez, bordel ! Horus ! Paolo ! Héraklès ! Putain ! Tu fais la sieste ! Si personne ne supervise la mise en cale à l'intérieur, tout ceci n'aura servi à rien ! Faîtes chier !

\- J'y retourne, Lovi-chou, se dévoua Paolo. Quelqu'un veut te voir. Profites-en pour souffler un peu !

\- Ouais ! J'ai besoin de souffle pour gueuler sur des incapables ! »

Lovino descendit précautionneusement de son estrade, suivi de sa petite famille. Il refila les enfants à Horus et se planta devant Arthur.

Arthur se félicita d'avoir déchaîné ses hormones ce matin. De toute manière, c'était le minimum syndical pour se contenir face à un oméga bourré d'hormones et fréquemment enceint. Bien que la personnalité de Lovi-chou ne l'intéresse pas, sa prestance d'oméga titillait forcément ses instincts d'alpha. Le fait d'être lié à Antonio et de porter les vêtements de son conjoint recouvrait quelque peu son odeur aux forts accents de la cuisine de la Méditerranée. Mais pas assez.

Heureusement, Kirkland tenait plus à la vie qu'à un plaisir éphémère.

« Quel bon vent t'amène, Kirkland ? Aurait-il pour nom Bonnefoy ?

\- Tu as tout pigé, Lovi-chou. J'aimerais monter une expédition commune pour le délivrer de son triste sort d'oméga maltraité par cette société indigne.

\- Mais jamais de la vie !, s'indigna Horus.

\- Pense à ta dignité d'alpha capturé par un vulgaire oméga, l'embêta Arthur.

\- Ne soyons pas fermé à ce genre de proposition, cher beau-frère. Eloigne-toi un peu qu'on discute seulement entre adultes.

\- Antonio a pointé la carabine vers vous.

\- J'ai l'habitude, dit Kirkland. Il n'oserait pas.

\- Kirkland ne m'a jamais sauté dessus. Horus, tu peux t'éloigner. »

Avec un grognement, le mâle alpha se déplaça assez pour pouvoir intervenir quand même.

« J'en déduis que tu es intéressé.

\- Seulement si tu as un plan qui déchire sa race, râla Lovino.

\- Pour l'instant, j'ai juste le projet de me lancer dans l'aventure. Je profite que vous soyez à quais pour négocier votre intervention.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi con que mon alpha. On te sert à chaque fois de diversion et on risque notre peau pour tes beaux yeux. Putain ! OK ! On a un pourcentage assez cool, mais là, y a pas de fric en jeu. Je pense que Bonnefoy sera bien escorté jusqu'à l'échafaud. C'est trop risqué ! »

Arthur n'aurait pas pensé que l'oméga serait aussi réticent à l'idée. En même temps, Lovino avait un habitant dans le tiroir et pensait certainement à protéger son fœtus de toute violence inutile.

« Le sort de ton compatriote ne te laisse pas indifférent, tenta Arthur.

\- Qu'il meure ou qu'il vive, il va inspirer d'autres omégas. Il risque de toute façon d'y avoir des révoltes. Ils sont cons de ne pas le maintenir à son poste. Même s'il ne t'a pas choppé, il a arrêté plusieurs pirates. Tu vas en faire quoi de Bonnefoy ?

\- Un pirate.

\- Ouais, la bonne blague. Y en a plein qui ont une dent contre lui.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas le vendre à un bordel, pour qu'il se fasse bien niquer sa race et qu'on se souvienne de toi comme un pirate impitoyable. »

Arthur eut un sourire à l'idée. On souhaitait toujours le pire à son meilleur ennemi.

« Ce serait tentant. Je n'y avais pas pensé tout seul.

\- Putain ! Je devrais me la boucler.

\- Ma légende est en train de couler à l'eau, parce qu'il est un oméga. Il faut qu'on le considère comme quelqu'un qui marque durablement l'Histoire et qui fut un digne adversaire du grand Captain Kirkland…

\- Les alphas et leur mégalomanie, soupira Lovino.

\- Ça peut sauver les fesses d'un oméga.

\- J'imagine que t'as besoin de moi pour sortir l'oméga de la prison, parce que je suis le seul oméga de confiance que tu connaisses…

\- Pourquoi ? »

Arthur Kirkland savait qu'il n'avait pas peaufiné les détails et sentait qu'un élément de base lui avait échappé.

« Putain ! Je croyais que mon premier cours d'éducation sexuelle serait pour mes enfants... Bonnefoy doit avoir arrêté de prendre des substances illégales, comme mentionné dans son annonce d'arrestation, et doit être putain d'attirant dans son cachot. S'il ne s'est pas encore fait démonter par tous ses geôliers, c'est déjà un miracle d'organisation oméga. Tu n'as pas envie que ton équipage et le nôtre lui passent dessus en cadeau de bienvenue ? Réponds, bordel !

\- J'arrive à supporter ta présence.

\- Je suis lié à Antonio, j'ai porté ses enfants et je m'habille avec ses vêtements quand je sors en public. Et tout le monde craint la fureur d'Antonio. Bien sûr, j'arrive à exciter tout le patelin en sortant à l'air libre quelques minutes, mais je ne déclenche pas de partouze géante.

\- Ça dépend les quartiers, Lovi-chou.

\- C'est pas drôle ! Merde ! Bonnefoy n'a pas de partenaire connu au bataillon. Il doit être terriblement bandant sans ses pilules miracles. Donc, je suis la seule personne que tu connaisses qui soit capable de l'approcher sans lui faire de mal. S'il m'arrive quelque chose en étant enveloppé des hormones de ton Bonnefoy, Antonio va te buter dans d'horribles souffrances.

\- Bonnefoy va sûrement revenir en France par voie maritime. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attaquer un fort. On n'aura pas de personnes extérieures à gérer. Je ne suis pas idiot non plus. J'avais souvenir que Bonnefoy n'était pas particulièrement attirant, même pour un alpha tel que moi. »

Lovino caressa son bas-ventre nerveusement. Il fallait qu'il tombe enceint maintenant. Antonio n'était certainement pas encore au courant, mais il deviendrait encore plus protecteur envers son chéri de manière inconsciente. Arthur savait maintenant qu'il avait besoin d'un oméga et qu'il mettrait celui-ci en danger. Il devrait peut-être en chercher un autre dans ses lointaines connaissances.

« Mouais…J'ai des infos sur son transport, l'informa Lovino. Un bâtard aux patates doit le ramener à bon port. D'après mes souvenirs, ce Capitaine Beilschmidt…

\- Comme Gilbert Beilschmidt ? », s'affola Arthur.

Gilbert Beilschmidt était un mercenaire réputé. Ses principales occupations dans la vie résidaient à faire la fête avec de la bière et assassiner des pirates sous contrat. Arthur ne l'avait pas souvent croisé dans sa vie à son grand bonheur. Depuis leur première rencontre, il se méfiait de sa propre ombre. Il avait installé un système d'alerte magique pour le prévenir de la présence de cet infâme ventre à bière. Antonio avait même réussi à lui extorquer des foulards pour sa famille équipés de cette protection.

« T'inquiète, s'en amusa Lovino. C'est la version plus jeune et timorée. Très droit dans ses bottes. Je pense que ton Bonnefoy est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Ah, bon ? On lui est certainement déjà passé dessus, comme t'as dit.

\- Je l'aimais pas des masses, ce Lulu, mais c'est un gars honnête, prévoyant et maniaque. Il n'autorisera jamais ça ! C'est un bêta. Il n'impressionne pas au premier abord. Il faut se méfier quand même.

\- Parce que c'est un Beilschmidt.

\- Le petit bâtard aux patates douces. C'est plus facile à dire, même si c'est plus long. Ensuite, il est possible qu'il y ait un oméga lié sur le bateau pour s'occuper de Bonnefoy. En tout cas, la rumeur prétend qu'ils ont engagé un oméga. Donc, tu n'as pas un, mais deux omégas à gérer dans ton plan de bataille à la con. T'es sûr de vouloir te lancer là-dedans ? T'as pas un autre oméga en vue ?

\- Les autres omégas que je connaisse sont des putes, dit Arthur qui faisait mentalement sa liste de connaissance oméga depuis cinq minutes.

\- Je m'en doutais, râla Lovino.

\- Ce Bonnefoy est un très bon navigateur. Il est le premier oméga, Capitaine officiel d'un navire de la monarchie française, et certainement la personne qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. Il doit faire honneur à ma légende en allant jusqu'au bout de sa destinée.

\- Ton égo sera ta perte, bordel, soupira Lovino. T'as de la chance qu'Antonio ne sait pas que je suis en cloque.

\- L'équipage s'en doute déjà.

\- Antonio s'en aperçoit vers le cinquième mois… quand le bébé donne des coups de pied dans mon ventre et qu'il passe la main à ce moment-là… idiota… Je ne lui dis pas avant, parce qu'il est encore plus collant que d'habitude quand je suis sur le point d'accoucher.

\- Mais tu n'accouches qu'au neuvième mois !

\- Ouais. Je n'ai que quatre mois de calvaire. Le dernier, je l'ai eu au huitième mois. Heureusement, bastordo est doué pour m'accoucher… Seulement, ça ne peut plus durer. C'est le quatrième enfant en cinq ans, bordel !

\- L'abstinence…

\- Putain ! On voit que t'es pas maqué avec un oméga. Je veux bien être de la partie, si ton plan est super travaillé.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Ton Bonnefoy a sûrement un très bon contact dans le milieu des substances dites illicites. Son dealeur doit être supra méga fort pour avoir réussi à le faire passer pour un alpha durant toutes ses années. Alors, je crois que ce ne serait pas difficile pour cette personne de me fournir en contraceptifs ! On ne veut pas que la terre entière soit envahie par ma descendance. Et il faut calmer un peu sa joie à bastardo. Bordel de merde !

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

\- Je veux le nom, la localisation ou le moyen de contacter ce dealer, putain !

\- On fera tout pour vous mettre en contact.

\- Bonté du ciel ! Je pensais que bastardo me ferait clamser, putain ! Je te donne notre réponse officielle demain, mais sache que c'est déjà dans la poche.

\- Merci, Lovi-chou. »

Satisfait, Arthur repartit en direction de son navire. Le plus difficile s'annonçait. Il devait expliquer à son équipage que leur prochaine expédition aurait pour but de délivrer l'oméga qui les avait bernés pendant de nombreuses années et qui ternissait leur réputation.

Arthur vérifia que ses armes étaient chargés au cas où il serait obligé de ramener calme et discipline sur son navire.


	3. Réunion d'information

_Merci pour les reviews !_

 _N'hésitez pas à en remettre. J'ai dit à quelqu'un qu'il y avait un indice dans ce chapitre sur l'identité de l'oméga qui accompagne Francis. Autant être réglo avec tout le monde ;).  
_

 _Réponse à un guest :_

 _Je n'aime pas non plus les omegaverses complètement clichés. Je préfère écrire quelque chose de plus nuancé, avec des personnages qui n'acceptent pas forcément leur place dans la société. Avec des pirates, je m'assure d'avoir des personnages borderline. Et c'est beaucoup plus amusant à écrire. Francis ne sera pas une petite chose fragile. Pas du tout même.  
_

* * *

 **Réunion d'information du Captain Kirkland**

« Pour notre prochaine expédition, nous allons réclamer justice… »

Son équipage le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Arthur évitait autant que possible les discours pompeux avant de prendre le large et encore plus ceux qui ressemblaient à un discours politique. Seulement, il s'agissait d'un cas particulier. Il devait motiver les troupes. Heureusement, il avait trouvé l'angle d'attaque parfait, grâce aux informations de Lovi chou.

« … tu veux plutôt dire : vengeance, tenta son frère Alba.

\- On va niquer la justice !, reformula Arthur.

\- Ouais !, approuva son équipage.

\- Nous avons été humiliés pendant plusieurs années dans le plus grand des secrets ! Tous nos confrères seront bientôt au courant !

\- Ah, bon… »

Ses hommes pâlissaient à vue d'œil. Ils n'avaient pas encore entendu la nouvelle concernant Bonnefoy. Son médecin à bord, sa tendre sœur Abbie, une belle rousse aux formes généreuses, demanda à tout hasard :

« T'as pas abusé de la bière et des putes ?

\- Pas du tout ! J'ai l'esprit parfaitement clair. J'ai d'ailleurs négocié la participation du Conquistador à cette aventure. Eux aussi ont des comptes à rendre à ce fumier ! Nous allons prendre le large en direction du Nord, détruire quelques navires et accoster la Ballerino del Vento.

\- Et tuer le Capitaine !, réagirent ses hommes en soif de massacre.

\- Non. On va capturer le Capitaine !, réagit immédiatement Arthur.

\- C'est qui ces Italiens ?, s'en étonna Alba.

\- Hein ?, demanda Arthur.

\- Ce bateau a un nom italien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le sens mal. »

Alba devait sentir que ses motivations dans cette aventure se révélaient particulièrement personnelles et s'en inquiétait. Fichue intuition de grand frère.

« On s'en fout !, grogna Arthur. Le Capitaine est le petit frère de Beilschmidt.

\- À mort !

\- Il servira d'appât pour tuer son grand frère, bande d'idiots ! On sera enfin débarrassé de ce salopard ! Il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances ! Nous nous y emploierons !

\- Oui, Captain Kirkland !

\- On va aussi libérer le prisonnier à bord ! »

Inquiet, Alba se mit à vérifier l'effectif de l'équipage. Arthur détestait que l'on capture un membre de son équipe. Il se considérait comme responsable de tout ce beau monde à ses pieds. Il libérait les personnes les plus importantes et assassinait les traîtres et les incapables de sang-froid.

« Ce n'est pas l'un des nôtres, quartier maître !, s'énerva Arthur. Je vois que tu vérifies toujours aussi souvent l'effectif. Eli, tu lui sers une ration diminuée, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à compter !

\- Oui, Captain !, s'écria Eli en agitant sa poêle.

\- Tu es un salaud, Arthur !

\- C'est encore un mec du Conquistador !, hurla un petit groupe.

\- Non plus ! Il s'agit du Capitaine Bonnefoy qui a été injustement incarcéré et condamné à mort. »

Un silence plana dans l'assistance. Apparemment, son équipage ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devraient lever le petit doigt pour leur Némésis. Ils approuvaient certainement cette décision stupide des instances officielles. Pourquoi personne n'était sur la même longueur d'onde que lui ? Pas grave ! Il était leur Capitaine ! Il lui obéirait de toute façon !

« Ce putain de Bonnefoy est un oméga ! Si vous voulez rester dans l'Histoire comme l'équipage pirate qui plie l'échine devant un oméga, je vous vire tous de mon bâtiment et je prends des vrais pirates. »

Arthur adorait faire grogner son assistance.

« On doit le délivrer ! Comme ça, fuck la justice. Et on aura un Capitaine pirate oméga qui rendra honneur à notre réputation.

\- On peut juste le tuer, Arthur, lui signifia Alba. On fuck la justice quand même.

\- Non !, cria Arthur. Si on le tue maintenant, nous serons la risée du monde entier. Il ne doit pas mourir avant plusieurs années ! J'ai un plan pour que notre honneur soit sauf. On se fout déjà de notre gueule ! Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous prenne pour des faibles toute votre vie ?

\- Non !

\- Alors, faites-moi confiance ! Je nous hisserai vers la gloire et la fortune.

\- Captain Kirkland », scandèrent ses hommes.

Maintenant que son équipage était motivé, les discussions allèrent bon train sur ce qu'il convenait de faire à cet oméga. Certains proposèrent même d'en faire la pute du navire. Un oméga, ça excitait pas mal de monde. Arthur n'avait pas envie que son adversaire vive dans ce genre de condition. Il le délivrerait de la servitude du monde des gens bien comme il faut et en ferait un pirate redoutable.

« Arthur, tu es sûr que tes hormones alpha ne te jouent pas un vilain tour ?

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- C'est un oméga.

\- Je sais. Et alors ?, râla Arthur, prêt à endurer une discussion sur ses pulsions sexuelles.

\- Les alphas sont très attirés par les omégas. C'est naturel, enfin, tu vois quoi…

\- Je ne veux aucun oméga dans ma vie, rappela Arthur. Autant de niaiserie me révulse. Ce Bonnefoy est en train de mettre notre réputation à mal. S'il meurt sous la guillotine ou s'il périt dans l'attaque, on ne nous prendra plus jamais au sérieux. On est obligé de le délivrer.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'en faire un pirate, tenta Alba.

\- Mon adversaire légendaire doit être un Capitaine hors norme.

\- Foutu égo d'alpha de merde, se plaint Alba. Ça ne pouvait pas être tes hormones qui te travaillaient !

\- Si on t'attaque dans une ruelle sombre parce que tu n'es pas capable de battre Bonnefoy, ne viens pas te plaire.

\- Tu marques un point. J'approuve ta décision. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

\- Je suis le grand Captain Kirkland. C'était une simple réunion d'information !

\- Oui, Captain Kirkland.

\- Remplis les cales ! Prépare-nous pour un long voyage ! Le Conquistador a déjà pris de l'avance. Je veux qu'on soit prêt au moins en même temps qu'eux. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un autre oméga me ridiculise.

\- Je n'attends jamais que Lovi chou me devance de trop. Dès qu'on a le frais dans les cales, on part.

\- Je vais inviter Antonio et Lovi chou pour peaufiner le plan d'attaque et réunir toutes les informations utiles.

\- Arthur. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'avoir un oméga célibataire à bord soit une bonne idée.

\- J'ai prévu le coup avec Lovi chou. Je ne me serai pas lancé là-dedans sans un minimum de préparation. Je te dirai quand on part. »

Arthur se retourna vers les hommes pour leur crier dessus :

« Restez dans les parages du navire. On part dès que possible ! »


	4. A l'abordage

**Coucou !**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vais y répondre en début de chapitre, juste après une annonce de dernière minute (vous suivez encore, j'espère). Comme ça, je n'oublierai personne.  
**

* * *

 **Participation ouverte aux non-membres à la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du vendredi 28/10/2016 (cette nuit, quoi)  
**

 _Je suis désolée de vous assommer avec ça, mais les décisions de dernière minute, je ne peux les faire passer qu'en postant un chapitre (en avance ;)) _

**Alors, avec ma copilote de la Ficothèque Ardente, on a décidé de mettre le topic de la nuit d'écriture en accès libre pour les non-membres du forum. Le chat du forum tout en bas de l'accueil est également en accès libre. Vous tapez Ficothèque Ardente et vous allez sur le forum et pas le site. Le chat est tout en bas et le défi dans les jeux et s'appelle nuit des lemons.  
**

 **Donc, vous pourrez voir les thèmes de la soirée, éventuellement participer et voir sur le chat comment se déroule la soirée. Le problème, c'est que vous ne pourrez pas interagir directement avec nous. Vous pouvez juste nous voir. Si vous avez envie de découvrir comment ça se passe, c'est possible cette nuit. On commence à 20H30 et on finit tôt le lendemain.**

 **N.B. : Kurea, tu peux venir nous faire un super tirage avec une contrainte impossible. Oui, je fais des messages persos. On a changé le règlement du tirage. Il suffit de venir, nous faire un petit coucou et tu peux nous foutre les boules en prenant tous les numéros possibles. Tout ça, gratos. Si c'est pas beau la vie ! ;)  
**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Veneziano58 :** Vive le Captain ! Et les autres Captain. Ils sont cools aussi.

 **Satan-sensei :** J'adore quand on dit que je suis un génie. Continue. Déjà, je trouve qu'Arthur en Capitaine pirate est top. Je voulais que ça change de d'habitude et que les autres personnages sont sympas aussi. Et tu n'as pas encore vu Francis.

 **Yumeshiro :** Du yaoi et des gaufres, c'est une super association. Il y a des centaines de possibilités. Et je ne suis pas sûre que la tournure de mon scénario soit particulièrement prévisible. En même temps, j'ai pas encore de plan définitif. Juste un cap ! Aucun problème, je l'ai déjà fait sur d'autres fanfictions.

 **DjoDjoCute :** Je suis contente d'être ton premier commentaire sur ce site ! Moi aussi, j'adore lire du FrUK. Pire, j'aime écrire du FrUK. Penser FrUK, manger français, dormir FrUK (defois, je fais des infidélités, mais c'est temporaire). Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre a fait ce mélange pirate et omégaverse. ça me tentait trop. Je vais développer le Spamano dans l'histoire, mais de manière moins forte que le FrUK. Ce sont les deux grands couples à l'affiche. Même s'il y en aura d'autres...

 **Hemere :** Ils vont partir cette fois-ci ! Pour l'instant, je fais des chapitres assez courts. Je travaille à temps plein et je termine Eclipse en même temps. J'essaie de vous faire un chapitre par semaine. Ensuite, je pense que les chapitres seront plus développés. Je pense que mon indice était gros comme une maison, en connaissant mon amour pour ce couple. ;).

 **MedusaLegend :** Comme dit précédemment, il y aura d'autres couples qui graviteront autour d'eux. Pour Arthur et Francis, les débuts vont pas être faciles. Ils ont aussi un historique ;).

* * *

 **A l'abordage !**

« Je déclare la poursuite ouverte, clama Arthur. Levez les voiles !

\- Oui, Capitaine », dirent ses hommes d'une voix traînante.

Les caisses du navire étaient vides, puisque sous les conseils avisés de Lovi chou, ils étaient tous allés décharger leur énergie sexuelle là où il le pouvait. Le bordel avait fait un sacré chiffre d'affaires avec leurs deux navires. Arthur avait comptabilisé chaque centime dépensé pour un remboursement ultérieur avec les intérêts par Bonnefoy.

Le Captain Kirkland était connu pour son sens des affaires. Il se réjouissait de cette motivation supplémentaire à emprunter des voies illégales pour Bonnefoy.

Le plan était parfait sur le papier.

Pour une fois, Bonnefoy n'était pas leur adversaire, mais un Beilschmidt débutant sur les mers. Bien que la Ballerino del Vento soit un navire rapide, un petit coup de magie suffirait à réajuster les distances. De plus, avec l'aide du Conquistador, ils arriveraient à piéger leur proie dans un récif infranchissable.

Arthur gardait dans un petit coin de sa tête que Lovino avait marmonné tout un tas de trucs incompréhensibles durant leur entretien à l'entente du nom du bâtiment. Apparemment, les Beilschmidt étaient fortement liés à une famille italienne qui disait quelque chose à Lovino.

Arthur avait toujours décelé un accent particulier, bien différent de l'espagnol, dans les intonations de l'oméga indomptable. Contrairement à Antonio, Arthur n'avait jamais cru au passé tourmenté de ce pauvre orphelin de Lovino, emmené de force sur un navire pour être vendu comme esclave sexuel dans le prochain port. Heureusement, Antonio l'avait sauvé de ces monstres ! Ce sale menteur de Lovino avait surtout mis le grappin sur Antonio en deux-trois mouvements pour sauver ses fesses et prendre le contrôle du navire à l'insu de tout l'équipage pirate. Un oméga aussi intelligent avait certainement reçu une éducation hors norme et valait autrefois son pesant d'or. Arthur doutait qu'une famille aristocratique ait envie de récupérer un oméga qui s'était débauché avec un pirate. Il comprenait aussi que la peur de se retrouver vendu à un bordel ou de ruiner sa famille avec une rançon avait poussé Lovino à mentir sur son identité et à séduire Antonio. Apparemment, Antonio était bêtement heureux ainsi. Et Lovino semblait bien s'entendre avec son lié.

Arthur espérait que ce navire n'avait aucun lien ni de près ni de loin avec Lovino, parce que les colères d'Antonio étaient légendaires. Il ne ferait certainement pas une exception pour son lié en cas de gros mensonge.

Arthur aimerait bien se réjouir d'un tel divertissement. Malheureusement, Lovino était la seule personne capable d'approcher Bonnefoy et de le transférer dans sa nouvelle cellule.

Il garderait un œil sur le phénomène Lovi chou.

Le trajet jusqu'au point de rencontre se passa sans anicroche. Les quelques jours en mer avaient permis à l'équipage repu sexuellement de récupérer assez de motivation pour attaquer un navire. Arthur ne voulait rien laisser au hasard pour délivrer son grand adversaire. Monsieur Bonnefoy n'avait qu'à attendre bien sagement dans sa prison que le Captain Kirkland le délivre du joug de la société.

« Cible en vue, cria Cymru depuis la vigie.

\- Faites signe au Conquistador ! On n'engage pas encore le mouvement. »

Alba agita un drapeau en direction de leurs alliés dans cette expédition. Apparemment, ils avaient bien reçu le signal.

Arthur attendit le tout dernier moment pour lancer l'opération. Ils devaient être assez proches de la baie pour se mettre en position d'attaque.

« Levez les voiles ! », cria Arthur.

À partir de ce moment-là, leurs deux navires filèrent à toute allure vers la Ballerino del Vento, leurs couleurs pirates bien visibles sur leurs mats. Ils s'étaient discrètement approchés en se faisant passer pour des bâtiments en patrouille, histoire d'être dans la meilleure des configurations possibles pour les emmener dans le demi-cercle de récifs et les y emprisonner.

Arthur adorait quand les vents lui étaient favorables.

Une fois, la Ballerino del Vento encerclée par les éléments et leurs bâtiments, le Capitaine n'aura d'autres choix que de couper les voiles et se faire aborder par deux équipages pirates.

Son plan était parfait…

… à un petit détail près.

Les épaules d'Arthur se tendirent quand le navire eut un comportement suspect à l'intérieur de cette fameuse baie. Oh ! Il avait déjà vu cette manœuvre quelque part.

« Cymru !, hurla Arthur, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Qui est à la barre ?

\- Mais on s'en fout, di Cymru.

\- Non ! On ne s'en fout pas ! »

Avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, Cymru regarda dans sa longue-vue.

« Fucking shit ! Le prisonnier est à la barre !, le renseigna Cymru.

\- What the Fuck !, s'énerva Arthur.

\- Ton chéri a pris les commandes, se moqua de lui Alba.

\- Mais il va tenter de passer la barrière !, s'écria Cymru, paniqué.

\- Il ne va pas le tenter ! Il va le faire !, ragea Arthur. Monsieur Bonnefoy ne veut pas qu'on le sauve ! Il y a un truc qui débloque chez ce type ! Oh ! Il m'énerve ! Il ne peut pas faire comme tous les omégas en détresse ! Bon sang !

\- On devrait respecter ses dernières volontés, proposa Alba.

\- Absolument pas ! On ne va pas se faire humilier par cet oméga de malheur ! Je vais me le faire !

\- C'est bien que tu ne sois plus dans le déni, mais c'est un peu trop tard.

\- N'interprète pas ce que je dis ! On doit le capturer vivant !

\- Arthur, je veux bien que ton égo parle pour toi, le raisonna Alba. Mais tu sais très bien que seul Bonnefoy est capable de passer à travers ça sans une seule égratignure sur la coque de son navire. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui. Ce serait idiot qu'on se souvienne de nous ainsi.

\- Moi aussi, je peux passer cet obstacle.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée. »

Arthur observa la barrière de récif, les mouvements d'eau, la force du vent et le comportement de leurs deux navires. Lovino agitait furieusement un drapeau rouge pour signaler le danger de ce revirement de situation et leur demande d'abandon.

« Drapeau bleu, signala Arthur.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu dois le faire pour deux navires en très peu de temps.

\- Drapeau bleu ! »

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil prudent à la réaction de Lovino à cet ordre sur l'autre navire. Apparemment, il poussait un tas de jurons bien senti. Avec un sourire d'abruti fini, Antonio répondit par un drapeau vert pour valider la manœuvre.

Arthur puisa dans ses sources magiques pour les débloquer au moment le plus opportun. Il avait confiance en Bonnefoy pour réussir ce tour de maître. Le Capitaine Bonnefoy l'avait toujours impressionné par son sens inné de la navigation, raison pour laquelle il en avait fait son adversaire légendaire. Arthur ne mettrait jamais son équipage en danger à ce point. Se faufiler dans les rochers tranchants au milieu de remous puissants était un exploit aux tendances suicidaires. Seul Bonnefoy trouvait ce genre de challenge réalisable et excitant.

Quand Bonnefoy se fut engagé dans une telle épreuve de force, Arthur déploya l'intégralité de sa force magique et transporta leurs deux navires par les airs de l'autre côté de la baie. Il se prit également le luxe de les placer de telle sorte à couper la route à Bonnefoy.

Il existait une faible chance que le Capitaine Bonnefoy arrive à leur filer entre les doigts.

Pour couper court à toute tentative malvenue, Arthur priva Bonnefoy de ses voiles une fois qu'il fut hors de danger, avec ce qu'il lui restait de forces magiques.

« À l'abordage », cria Arthur.

D'accord. Arthur trichait avec les lois de la nature. Ce n'était pas vraiment fair-play envers Bonnefoy, un talent à l'état brut. Mais il s'en foutait. Il était un pirate ! Et il allait délivrer ce foutu français ! Même contre son gré ! Et même avec les batteries magiques à plat !

Ce stupid frog allait l'entendre, une fois transféré sur le Unicorn !


	5. Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Hemere :** C'est pas fini pour les retournements de situation. Je pense que le titre du chapitre est assez parlant. J'adore faire les dialogues entre Arthur et Alba. C'est amusant.

 **DjoDjoCute :** ça m'embête de faire des chapitres aussi courts en ce moment. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, si je veux publier assez régulièrement. Francis n'a pas un caractère facile. En même temps, c'est un oméga ambitieux dans une société qui le dénigre. Et Lovino a du souci à se faire xD.

 **Satan-sensei :** Arthur ne sera pas du tout fair-play dans cette fic. C'est un pirate avant tout ! Il y aura des explications sur le comment du pourquoi Francis s'est retrouvé à la barre... mais pas tout de suite. Il y aura sûrement tout ce que tu attends dans ta liste : "Que du bon".

 **MedusaLegend :** Je crois que l'identité de l'oméga inconnu n'est pas tellement un mystère (et encore moins dans ce chapitre). Il y a forcément une explication logique pour que Francis se soit retrouvé à la barre ;).

 **Kurea-chan :** Je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu. Mais oui, Arthur ne connaît pas le respect.

* * *

 **Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu**

 **Avertissement : Tout est suggéré, mais je rappelle que le M est pas là pour faire joli. Bref, beaucoup d'effusion de sang.**

* * *

Leurs navires s'approchèrent à toute vitesse de la Ballerino del Vento avant que l'équipage adverse n'arrive à déployer les voiles et permettre à Bonnefoy de reprendre l'avantage.

Bien que la Ballerino del Vento soit avant tout un navire commercial, il n'en était pas moins armé jusqu'aux dents. Heureusement, les coques de l'Unicorn et du Conquistador étaient renforcées à coup de sorts magiques pour résister à une telle force de frappe.

Seulement, ce cher Bonnefoy leur avait fait l'affront d'informer le Capitaine Beilschmidt des inconvénients de ce système. De ce fait, les canons avaient été rehaussés durant la course-poursuite précédente. Ils ne visaient pas l'intégrité physique du navire, mais celles des pirates avec une efficacité meurtrière.

« Protégez la gazinière ! », hurlèrent ses hommes.

Il n'y avait que stupid frog pour attaquer de cette manière. Par chance, la canonnade ne dura pas longtemps, puisque les pirates débarquèrent sur le navire.

« Je veux le Capitaine et Bonnefoy vivants ! Dégagez le passage à Lovino ! »

Cymru l'avait informé que Bonnefoy avait été remis au fer après son exploit. Arthur espérait que Lovino ne rencontrerait pas d'obstacle jusqu'à la cellule de Bonnefoy. Lovino connaissait bien le maniement théorique des armes, genre duel à la loyale sur une plage avec un coucher de soleil en fond, ce qui faisait qu'il s'en sortait à peu près bien en combat réel. Il était capable de sortir des parades élaborées, mais également de se vautrer lamentablement dans un cordage. Antonio l'accompagna aussi longtemps que possible pour le protéger de toute attaque malvenue. Apparemment, l'équipage de la Ballerino del Vento hésitait à attaquer Lovino, ce qui renforçait le mauvais pressentiment d'Arthur.

Cette opération de sauvetage ne se déroulait vraiment pas comme prévu !

En même temps, comment pouvait-il en être autrement avec Bonnefoy ? Même quand la mort le guettait, Bonnefoy lui réservait des surprises et rendait sa vie trépidante.

Arthur para la lame venant à son encontre et croisa un insigne de Capitaine. Il tenait enfin le jeune Beilschmidt, une version moins fantomatique que son frère avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux clairs.

« Rends-toi ! Nous sommes en supériorité numérique !, négocia Arthur.

\- Je préfère mourir en combattant. Tout comme mes hommes.

\- Il y a des postes de libres sur nos navires à cause de toi, ricana Arthur. On va pouvoir s'arranger. »

Arthur évita de justesse la lame qui plongeait vers l'un de ses points vitaux. La blessure sur son flanc le fit grimacer. Il devrait se concentrer. Il n'avait pas affaire à un mince adversaire. Son grand frère lui avait sûrement enseigné l'art de combattre.

« Tu as de la chance que je te veux vivant ! », s'énerva Arthur.

S'il avait encore des pouvoirs magiques, il aurait capturé cet homme récalcitrant en moins de deux minutes. Au lieu de cela, il croisait le fer avec lui. De nombreux blessés et trépassés jonchaient déjà le sol de la Ballerino del Vento.

« Rends-toi, râla Arthur.

\- Tu as besoin d'un bon coup de poêle ! », cria Elizabeta.

C'est ainsi que la cuisinière du navire assomma le Capitaine Beilschmidt.

« Je gérais la situation, marmonna Arthur, blessé dans son orgueil et coupé en pleine fougue combattive.

\- Je l'ai eu par surprise. Je n'ai aucun mérite. Rendez-vous, bande de lâches ! Je vous ferai du ragoût !

\- C'est pas un argument, Eli ! », râla Alba.

Heureusement, la majorité des hommes de Beilschmidt se rendirent sans trop d'histoire. Alors qu'ils savouraient enfin la victoire, un cri résonna depuis le pont.

« Abbie, cria Lovino. Urgence !

\- Tu es blessé, Lovi ?, s'inquiéta Antonio en accourant vers l'amour de sa vie.

\- Je vais bien ! Reste où tu es ! Surtout, reste où tu es ! Abbie, grouille ! »

Arthur laissa Alba gérer la situation sur le pont et rejoignit Lovino. Sa sœur, Abbie, médecin attitrée du Unicorn, s'engagea dans les cabines à la recherche du blessé.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ton Bonnefoy n'avait vraiment pas envie que tu le délivres », dit Lovino, pâle comme un linge.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, inquiet de savoir ce que son rival sur les mers avait osé faire à son propre corps.

« Lovino, viens par là !, cria Abbie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il me faut du sang oméga.

\- Tu n'en as pas assez à l'intérieur ?

\- Non », s'énerva Abbie.

Lovino caressa nerveusement son ventre, conscient qu'il pourrait mettre en danger son fœtus dans une telle opération.

« Il se sent mal, dit Antonio en prenant instinctivement Lovino dans ses bras.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de récupérer Bonnefoy sans sa coopération. »

Mécontent que son rival se noie dans son propre sang, Arthur s'engagea à l'intérieur du navire. Il repéra immédiatement le lieu de détention de son rival à l'odeur métallique du sang et au reste du parfum délicat de deux omégas. Sa sœur était penchée sur le corps inconscient de Bonnefoy, baignant dans une flaque de sang, à côté d'une lame meurtrière. Abbie avait réussi à contenir son hémorragie, ce qui ne l'avait pas totalement mis hors de danger. Elle prélevait déjà l'oméga présent à ses côtés pour sauver Bonnefoy. L'odeur de sang était tellement forte qu'elle inhibait toute pulsion sexuelle malvenue.

« Bonnefoy utilisait des substances alpha. Mon sang ferait l'affaire ?, demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

\- On va éviter de le tuer avec tes hormones, râla-t-elle. Le sang bêta est beaucoup plus neutre. Va me chercher Lovino ou un volontaire bêta, avant que cet oméga ne tombe lui aussi dans les pommes. »

Arthur se tourna vers l'oméga en question. Il sursauta en constatant la ressemblance forte entre cet oméga et Lovino. On aurait dit sa copie conforme, en plus candide.

« Ne dis rien à Antonio. Et magne-toi les fesses, si tu veux sauver ton Bonnefoy. »

Le « J'ai vu quelque chose d'intéressant dans les cabines » et « Un bêta pourrait alléger ta ponction » suffirent à motiver Lovino et à désigner un volontaire bêta. L'oméga prégnant se hâta tellement qu'Antonio n'arriva pas à le retenir. Le Capitaine espagnol n'osa pas descendre près des omégas, en ne sachant pas comment il réagirait. Il jeta ensuite un regard plein de reproches à Arthur et s'approcha de lui.

« Si le bébé meurt, tu le regretteras, l'avertit Antonio, en le menaçant d'un pistolet dissimulé entre leurs deux manteaux. Je connais tes points faibles. »

Arthur sourit de toutes ses dents. Il savait Antonio moins bête qu'il n'y paraissait depuis longtemps, ce qui avait forgé leur bonne entente dans les affaires. Beaucoup s'étaient risqué à doubler Antonio et beaucoup s'en étaient mordu les doigts. Arthur se demandait si Antonio ferait une exception pour son oméga qu'il tenait tant à cœur à protéger. Lovino lui avait forcément menti sur son passé, puisqu'il n'avait jamais mentionné l'existence de l'homme dans les cabines de ce navire. De toute manière, c'était leur problème, pas le sien.

« Pas de souci. Abbie saura faire attention. »

Arthur voulait son rival récalcitrant vivant. En attendant le verdict d'Abbie, il tremblait autant de colère que d'inquiétude.

Il avait effrayé Bonnefoy au point de le pousser à un acte désespéré.

Évidemment, les pirates étaient connus pour leur cruauté.

Leur tendance à profiter des putes omégas dans des bordels, s'amuser avec sur leurs navires ou les vendre comme esclave était une dure réalité, motivée par des intérêts économiques et/ou égoïstes. Bonnefoy avait certainement cru qu'Arthur avait envie de le punir d'être un oméga de cette sorte. Bonnefoy allait s'en sortir. Stupid frog ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à mi-chemin vers leur gloire éternelle.

« Il ne fait rien comme tu le veux, se moqua de lui Alba.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il est si intéressant », sourit Arthur.


	6. Explications de texte

**Petit sondage : **

_La période de Noël approche, donc le Calendrier de l'Avent de la FA aussi. C'est dans trois semaines ! Et je ne suis pas à la bourre pour la préparation de ce défi. Cette année, j'assure trop... Pour rappel, les participants écrivent un drabble chaque soir pendant 25 jours. Et moi aussi ! Oui, je connais les thèmes à l'avance, mais je sais pas l'ordre dans lequel les thèmes vont apparaître... La magie du tirage au sort de Noël..._

 _Enfin, bref... D'habitude, mes drabbles sont inspirés par l'une de mes fictions de l'année. Je ne sais pas encore si je fais un melting-pot global ou si j'en prends une en particulier, avec des petits bonus de temps à autre._

 _Donc, si vous aimeriez que ce soit l'une de mes fictions en particulier, n'hésitez pas à le mettre en commentaire. J'ai déjà fait des Calendriers sur Action ou Vérité, l'UA Anges et démons et les différents Noël version pas de fictions en cours, sinon je vous spoilerai à mort. Je me connais.  
_

 _Si vous n'avez pas d'idées, je ferai un melting-pot, c'est bien aussi._

* * *

 _Si je publie aussi tôt, c'est parce que vous aurez une flopée de drabbles cette fin de semaine, comme en chaque milieu de mois. Donc, pas de chapitre de Parfum de Lys, ce week-end. Mais le week-end prochain, sûrement._

* * *

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Réponses :**

DjoDjoCute : J'aime faire des personnages complexes. Francis est dans une période assez difficile. De base, il a un caractère assez fort. Seulement, sa nature oméga est en train de le rattraper assez méchamment. Toute sa carrière est fichu en l'air, sa vie, n'en parlons pas. Et il y a son ennemi qui se pointe en plus... ça fait beaucoup. Il y aura déjà quelques éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre pour tes interrogations.

MedusaLegend : Et oui, c'était bien Feliciano. Finir esclave est sûrement l'une des pires craintes de Francis (et de son ennemi séculaire, c'est encore pire). Ils vont avoir du mal à s'apprivoiser (sinon ce ne serait pas drôle).

Hemere : J'adore de plus en plus de faire des surprises dans mes chapitres. J'essaie de faire en sorte que ce soit surprenant. Il faudrait que je me calme, mais j'aime trop ça.

* * *

 **Explications de texte**

Arthur avait réuni l'équipage de Beilschmidt sur le pont. Il profita de l'inconscience de leur Capitaine pour leur proposer la piraterie ou la planche. Il fallait bien s'amuser de temps en temps. Avec des récifs meurtriers à proximité, c'était encore plus distrayant. Et puis, il lui fallait passer ses nerfs sur de jeunes matelots et oublier que son rival avait projeté de lui filer définitivement entre les doigts. Quant à Antonio, il évitait ainsi de penser à son cher oméga en pleine ponction sanguine.

Sans grand étonnement, la grande majorité des hommes rejoignirent leurs équipages respectifs. Arthur examina le restant. Il en sélectionna quelques-uns pour les vendre comme esclave ou comme prostitué. Le fric et le sexe, comme toujours, passait avant tout.

Le reste sauta par-dessus bord pour nourrir les poissons.

Arthur avait fait attention qu'aucun des hommes ne ressemble de près ou de loin à un certain Lovi-chou.

Le Captain Kirkland attendait avec impatience les explications de texte entre les deux amoureux, maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

Abbie finit de sortir de la cabine. Elle lui annonça que Bonnefoy était hors de danger, ce qui soulagea énormément l'égo malmené d'Arthur. Seulement, Bonnefoy était très affaibli. Il faudrait prendre des précautions pour le transporter. Se servir des deux omégas ponctionnés pour le porter serait assez difficile. Arthur proposa de l'envelopper dans l'un de ses manteaux et de le transférer ainsi dans sa cabine.

« Dans ta cabine ?, se moqua de lui Abbie.

\- Je vais la séparer en deux, avec un mur magique, pour que nos hormones ne s'influencent pas. Est-ce que tu connais un endroit plus sûr à bord du Unicorn ?

\- La cuisine.

\- On ne touche pas à la cuisine.

\- L'infirmerie.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te le laisser, tu te trompes.

\- Il faudra bien que je vérifie son état de santé.

\- Autorisé. Sous ma surveillance.

\- Bien, Captain. »

Arthur sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant Lovino sortir des cabines et se diriger nerveusement vers Antonio. Il allait profiter du spectacle.

« Tonio ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Antonio avait un sourire béat. Il devait croire que son oméga allait enfin lui dire qu'il était enceint. Il allait tomber de haut.

« T'énerves pas…

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Pour information, je suis enceint. Fais pas le con !

\- C'est merveilleux, Lovi-chou ! »

Antonio le prit affectueusement dans ses bras en s'émerveillant que leur famille s'agrandisse à nouveau. Il ne pensait pas si bien dire. Arthur osa ricaner devant autant de joie éphémère.

« Repose-moi, idiota. J'ai oublié de te préciser qu'il me restait de la famille.

\- Tu n'es pas orphelin ?

\- Je suis bien orphelin. J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais très jeune. Mais bon, il me reste quand même de la famille.

\- Tu m'as menti ! »

Antonio était devenu rouge de colère. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était les mensonges et les tromperies.

« J'ai menti pour que tu ne demandes pas une rançon en échange de ma liberté, idiota de malheur. J'ai protégé ma famille de ton avidité ! Tu ne pensais qu'à remplir tes bourses. Franchement, t'aurait fait pareil dans la même situation !

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on se paye ma tête, Lovino, s'énerva Antonio.

\- Si tu crois que ça me faisait plaisir d'être capturé par un pirate, tu te trompes. En plus, t'avais pris tout mon blé, réservé à mon entreprise dans le nouveau monde ! Et t'en as fait quoi ?

\- Heu…

\- Vous avez tout dépensé au bordel ! Toi, y compris ! On peut faire les comptes, si tu veux.

\- On n'était pas encore ensemble…

\- Tu me draguais déjà, idiota ! Enfin… Le plus important, c'est que mon jumeau est sur ce bateau !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton beau-frère oméga fait partie de notre famille. En tant qu'alpha, tu dois le protéger. C'est compris, idiota ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, râla Antonio. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton frère ! En fait, il me semble que j'ignore complètement son existence.

\- Espèce de sans cœur !

\- Je suis un pirate. Tu l'aurais oublié ? Je me demande combien vaut ton frère. Je n'ai pas réussi à devenir riche avec toi, alors il faut que je me rattrape, le menaça Antonio.

\- T'en ferais quoi de ce fric ? Tu ne vas plus aux putes !

\- Là, ça me démange de voir ailleurs.

\- Si tu fais ça, je me barre avec les enfants !

\- Tu n'oserais pas faire une chose pareille !

\- J'ai dû abandonner toute mon ancienne vie à cause de toi, idiota. Jusqu'à présent, je pensais que c'était pour le mieux… »

Sur ces mots, Lovino éclata en sanglots. Bien qu'en colère, Antonio le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler et le rassurer.

« Je dis parfois des bêtises, quand je suis énervé.

\- Idiota ! En plus, j'ai les hormones dans tous les sens. T'es con ! »

Devant ce spectacle affligeant de baisers de réconciliation bien baveux de bons sentiments, Arthur trouva l'amour encore plus horripilant. Ça aurait pu finir en drame cette histoire. Antonio devenait de plus en plus un enfant de cœur, sous l'influence néfaste de son lié. Arthur aurait bien aimé que le couple se dispute plus longtemps.

Surprenant tout le monde, une bombe brune fila à toute vitesse vers le bastingage pour vomir ses tripes. Bien que l'odeur ne soit pas des plus alléchantes, elle fut vite engloutie par l'océan. Et par la suite, une délicieuse fragrance aux fortes tonalités d'agrumes émoustilla tout l'équipage.

« Putain ! Il est sorti ! »

Antonio se déplaça à toute vitesse pour couvrir le jumeau de Lovino de sa cape.

« Feliciano ! Il faut que tu retournes dans la cabine, s'écria Lovino.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon équipage ? Oh ! Mon Dieu…

\- Feli. En tant que grand-frère de quelques secondes, je revendique l'appartenance de ce bateau. Je vais gérer la situation. Retourne en bas.

\- Il y a des morts !

\- C'est le principe d'un abordage. Tu vas te faire à l'idée…

\- Où est Ludwig ?

\- Bâtard aux patates douces est juste assommé. Respire profondément.

\- Ça sent l'alpha, vee !

\- C'est mon alpha. Pas touche. »

Le jumeau de Lovino éclata nerveusement de rire en avisant la mine inquiète d'Antonio.

« Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu à la maison. Vee !

\- Retourne en bas. Tu as mis le feu aux fesses à toutes les personnes présentes sur le bateau ! »

Feliciano vomit de nouveau par-dessus le bastingage, ce qui réussit à faire fuir les plus téméraires. Si jamais une personne s'approchait de trop près, Antonio était tout de même prêt à réagir. De ce fait, Arthur se tenait à distance respectable du trio.

« Je suis déjà lié à quelqu'un. Ça ne devrait pas leur faire tant d'effets. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

\- Très bien. On va te porter en bas. Tu t'es marié avec qui, cazzo !

\- Ludwig.

\- Putain ! Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à esquiver Gilbert, mais pas Ludwig ! Faut le faire ! Marier deux cadets, mais c'est complètement stupide !

\- On ne leur a pas demandé leurs avis. On est juste fiancés pour le moment.

\- Oh ! Putain de merde ! Tu t'es tapé Ludwig ! Mais pourquoi ? Il y avait d'autres choix possibles !

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès d'un mort.

\- Mi corazon, je ne suis pas sûr que ton frère tienne à la vie.

\- Il est juste énervé, Tonio. D'habitude, c'est quelqu'un d'adorable. Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a obligé à faire des choses !

\- Mais non ! J'étais particulièrement consentant.

\- Feli, ne me dis plus une horreur pareille !

\- Si je comprends bien, mi corazon, tu étais promis à Gilbert Beilschmidt.

\- Heureusement, tu es intervenu à temps, idiota. Bon. J'avais déjà pris une option en prenant le large, mais ce fumier de Gilbert aurait pu me suivre jusqu'au Nouveau Monde. Je me demande s'il me cherche…

\- Pas vraiment, lui avoua Feliciano.

\- Je savais que ce n'était pas un mec fiable.

\- On ne peut pas dire que vous vous entendiez bien, tous les deux. Vee !

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il a sauté de joie en apprenant ma disparition dramatique… Je le savais.

\- Mais j'ai rien dit ! Vee !

\- T'es mon jumeau. Je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose. »

Se désintéressant de la discussion, Arthur se déplaça vers la cabine, histoire de vérifier que personne ne s'en prenne à son rival. Il déploya son énergie magique restante pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul en bas. Il n'avait pas envie de trop tarder à le transporter dans sa cabine. Commençant à en avoir assez de ses retrouvailles fraternelles mouvementées, Arthur osa s'enquérir du sujet qui le préoccupait le plus.

« Hé ! Le jumeau de Lovi-chou, tu vas me dire comment Bonnefoy s'est retrouvé à la barre ?

\- On avait besoin d'un expert en navigation. Vee !

\- Il s'agit d'un prisonnier. Connaissant les Beilschmidt, ce ne devait pas être au goût de ton lié. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il en est. Maintenant, tes hommes sont les miens et ceux d'Antonio. Et je ne cache rien à mon équipage. Parle !

\- Mon lié est capable de mettre de côté ses principes pour réagir à une situation dangereuse. Vee ! »

Arthur sentait que ce Feliciano lui mentait. En même temps, cet oméga n'aurait pas intérêt à clamer sur tous les toits qu'il tramait quelque chose de potentiellement illégal sur son bateau. Il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire.

« J'imagine que tu veux garder ton jumeau auprès de toi, Lovi-chou ?

\- Je pense que ce serait préférable.

\- Très bien. Je garde Ludwig en otage. »

Feliciano ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson sorti hors de l'eau. Les personnes récemment liées l'une à l'autre supportaient mal la distance. Arthur détestait qu'on lui cache des choses importantes.

« Horus, tu prends les commandes de la Ballerino del Vento.

\- Alba, tu te joins à cet équipage. »

Arthur se réjouissait de pouvoir se passer des commentaires idiots de son frère pendant quelques temps. Antonio et Arthur répartirent leurs forces de manière équitable sur la Ballerino del Vento.

« On devrait en tirer un bon prix de ce navire », en conclurent Antonio et Arthur.

Il fut plus difficile de transporter Bonnefoy dans sa cabine. Son rival avait failli ne pas se rater. Ses vêtements ensanglantés cachaient suffisamment son odeur de lys pour permettre son transport dans de bonnes conditions.

Abbie s'empressa de le laver, une fois installé dans sa cabine. Arthur avait confectionné le sort à l'avance, histoire de ne pas se retrouver à court pour l'exécuter correctement. Bonnefoy fut installé confortablement dans une couchette.

Bien malgré lui, Arthur se mit à observer l'oméga dans son sommeil.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais tenus à cette distance sans croiser le fer.

Son rival lui paraissait très vulnérable. Magnifique aussi. Sa peau hâlée par le soleil, son corps forgé par les arts militaires et la navigation, ses cheveux blonds et ondulés et son visage adouci par sa nature oméga lui donnaient des airs d'ange guerrier tout à fait appréciables.

Tous les omégas rayonnaient de beauté pour tout un chacun. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Du moment que son odeur ne l'atteignait pas, Arthur saurait se contenir. Il ne tomberait pas pour son rival sur les mers. Son frère racontait n'importe quoi pour l'embêter.

Arthur avait tout de même hâte que Bonnefoy reprenne connaissance.

Sa source d'amusement commençait à lui manquer.


	7. Noms d'oiseaux

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 _DjoDjoCute :_ Arthur n'est pas un coeur tendre dans cette fanfiction. Il faut qu'il soit crédible en tant que pirate ! Antonio et Lovino ont des disputes assez mémorables (mais ils s'aiment trop pour que ça dure trop longtemps). Il vaudrait mieux qu'Arthur ne se base pas trop sur eux en matière d'amour xD. Et oui, famille nombreuse à bord du Conquistador : pauvre équipage. J'ai rajouté des passages dans la conversation entre Antonio et les jumeaux. Et je n'ai peut-être pas fait assez attention pour indiquer lequel des trois est en train de parler. Je sens que ça va être un mélange pour les drabbles de Noël.

 _MedusaLegend :_ J'ai révélé ce qui unissaient les Vargas aux autres personnes assez vite. Il reste juste un petit truc à préciser dans ce chapitre. En même temps, cela aurait été difficile d'ignorer tout ce monde au milieu de la bataille. Gilbert risque de mettre son grain de sel, maintenant que son frère est capturé (en tout cas, c'est prévu dans le plan d'Arthur).

 _Hemere :_ Oui, ça y est, c'est le moment du tête à tête entre Francis et Arthur. Est-ce que Francis va vraiment quitter le Unicorn et commander son propre navire ? C'est une bonne question.

* * *

 **Noms d'oiseaux**

Après avoir ordonné le cap et passé ses plus beaux atours, Arthur s'était confortablement installé pour observer son rival s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il était véritablement impatient qu'il reprenne connaissance.

« Bonjour, Capitaine Bonnefoy, susurra Arthur, depuis son fauteuil.

\- Oh ! C'est pas vrai !, soupira le prisonnier encore cloué dans sa couchette.

\- Vous êtes encore des nôtres, le provoqua Arthur. Alors, on préférait la mort à ma compagnie ?

\- J'ai une petite idée de ce que vous comptez faire de moi.

\- Je crois que non. Vous garder en vie me tient particulièrement à cœur. Monsieur Bonnefoy, vous êtes dès à présent un fugitif, et donc, un pirate. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Arthur vienne le délivrer de sa condition.

« Vous n'agissez pas de manière altruiste, d'habitude.

\- J'y vois mon intérêt personnel. Depuis que vous êtes catégorisés comme oméga, je suis devenu la risée de tous les pirates. J'ai bien l'intention de vous porter vous aussi au statut de légende vivante…

\- Vous auriez dû me laisser me débrouiller tout seul, s'énerva Bonnefoy.

\- Vous étiez vraiment mal barré », le fusilla du regard Arthur.

Cet oméga ultra-rebelle pouvait tout de même accepter son aide. Parfois, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'une intervention extérieure était nécessaire !

« J'avais un plan !, lui cria dessus Bonnefoy.

\- En quoi se faire mener à l'échafaud constitue-t-il en un plan d'évasion !, s'énerva Arthur.

\- Si vous vous étiez renseigné sur mes amitiés, vous sauriez que je suis un proche de la famille Beilschmidt, triple imbécile de pirate mégalomane. Et comme par pur hasard, je me retrouve sur le bateau de son fiancé qui est placé sous son commandement direct. J'allais m'enfuir au prochain débarquement, triple buse. »

Décontenancé, Arthur cherchait une réplique bien sentie à opposer à son ancien ennemi. Il était très contrarié que Bonnefoy avait une solution pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Il n'était pas son rival pour rien. Il possédait assez d'ingéniosité pour renverser une situation défavorable. Il n'aurait pas dû le sous-estimer.

« Comme ça, vos amis, encore vivants grâce à ma générosité, ne seront pas accusés de complicité, ironisa Arthur. Vous avez pensé à leur avenir ?

\- Je connais un bon juriste capable de faire annuler mon jugement pour vice de procédure. Il suffisait que je me cache quelque temps.

\- Vous vous cacherez sur mon navire, le temps qu'on rencontre votre dealer.

\- Ce n'est pas un dealer, c'est un médecin, précisa de manière hautaine Bonnefoy.

\- Il me semble que vous avez besoin de son aide. Je peux maintenir assez longtemps la séparation magique entre nous. Seulement, il faudra bien que vous soyez plus autonome à l'avenir. »

Bonnefoy eut un sursaut en réalisant qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce en tant qu'alpha et oméga.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucune envie de vous sauter, s'en amusa Arthur. De là où je suis, je ne peux pas sentir votre odeur. Et inversement. Ne franchissez pas la ligne sur le sol et tout ira bien pour nous deux.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous attendez de moi.

\- Comme vous êtes un oméga, votre réputation d'excellent navigateur est tombée à l'eau. Si vous comptez sur la lenteur de la justice, vous ne reprendrez jamais la mer ou vous aurez perdu toute votre adresse à ce moment-là. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on pense que vous êtes médiocre et encore moins que je le suis également.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de faire ce que vous attendez de moi…

\- Je ne vous relâcherai que lorsque je serai convaincu de votre bonne volonté. »

Bonnefoy se mit à rire. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Il se tint le ventre au niveau de sa blessure. Arthur essaya de dissimuler son inquiétude.

« Si vous vous ouvrez à nouveau, je…

\- Pas de crainte à ce niveau-là, le rassura Bonnefoy. Si vous attendez ma bonne volonté, par contre, ça risque d'être aussi lent que la justice.

\- Je trouverai des arguments pour vous motiver.

\- Je ne suis pas un criminel.

\- Aux yeux de la société, vous l'êtes. Vous avez outrepassé vos droits en tant qu'oméga. Alors, avez-vous envie de réintégrer cette société qui vous rejette ou préférez-vous nous rejoindre ?

\- Je sais bien où passent les omégas chez les pirates. Ce sont des putes.

\- Quelle piètre opinion de nous. Je vous ferai rencontrer le quartier-maître du Conquistador. Certains ont des talents innés qu'on ne doit pas gâcher, tenta Arthur.

\- Ne me faites pas rire. Il est lié au Capitaine du navire.

\- Il paraît que votre médecin arrive à faire en sorte que vos hormones restent sous contrôle. Je ne vois pas où pourrait être le problème.

\- Je ne suis pas un hors-la-loi. La considération des omégas par la société va finir par changer. »

Arthur soupira devant autant d'obstination complètement débile.

« Utopiste et optimiste comme vous l'êtes, vous ne ferez pas long feu chez les pirates.

\- Ce n'est pas ma place.

\- Votre place est à la barre d'un navire, quel qu'il soit, le nargua Arthur. Je suis sûr que toute cette adrénaline va vite vous manquer…

\- On ne peut pas dire que vous prenez beaucoup de risques en tant que Capitaine, l'insulta Bonnefoy. C'est tellement facile d'utiliser vos diableries plutôt que de réellement vous battre. »

Bonnefoy avait la langue aussi acérée que son épée ! Arthur n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise très longtemps à bord de son bâtiment. Il avait adoré l'adversité qu'avait représentée Bonnefoy. Seulement, il était bien plus distrayant de l'affronter que de le raisonner.

« C'est le résultat final qui compte, Bonnefoy. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes mon prisonnier. Et je ne triche pas, j'utilise mes talents naturels pour vous battre à plate couture. »

Arthur apprécia que son rival tire une gueule mémorable.

La cohabitation s'annonçait difficile.

Arthur était confiant. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait, même quand il s'agissait de Bonnefoy.


	8. Stupid frog

_Pour vous situer (et moi aussi), au début de l'histoire, le Capitaine Kirkland est en Jamaïque et, là, il va à Haïti. Ce voyage mental vous est généreusement offert par l'équipage du Unicorn..._

 _Avec un peu de retard. Désolé, la semaine dernière a été très riche en problèmes en tout genre. Et je croyais que ça irait mieux le week-end, mais c'est juste que j'ai eu le temps de décompresser entre deux problèmes. Je risque d'avoir du retard cette semaine aussi. Vous aurez les premiers drabbles de l'Avent pour vous consoler au cas où.  
_

 ** _Réponses aux reviews !_**

 ** _Merci !_**

Kurea-chan : J'espère que Francis sera à la hauteur de tes espérances dans cette fanfiction. Arthur a beau être son rival, il ne le voit pas toujours arriver avec ses plans bizarres. Et oui, ils ont des points de vue sur le monde assez opposés... Sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle. Francis voit les choses de manière plus règlementaire qu'Arthur, d'où le décalage dealer/médecin. Et tu as vu, tout s'explique en fin de compte. Arthur aura toujours tendance à tricher et faire des sales coups dans cette fanfiction... J'aurais du retard sur Eclipse (j'ai écrit un OS annexe lors de la nuit des lemons, il est pas super, mais il existe xD).

DjoDjoCute : Francis a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il ne fait pas que prendre la barre, il a tout un plan d'évasion. Arthur et Francis n'ont pas fini de se faire tourner en bourrique.

Hemere : Je voulais montrer qu'ils avaient des idéaux assez opposés et que ce ne serait pas évident pour qu'ils s'entendent entre eux. Il faut aussi présenter Francis et sa façon d'être.

MedusaLegend : Je suis contente que tu aies senti les amitiés de Francis. Il va bien y avoir une lettre... d'Arthur, déjà. Je ne sais pas combien Francis arrivera à le tenir à distance (généralement, je fais plus de chapitres que prévu xD).

* * *

 **Stupid frog !**

Arthur profita du voyage jusqu'à Port-au-Prince et d'un moment de pause entre deux piques acides avec son prisonnier pour rédiger une lettre à l'attention de Monsieur Gilbert Beilschmidt.

 _« Espèce de trou du cul awesome, alias Gilbert Beilschmidt le chasseur de primes._

 _Je détiens en otage ton coincé de frère et ton adorable futur beau-frère oméga : Ludwig et Feliciano de leurs petits noms._

 _Si tu tiens à eux et si tu as des couilles, viens échanger ta vie awesome contre la leur. Dans le cas contraire, je trouverai des fonctions adéquates à ces deux énergumènes comme cadavre au fond de la mer et pute de navire._

 _En ce qui concerne Monsieur Bonnefoy, il est non négociable. Je me le réserve à des fins personnelles que nul ne doit déranger._

 _Rendez-vous à Port-au-Prince, exactement dans deux mois, à la taverne des pieds cassés à 17 h._

 _Va te faire voir, car tu ne pourras pas profiter des joies de l'existence terrestre encore très longtemps,_

 _Le Capitaine Arthur Kirkland. »_

Arthur soumettrait ce premier jet à ses frères et sœurs. Il leur arrivait de trouver de bonnes idées pour renforcer ses propos insultants et menaçants.

Ludwig se montrait particulièrement docile comme prisonnier, puisqu'il craignait pour la vie de son compagnon adoré. Il se méfiait à juste titre de la réputation des pirates. Antonio tenait à être un minimum respecté sur son navire. Il ne cédait pas à tous les caprices de son oméga.

Arthur espérait que le dealer… médecin… de Bonnefoy remettrait son corps dans des dispositions plus supportables. Malgré la barrière, l'équipage profitait des doux effluves de son corps par le biais de certains courants d'air. Arthur ne pouvait maintenir un cube entier de rempart. Ce parfum de Lys embaumait donc légèrement l'air du navire et excitait tout un chacun.

Arthur avait surpris sa sœur et la cuisinière en plein ébat amoureux. Ses frères harcelaient sexuellement l'équipage pour trouver une personne consentante avec laquelle folâtrer. En fait, tous les membres de l'équipage cherchaient à passer du bon temps entre eux. Un tel élan de solidarité était admirable. Heureusement, son frère Alba n'était pas là pour constater le désastre et lui dire qu'il l'avait averti sur les dangers de transporter un oméga à bord d'un navire.

Le pire était certainement qu'Alba s'envoyait en l'air avec Paolo, le frère d'Antonio. Ce lien indirect avec Antonio lui filait de l'urticaire.

Comble de l'ironie, étant un alpha, seul l'oméga l'intéressait avec ses hormones hautement affriolantes.

Vivement que le médecin donne un cacheton à Bonnefoy pour calmer cette nuisance olfactive.

Tout de même, cette situation avait quelques avantages.

Arthur avait pu effrayer Bonnefoy en lui montrant sa gaule phénoménale.

Il fallait bien s'amuser de temps en temps.

Et se faire du bien aussi. Arthur s'en foutait d'avoir un spectateur lors de ses plaisirs solitaires. Il était dans sa cabine infestée d'hormones aguicheuses, que diable !

Monsieur Bonnefoy évitait de le regarder dans les yeux et se tenait le plus éloigné possible de lui, au cas où l'idée de traverser la barrière les séparant le titillerait de trop.

Il fallait avouer que c'était tentant.

Bonnefoy était plutôt bien foutu.

Les omégas étaient généralement agréables à regarder, à cause de leurs traits fins, leurs gestes plutôt délicats et leur tendance à prendre soin de leurs corps. Monsieur Bonnefoy possédait ce genre d'atouts, ce à quoi se rajoutaient une stature de barreur, de très beaux yeux bleus, de magnifiques cheveux blonds et une peau bronzée par le soleil.

Son rival avait tout de charismatique, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait choisi en tant que tel.

On n'oubliait pas un homme aussi séduisant que Monsieur Bonnefoy.

Arthur aurait dû se douter qu'il était un oméga.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Arthur lui passa son manteau à travers la barrière pour couvrir son odeur. Leurs mains se touchèrent dans la manœuvre, déclenchant un désir quasiment palpable. Arthur avait hâte que Bonnefoy vole de ses propres ailes et arrête d'accaparer ses rêves érotiques.

Évidemment, Arthur lui passa les menottes. Connaissant Bonnefoy, il serait capable de lui fausser compagnie à la première occasion.

Arthur adorait le mélange de leurs odeurs qui se dégageait à côté de lui, alors qu'il observait les hommes en qui il avait le moins confiance ramer vers le rivage. Il fallait toujours avoir à l'œil les grandes gueules.

Antonio faisait également le déplacement avec sa tendre moitié, son beau-frère, et quelques matelots.

Tout le port allait s'envoyer en l'air, après leur visite.

Arthur grogna instinctivement quand l'un des rameurs focalisa beaucoup trop son attention sur son oméga. Il savait que cette réaction était totalement animale et idiote. Elle avait tout de même l'avantage d'être efficace…

« Je ne suis pas ton oméga », râla Bonnefoy.

Bonnefoy commençait par lui sortir par les yeux.

« Tu es sous ma responsabilité, stupid frog. La prochaine fois que tu me contesteras, je te laisse en tête à tête dans une ruelle sombre avec ces deux individus… »

En remarquant que l'oméga s'apprêtait à rappliquer, Arthur enfonça le clou.

« … et immobilisé par un sort… J'en profiterai pour regarder, voire participer. »

Arthur se félicita en lui-même. Il lui avait enfin cloué le bec ! Bonnefoy avait beau jouer les fortes têtes, il avait des peurs oméganesques.

« Tu te la fermes jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve ton médecin. »

Bonnefoy lui jeta un regard noir, lui promettant mille souffrances une fois qu'il serait libre. Au moins, son rival avait un programme réjouissant pour alimenter les anecdotes sur leur réputation. Arthur tenait quand même à l'œil les deux pirates au cas où l'idée de se passer de son approbation ferait surface.

Le trajet jusqu'à un petit baraquement perché dans les hauteurs du port se fit sans grand encombre.

On reniflait avec prudence les odeurs dans leur sillage. La présence de trois alphas pirates découragea les plus braves. Antonio avait cru bien nécessaire d'emmener son frère Horus avec eux pour protéger le troisième oméga.

Arthur laissa le soin à Bonnefoy de s'annoncer à son médecin grâce à un code connu de lui seul.

Un fusil sortit d'une ouverture pour les menacer.

« On ne fait pas de forfait de groupes ! »

Étrangement, cet oméga visait le grand Arthur Kirkland. Grand mal lui en fasse.

« Je suis assez rapide de la gâchette, le menaça Arthur.

\- Tu es le premier à abattre sur ma liste, le magicien ! »

Arthur calcula qu'il aurait de grandes difficultés à abattre la cloison et l'homme caché derrière avant de manger les pissenlits. Le seul avantage de cette tactique serait d'être vengé par Antonio ou Horus. Il lui fallait gagner du temps pour mettre la main sur un bouclier humain.

« On peut négocier », statua Arthur avec un grand sourire de sadique.

Surpris, Antonio se retourna vers lui, comme pour lui demander s'il avait bien entendu. Le Capitaine hispanique entoura la taille de son oméga, conscient des intentions malveillantes d'Arthur, et mit subtilement Feliciano à l'abri en le poussant. En comprenant le mouvement groupé, Horus fit discrètement un pas de côté. Arthur se retrouva avec un désert autour de lui. Antonio le connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Pas grave ! Il ferait un sort supplémentaire pour engager les hostilités.

« Votre patient est actuellement recherché par les autorités, pour des activités illégales en relation avec les vôtres. Moins on le voit à votre porte, mieux vous vous porterez.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à tous vous décaniller.

\- Tino, est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer à l'intérieur ?, demanda Bonnefoy. Kirkland sut le coup fourré. On vient pour profiter des conseils de ton mari. Tu noteras qu'il y a plusieurs omégas dans le groupe. L'un d'eux est enceint.

\- Putain… Tout le monde va le savoir, râla Lovino. Vous allez porter la poisse à ce bébé !

\- Je ne veux que le strict minimum à l'intérieur… Et le magicien se tient tranquille, sinon le nôtre va lui foutre une raclée. »

Arthur s'arrêta dans son sort de prévention contre une mort idiote. Il détestait se retrouver en position de faiblesse. Il connaissait très peu de personne capable de rivaliser avec lui sur le plan magique. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul, assez fort et arrogant, pour oser le menacer.

« Je connais le point faible de Norge, rappela Arthur au cas où.

\- Lui aussi connaît le tien », le nargua le fusil.

Arthur grinça des dents. Ce n'était pas le genre d'information qu'il appréciait de partager avec des confrères pirates et son pire ennemi. Maintenant, ils savaient qu'il existait un moyen de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ce serait bête de tuer tout le monde pour des bavardages inutiles.

« Norge menace de le révéler si tu ne tiens pas tranquille.

\- Il a intérêt à tenir sa parole, sinon j'aurais la langue bien pendue moi aussi.

\- Tino, on va rester sage, négocia Bonnefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Un putain de contraceptif ! C'est ma quatrième grossesse causée par ce bastardo !, lui signala Lovino.

\- Tu aimes autant le sexe que moi, je te rappelle, se défendit Antonio.

\- Il faudrait qu'on refasse un point sur mes problèmes hormonaux, lui précisa Francis.

\- Je ne lâche pas du regard, Bonnefoy, rappela Arthur.

\- Le mec enceint et son copain, d'abord. Les autres, vous revenez dans une heure.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Bonnefoy dehors dans son état », grogna Arthur.

Il y eut un silence effroyable, pendant lequel Arthur comptait le nombre de secondes lui étant nécessaires pour finaliser son sort. Il mettait également une tactique au point pour anéantir de la surface de la Terre ce magicien insupportable. Norge n'avait pas des ambitions assez poussées pour lui faire de l'ombre, mais tentait de l'assassiner à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Et réciproquement… Aucun des deux n'était capable de se rappeler le pourquoi du comment ils se détestaient autant. Leur professeur de magie leur avait effacé la mémoire à titre préventif, en pensant qu'en annulant la cause il en effacerait les conséquences. Finalement, c'était pire.

« OK. Vous rentrez aussi, tous les deux. Le troll de Norge te surveillera de près.

\- C'est le golem, pas le troll !, s'insurgea Norge.

\- On s'en fout, Norge. »

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un homme blond pas très commode.

« Bonjour, Berwald !, sourit Bonnefoy.

\- La prochaine fois, ramène des gens fréquentables, se plaint un homme de carrure plus légère à côté de Berwald.

\- Je suis leur prisonnier pour quelque temps…

\- Berwald parle un langage incompréhensible que je suis le seul à comprendre, expliqua le dénommé Tino. Je serai votre traducteur. »

Ils entrèrent dans une petite boutique qui ressemblait à un commerce d'apothicaire. Arthur fusilla aussitôt du regard Norge et son fichu golem en boue grise. Ce magicien, adepte de créatures en tout genre, possédait également un troll qu'il ne sortait que pour les grandes occasions (démonstration de ses talents et tentative de meurtre sur Arthur Kirkland). Arthur en déduisit qu'il avait pour une fois des intentions plutôt pacifistes. Le golem ne causait que des dégâts mineurs sur un être humain.

« Bon, le mec en cloque, tu en es à combien de semaines ?, demanda Tino, avec son fusil pointé vers eux sur le comptoir.

\- J'entame le troisième mois.

\- C'est trop tard. Reviens nous voir quand tu auras accouché. Au suivant !

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! Votre consultation ne dure que cinq minutes ! J'ai au moins droit à des explications ! »

Berwald baragouina tout un tas de phrases à moitié compréhensibles.

« Pour faire simple, les contraceptifs pour les omégas sont fabriqués en fonction des taux hormonaux de la personne concernée. Lors des grossesses, ils ne servent à rien. Et ensuite, il est impossible de vous le préparer, puisque vos hormones fluctuent beaucoup trop. De plus, nos produits ne se conservent pas très longtemps ou mal si on n'en prend pas soin, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Bonnefoy ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, râla Bonnefoy. J'ai fait très attention. »

Berwald se remit à parler et pointa Antonio du doigt d'une manière très sérieuse.

« Berwald vous rappelle qu'il faut attendre que votre oméga ait récupéré de son accouchement, avant de reprendre une activité sexuelle… Après une quatrième grossesse consécutive, il vaudrait mieux que votre compagnon reprenne des forces, si vous souhaitez un cinquième enfant.

\- Il n'y aura pas de cinquième enfant, bastardo. Les autres m'auront trop usé.

\- On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mon chéri.

\- Idiota !

\- Je suis quand même d'accord avec toi, précisa Antonio.

\- Vous rappelez quelqu'un à Berwald, enchaîna Tino. Vous ne seriez pas cet accoucheur espagnol qui... »

Antonio éclata de rire, avant de dire très vite.

« Je suis un terrible Capitaine qui prend la vie plutôt qu'il la donne.

\- Je suis sûr que la famille royale espagnole est de votre avis, ironisa Tino.

\- Mierda.

\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu me caches, râla Lovino.

\- Effectivement, je faisais les accouchements dans une autre vie. J'étais tellement apprécié que j'ai dû accoucher le Roi d'Espagne, raconta Antonio.

\- Ce n'était pas la Reine ?, lui demanda Lovino.

\- Non, le Roi, précisa Antonio. Tout le monde croit que le Roi avait du bide et que la Reine était enceinte. »

Arthur fit appel à toute sa culture générale pour comprendre l'origine de ce mensonge national.

« La Reine était une oméga, donc elle n'a pu mettre le Roi enceint…

\- Tu as touché du doigt, le problème, Arthur, lui confirma Antonio.

\- Et le Roi est mort…, dit Lovino.

\- … durant l'accouchement. Bizarrement, on a voulu me faire taire définitivement, précisa Antonio. Je n'étais pas incompétent... Il y a eu des complications. J'ai réussi à sauver le bébé… mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour préserver l'image parfaite du couple royal. Le Roi était allé voir ailleurs… Enfin, c'est du passé.

\- Je me disais bien que tu savais trop ce qu'il fallait faire quand je perdais les eaux, râla Lovino.

\- Je te mets enceint, mais j'assume, se moqua de lui Antonio. On repassera après la naissance de notre bébé. Et je me tiendrai tranquille, monsieur Berwald. »

Berwald se tourna alors vers Bonnefoy en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Vous m'aviez prévenu que cela pourrait arriver. Je crois que votre produit n'a plus d'effet sur mon organisme », avoua Bonnefoy.

Arthur vit rouge. Son rival ne pourrait pas rester célibataire et devenir un pirate, si ses hormones continuaient à saturer l'atmosphère.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, stupid frog ! »


	9. Biologie et hormones

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **DjoDjoCute :**

Arthur pète la grande forme dans cette fanfiction, en matière de perversité. C'est un pirate... Je sens que je vais sortir cette excuse très souvent. Je voulais faire la surprise sur l'identité des médecins. Lovino pourra revenir. Il a au moins eu une information importante. Francis a de la ressource. Il savait très bien que le produit ne faisait plus effet... mais ne t'inquiète pas, il avait un plan.

 **MedusaLegend :**

Les nordiques ne sont pas tous dans la pièce, sinon ce serait ingérable. Effectivement, Gilbert risque de se la ramener à un moment ou à un autre. Eh oui, Francis est obligé de rester un oméga... Pauvre Arthur.

 **Hemere :**

Ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge entre les problèmes de chacun. Antonio est du genre à assumer. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le dire, mais une fois que c'est dit... voilà, il n'allait pas nier l'évidence. Pour la lettre, j'aime bien détourner des jolies phrases pour les rendre beaucoup plus menaçantes dans ce genre de contexte.

 **Kurea-chan :**

Tu as vu comment Francis se joue bien d'Arthur... Et c'est pas fini. Arthur croit déjà que c'est plié, emballé, pesé et envoyé. Il a un côté assez adorable quand il agit comme ça. Et Gilbert va forcément recevoir la lettre. Quant à savoir ce qu'il va faire, la suite le dira. Je parlerai plus tard du maître inconnu. Arthur risque de subir Francis tout court. Pas que ses hormones.

* * *

 **Avertissement : Présence de substance illicite et… biologie avancée. J'espère que ce sera clair pour tout le monde avec tous les personnages, sinon n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.**

* * *

 **Biologie et hormones**

« C'est mon corps, râla Bonnefoy. Ceci ne te regarde pas !

\- Je t'ai amené ici pour que tu puisses reprendre du service, rétorqua Arthur.

\- Je suis contre ce plan de carrière.

\- T'as pas le choix, Bonnefoy, grogna Arthur. Monsieur Berwald, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Les médecins les regardèrent d'un air suspicieux, jusqu'à ce que Norge lâche :

« T'es toujours aussi con ou tu le fais exprès ?

\- Toi, ne te la ramène pas !, s'énerva Arthur.

\- Un coup de poing de golem pourrait remettre ton égo en place, dit calmement Norge.

\- Et si on parlait du tien !

\- Ramène-toi avec tout ce que tu as ! »

Il ne manquait plus que ce foutu magicien le provoque ! Arthur savait que leur dispute déboucherait sur un duel magique de haut niveau, d'ici quelques minutes, histoire de remettre à sa place l'autre. Arthur réfléchissait déjà à la meilleure manière de liquéfier le golem pour décharger toute sa colère sur Norge.

Seulement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un blond assez bizarre :

« J'ai trouvé de la coke, chantonna gaiement le blond en agitant un paquet. Oh ! On a de la visite !

\- Kirkland, tu m'excuseras, on remettra ça à une prochaine fois, soupira Norge. J'ai un problème plus urgent à régler. Dirk, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? »

Dirk s'enfuit à toute vitesse, vite poursuivi par Norge.

« Il gagne à être connu, ce Dirk, ricana Arthur.

\- En fait, tu adores foutre la merde partout où tu vas, râla Bonnefoy. Tu as besoin à ce point d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde ? »

Il y eut un gros silence, bien pesant, durant lequel Arthur préféra fusiller Bonnefoy du regard plutôt que céder à la douleur psychologique de cette petite pique acide. Bonnefoy savait taper là où ça faisait mal.

« On parlera un jour de ta manière de te camoufler dès le moindre petit problème, le cingla Arthur. Monsieur Berwald, y a-t-il un moyen pour que ce planqué des hormones continue à tromper son monde ? »

Touché, coulé, Bonnefoy.

Arthur détestait quand on le provoquait.

Berwald se lança dans un très long discours, incompris de tous. Tino bougeait la tête, selon ce qu'il pensait des dires de Berwald. Vu la quantité de non, il fallait s'attendre à une version raccourci des pensées du médecin. Berwald termina ses explications en fixant méchamment Arthur du regard.

« Pour faire simple, commença Tino, on peut donner à monsieur Bonnefoy un contraceptif oméga.

\- Il aura l'odeur d'un oméga », râla Arthur.

Berwald s'apprêta à parler, mais Tino l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Vous voulez votre rival vivant et en bonne santé ?

\- Oui », grogna Arthur.

Arthur détestait perdre. C'était pire quand c'était contre le bon sens.

« Bien. Je suis désolé, Monsieur Bonnefoy. Vous ne pourrez plus changer la balance hormonale de votre corps, sans encourir de graves dangers. De plus, Mister Kirkland, le traitement qu'il prenait est inefficace à présent. Et c'est le seul qui existe. Le contraceptif devrait ramener vos taux hormonaux à la normale. Nous sentons d'ici que votre corps est malade à cause du précédent traitement.

\- J'ai entendu un « devrait », soupira Bonnefoy.

\- Si le contraceptif ne suffit pas… Il faudra vous lier à un alpha, voire tomber enceint… »

Bonnefoy blanchit à vue d'œil. Arthur resta la bouche ouverte un moment, en espérant ne jamais en arriver à l'extrémité de trouver un bon parti pour Bonnefoy. Ce serait la pire des galères. En plus, il faudrait un alpha assez cool pour laisser Bonnefoy mener ses petites affaires sur les mers. Mission impossible.

« Ce sera dans le pire des cas, monsieur Bonnefoy. Ne faites pas un malaise pour ça… Asseyez-vous. On va vous faire passer les examens et bien préparer votre contraceptif. Vous n'êtes pas enceint, par hasard ?

\- Non !, réagit violemment Bonnefoy.

\- Vous avez les hormones assez fluctuantes. C'était juste pour savoir, le calma Tino. On vous avait prévenu que le traitement comportait un certain nombre de risques.

\- Je pensais qu'il marcherait encore longtemps, se plaint Bonnefoy.

\- Comme vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à le prendre, il ne s'agissait que d'une estimation, lui expliqua Tino. Le contraceptif va vous ramener à la normale. Vous risquez d'être plus attirant que maintenant. Vos changements hormonaux agissent comme un répulsif naturel envers… un alpha qui pourrait vous tourner autour assez fréquemment… Donc, faites attention à vous. »

Arthur comprit qu'on parlait de lui. Comme s'il allait sauter sur Bonnefoy à la première occasion… Il contrôlait ses pulsions sexuelles. Par précaution, il allait renforcer le rempart magique autour de Bonnefoy… Pour éviter de fâcheux incidents… Avec l'équipage… Ce serait plus prudent.

« Tous les omégas peuvent prendre ce traitement ?, demanda Lovino par curiosité.

\- Pas tous. Certains omégas ont un caractère alpha réprimé. On lève cette inhibition pendant un certains nombres d'années, dans le but de ressembler à un alpha de manière biologique et olfactive. Monsieur Bonnefoy fait un rejet massif du traitement. Physiquement, un oméga reste un oméga. Le corps a besoin d'un fonctionnement hormonal normal pour bien se porter…

\- D'où le rejet au bout d'un certain temps, soupira Bonnefoy.

\- Exactement, affirma Tino.

\- Je suis étonné que certains omégas aient un côté alpha réprimé, s'en amusa Arthur en se tournant vers cette peste de Lovino.

\- Il y a plusieurs gènes impliqués dans la détermination d'une dynamique alpha ou oméga. Les bêtas, c'est plus simple. Certains alphas ont aussi un côté oméga réprimé, rétorqua Tino.

\- On pourrait parler d'autre chose, s'affola Antonio.

\- Ces alphas sont les seuls à pouvoir avoir des enfants omégas.

\- Mierda. »

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Antonio, papa de trois adorables enfants omégas.

« Le prochain, ce sera un alpha », se justifia Antonio.

Berwald baragouina quelques mots.

« Heu… Vous voulez garder la surprise ?, demanda Tino.

\- Pitié, que ce soit un alpha… C'est le dernier que je fais, se plaint Lovino.

\- Ce sera un alpha, affirma Antonio. Je le sais… Tu sens une odeur spéciale.

\- Ah, soupira de soulagement Lovino. C'est le dernier, tu entends !

\- On en rediscutera, mi-corazon.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, Antonio, le taquina Arthur. Lovino a son côté alpha très peu réprimé.

\- Il y a en un qui ne devrait pas se la ramener, rétorqua Antonio. Le jour où tu seras papa d'un petit oméga, on en reparlera.

\- Tu dis ça, parce que tu es jaloux. C'est du bluff. Et je ne serai jamais papa. »

Avec un grand sourire, Berwald lâcha quelques mots.

« Vous avez une agréable sous-tonalité de parfum de rose, Mister Kirkland. »

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez compris mes explications en matière de génétique ou de biologie oméga. C'est le chapitre le plus hard en matière de théorie oméga. Je fais en sorte que tout soit cohérent dans ce monde avec tableau à l'appui. Promis, ce sera plus cool ensuite._

 _A moins d'être un fana de génétique, ne cherchez pas à savoir les détails, laissez-vous porter.  
_

 _En plus, la France est leader mondial en matière de génétique et d'enseignement de la génétique. Sans vouloir vexer qui que ce soit, on aborde certaines notions de génétique très tôt en France... (Le chapitre est au niveau d'un lycéen français, mais la théorie complète est niveau licence française.) Ce n'est pas du tout le cas dans d'autres pays. Si vous saviez le fossé intersidéral entre la France et l'Angleterre à ce niveau-là, ça vous ferait peur. Après, on est à la ramasse dans d'autres domaines... C'est juste que j'appréhende un problème de compréhension au vu de la possibilité d'une grande différence d'enseignement dans les pays francophones._

 _Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à en poser.  
_

* * *

 _ **Pour résumer, il y a des sous-caractères alpha et oméga chez les alphas et les omégas.**_

 _ **Antonio et Arthur ont un léger côté oméga qui s'expriment très peu. Il y a une légère odeur qui se dégage d'eux. Quant à Francis, il a un sous-côté alpha, ce qui lui a permis de se faire passer pour un alpha un certain temps.**_


	10. Tout s'était trop bien passé

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Les deux semaines suivantes, c'est fête..**

 **Alors, je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais faire niveau publication, à part terminer le Calendrier. Je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance.**

Beyond : J'ai l'impression d'expliquer mal, quand il s'agit d'un domaine que j'aime beaucoup. C'est tant mieux, si le principe est compris… J'ai honte. Je ne suis pas encore allé lire ton nouveau chapitre. Mais sache que je rattraperai cette erreur dès que possible. Je suis contente que tu suives assidument cette histoire… Un petit Matthieu ou un petit Alfred, ça te ferait plaisir apparemment.

MedusaLegend : Ce côté réprimé va certainement ressortir au bon moment dans cette fanfiction. Les omégas savent se défendre face à ce tyran.

DjoDjoCute : Tant mieux, si l'explication est comprise. C'est bizarre, le subconscient de beaucoup de monde souhaite que le contraceptif ne marche pas. Antonio savait déjà qu'il avait un caractère réprimé… Mais Arthur, il n'en savait rien. Bien sûr que Francis en profitera à un moment ou à un autre.

Loupiote54 : Berwald avait envie de remettre Arthur en place… Et Tino n'a pas tout traduit.

Yumeshiro : Je suis désolée, avec les drabbles et Noël et tout, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de mettre sous forme de tableau tout ce que tu m'as dit. Le psychologique peut avoir une base génétique. Si tu penses que certains comportements sont innés, ça marche. Je suis partie sur une grande base d'acquis. C'est pour cette raison que je disais que nos théories différaient.

Hemere : J'ai juste le temps de continuer un peu cette fiction. Les chapitres sont courts, donc ça va. Du moment que l'explication est comprise, c'est tant mieux. Arthur est très borné. Quand il veut quelque chose, il y va à fond.

 **Tout s'était trop bien passé  
**

Cette visite chez les médecins s'était beaucoup trop bien passée.

Arthur ne s'était même pas battu en duel avec Norge. C'était un bonheur que Norge préfère courir après un bêtasson drogué jusqu'à la moelle plutôt que de l'affronter. Il pourrait enfin se sentir débarrassé de cette nuisance magique sans aucune ambition digne de ce nom.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce bloc de glace !

Norge n'avait jamais bougé le petit doigt pour l'aider dans une situation difficile, alors qu'ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur enfance ensemble. Bizarrement, ce souvenir-là lui restait bien en mémoire. Allez savoir ce que ce maître magicien avait bidouillé dans leurs cerveaux pour qu'ils se fassent autant la gueule.

Arthur était persuadé que le problème venait de là et pas d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, Arthur se figea en apercevant une fusée rouge fendre l'air depuis l'océan… Depuis l'unicorn ! Une mutinerie ? Une erreur ?

Une diversion !

Arthur trébucha et s'aperçut qu'il était pris dans une bousculade.

« Cours ! », cria Bonnefoy à l'intention de l'autre prisonnier.

Arthur avait oublié la présence de ce Feliciano de malheur. L'Italien avait aidé Bonnefoy à les faire rouler dans la pente. Arthur se releva dès que possible. Il dégaina son épée puis son flingue. Il n'avait pas envie d'abîmer l'un ou l'autre des omégas et encore moins son égo.

Il fut assez surpris que Bonnefoy s'interpose entre lui et Feliciano.

« Dépêche-toi de partir, lui dit Bonnefoy. Tu n'auras pas d'autres occasions. »

Bonnefoy l'empêchait d'avoir Feliciano dans son champ de vision. Ainsi, Arthur ne pouvait pas le ramener bien gentiment vers eux par le biais de la magie. Le temps qu'il dégage Bonnefoy, Feliciano aurait déjà déguerpi.

Après un dernier regard envers son jumeau, Feliciano fila à toute vitesse dans les rues de la ville.

« Espèce de fumier oméga !, râla Arthur.

\- Mais je reste à ta disposition pour toute réclamation, Kirkland. »

Arthur fut donc obligé d'entamer le combat avec son rival. Le but était évidemment de se défouler suite à ce nouveau coup fourré… et accessoirement d'alimenter la rumeur sur leur animosité… et de démontrer à tous qu'il échangeait des coups d'épée avec Bonnefoy… Juste par fairplay.

« Je te déteste !, râla Arthur.

\- C'est réciproque ! Tu me retiens prisonnier !, rétorqua Bonnefoy.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas filer. Qu'est-ce que vous branlez ! Rattrapez l'Italien !

\- Je n'en ai pas trop envie, Kirkland, lui dit Lovino avec un calme olympien. De plus, je suis enceint. Je ne peux pas lui courir après. Et je veux trop qu'Antonio et ses hommes restent à côté de moi au cas où j'aurais un problème avec le bébé… Après cette terrible bousculade.

\- Antonio, dis quelque chose !, s'énerva Arthur en parant un coup de la part de son rival.

\- Notre accord s'arrêtait à la visite chez le médecin, chantonna Antonio.

\- Enfoirés !, cria Arthur en attaquant violemment son rival.

\- Relis les petites lignes de notre accord, Kirkland, s'en amusa Lovino.

\- Par contre, grogna Arthur. Mes hommes ! Si je vous vois admirer le spectacle une seconde de plus, je vous tue dans d'atroces souffrances ! »

Il fallait motiver ses troupes, bon sang de bois. Même s'il n'était pas sûr de revoir leurs tronches, Arthur préférait qu'ils suivent ses ordres.

« C'est fou comme tu as de l'autorité, le piqua Bonnefoy avant d'amorcer une attaque complexe à l'épée.

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand tu seras pieds et poings liés dans ma cabine. Je compte bien en profiter, le menaça Arthur en évitant une blessure grave.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu n'as aucune envie de te lier à moi, rétorqua Bonnefoy.

\- Je sais comment éviter cela. Ne me cherche pas trop. Ton petit cul d'oméga me fait de plus en plus envie.

\- Je ne ferai jamais ce que tu veux vraiment. Tu ne peux pas m'y forcer... Bien joué, mais c'est insuffisant. »

Il avait été à deux doigts de le mettre à genou et de l'attacher. Bonnefoy allait se montrer plus prudent lors des prochaines attaques.

« Tu viendras à prendre en considération ma proposition, susurra Arthur. Ma patience finira par s'éroder… Et là, tu le regretteras. »

La colère ne l'avait pas totalement atteint, tellement il était concentré sur son combat improvisé avec Bonnefoy. Son rival valait son pesant d'or dans le domaine de l'escrime. Arthur ne sortait pas tous les jours le grand jeu pour se défendre. Oui, il en était à se défendre. Son rival avait plus d'endurance.

Après que la lame de son adversaire l'eut effleuré de trop près, Arthur en eut assez de ce petit jeu et effectua un sort pour le suspendre dans les airs la tête à l'envers.

Il avait été assez humilié par Bonnefoy dans la journée.

Il devait remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« Assez joué, sweety. On rentre à la maison. »

C'était amusant de le voir se débattre en vain dans les airs.

Une fois à bord, Arthur constata que la fusée tirée depuis son navire était du fait d'un certain Ludwig Beilschmidt, absent au bataillon. Pendant quelques minutes, Bonnefoy eut le droit à un léger mouvement de balancier pour sa traîtrise.

Lors de leur prochaine rencontre, Gilbert Beilschmidt allait se foutre royalement de sa gueule !

La lettre avait été envoyée ce matin !

Après que ses hommes se soient bien amusés du sort de son prisonnier, Arthur consentit à le remettre à l'endroit dans sa cabine.

Bonnefoy eut à peine retrouvé le plancher qu'Arthur se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer contre le premier mur venu.

En maintenant ce beau diable, Arthur respira son délicieux parfum de lys, histoire de l'effrayer avec la réaction naturelle de son corps.

« Ma patience a des limites, Bonnefoy. Veille bien à ne pas les franchir. Je pourrais finir par te trouver inutile à ma gloire. Si je trouve quelqu'un pour te remplacer, je ferai de toi mon jouet sexuel. J'espère que tu comprends enfin l'intérêt de m'obéir. »


	11. Nid à problèmes

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Au passage, il y a un nouvel OS sur mon compte AO3. Je ne sais pas encore si je le poste ici, parce que je ne vois pas comment en faire une version soft pour le moment... Le réveil a été difficile, après la nuit des lemons. C'est Carrosse et Arlequin : 2P!GerIta. Voilà. Oui, et je dois me remettre à Eclipse, je sais.  
**

 **DjoDjoCute :** Je suis en train de réfléchir pour que ce soit moins tendu entre Arthur et Francis. C'est électrique entre eux. Il y aura des explications concernant Arthur et Lukas, évidemment.

 **MedusaLegend :** Francis a l'âme noble et... il a des contacts un peu partout. Il n'y a pas que les pirates qui savent se défendre.

 **Green Flower :** Merci pour ta première review sur le site ! J'avais envie de concilier les deux. Et puis les pirates sont des rebelles jusqu'au bout. Ils vont bien avec des omégas en marge de la société. Arthur s'est donné un sacré challenge avec Francis. Ils sont têtus tous les deux. Il va y avoir des affrontements de toute façon.

 **Nid à problèmes**

Les cheveux au vent, Arthur laissait son imagination et son intellect rechercher la meilleure façon de convaincre Bonnefoy à embrasser la carrière de pirate. Il avait en tête quelques idées pour contenter son esprit aventurier et réveiller son esprit rebelle. Pour l'instant, son choix ne s'était pas arrêté. Il aimerait bien tenter de récupérer un artefact magique. Il attendait depuis des années de s'en emparer, car il ne connaissait pas de subterfuge magique sûr à 100 % pour approcher l'île où avait été déposé ce petit trésor. Cette entreprise audacieuse ne pouvait être mise en œuvre qu'avec la coopération entière de son rival. Seulement, Arthur ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour remettre sa vie entre ses mains.

Le coquin avait tenté de s'échapper au port suivant.

Arthur avait été assez réactif pour l'empêcher de le ridiculiser à nouveau. S'en était suivi une bagarre dans la cabine assez épique, tout en roulé-boulé, qui avait totalement mis ses affaires sens dessus dessous. Ses frères n'avaient même pas osé faire de commentaire, quand Arthur avait enfin réussi à maîtriser la bête. Bonnefoy connaissait quelques-uns de ses points faibles depuis le temps, notamment sa vitesse de lancement de sort. Heureusement, Bonnefoy n'avait pas mis la main sur un pistolet ou une arme blanche dans la manœuvre pour le prendre en otage devant tout son équipage.

Depuis, la prison de Bonnefoy avait été renforcée par tout un tas de sorts et de contre-sorts pour le maintenir à sa juste place.

À titre de précaution, ils restaient également en mer la grande majorité du temps.

Arthur en était là de ses réflexions et s'apprêtait à effectuer un check-up de ses réserves magiques, quand son frère osa l'interrompre en ressortant un sujet depuis longtemps mis au placard.

« Arthur, je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée de vendre le bateau. Il était digne de la légende de ton Bonnefoy… Il a quand même passé cette barrière rocheuse avec, grommela son frère Alba.

\- Bonnefoy n'est pas encore prêt à devenir un Capitaine pirate. Et je ne veux pas éparpiller nos troupes. D'ailleurs, il faut bien revendre les bateaux, si on veut les piller à nouveau.

\- Pas faux, Arthur. Comment ça se passe avec Bonnefoy ? »

Arthur émit le grognement caractéristique d'un alpha contrarié par le comportement de son oméga. Il lui ferait bien ravaler son sourire et son rire à Alba. Malheureusement, un alpha possédait des sentiments très protecteurs envers sa famille. Alba le savait. Ses frères et sa sœur le savaient. Ils s'amusaient tous à le provoquer !

« Quand je rentre dans ma cabine, Bonnefoy m'assaille de paroles. Il s'ennuie…

\- En même temps, c'est un homme d'action, pas un oméga faible et geignard au petit soin pour toi, l'embêta Alba.

\- Je ne le considère pas comme un oméga au foyer. C'est mon prisonnier. Tant qu'il n'acceptera pas sa condition de pirate, il restera à l'intérieur à s'ennuyer. C'est clair, non ?

\- Hum… Je vois que vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Tu feras quoi, quand il entrera en chaleur ? »

Arthur papillonna des yeux, lâcha l'horizon et interrogea son frère du regard. De quoi parlait-il ?

« En chaleur ?, demanda Arthur.

\- Miséricorde, ton père a oublié de faire ton éducation sexuelle !

\- Je sais très bien comment fourrer un oméga.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Arthur, s'en amusa Alba. Seulement, ton père…

\- Tu vas arrêter de mentionner cette ordure.

\- Bien sûr, cher demi-frère, susurra Alba.

\- Je suis ton frère, un point, c'est tout. »

Arthur détestait quand Alba détenait une telle forme olympique pour l'emmerder.

« Petit frère, je vais réparer cette lacune dans ton éducation », ricana Alba.

Arthur lui lança un regard noir. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le cul avec un oméga. Bonnefoy l'attirait légèrement. Oui. Avec son traitement, Bonnefoy commençait à dégager des odeurs de plus en plus alléchantes, de manière assez fluctuante. Il ne lui collait rien de plus qu'une érection de temps à autre. Il pouvait s'en occuper quand son temps libre le lui permettait. Rien de problématique. Il n'avait pas envie de se jeter dessus.

De toute façon, Arthur n'avait jamais eu un désir irrépressible pour un oméga. Il savait se tenir. Il ne comprenait pas toute cette légende autour des omégas. Comme si un oméga pouvait lui faire perdre complètement la tête avec ses hormones et l'amener à lui faire l'amour pendant des heures… N'importe quoi.

« Quand les omégas sont en chaleur, ils sont plus attirants que d'habitude. Ils n'ont qu'une seule envie : copuler joyeusement avec un alpha. Ils en ont assez honte. Ils se barricadent pour ne pas croiser d'alpha durant ses périodes pour ne pas être lié à n'importe qui ou ne pas tromper leur alpha.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Ce devrait être marrant de voir Bonnefoy se comporter de la sorte, ricana Arthur.

\- Le problème, c'est que tu ressentiras la même envie sous l'effet de ses hormones. Ne parlons même pas de l'équipage. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le garder à bord. On devrait s'approcher d'une île déserte, histoire de l'y laisser pendant ses périodes de chaleur.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Pas du tout. Je suis très sérieux, Arthur.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de pulsion pour un oméga.

\- Tu n'as rencontré que des omégas liés, Arthur. Dans les bordels, ils mettent les omégas en chaleur à part pour éviter de rendre les alphas violents. Quant à Lovino… Je pense qu'Antonio fait des calculs savants pour que tu ne croises pas sa tendre moitié durant ces moments-là.

\- Lovino est toujours enceint, grogna Arthur qui commençait à se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Il n'est donc pas en chaleur souvent. Par contre, ton Bonnefoy est un oméga en pleine fleur de l'âge, complètement célibataire et libre de l'être, et toi aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de lui sauter dessus.

\- On a tous remarqué que tu étais particulièrement en forme ces temps-ci. »

Arthur tourna rouge pivoine. Son équipage avait capté qu'il dégageait de fortes hormones alphas, couplées à sa senteur de rose, depuis que Bonnefoy était à bord.

« Je… C'est un oméga classique.

\- Bien sûr, Arthur. Comme c'est un oméga classique, il risque de rentrer en chaleur et de déclencher la même chose chez toi. De plus, les dernières chaleurs de Bonnefoy doivent dater de plusieurs années à cause de son précédent traitement. Le retour de bâton va sûrement être terrible. Tu n'as certainement pas envie d'être lié à Bonnefoy… En tout cas, pas aussi vite… »

Arthur grogna de mécontentement.

Il avait parfaitement saisi l'avertissement de son frère.

Ce Bonnefoy n'était qu'un nid à problèmes.


	12. Jouer avec le feu

**Merci pour les reviews ! Bonne année 2017 !**

DjoDjoCute : Je ne pouvais pas éviter le sujet très longtemps. En plus, ça pourrait accélérer un petit peu le scénario. On en apprendra un peu plus sur le passé d'Arthur dans les chapitres suivants. Il a quelques ignorances.

Inje : Merci de ton soutien. J'espère que tu auras de nouveaux chapitres préférés par la suite.

Guest : Merci.

MedusaLegend : Ta review est vraiment raccord avec ce chapitre. xD. Et oui, j'ai mentionné un paternel Kirkland. Ce sera développé par la suite.

Hemere : J'ai pas mal publié. Les rattrapages, c'est cool aussi. Arthur a heureusement un grand frère qui veille sur lui et qui le rappelle à l'ordre.

Asahi Shinohara : Merci pour les compliments. Chaque auteur a son style. Je sais que je serai incapable d'écrire comme toi ou comme Kurea. Et un Capitaine avec un langage soutenu a forcément beaucoup de charisme. Je t'encourage à le faire ainsi. C'est toujours bon d'avoir des visions différentes. La répartie d'Arthur et son caractère de gamin capricieux est raccord avec son histoire personnelle, dans mon histoire. Il y a le tout qui va avec.

 **Jouer avec le feu**

Prenant en compte les conseils avisés de son frère, Arthur approcha son navire d'une île déserte. Facile d'accès, possédant point d'eau et ombre salvatrice, elle constituait la candidate parfaite pour héberger Bonnefoy.

Arthur écoutait tout ce que pouvait lui apprendre Alba sur les chaleurs des omégas. De manière inconsciente, un alpha et un oméga célibataires pouvaient se stimuler par le biais de leurs hormones pour entrer en chaleur en parfaite coordination. Arthur s'était aperçu que le parfum de lys de Bonnefoy prenait plus d'ampleur en sa présence. Et son corps y réagissait de plus en plus favorablement en déployant hormones et foutues érections.

Arthur était persuadé que Bonnefoy allait entrer en chaleur dans quelques jours, voire quelques heures.

Il était temps de le mettre sous pression.

Arthur effectua un sort pour bloquer son odorat. Ainsi, il ne subirait plus les odeurs alléchantes provenant de son prisonnier. Bonnefoy ne le saurait pas. Il allait bien flipper ! Toutes les tactiques étaient permises pour le faire basculer dans la piraterie.

Arthur s'aventura donc dans sa cabine. Tout le monde se fichait de lui, car il n'osait plus y faire un seul pas, après une nuit entière passée à se masturber. Bonnefoy se releva immédiatement de sa chaise pour se préparer à lui faire face. Avec un sourire pervers, Arthur franchit la barrière magique de séparation pour pousser son prisonnier dans ses ultimes retranchements. Bonnefoy n'avait pas accès au hublot depuis sa position. Il ne savait donc pas qu'une île déserte l'attendait bien sagement. Bonnefoy recula jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur l'accule contre un mur. Le Capitaine pirate posa la main près du visage de Bonnefoy et l'observa quelques instants.

La surprise se lisait dans ses yeux bleus. Sa bouche asséchée s'était ouverte dans une invitation silencieuse aux baisers. Ses cheveux blonds avaient bouclé suite à cette déferlante d'hormones. Le soin qu'il avait apporté à sa personne en pleine mer le rendait encore plus séduisant.

Réjoui par cette confrontation, Arthur souriait de manière inquiétante.

« Bonnefoy. Il me semble qu'on doit parler de ton utilité. »

Bonnefoy déglutit bruyamment. Ses yeux possédaient un éclat de peur dans leur orage de rébellion. Il était bien difficile de le convaincre du bien-fondé de sa proposition. Arthur aimait bien les fortes têtes, surtout quand elles pliaient l'échine devant lui.

« Donne-moi ce que je veux.

\- Jamais, soupira-t-il.

\- Réfléchis bien, Bonnefoy. »

Arthur fit semblant de respirer son odeur et de s'en retrouver excité. Il lui suffisait de se souvenir des émois olfactifs des derniers jours pour bluffer convenablement. Il constata avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il ne laissait pas le français indifférent. Bonnefoy était envahi par sa présence de mâle alpha, alors que son corps le trahissait.

« Tu sens tellement bon… Tu intéresserais le premier bordel venu dans ton état. Je ne te parle même pas de mes fantasmes...

\- Kirkland, tu n'as pas intérêt à me toucher », grogna Bonnefoy.

Avec un petit sourire ravi, Arthur colla son corps contre le sien. Les joues rouges, Bonnefoy ne pouvait même pas se défendre, tellement son organisme réagissait favorablement à sa présence. Ce serait tellement facile de l'entraîner dans sa couche et de profiter de sa faiblesse. Arthur chassa les images mentales de leur possible union charnelle. Il caressa légèrement sa hanche découverte. Le souffle de Bonnefoy s'accéléra.

« Je me vengerai, si tu oses profiter de la situation, l'avertit Bonnefoy en commençant à haleter.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, sweety. Je te vendrai comme esclave sexuel, une fois que j'aurais tiré mon coup. »

Bonnefoy le fusilla du regard, alors que son corps s'alanguissait contre le sien. Arthur trouva le contraste entre sa volonté et ses contraintes biologiques absolument fascinant. Le doute s'installa en lui. Bonnefoy n'était pas une personne que l'on acquérait par la contrainte. C'était un esprit libre, quoi que l'on fasse pour obtenir ses grâces. Bonnefoy n'en avait pas encore conscience, mais il était déjà l'un des leurs. Il avait été banni par la société, condamné à mort en raison de son existence. S'il souhaitait vivre sur l'océan et continuer à manœuvrer des navires, il ne lui restait qu'une seule alternative : faire le deuil de son ancienne vie.

Arthur se crispa en sentant Bonnefoy agripper sa chemise. Il déploya un bouclier magique autour de lui pour se protéger d'un éventuel coup fourré de sa Némésis. L'attaque ne vint pas. Non. Bonnefoy haletait fortement contre lui. De la sueur commençait à s'étaler sur son front. Son corps excité se rapprocha du sien.

Et merde…

Bonnefoy était entré en chaleur, parce qu'il l'avait approché de trop près.

« Ta réponse, Bonnefoy, exigea Arthur.

\- Va te faire mettre ! »

Perdant le contrôle de sa raison, Bonnefoy se jeta avidement sur sa bouche. A sa grande surprise, Arthur répondit favorablement et fit glisser sa langue contre la sienne. Il embrassait bien le bougre ! Par contre, Arthur se détacha rapidement de lui. Non pas qu'il ait peur de perdre le contrôle ! Non ! Bonnefoy venait de lui peloter les fesses avec des intentions manifestes.

« Quoi ! Tu ne seras pas le premier alpha que je soumettrai ! Viens ici ! »


	13. Prendre ses distances

**Merci pour les reviews :**

 _MedusaLegend :_ Ils vont encore se chamailler un petit bout de temps tous les deux. Francis a toujours de la ressource pour déstabiliser Arthur.

 _DjoDjoCute :_ C'est certain qu'il y a attirance physique, même si ça ne leur plaît pas tous les deux. Ils n'ont pas fini de se tourner autour.

 _Hemere :_ On ne sait pas encore comment ça va se passer au final... Voilà, la suite.

 **Prendre ses distances**

« Tu y es allé un peu fort, Arthur… »

Arthur grogna de mécontentement en observant la plage.

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de l'assommer ? »

Nouveau grognement.

Bonnefoy avait osé lui mettre la main au cul ! Cette information ne devait évidemment pas faire le tour du navire. Son rival l'avait complètement déstabilisé en agissant bizarrement.

Vierge effarouché !

Arthur entendait encore Bonnefoy se foutre de sa gueule. Il l'avait amplement mérité ce coup sur la tête. Les alphas n'étaient pas outillés pour se faire sodomiser. De plus, ce n'était pas dans leur nature de l'apprécier.

« J'ai peur qu'il grille au soleil, l'avertit Alba.

\- Je n'allais pas lui planter un parasol. »

Arthur l'imagina avec la tige dans le fondement, histoire de bien remettre l'oméga à sa juste place. Ouais. Un oméga, ça ouvrait les cuisses et ça aimait ça. Bonnefoy avait trop avalé de pilules étranges et s'était beaucoup trop pris pour un alpha.

« Tu as quand même fait l'effort de le mettre à l'ombre. Seulement, le soleil tourne, Arthur. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Tu as fait quoi exactement ?

\- Dans ma cabine. Avec le chandelier.

\- Tu peux tuer quelqu'un avec ça !

\- Il était encore vivant, râla Arthur. Je n'allais pas le laisser sur le navire, alors qu'il est entré en chaleur.

\- Il pouvait te suivre de son plein gré.

\- J'ai pas confiance en lui. »

Arthur hésitait à l'abandonner sur l'île déserte. Il était capable de se trouver un rival bien plus conciliant et moins recherché par les autorités. S'ils se rendaient sur la même île durant les périodes de Monsieur, ils finiraient par se faire repérer ou intercepter.

Il faudrait un alpha à Bonnefoy. Seulement, Arthur doutait d'en trouver un susceptible d'apprécier les fantasmes particuliers de l'oméga. De plus, cet alpha avec de la poigne pourrait empêcher Bonnefoy de réaliser sa destinée.

Arthur se trouvait dans une impasse.

Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Bonnefoy sur l'île déserte. Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour le récupérer, ce genre d'imprévu l'énervait grandement. Quand même, Bonnefoy le sortait de sa monotonie quotidienne. Du moment qu'il ne s'en prenait pas à ses fesses, tout se passait bien.

Et puis, merde ! Il était l'alpha dominant de son propre navire. Il n'allait pas être impressionné par son prisonnier. Il avait juste été surpris ! Il avait rétabli le bon ordre des choses en assommant Bonnefoy !

Bien sûr que si !

« Tu sens particulièrement la rose…

\- La ferme ! Alba ! Je sens ce que je veux !

\- C'est juste que ton comportement prête à confusion…

\- Je suis le Capitaine de ce navire. Si tu continues à m'embêter, tu tiendras compagnie à Bonnefoy.

\- Je suis sûr que j'apprendrai alors ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette cabine. »

Alba venait de marquer un point supplémentaire pour abandonner Bonnefoy à son triste sort.

« Je le saurai de toute façon. Un jour ou l'autre. Ton rival n'est pas prêt de crever. Si on s'éloigne de l'île pendant quelques jours, il se sera déjà fait la malle. Je te connais par cœur, petit frère. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Réunion dans mon bureau », statua Arthur.

Arthur n'avait pas envie que les autres membres de l'équipage entendent leur discussion.

« J'ai puni, Bonnefoy, lui dit Arthur, une fois la porte refermée.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- En entrant en chaleur, il avait une attitude assez… alpha. Enfin, tu vois… Je crois que son traitement n'est pas encore au point… ou qu'il a pris de sales habitudes en se prenant pour un alpha.

\- Ah, fit Alba, surpris par le comportement de Bonnefoy.

\- C'est sûrement irréversible. Il est incasable avec un alpha. Incasable !

\- C'est du bluff, petit frère », soupira Alba.

Arthur se figea, étonné par l'assurance de son frère.

« Bonnefoy est une personne surprenante », lui rappela Arthur sur le qui-vive.

Il ne manquerait plus que Bonnefoy se foute royalement de sa gueule !

« Et il en joue. Surtout avec toi, le nargua Alba. Bonnefoy ne prenait pas de contraceptifs omégas jusque-là. À mon avis, il n'a jamais couché avec un alpha. Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de tomber enceint ou de se lier à quelqu'un. Bon ! Tu le réveilles quand, ton oméga vierge ?

Arthur tenta d'ignorer à quel point cette information l'excitait sexuellement. Il se focalisa sur sa colère précédente, après avoir songé au cul intouché de l'insolent Bonnefoy. Bon sang ! Il pourrait être rien qu'à lui. Personne ne l'aurait baisé avant lui. Et… C'était une idée complètement stupide de coucher avec lui. Il avait été plus atteint par ses chaleurs qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

"Il est culotté !, se plaignit Arthur, en ravalant ses instincts alpha.

\- Arthur, tu es un alpha. Tu le retiens prisonnier. Dans ta cabine…

\- Et j'ai été assez clair dans mes récentes menaces. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !, râla Arthur. C'est quelqu'un de beaucoup trop rebelle. Il ne pliera pas sous la menace.

\- Quand ça ne marche pas avec le bâton, il faut essayer la carotte.

\- Je ne peux rien lui promettre. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de retrouver son ancienne vie. C'est impossible. Je commence à m'impatienter…

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver une astuce magique qui lui simplifie la vie et qui le rende dépendant de toi", lui suggéra Alba.

Arthur sourit à Alba, appréciant l'idée. Il y avait bien un artefact, dans son trésor caché, qui ferait bien l'affaire. Il lui fallait un sorcier à proximité pour l'alimenter fréquemment. Elle camouflerait l'odeur oméga de Bonnefoy, la grande majorité du temps. Il n'avait pas eu envie de l'utiliser jusque-là, puisqu'il préférait mettre Bonnefoy sous pression. Malheureusement, cet artefact ne serait pas assez efficace durant les périodes de chaleur. Il n'empêcherait pas Bonnefoy d'avoir un comportement ambigu…

Arthur sourit de manière machiavélique.

Bonnefoy n'était pas obligé de le savoir tout de suite.

"Je vais remédier au problème Bonnefoy. Je n'espère pas qu'il devienne docile. Il sera juste plus accommodant. »

Par un simple sort, il ramena l'artefact de son coffre-fort magique. Il était bien plus intelligent de planquer ses biens dans une dimension parallèle sans âme qui vive. Le commun des mortels n'y avait pas accès. Quant aux magiciens, il leur faudrait chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin et contrer les sorts de protection dans les temps impartis.

Bonnefoy allait céder face au bon sens.

« Réveille-le, Arthur, avant qu'il ne chope un coup de soleil.

\- Bon, d'accord… Il n'a pas intérêt à faire l'idiot, sinon je lui sonnerai les cloches en personne.

\- Franchement, Arthur. Que pourrait-il faire seul sur une île déserte sous nos yeux ?

\- Justement. Que pourrait-il faire ? Je m'attends à ce qu'il me surprenne encore une fois. »


	14. Disparition

**! Avertissement ! :**

 **Les personnages ont un comportement dangereux à ne pas reproduire. Tout est expliqué en bas de page. Non ! Je n'en dis pas plus. Je ne vais pas vous spoiler. ça ne se fait pas.  
**

 **Réponse aux reviews !**

 _MedusaLegend :_ J'avais trop envie de glisser la référence au Cluedo. C'est bizarre comme l'idée du chandelier est venu aussi rapidement. Les deux oiseaux bagarreurs n'en ont pas terminés avec leurs prises de bec.

 _DjoDjoCute_ : Arthur a trouvé la parade ultime à Francis. Il suffit de l'assommer, pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

 _Bismarcklove :_ Ce ne sera pas un combat d'épée pour le moment... Mais ça va dégénérer.

 _Lucy-Kiriame :_ J'ai répondu à ton MP. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Tu as les avertissement dont je te parlais au début et à la fin.

 **Disparition**

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le réveiller ! Où est-il ? », s'énerva Arthur.

Perché à la vigie depuis de nombreuses heures, Cymru se planqua autant que possible.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de monter pour te faire redescendre, précisa Arthur. Et te punir en conséquence !

\- Apparemment, ton rival…, tenta Alba avant de plonger dans un grand blanc silencieux.

\- … a disparu. Je suis au courant !

\- Il s'est peut-être planqué.

\- Cette île est minuscule ! Est-ce qu'il manque l'un de nos canots ?

\- Non ! Capitaine !

\- Fouillez le bateau ! Il est capable d'avoir nagé jusqu'ici dans le noir !

\- Oui ! Capitaine ! »

Ce Bonnefoy n'arrêtait pas de le tourner en ridicule ! Arthur en avait marre de l'ingéniosité du français ! Ce prisonnier ne pensait qu'à se faire la malle. Avec brio, en plus ! Son rival portait trop bien son titre. Quel chieur !

« Il est sûrement derrière le rocher », analysa sa sœur.

Arthur la dévisagea, en se disant que son idée était intéressante.

« J'y vais, alors, décida Arthur.

\- Tout seul ?

\- Il est en chaleur, bordel ! Je peux me protéger de ses hormones. Je ne vais pas le faire pour toute une bande de pirates ! Et il n'en vaut pas la peine !

\- Il est peut-être sur le navire, minauda Alba.

\- S'il s'était planqué sur le navire, on l'aurait senti, chuchota Arthur. Je préfère savoir nos hommes occupés plutôt qu'en train de lambiner et de réfléchir sur un oméga sans défense sur une île déserte.

\- Sans défense ? Il veut peut-être que tu viennes le chercher sur un canot avec une arme, pour te voler ces deux objets, suggéra Alba.

\- Je le maîtriserai avant qu'il ne songe à m'attaquer… Je ne veux pas d'interférence ! »

Arthur flaira une entourloupe familiale quand son frère et sa sœur échangèrent un regard complice.

Enfin ! Qu'importe ! Il allait retrouver Bonnefoy !

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Cymru ! », cria Arthur avant de mettre un canot pour se diriger vers l'île.

Son frère et sa sœur eurent l'air d'échanger des propos passionnés sur son comportement. Bonnefoy ne lui plaisait pas ! C'était son rival ! Il devait tenir son rôle… Ou se montrer moins zélé à lui pourrir la vie. Bonnefoy devait aller dans la même direction que lui. Il allait le convaincre d'arrêter de se la jouer perso. Que diable ! Leurs intérêts convergeaient ! Pourquoi ne le suivait-il pas, cet imbécile ? S'il l'attrapait, s'il l'attrapait, s'il l'attrapait… Bon sang ! Il détestait ramer lui-même ! S'il l'attrapait, Bonnefoy en verrait de toutes les couleurs !

Une fois débarqué, Arthur scruta la pénombre de la dizaine de cocotiers présents sur ce banc de sable à la recherche de son rival.

Où s'était-il planqué, putain ?

S'il pouvait utiliser son odorat, Arthur était certain de pouvoir le localiser dans les dix secondes.

Seulement, ce serait particulièrement bête et dangereux de se soumettre aux hormones alléchantes de son rival, d'entrer à son tour en chaleur et de batifoler avec Bonnefoy sous les yeux de tout son équipage.

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi sa famille ricanait dans son dos.

Arthur se déplaça prudemment sur le sable pour vérifier que Bonnefoy n'était tout simplement pas assoupi derrière le seul rocher de l'île.

Un pas après l'autre, il découvrit l'envers de cet amont rocheux. Arthur se retrouva dépité de n'y trouver que les vivres fournis généreusement à Bonnefoy pour survivre à son isolement. Furieux, Arthur traversa la plage pour chercher des indices ou surprendre son rival dans un recoin inconnu.

Ce maudit Bonnefoy aurait sa peau !

Son pied s'enfonça d'un coup dans le sable.

Affolé, Arthur se retint de crier pour ne pas passer pour un Capitaine stupide tout seul sur une plage.

Restons digne, même dans l'adversité. En plus, sa famille serait capable de se foutre de sa gueule, sans comprendre qu'il se retrouvait dans une très mauvaise passe.

Oh ! Il les voyait ces sales putains d'yeux bleus rageurs à travers les branchages ensablés.

Et il le sentait ce salopard de couteau prêt à couper son talon d'Achille.

Cymru allait prendre cher !

Et Bonnefoy aussi.

Arthur déclencha son sourire machiavélique en même temps qu'un sort particulièrement utile.

Le couteau se retrouva dans ses mains.

Arthur sortit son pied du traquenard et regarda Bonnefoy faire des roulers boulés dans le sable. Heureusement, Bonnefoy avait cherché à négocier plutôt qu'à l'estropier ad vitam aeternam. Fidèle à lui-même, son rival se releva pour le charger.

Arthur n'eut aucun mal à faire un pas de côté pour le laisser se vautrer lamentablement. Il fut étonné que son rival porte un foulard au niveau du visage. Qu'avait-il prévu comme coup fourré supplémentaire ? Ou alors…

« On a bouffé du sable toute la nuit ?, le provoqua Arthur. Pour un si piètre résultat, en plus. »

Bonnefoy hurla de rage et se jeta sur lui. Il n'était pas difficile d'éviter un homme envahi par la colère. Par contre, Arthur n'avait pas prévu qu'il se prendrait une poignée de sable dans les yeux. Même énervé au possible, Bonnefoy avait de la ressource et du génie. Il avait compris que le pouvoir d'Arthur fonctionnait beaucoup mieux avec une vision intacte. Logique. Première loi de base de la magie : Si l'on veut agir sur la réalité, il vaut mieux la percevoir. Ainsi, Arthur se retrouva plaqué à terre par ce foutu français. Arthur le repoussa suffisamment vite avec ses jambes pour ne pas se retrouver prisonnier de son propre prisonnier. Il le tint ensuite à distance, le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

« Écoute, Bonnefoy. On peut parlementer. Rien ne nous oblige à nous donner en spectacle.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui perds en crédibilité. »

Arthur se demanda s'il avait rêvé le ton enjôleur derrière les mots acides. Enfin, bref. Sans importance. Il garda une distance de sécurité avec Bonnefoy en lui tournant autour. Les mains sur les genoux, le blond reprenait son souffle en vue d'une nouvelle attaque sur sa personne. Il transpirait beaucoup, certainement à cause de son état d'excitation sexuelle.

« Tu as perdu l'effet de surprise. Je maîtrise totalement la situation, le nargua Arthur. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre.

\- Si nous étions à armes égales, tu ne m'arriverais même pas à la cheville.

\- Mais nous avons chacun nos points forts, s'en amusa Arthur. C'est dur la réalité de la vie.

\- Je trouverai tous tes points faibles… »

Rehaussés par le tissu blanc sur son visage et ses cheveux blonds parsemés de sable, ses yeux bleus aimeraient le flinguer sur place. Entre sa chemise déchirée, son attitude faussement relaxée et sa rage intérieure, son rival se révélait d'une beauté sauvage particulièrement appréciable.

« Ou nous pouvons nous allier, tenta Arthur.

\- Plutôt crever. Je vais rester enfermé dans ta cabine jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tu ne me sortiras que pour manœuvrer ton navire.

\- J'ai de quoi te donner plus de lests. Ne me sous-estime pas.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, je peux tout à fait retrouver ma liberté et échapper à la mort… Sans ton aide.

\- Bonnefoy. Je croirais volontiers que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul, si tu étais libre de ne pas me supporter. Tu n'arrives pas à t'échapper, chantonna Arthur. »

Son rival le chargea à nouveau. Évidemment, il finit la tête première dans le sable. Ses chaleurs ne lui permettaient pas de l'attaquer correctement.

« Je peux te prêter un artefact qui camouflera ton odeur particulière. Par contre, je dois rester dans les parages pour l'alimenter.

\- Bien sûr, tu vas continuer à me coller au cul. »

Bonnefoy se releva avec difficulté. Son torse nu s'offrait à ses yeux ravis. Pour un oméga, Bonnefoy était agréablement bâti. Ses abdominaux développés étaient mis en valeur à chacune de ses respirations. Une goutte de transpiration descendit entre ses pectoraux bien dessinés. La plupart des omégas, même les mâles, possédaient quelques formes sur une silhouette élancée. Bonnefoy se révélait plus massif, suite à des entraînements militaires. Seulement, la largeur de ses hanches ne trompait pas sur sa nature de gestant potentiel. Bonnefoy ne cachait plus cette particularité physique, maintenant qu'il était découvert.

« T'es pas obligé de me bouffer du regard, râla Bonnefoy. Je te rappelle que je suis en chaleur.

\- Tu ne me fais aucun effet », le nargua Arthur.

Après un juron, Bonnefoy s'éloigna de lui en tenant bien le foulard sur son visage. Arthur comprit alors que son rival se protégeait bien plus de son odeur d'alpha que du sable. Bonnefoy s'assit à l'ombre et se mit à boire goulûment. Un peu d'eau atterrit son torse. Non. Leur trajet sur son torse n'avait rien d'alléchant. Non. Il ne le regardait pas avec envie.

« Casse-toi, Kirkland », grogna Bonnefoy.

Comme s'il allait laisser passer une occasion pareille de le pousser à bout !

Arthur s'approcha prudemment de lui.

« Je ne partirai que lorsque j'aurai une réponse positive de ta part. »

Bonnefoy eut un mouvement de recul, en position assise. Arthur calcula suffisamment bien ses pas pour l'acculer contre le rocher. Il aimait bien le dominer de toute sa prestance.

« Tu pourrais te déplacer librement.

\- Avec toi.

\- Il y a une distance de sécurité assez importante.

\- Combien ?

\- Deux kilomètres. »

En fait, il pouvait aller jusqu'à dix kilomètres. Seulement, ce serait perdre de vue son rival. Il serait capable de trouver une occasion de lui filer entre les pattes avec autant de lests. Il était facile de quadriller un tel périmètre avec son équipage et de surveiller tous ces faits et gestes, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en plaindre.

« Je suis capable d'améliorer cet artefact ou d'en trouver un plus intéressant. Seulement, cher Bonnefoy…

\- Éloigne-toi de moi !

\- … Tu n'aurais pas à craindre qu'un alpha te saute dessus en permanence. Et tu pourrais sortir de ma cabine.

\- Tu pues l'alpha », se plaint Bonnefoy.

Arthur observa avec une certaine satisfaction le corps de Bonnefoy se pâmer de désir. Pour lui, en plus. Même s'il n'avait pas son odorat opérationnel, ses hormones alpha étaient titillées par le comportement indécent de son rival. Il venait d'écarter ses jambes et de se cambrer dans une invite implicite. Un oméga en chaleur ne se contrôlait quasiment plus en présence d'un alpha. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de désir.

« Alors, c'est oui ? »

Le gémissement suggestif qui s'échappa de la bouche offerte de Bonnefoy arriverait à le rendre complètement dingue.

« À l'avenir, je pourrais faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi pour te déplacer librement. Tu ne peux plus prendre d'hormones pour changer de nature… »

Arthur se demandait s'il était vraiment utile de négocier dans ces conditions.

Bonnefoy venait de lui enlacer les jambes. Son souffle se perdait dans un endroit stratégique. Son rival ne possédait plus toute sa raison, sous l'emprise de ses hormones. Il ne pensait qu'à baiser. Et tout de suite.

Sa soumission se révélait particulièrement séduisante.

« Tout ce que tu veux… »

Même si Arthur attendait cette réponse depuis longtemps, il doutait de sa réelle valeur. Bonnefoy venait de poser sa bouche sur son bas-ventre. Tout ceci était suffisamment suggestif et tentateur. Arthur se demanda ce qu'il pourrait se passer si les hormones de Bonnefoy atteignaient son système olfactif. Son corps bouillonnait déjà de désir réprimé. Bonnefoy embrassa à nouveau sa peau. Il déposa un baiser par-dessus le tissu de son entrejambe. Ses mains s'attaquèrent à sa ceinture.

Arthur en avait terriblement envie.

« Bonnefoy…

\- Francis.

\- Heu… Francis… Lâche mon pantalon. Je vais retourner sur le navire et te laisser réfléchir à ma proposition.

\- Reste mon lapin !

\- I'm not your bloody rabbit ! Lâche… Mais lâche ce couteau, bordel ! »

Arthur se dégagea à la vitesse de l'éclair de l'étreinte de Francis. Ce salopard avait de la suite dans les idées ! Mais… C'était pas humain, cette détermination !

« Reviens, mon chéri ! On ne fait que commencer à s'amuser ! »

Bordel de merde !

Arthur réussit à récupérer le couteau par un sort et se reçut violemment son rival dans les bras.

Il en tomba par terre.

Francis était beaucoup trop intelligent pour son bien. Il avait pensé à le charger immédiatement pour profiter de l'effet de surprise. Arthur se débattit de toutes ses forces pour contrer le poids de Francis. Le français cherchait à l'assommer ou à lui piquer ses armes, dans une attitude lascive. À charge de revanche, Arthur lui envoya du sable dans la gueule. Il put ainsi lancer un sort. Francis fit un joli vol plané. Arthur se releva tout de suite, prêt à se défendre.

Il devrait mieux choisir ses sorts.

Il eut juste le temps de voir son rival approcher qu'il fut de nouveau jeté à terre.

* * *

Alba reposa la longue-vue et soupira :

« Pire que des gosses ! »

Il se demandait quand les deux tourtereaux arrêteraient de jouer dans le sable pour enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

 **Avertissement sur les trous dans le sable : On ne finit pas sur une note joyeuse.**

 **Comme j'ai mis l'un des personnages dans une situation à risque, il vaut mieux préciser à quel point c'est dangereux.  
**

Le sable, c'est beau, c'est chaud, c'est trop amusant… Mais c'est dangereux. Vous vous doutez déjà que s'envoyer du sable à la figure, en manger ou courir avec un couteau dessus n'est pas recommandé pour des raisons d'hygiène et de sécurité évidentes.

Faire des gros trous dedans, non plus. J'en parle, parce que ce genre d'incident dramatique arrive chaque été sur les plages proches de chez moi. Ne vous mettez pas dedans en les creusant. Et rebouchez ces trous. **Mieux, ne vous amusez pas à faire des gros trous.** Le vent et les vagues ne les rebouchent pas complètement, ce qui donne une belle impression de sécurité. Et le sable, c'est mouvant par définition. Creuser de l'intérieur un trou dans le sable, c'est creuser sa propre tombe. Se faire recouvrir de sable aggrave les risques, bien entendu.

Ceci a des conséquences dramatiques. Des enfants et des jeunes adultes se sont souvent retrouvés ensevelis par le sable. Ils en ressortent très rarement vivants. Pire, les personnes voulant les aider à sortir des trous peuvent également y passer.

N'ayez pas spécialement peur de vous balader sur la plage. Généralement, ce sont les personnes qui les creusent qui sont victimes de ce genre d'accident dramatique.

C'était la petite minute prévention.


	15. Accord

_J'ai un peu de retard. J'essaie de terminer Eclipse aussi vite que possible. C'est un petit peu ma priorité. J'ai déjà un chapitre d'avance. Et il m'en reste peu à faire. ça ne durera pas longtemps, une ou deux semaines. Après, je m'occuperai exclusivement de Parfum de Lys en fanfiction longue (et quelques petits OS à côté, parce que je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher... Je suis comme ça, j'y peux rien.). Et j'ai d'autres projets évidemment._

 _ **Merci pour les reviews !**_

 **DjoDjoCute** : Ils n'ont pas fini de se disputer, les deux gamins dans le sable.

 **MedusaLegend :** je reste décente pour le moment. Il faut bien que je monte crescendo. Le reste des Kirkland est moins dans le déni qu'Arthur ou Francis. En même temps, ils ont un point de vue extérieur sur le couple.

 **Hemere :** Ils vont passer aux choses sérieuses... Enfin, je veux dire qu'ils vont commencer à s'entendre sur certains sujets.

 **Loulyss :** Francis était bien en chaleur. Et pour l'histoire du bluff, ce sera plus clair dans quelques chapitres.

 **Accord**

Bonnefoy se tint à peu près tranquille, après qu'Arthur ait réussi à rejoindre son équipage sain et sauf.

Arthur avait préservé sa fierté en argumentant que Bonnefoy l'amusait plus qu'autre chose avec son insubordination ingénieuse. Un Capitaine pirate avait de drôles de passe-temps : enterrer ses trésors et tourmenter ses rivaux. C'était bien connu. Personne n'avait à juger ses loisirs. Oui, ce genre d'activité pouvait impliquer du sable et des couteaux.

Il avait quand même fallu cramer un radeau construit avec les moyens du bord, en pleine nuit, pour mettre fin à la rébellion de son prisonnier.

Ce fut donc avec une joie sans bornes qu'Arthur ramena Bonnefoy dans sa cabine. Il l'avait endormi pour éviter de perdre inutilement du temps à le maîtriser. Ils devaient profiter des vents favorables pour atteindre leur prochaine destination.

Arthur claqua des doigts.

« Réveille-toi, Francis. »

Arthur avait décidé d'utiliser son prénom, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il s'était mis à genoux devant lui avec des intentions douteuses.

Dans la chaise de sa cabine, Francis papillonna des yeux et soupira en le reconnaissant.

« J'espère que ton séjour à terre t'a permis de réfléchir à ma proposition.

\- Je ne participerai pas à tes abordages.

\- Tu tiendras la barre, de toute manière. »

Francis afficha un sourire malicieux. S'il venait de penser à l'abandonner sur un navire ennemi en pleine bataille navale et à se tirer avec son Unicorn, il le paierait très cher.

« Je tiens mon navire en laisse, Francis. Oublie ce genre d'idée saugrenue. »

Il avait un tatouage en forme d'encre qui lui permettait d'appeler son précieux Unicorn à la rescousse.

« Ce n'est pas amusant avec toi, râla Francis.

\- Je commence à bien te connaître.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu seras placé sous mon autorité directe et sous celle de mon frère Alba.

\- Capitaine et second du Unicorn.

\- Méfie-toi des autres gradés ou membres de ma famille.

\- Aucune activité illégale.

\- Tu es sur un navire-pirate, soupira Arthur. Comment veux-tu ne pas participer à des activités illégales ?

\- Tu as des hommes capables de manœuvrer ton navire pour les pillages. J'imagine que tu me réserves pour des difficultés particulières. Franchir un bras de mer est rarement prohibé.

\- Il faut quand même que tu apprivoises le navire.

\- Une rentrée au port et c'est tout cuit. »

Arthur se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à recruter Francis sur son navire. Son rival ne comprenait pas encore qu'il allait forcément plonger dans l'illégalité la plus totale. Il s'accrochait vraiment à son ancienne vie. Il l'oublierait très vite.

« J'imagine que tu as un projet particulier en tête, demanda Francis.

\- On va procéder par étape, sourit Arthur. J'ai un plan. Mais tu sauras tout au moment voulu...

\- Je ne fais pas qu'improviser, Kirkland.

\- Bien sûr, Francis. »

Francis fronça les sourcils. Il finit par comprendre l'insistance d'Arthur sur son prénom et rougit de plus belle. Cette situation honteuse allait le poursuivre très longtemps.

« Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu, Francis.

\- C'est mesquin.

\- Ton attaque était mesquine, répliqua Arthur.

\- Tu bavais comme devant un morceau de viande. C'était trop facile de te piquer ton couteau.

\- Je l'ai très vite récupéré, Francis. Je vais te donner l'artefact, alimenté par ma propre magie, et de quoi te défendre.

\- Tu me fais assez confiance pour me confier des armes, s'en amusa Francis.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis le seul alpha sur ce navire. Ce serait idiot de me tuer. Tu es sous ma protection.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin…

\- Plus que tu le crois, l'arrêta immédiatement Arthur. Tu as toujours vécu en faisant croire que tu étais un alpha. Tu ne risquais rien avec ce statut et tes odeurs modifiées. Maintenant, c'est différent. Tu es sous ma protection et ma responsabilité de Capitaine alpha. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas. Tant que je serai en vie, tu ne risqueras rien sur mon navire. C'est compris ? »

Francis hocha la tête, comprenant la situation. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à son véritable statut social sur un navire. Il n'aurait d'autres cachettes que la cabine du Capitaine dans cet espace exigu. Certains pirates, notamment les nouvelles recrues, prenaient bien trop vite goût à la liberté et la criminalité. Arthur les surveillait généralement de près. D'ailleurs, il pensait que Francis n'aurait à se défendre que face à ce genre d'individus.

« Si tu t'en prends à ma famille, tu le regretteras. Par contre, tu as le droit de te défendre et de cafter. Enfin… Je préfère que tu te défendes tout seul, comme un grand, et que mes hommes te craignent.

\- J'ai le droit de cafter quand il s'agit de ta famille, comprit Francis.

\- Absolument. Je ne pense pas qu'ils te feront du mal. Une blague de mauvais goût ou deux n'est pas à exclure, cependant… Et ne t'avise pas de semer la zizanie dans ma famille.

\- Je n'y avais même pas songé, ironisa Francis. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu es le seul à posséder des pouvoirs magiques ?

\- Je ne suis pas du même père qu'eux. Les pouvoirs magiques viennent de lui.

\- Tu es aussi demi-frère avec Norge.

\- Exactement. On a le même père.

\- D'où les pouvoirs magiques… »

Arthur hocha la tête. Il n'allait pas révéler à Francis que toute sa famille savait utiliser la magie, car sa mère avait également été une magicienne. Son rival devait posséder le moins d'informations possible à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, Arthur s'attribuait généralement tous les exploits de la famille, pour garder secrètes les capacités spéciales de chacun. On ne sait jamais. L'effet de surprise pourrait sauver la vie à l'un des membres de sa fratrie.

« Et ta mère est une oméga… »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, car il n'appréciait pas du tout ce sujet de conversation.

« Était, grogna Arthur. Tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Va prendre la barre pour te familiariser avec le Unicorn. »

Arthur lui passa un collier autour du cou et en activa le pendentif bleu. À présent, Francis n'importunerait personne avec ses odeurs alléchantes. Arthur espérait que leur coopération s'avèrerait fructueuse.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour, tout le monde !_

 _Je profite d'être en vacances pour... écrire (je suis désespérante, je sais).  
_

 _J'ai terminé le brouillon des deux derniers chapitres d'Eclipse en version soft. J'ai plus qu'à (...ce début de phrase est terrible)... Donc, je dois arranger ces chapitres pour qu'ils soient présentables en version soft, insérer les lemons pour la version AO3 et écrire le chapitre bonus pour AO3. En gros, Eclipse est à la fin du chantier. Je pose les derniers éléments et je les poste dès que possible. Je suis bientôt délivrée. Allez ! C'est la dernière ligne droite ! Je peux le faire !_

 _Vendredi soir, il y a soirée lemon spéciale Carnaval (oui, je vais encore écrire, mais c'est cool). Si vous voulez participer, n'hésitez pas à venir sur le forum.  
_

 _Et après, je m'occupe à 100% de Parfum de Lys. Je suis sûre que ça vous fait plaisir._

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **MedusaLegend :** Les deux sont finalement arrivés à un arrangement. Mais attention, à l'eau qui dort. Arthur l'a surveillé jour et nuit. Francis a voulu s'enfuir dans la nuit sur un radeau, mais Arthur l'a grillé (ce jeu de mot est offert très généreusement... le radeau a brûlé). Arthur est bien demi-frère avec Norge. Il y aura plus de précision sur la famille d'Arthur par la suite.

 **DjoDjoCute : I** l y a encore des surprises évidemment. Il fallait bien qu'ils s'allient à un moment ou à un autre. Francis aime trop l'aventure pour rester enfermé dans une cabine.

* * *

Même si Francis n'importunait personne avec ses odeurs, il avait réveillé les fantasmes des plus idiots du navire.

Il y eut plusieurs nez cassés au cours de quelques bagarres et un homme jeté par-dessus bord.

Heureusement, son équipage avait fini par comprendre que Francis possédait un bon crochet du droit et qu'Arthur se permettrait d'intervenir et de nourrir les poissons.

Toutes les excuses étaient acceptables pour se débarrasser des fruits pourris.

Francis ne s'était toujours pas fait une place solide dans l'équipage.

Arthur allait y remédier très prochainement.

Francis n'avait effectué que des manœuvres simples avec le Unicorn. Arthur l'avait laissé se familiariser avec le bateau, avant de le mettre à l'épreuve.

En une belle journée ensoleillée et venteuse, Arthur proposa à Francis de pousser le navire à son maximum.

Arthur apprécia particulièrement le sens de la navigation de Francis. Sans utiliser d'artifice, l'ex-Capitaine français avait réussi à augmenter la vitesse du Unicorn au-delà de ce qu'Arthur pouvait espérer.

Arthur ne lui avait pas donné de destination précise, mais il ne doutait pas que le français pouvait combler des distances avec une rapidité et une efficacité exceptionnelle.

Joueur, Arthur lui proposa de pimenter l'exercice.

Avec sa magie, il pouvait modifier le vent, des forces maritimes et autres éléments particuliers.

Francis se mit à réfléchir intensément. Il devait éviter à tout prix de mettre l'équipage ou le bâtiment en péril à cette vitesse, tout en testant certaines possibilités.

Son nouveau barreur lui indiqua des directions de vent bien précises, puis lui demanda de les effectuer plus rapidement. Plusieurs pirates durent se tenir au bastingage, lors d'un enchaînement assez précis de direction.

Arthur s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il adorait voir qu'on exploitait les capacités de son navire et les siennes au mieux. Il se gorgeait également de la vision des muscles de l'oméga sollicités par l'effort. Sa chemise blanche dans le vent et les embruns ne dissimulait pas son corps sculpté par sa spécialité maritime. Et pourquoi se priver ? Il était rare de voir un oméga aussi bien foutu.

« Arthur ! Nord-Est, j'ai dit ! »

Arthur reprit son sérieux très vite. Il avait été déstabilisé par la ligne délicieuse de ses épaules. Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder. Se concentrer, se concentrer.

« Tu peux me dire si tu as atteint tes limites, suggéra Francis avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Je peux tenir encore des heures. Il faut qu'on s'entraîne bien pour pouvoir faire la course, avec le Pink Poney !

\- C'est le navire-pirate le plus rapide au monde ! Est ! »

Arthur claqua des doigts encore une fois.

« Nous devons faire honneur à ta réputation.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le Unicorn puisse rivaliser avec le Pink Poney, même en me mettant à la barre. C'est ambitieux ! Nord-Ouest !

\- S'il faut renforcer la coque du Unicorn, n'hésite pas à le signaler. Je suivrai tes instructions. Je sais à quel point tu peux être utile pour améliorer des navires. »

Francis lui sourit à nouveau. Il était très sensible à ce genre de compliment.

« Les travaux vont te coûter cher, s'en amusa-t-il. Et il faudra immobiliser le navire longtemps.

\- J'espère que tu ne cherches pas à me doubler, Francis.

\- Moi, jamais de la vie.

\- Conduis-nous au prochain port. »

Arthur savoura le fait de ne pas lui donner un cap. Francis savait exactement où se trouvait la prochaine ville et avait modifié sa trajectoire en ce sens.

« On arrête pour le moment. Nous reprendrons l'entraînement, une autre fois. »

À peine s'était-il éloigné des jolies fesses de l'omége que son frère apparut comme par magie.

« Arthur. En tant que second, je me dois de te signaler que les comptes sont dans le rouge.

\- On va prendre des informations, piller un navire et faire les travaux.

\- Deux navires. Il ne faut pas oublier que tes hommes sont plus heureux quand ils ont de l'argent à dépenser. Ils reviennent sur le pont aussi.

\- Tu enfermeras Francis dans la cabine, lors de l'abordage. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il renverse la situation et se barre à bord du navire attaqué.

\- C'est bien. Tu deviens prévoyant.

\- Je suis obligé de le surveiller tout le temps. »

Plus il connaîtra Francis, plus il aura de facilité à le faire basculer dans la piraterie pure et dure. Francis aimait tellement les défis et l'aventure qu'il suffisait de trouver le bon levier.

Était-ce considérer comme de la complicité que d'améliorer un navire-pirate ?

Certainement.


	17. Avis de recherche

**Merci pour les reviews :**

 **DjoDjoCute :** _Je pense que je vais rester sur un format de chapitre assez court au vu du scénario. J'essaierai de ne pas faire trop court, une fois que je n'aurais que cette fanfiction à terminer. Arthur commence à trouver Francis pas mal du tout. Et ça n'ira pas à s'arrangeant._

 **MedusaLegend :** _C'était un chapitre de transition. On va commencer à partir à l'aventure et à croise d'autres personnages. Evidemment, un certain polonais risque d'apparaître dans les prochains chapitres._

 **Hemere :** _Et oui, Arthur mate Francis. Je sens que c'est l'information que tout le monde a retenu. Alors, est-ce que Francis va basculer du côté de la piraterie ? En tout cas, il est bien engagé dans cette pente._

 **Avis de recherche**

Arthur avait décidé de ne pas lâcher totalement la bride à Francis lors de leur premier passage à terre.

Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé d'excellents arguments pour obliger Francis à le suivre partout comme un petit toutou.

Yes ! Il était le meilleur ! Et c'était jouissif de le soumettre par le bon sens !

Tout d'abord, il fallait préserver la version officielle de leur collaboration. Un prisonnier ne se baladait pas librement. Arthur l'avait bien mouché avec cette pique bien placée. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et plus vite qu'on ne le pense.

Ensuite, si Francis faisait mine de contester son autorité ou de contredire sa version des faits, il le traiterait comme n'importe lequel de ses hommes. Francis voulait l'égalité des dominances et des sexes. Il tâterait bien assez tôt du fouet pour désobéissance.

Francis l'avait bien dans le cul.

Et ça faisait énormément de bien.

De plus, Arthur craignait que Francis profite de cette petite escapade à terre pour tenter une évasion, un sabotage, un appel à l'aide ou autres trucs du genre. Arthur n'oubliait pas que Francis gardait l'espoir de retrouver ses anciens vie, grade et équipage.

Cette naïveté énervait énormément Arthur.

Il considérait Francis comme une personne intelligente et ingénieuse. Et là, il le décevait énormément.

Heureusement, la dure réalité rattrapa Francis, une fois à terre.

Arthur siffla d'admiration devant l'affiche placardée au mur, alors que Francis se décomposait à vue d'œil.

« Recherché mort ou vif. Et plus cher, vif, s'extasia Arthur. Si tu meurs, je peux vendre ta dépouille pour un million ?

\- Tu le feras, de toute façon.

\- T'as intérêt à m'être utile, Bonnefoy. Mon âme de pirate va être tourmentée tous les jours par ce chiffre, l'avertit Arthur.

\- C'est tellement insupportable, se moqua de lui Francis.

\- Ça le sera pour mon équipage », susurra Arthur.

En un seul regard, ils se comprirent. En tant que Capitaines, ils connaissaient les risques d'une rébellion à bord d'un bâtiment en pleine mer. Voir se trimballer un million cinq vif sur le pont allait entraîner des protestations.

« On ne peut pas enlever l'affiche, grogna Arthur en voyant Francis se pencher dessus. C'est la première chose que font les gens recherchés. Ils vont savoir qu'on est là.

\- Je regarde juste les petits caractères. Arlovskaya… Natalya Arlovskaya. Évidemment, qui d'autres ?

\- Ce qui est évident pour toi ne l'est pas forcément pour les autres, tenta Arthur.

\- Un vieux contentieux entre nos deux familles la motive certainement à gonfler la récompense pour ma capture ou ma tête.

\- Je ne suis pas ton seul ennemi, se vexa Arthur.

\- Jaloux ?

\- J'imagine que ton ascension fulgurante dans la marine n'a pas été sans blesser des égos mal placés. Seulement, je reste ton pire ennemi. »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque remplie de possessivité. Il réajusta la capuche sur son visage et lui emboîta le pas.

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir, Arthur, mais c'est elle, la pire. À ton avis, qui m'a dénoncé ?

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à la tuer, grogna Arthur, mécontent.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de te le dire…, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne permettrai aucun obstacle entre nous et la gloire.

\- Très bien… Seulement, il s'agit de la Lieutenante générale des armées navales. »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'ouvrirent sous la surprise. Il dévisagea Francis, encore estomaqué par une telle annonce. Francis s'était mis à dos son plus haut supérieur hiérarchique au niveau local.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de femme facilement accessible, tu vois ?, le nargua Francis. De plus, son chef d'escadre préféré, c'est son petit frère chéri. Ils n'ont pas le même nom. C'est un peu trompeur, mais c'est à savoir. »

En colère, Arthur continua sa route vers son lieu de rendez-vous préféré avec ses informateurs.

« Et toi, tu étais…

\- … Capitaine de frégate. C'est deux grades en dessous de Chef d'escadre. J'étais responsable de mon bâtiment, mais je pouvais être relégué au rang de second…

\- C'est arrivé ?

\- Non. Je donnais entière satisfaction. Même si je ne t'ai jamais attrapé, j'ai réussi à mettre sous les verrous de nombreux pirates.

\- Prie pour qu'ils ne s'échappent jamais de leurs cellules, ricana Arthur. Tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres.

\- Dois-je rappeler qui a eu la bonne idée de délivrer le frère d'Antonio et toutes les personnes alentour ? Je t'ai maudit ce jour-là.

\- Heureusement, tu ne sais pas te servir de la magie », soupira de soulagement Arthur.

Comment Francis avait-il pu se mettre dans un pétrin pareil ? La Lieutenante générale ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Elle avait dénoncé sa nature d'oméga et l'avait certainement arrêté elle-même. Son côté alpha rugit de jalousie et de possessivité. Comment avait-elle su pour Francis ? Il s'agissait d'une information d'ordre intime.

Bouillant de rage, Arthur attira Francis dans une petite ruelle et le coinça entre quatre yeux.

« T'as couché avec elle ?

\- Un, ça ne te regarde pas. Mais non, jamais de la vie. »

Arthur détesta la vague de soulagement qui s'empara de lui encore plus que son comportement typiquement alpha.

« Alors, comment était-elle au courant ?

\- Nos familles se connaissaient. Elle m'a simplement reconnu, alpha stupide.

\- On reprend la route, idiot d'oméga. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais fait prendre aussi bêtement. »

Arthur capta du coin d'œil la moue vexée de Francis. Ce devait être beaucoup plus complexe comme histoire.

« Son nom ne figurait pas dans ton jugement, minauda Arthur.

\- Elle a demandé à quelqu'un de me dénoncer à sa place. »

Anguille sous roche. La lieutenante aurait dû l'arrêter sur le champ, dès leur première rencontre. Mais non, elle avait attendu et s'était éloignée de l'affaire. Francis omettait volontairement quelques détails importants. Et cette Natalya devait s'en vouloir pour quelque chose de grave.

« Je vois », marmonna Arthur.

Francis afficha une nervosité inhabituelle. Arthur trouverait le fin mot de cette histoire et protégerait Francis de son ancienne vie. Cette Lieutenante avait certainement les moyens financiers et humains pour les retrouver.

Arthur tourna à l'angle de la rue et se concentra sur l'immédiat. Des sous, des sous et des sous.

« On va dans un bar-bordel, fourre-tout.

\- Je suis un oméga, Arthur, se plaint Francis.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne détonneras pas là-bas, le taquina Arthur.

\- Traite-moi de pute, tant que tu y es.

\- Je n'oserai pas », ricana Arthur.

Arthur entra par la grande porte et se dirigea immédiatement vers le tenant de l'établissement.

« Sadiq, mon ami !

\- Bonjour, Capitaine Kirkland. Laquelle de ces beautés te satisferait-elle ? Ou alors, es-tu venu me vendre un beau spécimen oméga ? »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Comment Sadiq avait-elle pu s'en rendre compte ? Francis ne dégageait pas d'odeur particulière grâce au talisman. Il avait déjà la main sur ses armes pour se défendre. Il fallait vite calmer le jeu.

« Je les repère direct à la carrure. Les mâles ont les hanches plus larges et les femelles les seins plus gros. Je suis un expert, expliqua Sadiq. Combien ?

\- Il n'est pas à vendre. C'est mon esclave personnel. »

Arthur entendit malheureusement un soupir d'indignation provenant de Francis.

« Bien sûr. Un esclave avec un couteau et un pistolet.

\- C'est mon lié, grogna Arthur. Personne ne doit le savoir.

\- Je suis bien incapable de faire une description d'un mec encapuchonné, Capitaine. Si je puis me permettre... »

Arthur préférait écouter les conseils de ce grand filou.

« Comme vous faîtes environ la même taille, il est facile de vous comparer et de remarquer son caractère oméga. Toute la ville est sûrement déjà au courant.

\- Alors, on va la faire vite. Les comptes sont bientôt à sec.

\- Oh ! ça m'ennuie. Ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires.

\- Justement, tu n'aurais pas un tuyau pour renflouer mes caisses.

\- Il faudra venir dépenser votre argent ici. »

Francis lui jeta un regard paniqué. S'ils étaient repérés, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de revenir dans ce port. Seulement, les affaires sont les affaires. Un informateur valait son pesant d'or. Sadiq connaissait la valeur de son silence et les mauvais retours des personnes de loi.

On avait compris qu'il baladait un oméga avec lui, mais pas quel oméga. Donc, tout allait bien.

« Évidemment, Sadiq. »


	18. Réunion en famille

**Petit mot de l'auteur sur les prochaines sorties :**

 _Vendredi soir : Il y a soirée drabbles à la Ficothèque Ardente. A moins d'un imprévu de dernière minute, je posterai des drabbles à partir de vendredi/samedi soir. Il y a eu une coupure en février sur les drabbles, parce que... En février, on est plutôt Juke-box de la Saint Valentin et je me suis bien plantée ce week-end-là._

 _Tu peux être administratrice et te gameller royal sur les défis de ton propre forum. Youhou ! Epic fail ! Et vive la crédibilité !  
_

 _Enfin, pas vraiment... J'ai réussi à reprendre le texte. Il me reste un dernier chapitre à écrire. C'est du GerIta. Je risque de sortir quelques trucs qui trainent dans ma réserve dans les prochaines semaines. Non. Ce ne sont pas forcément des epics fails. Et petite précision, la grande majorité de nos défis sont abordables. Surtout quand on ne souffre pas le martyre à cause d'un dos en vrac pendant tout un week-end (je ne veux plus entendre parler de la St Valentin 2017).  
_

 _Reprenons... Je poste en avance, pour éviter de poster beaucoup de textes en même temps. Kurea, ne râle pas, j'en suis à dix pages word de pur PWP pour Eclipse (je gère trop, enfin je ne sais pas si je dois être fière de cette capacité littéraire à étaler du sexe sur une dizaine de pages et, beaucoup plus, vu comment c'est parti)... J'en ai pas fini avec les personnages et je ne les lâcherai pas avant qu'ils soient exténués. Il faut que j'extériorise deux ans de fanfictions sur le même thème. Et ça fera du bien à tout le monde._

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **MedusaLegend :** Oui, on reprend l'histoire. La situation risque de bien se compliquer pour Arthur. La loi des séries est en marche. En avant toute !

 **DjoDjoCute :** Arthur et Francis commencent à avoir des moments de complicité, malgré eux. Et je m'amuse bien à le mettre en scène. Arthur, jaloux, a l'air de faire de l'effet. En ce qui concerne Francis et sa dénonciation, ce sera plus clair quand je reviendrai là-dessus. Mais oui, le fait que sa nature oméga soit révélée a joué un rôle dans sa disgrâce. Il fallait bien un antagoniste. Pour l'instant, Arthur et Francis ne faisaient que se chamailler entre eux.

 **Hemere :** Et oui, c'est Natalya. Je reviendra là-dessus un peu plus tard. Francis est assez en sécurité avec Arthur. Arthur n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le présenter comme son lié. ça protège Francis et explique sa liberté d'action. Il n'a pas trouvé mieux sur le coup.

* * *

« Réunion de famille ! Cymru, tu descends de ton perchoir ! »

Arthur demanda à un pirate quelconque de monter à la vigie, pendant que son frère dévalait jusqu'en bas.

« Je vais avoir les rênes du Unicorn pendant quelques heures, se réjouit Alba.

\- Tu viens aussi.

\- Quoi ? Mais je suis ton second !

\- Ça ne te prive pas de réunion familiale à présent, se moqua de lui Arthur. Francis, je te confie le navire. »

Son rival, à la barre, afficha un grand sourire.

« Si tu changes de cap, je le sentirai. Si tu fais le malin, tu vas le regretter très vite. Tu as déjà été Capitaine. Je suis sûr que tu peux gérer pendant une heure ou deux. »

Alba se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer ses appréhensions.

« On parle quand même du mec qui peut renverser une situation en moins de deux secondes. Tu lui accordes bien trop de temps pour nous foutre dans la merde… Ne te laisse pas guider par tes sentiments. »

Arthur donna un coup de pied rageur à son frère pour qu'il arrête de postillonner des insanités dans ses oreilles.

« Francis n'a pas intérêt à faire l'idiot. Et c'est l'une des rares personnes sur ce rafiot à savoir manœuvrer le navire, depuis notre dernière escale. Je t'avais bien dit de compter l'équipage.

\- Comme si on peut empêcher des mecs de se barrer…

\- Je veux la liste des déserteurs.

\- Tu fais psychopathe quand tu dis ça », se moqua de lui Alba.

Une fois qu'Arthur eut réuni sa petite tribu, ils purent s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Depuis que Francis squattait chez lui, il lui était bien difficile de parler de sujets épineux en sa présence.

« Il porte peut-être un collier anti-odeur, il n'empêche que ça sent bon chez toi, se moqua de lui sa sœur Abbie. T'en profite bien ?

\- On n'est pas là pour parler du nouveau membre de l'équipage, les recadra immédiatement Arthur.

\- Sa récompense pourrait nous assurer une belle retraite au soleil, râla le jumeau d'Abbie, Darren. Même si tu dépenses une bonne partie du pactole en putes pour te consoler de cette perte immense…

\- Darren. On s'en va renflouer les comptes.

\- J'espère bien. Bientôt, on bouffera les rats du navire et on arrosera ça avec le rhum de la réserve. Quel gâchis !

\- Il vaut combien ?, demanda Alba par curiosité.

\- Un million cinq, vif. Un million, mort. A ce prix-là, on va se battre pour un cadavre, ironisa Darren. »

Ses quatre frères et sœur sifflèrent d'admiration.

« Alors, on se paie une folie, petite frère ?, se moqua Darren.

\- Ce chiffre ne sort pas de cette cabine.

\- Comme si les membres de l'équipage n'avait pas vu l'affiche, ricana Darren.

\- Peut-être que certains membres l'ignorent encore, se justifia Arthur. Cymru, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu es descendu de là-haut ?

\- Je suis certain qu'il pisse sur le pont depuis sa tourelle et fait croire que ce sont les mouettes, se plaint Alba.

\- J'oserais pas », balbutia Cymru.

Cymru était certainement le plus doux et le plus adorable de leur fratrie. Avec ses boucles brunes et son visage juvénile, on oubliait facilement sa nature bêta pour la confondre avec celle d'oméga. D'ailleurs, il préférait passer son temps en haut de la vigie pour s'exercer à la magie et pratiquer sa spécialité, sans être dérangé par des remarques et des mains baladeuses. Il pouvait voir à longue distance et transmettait directement les informations à Arthur.

Darren et Abbie, les deux rouquins de la famille, tenaient respectivement les rênes de la comptabilité et de l'infirmerie. Darren s'occupait également de réparer en douce le navire et de combler les fuites durant les attaques. Sa spécialité magique demeurait le travail du bois. Personne ne se doutait que le maître des sous avait un rôle aussi important.

Quant à Abbie, tout le monde la respectait. On ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir besoin d'un petit rafistolage ou d'un conseil délicat. De plus, sa petite amie la cuisinière avait un bon coup de poêle quand on le reluquait beaucoup trop.

Alba, c'était Alba, son second. La plupart du temps, il appuyait ses actes magiques en s'occupant des petits détails, en le couvrant ou en lui donnant ses réserves de magie. Sans oublier son rôle prédominant, celui de conseiller et emmerdeur de service.

« Je vous ai réuni pour qu'on parle de notre prochaine prise.

\- Enfin ! La raison lui est revenue, scanda Darren.

\- Risque-t-on de faire une seule et belle grosse prise ou deux prises ?

\- C'est équivalent ?, demanda Darren.

\- En matière d'or, oui, mais pas en matière de risques pour l'équipage et le navire.

\- On a nos réserves de magie gonflée à bloc, lui rappela Abbie. Depuis que tu as récupéré ton oméga, notre activité a été assez réduite.

\- La vente du bateau italien nous a permis de survivre jusqu'ici, rappela Darren. Il faut arrêter de faire joujou avec ta nouvelle acquisition.

\- Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant toute la réunion », grogna Arthur.

Alba et Darren échangèrent un clin d'œil complice. Abbie souriait largement. Cymru restait neutre comme d'habitude.

« Non, mais vraiment, il faudrait justifier cet un million cinq ambulant, ricana Darren. Il te plaît ? On comprendrait. Tu es le Capitaine du navire. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu as envie avec ton temps et ton argent. »

Arthur soupira longuement. Ils voulaient l'entendre dire que le petit cul du barreur était appétissant ou que son cœur lui appartenait.

« Si tu en as marre d'attendre d'accoster, tu pouvais trouver un oméga moins recherché, se moqua de lui Abbie.

\- Il insonorise peut-être la salle ?, s'en mêla Cymru, ce qui entraîna l'hilarité de ses frères et de sa sœur.

\- Ah ! Non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Il ne se passe rien de ce genre avec Bonnefoy. J'en ai besoin pour trouver un objet magique. Seulement, je ne lui fais pas encore assez confiance pour qu'on se lance là-dedans. C'est un investissement raisonné. »

Sa fratrie abandonna enfin l'idée de l'embêter durant la réunion.

« On prend la grosse prise, proposa Alba. On peut protéger le navire grâce à la magie en une seule fois. On risquera moins de vies. Si le navire n'est pas escorté, ce sera assez rapide et efficace. De plus, tu veux améliorer le Unicorn sur le lieu de notre dernière escale. On doit faire vite pour le remettre à flot, à cause de notre invité. C'est plus le temps qui nous est précieux. »

Arthur adorait l'esprit pratique d'Alba. En plus, il partageait souvent la même opinion que lui.

« Je dois la jouer à l'économie pour aider ensuite Bonnefoy à améliorer le navire, soupira Darren. Vous ne pourrez pas compter sur moi.

\- Alba mettra le paquet en défense. Tu ne devrais pas à avoir à utiliser la magie. Cymru sera en attaque avec moi, planifia Arthur.

\- Ne vous faîtes pas trop de bobos, les nargua leur sœur. J'ai pas envie de vous dorloter.

\- On fout quoi de Bonnefoy ?, demanda Alba.

\- On l'enfermera dans ma cabine.

\- Ce serait peut-être plus judicieux que je le protège en même temps qu'Elizabeta, proposa Abbie.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'aperçoive qu'on utilise tous la magie. Cet avantage pourrait encore nous servir, en cas de mutinerie. »

Ils le regardèrent avec des gros yeux. La famille occupait les principaux postes clef du navire, en comptant leur belle-sœur Elizabeta. Toute tentative de rébellion était aussitôt tuée dans l'œuf par l'un ou l'autre membre de la famille. Seulement, Bonnefoy possédait une aura naturelle de commandement qui ne laissait pas grand monde indifférent.

« Tu as peur qu'il lève l'équipage contre nous, s'en inquiéta Alba.

\- Bonnefoy en est capable. On doit s'attendre à tout venant de sa part. Tant qu'on ne lui fait pas confiance, on reste discret sur nos capacités. Francis n'a pas encore accepté de devenir pirate. Il s'attache encore à son ancienne vie.

\- Par contre, le jour où il le deviendra vraiment, tu auras du souci à te faire, plaisanta Darren. Il a longtemps été Capitaine. Son indépendance de décision doit affreusement lui manquer.

\- Pour l'instant, il a besoin de moi pour juguler sa nature oméga. S'il trouve un moyen de se passer de mon aide…

\- On l'aura dans l'os », résuma Cymru.

Arthur commençait peu à peu à se rendre compte des désavantages de compter Bonnefoy parmi ses rangs.

Il fallait prendre des risques pour marquer l'Histoire. Si Francis le trahissait dans un futur proche, il le payerait très cher. Tout le monde s'en souviendrait.

Au pire des cas, il n'aurait qu'à s'en débarrasser.

« Francis ne doit pas connaître nos différents rôles magiques sur le navire, récapitula Arthur. Darren, tu restes le quartier-maître. Francis ne se doutera de rien, si tu supervises les réparations.

\- Je viendrai te parler à chaque fois que je veux utiliser la magie. Seulement, le bois, ça demande aussi des vernis magiques, des runes gravées et tout ce genre de truc super compliqués à mettre en place. De plus, le Unicorn est magique parce que l'ensemble des pièces se complètent entre elles. C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée de tout chambouler pour gagner en vitesse. En plus, ton Francis ne va pas arrêter de m'avoir à l'œil. Je sais que tu peux tracer les runes toi-même et agencer les formules.

\- Ce n'est pas ma spécialité », grimaça Arthur.

Arthur détestait particulièrement l'odeur des vernis et le travail du bois. Grâce à ses capacités, il se révélait capable de mettre en pratique de nombreux domaines de la magie. Malheureusement, ses réserves n'étaient pas infinies. Il préférait garder suffisamment d'énergie pour protéger ses hommes ou sa propre vie. Tout le monde le considérait comme l'unique détenteur des pouvoirs sur le navire et s'attaquer donc à lui en priorité.

Sa fratrie serait capable de venir en aide et de briser cette illusion.

Et tout le monde saurait qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le prétendait.

« Une petite erreur et on se plante royal, rappela Darren. On n'aura plus de navire magique. A nous, la dèche.

\- Il faudrait quand même jeter un coup d'œil au navire au vu de toutes les réparations que tu as effectuées, râla Arthur. Tu n'as pas toujours refixé les runes correctement. De toute façon, tu diras ce qui est possible ou non.

\- On aurait dû lui faire une révision avant de délivrer ton oméga, grogna Alba. Avec le fric qu'il vaut, on va être poursuivi par toute l'armée et les mercenaires du coin.

\- Je pressens qu'on aura besoin du navire en bon état, avoua Arthur. Il y a un peu trop de magie dans l'air. »

Arthur pouvait ressentir la présence d'autres magiciens. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, puisque la pratique de cet art s'enseignait au sein des familles et pouvait se perdre au gré des aléas de la vie.

« Il y a un sacré magicien dans le coin, autre que toi, s'inquiéta Abbie.

\- Norge ?, demanda Cymru.

\- Il y a effectivement Norge, grinça des dents Arthur. Mais je connais sa magie. Ce n'est pas la sienne qui traîne partout. Malgré que Norge ait plein de défauts, c'est quelqu'un de discret… et d'intelligent.

\- Tu as complimenté Norge, l'applaudit Alba. Ça va ? C'était pas trop difficile ! Tu veux peut-être t'asseoir !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Il s'agit soit d'un magicien inexpérimenté qui fout n'importe quoi...

\- Ou d'un magicien qui informe tout le monde que c'est un big boss, résuma Darren.

\- Dans les deux cas, on est mal. Je suis bien trop réputé pour ma maîtrise de la magie. On va l'avoir dans les pattes.

\- Je veux trop te voir avec un apprenti !, gagatisa Abbie.

\- De toute façon, t'es le meilleur ! On va l'éclater », l'encouragèrent ses frères.

Après les avoir sermonnés une dernière fois et leur avoir demandé de rester vigilant, Arthur les renvoya à leurs postes. Cymru l'informa immédiatement de la direction à prendre.

« Direction Nord-Est, Bonnefoy. Je reprends les commandes.

\- Fais attention. J'ai failli y prendre goût.

\- Je t'ai à l'œil, Francis. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel !

\- Tu m'as dit Nord-Est. »

Arthur s'était tenu au bastingage pour supporter le brusque changement de direction de son barreur. Le Unicorn manifesta sa protestation par un bruit de grincement inquiétant.

« Le navire n'est plus tout jeune, Bonnefoy, l'engueula Arthur.

\- Je gère. »

Son équipage se remettait doucement de ce coup au cœur. Cymru gueula depuis le haut du navire qu'il n'avait pas envie de tomber au prochain changement de direction. Elizabeta manifesta elle-aussi son mécontentement. Elle détestait gâcher la nourriture et se brûler.

Evidemment, Abbie accourut au secours de sa bien-aimée.

« Tu gères », lui rappela Arthur.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et serra presque à en faire mal. Il apprécia que le corps de Francis se tende de stress.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à blesser ou tuer un membre précieux de mon équipage, juste en manœuvrant le navire. Je saurais que tu l'auras fait exprès.

\- Sur le Jeanne d'Arc, on avait renforcé certains points du navire et immobilisé certains éléments », balbutia Francis.

Arthur apprécia de voir l'oméga se rapetisser sous son regard, comme s'il acceptait sa domination. Francis n'aimait pas mettre en danger un équipage. Il s'agissait de l'un de ses points faibles.

« Bien, ronronna Arthur, rassuré par son comportement. On apportera quelques changements à l'Unicorn pour que tu puisses utiliser tout ton potentiel. Pour l'instant, tiens-toi tranquille. »

Arthur lui donna une claque sur les fesses. Alors qu'il se récoltait un regard noir de la part de Francis, Arthur demandait à Darren de sécuriser la cuisine et de renforcer le mat.


	19. Majestueuse Horloge

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'espère finir Eclipse avant le mois d'avril... Mais je sais pas encore si ce sera possible. En tout cas, j'y met tout mon coeur.

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **DjoDjoCute :** Je me régale avec la famille d'Arthur. Ils n'arrêtent pas de l'embêter pour un oui ou pour un non. Arthur prend de plus en plus ses aises, maintenant que Francis est obligé de lui obéir.

 **MedusaLegend :** Francis est très demandé. Gilbert reste pour l'instant dans l'ombre, mais il risque de débarquer dans l'histoire à tout moment. Pour Ludwig, il est peut-être en train de se marier avec Feliciano, qui sait ? Pour le héros, c'est possible qu'il est un rôle dans cette histoire.

* * *

 **La Majestueuse Horloge  
**

On aurait dit que Bonnefoy portait malheur à son navire.

En même temps, personne d'autre qu'Arthur n'était assez fou pour planquer à son bord un prisonnier oméga de cette importance.

Donc, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu.

Tout d'abord, Arthur aurait dû prendre en compte la remarque pour une fois sensée de son second :

« La cible est sacrément balèze. »

Arthur avait déjà entendu parler de ses navires de commerce à coque renforcée. Ils étaient de plus en plus sollicités pour acheminer des marchandises dans les zones infestées par les pirates.

Avec la magie, rien n'était impossible. Enfin… Rien n'empêchait que ce soit difficile.

Leur cible était armée comme un bâtiment militaire, avec une portée de tir impressionnante et supérieure à la leur. Heureusement, Alba avait activé en avance les défenses magiques du Unicorn. L'intuition de son grand-frère leur avait certainement sauvé la vie. Arthur avait essayé de solliciter les compétences de Francis pour que le Unicorn comble la distance le plus rapidement possible.

Arthur ne supportait pas de se faire canonner sans pouvoir riposter et, encore plus, de se faire envoyer balader.

La tête de mule française lui avait rappelé leur accord. Il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt durant une attaque. De ce fait, ils s'étaient méchamment disputés. Et entre temps, le Unicorn avait pu se positionner correctement.

Arthur avait regagné son poste avec un cocard avant la bataille.

Son équipage l'avait remarqué, ce qui a avait fait de l'ombre à son aura de Capitaine.

Maudit Bonnefoy !

« Protégez la gazinière », hurlèrent ses hommes avant de se lancer à l'abordage.

Conscient de s'être attaqué à plus gros que soit, Arthur et Cymru avaient déployé tous leurs talents magiques pour affaiblir l'ennemi et se débarrasser des canons. Alors qu'Arthur s'en prenait généralement au bâtiment adverse plutôt qu'aux hommes, il dut faire une exception pour préserver son équipage durant l'abordage. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent submerger sur leur propre navire.

Le déploiement de toutes ses forces allait lui coûter toute son énergie. En comptant que Cymru et Alba se démenaient également de leurs côtés, il ne leur resterait pratiquement plus de ressources pour s'autodéfendre. Arthur utilisait les sorts les plus destructeurs et efficaces qu'il connaissait et se dépêchait pour trouver le Capitaine du navire marchand. Une reddition négociée serait bénéfique à tous.

En combattant sur le pont de la Majestueuse Horloge, Arthur comprit qu'il avait affaire à des militaires entraînés et non à de simples hommes de mains. S'agissait-il d'un piège ? Il ne pouvait pas mettre le feu au navire ennemi, s'il souhaitait en récupérer les richesses.

« À moi ! », cria Arthur.

Aussitôt, Darren vint le rejoindre. Ils restaient en connexion télépathique le temps des affrontements pour s'entraider. Darren avait jugé préférable d'utiliser ses talents plutôt que de risquer de perdre l'un des membres de sa famille. Pendant que son frère s'appliquait à le défendre, Arthur prépara un sort difficile. Il se concentra sur les formules à réciter et sur les gestes à appliquer. Parfait ! Arthur déploya ses bras. En quelques mouvements, il réussit à lancer son sort.

L'équipage adverse se retrouva statufié, à la grande surprise des pirates.

« Gardez en vie seulement les gradés du navire. Pas de quartier pour les autres ! »

Arthur sursauta en entendant encore des bruits de combat. Il se retourna vers le Unicorn pour constater que la bataille continuait à faire rage sur son précieux navire. Mince ! Il n'avait pas assez élargi son champ d'action.

« Tuez l'équipage immobile. Nous nous occupons des autres ! »

Évidemment, sur le Unicorn, on tenta de le tuer alors qu'il avait les batteries magiques presque à plat. Sa mort entraînerait l'annulation immédiate du sort. Arthur savait aussi utiliser des armes matérielles. Il réussit à se débarrasser d'une dizaine de combattants.

Par dépit, certains s'attaquèrent à la cuisinière et le regrettèrent immédiatement. Une étrange solidarité régnait sur le Unicorn pour protéger Elizabeta. De plus, son coup de poêle était dévastateur. Abbie veillait également au grain. Tous les hommes du navire s'étaient précipités pour protéger leurs déesses vivantes à bord. Leurs ennemis n'avaient fait qu'un seul pas dans la cuisine avant de tomber raide mort.

Arthur ordonna de capturer les derniers hommes vivants et de les obliger à se rendre. Il lui fallait assez de pirates pour ramener le navire à bon port. Il fit signe également de laisser la vie aux dernières personnes figées et de les coffrer.

Un tonnerre de bruit l'affola.

Ce grabuge provenait de sa cabine.

Bonnefoy !

En colère, Arthur se précipita vers sa pièce attitrée. Bonnefoy n'avait pas intérêt à lui fausser compagnie en plein combat. En ouvrant la pièce, Arthur faillit se prendre une balle. Il referma aussitôt la porte. Il savait maintenant où se trouvait le Capitaine ennemi.

« Je vais te tuer, Oméga ! Tu as osé défier la Lieutenante ! »

Génial ! L'armée leur avait tendu un piège pour tuer Francis Bonnefoy durant une mission suicide. Stupid frog était un nid à emmerdes !

« Tu gères, Francis ?, demanda à tout hasard Arthur.

\- Tais-toi ! »

Arthur se félicita d'avoir activé sa défense magique, quand une balle traversa le bois de la porte. Au lieu de se loger dans son foie, un organe vital au passage, elle tomba à terre. Arthur allait se la boucler. Apparemment, ce Capitaine avait l'ouïe fine et des balles d'excellente qualité.

« Je vais te vider de ton sang. Tu aurais dû rester à ta place, oméga, et ne pas défier les alphas.

\- Je suis encore vivant, Vash… »

Oh ! Non ! Ce n'était pas l'armée, mais ce mercenaire alpha, suisse et franc de la gâchette ! Arthur avait déjà failli se faire tuer par lui. C'était un tireur exceptionnel ! Il devait absolument sortir Francis de ce mauvais pas, sans se prendre une balle perdue.

« … Tes hommes sont morts. Rends-toi ! Tu es quelqu'un de pragmatique, tenta de le raisonner Bonnefoy.

\- Quand je pense que tu as été Capitaine, ça me met hors de moi ! Ta place de pute du navire est certainement plus appropriée ! »

Arthur les entendit se battre à l'arme blanche. Vash essayait de mettre Francis hors de lui, en le titillant sur nature oméga, et l'amener à se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Francis rentrait dans le panneau. En même temps, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se battre dans cet espace exiguë. A l'épée, il était bien meilleur que Vash et comptait certainement là-dessus. Arthur ne lui serait d'aucune aide en venant affronter le mercenaire de front. Il lui fallait atteindre le hublot et tirer sur le Suisse.

Arthur remonta à toute vitesse sur le pont.

« Bonnefoy est à la merci du Capitaine ennemi. »

Darren le suivit immédiatement pour assurer ses arrières. Arthur sentit la magie protectrice de son frère l'envelopper et lui permettre d'utiliser ses dernières réserves sans risquer son intégrité physique. Il vit du coin de l'œil, sa sœur Abbie descendre vers les cabines pour stopper le Suisse en cas de fuite.

Arthur ouvrit discrètement le hublot. Seulement, son ennemi entendit le grincement caractéristique et tira vers lui.

Par réflexe, Arthur baissa la tête.

« Tu peux y aller, sans crainte, se plaint son frère. T'as pas confiance en moi… Oh ! Le salopard ! »

Une balle avait de nouveau traversé le bois pour s'immobiliser près de la carotide de son frère. Arthur ne pouvait pas se risquer à tirer sans visibilité. Il pourrait gravement blesser Francis. Malheureusement, son protégé mourrait rapidement s'il n'intervenait pas dans les prochaines secondes. Arthur projeta son esprit dans la cabine pour localiser les combattants. Son cœur rata un battement en s'apercevant que Francis était gravement blessé et se battait avec ses dernières forces.

Arthur n'hésita pas. Il se leva et tira. Vash esquiva la balle à temps et s'éloigna de sa cible. Arthur continua de tirer pour le forcer à s'éloigner de Francis. Il se félicita de l'atteindre au bras. Reconsidérant sa position, Vash se rua vers la porte. Il repoussa Abbie et sortit à l'air libre.

Arthur eut à peine le temps de rejoindre le pont que Vash sauta par-dessus bord.

« Tirez ! », ordonna Arthur.

Ce diable suisse avait encore échappé à la mort. Ne lui faites pas croire que les petites bulles dans l'eau signifiaient son trépas. Le mercenaire Vash Zimgli avait survécu à pire.

« Abbie ! Comment va Francis ? »

Arthur reçut la réponse dans sa propre tête. Abbie était en train d'extraire la balle dans son bras via la magie. Elle allait tout faire pour le sauver. Francis avait perdu beaucoup de sang et s'était évanoui, une fois qu'il s'était senti hors de danger

Sadiq allait lui payer cette trahison !


	20. Guérison

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'ai terminé Eclipse ! (Kurea, je ne sais pas si tu as laissé une review ou pas... si tu en as fait une, elle n'est pas passée T_T). Si vous voulez une histoire de trio amoureux, tout est écrit (Mi Amore, Soleil de mon âme et Eclipse).

Maintenant, je peux me concentrer à fond sur cette histoire. J'ai noté mon fil de scénario (c'est un semblant de scénario avec les étapes principales, après comment y arriver, laissons un peu de spontanéité).

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Merci aux guests :** Un petit : J'aime, c'est toujours agréable. Ou même un point (je pense que ça veut dire la même chose, même si ça m'a fait bizarre).

 **FrMimi :** Merci de m'avoir suivi sur Eclipse. Apparemment, j'ai converti d'autres personnes à ce trio amoureux. Pour le moment, je vais essayer d'écrire tous les projets mis de côté à cause de l'écriture d'Eclipse. Il y a un 2PGerIta et une autre FrUK assez longue. Je pense que j'aurais du mal à avoir terminé tout ça avant la fin de l'année prochaine. Mais si je devais mettre Francis avec d'autres personnages sur un fil historique, je prendrais soit Antonio, soit Ivan. Au niveau historique, il y a pas mal de matière pour travailler ces couples-là. Pour l'instant, c'est un peu difficile de faire quelque chose. J'ai bien peur de perdre l'inspiration pour les projets précédemment cité, si je ne m'y met pas assez rapidement.

 **MedusaLegend :** Suisse est un mercenaire. Et ce n'est peut-être pas le seul à courir après Francis. Bien sûr, Arthur va devoir rétablir son rival.

 **DjoDjoCute :** Ils ne pensaient pas tomber sur un os. Arthur a une manière bien à lui de s'inquiéter (mais au fond, on sait bien qu'il tient à son rival).

 **Hemere :** Pour l'instant, je ne réponds qu'à la question du rétablissement de Francis. On commence à entrer dans l'action et à connaître le rôle de chaque personnage.

 **Guérison**

Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Arthur Kirkland adorait planifier sa vie à la seconde près, allant jusqu'à envisager de nombreuses options parallèles pour arriver à ses fins.

L'état pitoyable de son rival le contrariait donc beaucoup.

Sans stupid frog, pas de chasse à l'artéfact magique.

Cette simple équation bousillait méchamment ses perspectives d'avenir soigneusement mises en place.

Arthur aurait déjà été sur les nerfs, si Francis avait souffert d'une blessure classique par balle.

Seulement, Bonnefoy portait vraiment la poisse et encourageait la créativité !

Ce taré de Suisse venait de prendre la fâcheuse manie d'empoisonner ses munitions !

Alors, il était là à veiller le français à tour de rôle avec sa sœur, pendant que ses hommes prenaient tout ce qu'il y avait à piller à bord de la Majestueuse Horloge.

A part une gigantesque horloge, bourrée de mécanismes savants, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Arthur se félicitait d'avoir épargné assez d'hommes pour les vendre comme esclaves au plus offrant et d'avoir encore un frère blindé de magie pour tracter le navire ennemi jusqu'au port le plus proche.

Le port le plus proche était évidemment le lieu de la traîtrise la plus infâme qu'Arthur ait connu depuis la mort de son père biologique. Et le plus offrant, ce cher Sadiq. Arthur imaginait déjà comment démêler le vrai du faux à son arrivée et, au cas où, comment orchestrer sa vengeance. Ce mignon esclave oméga japonais en ferait forcément les frais.

Arthur contenait sa colère, en observant Francis lutter contre le poison et sa récente hémorragie. L'oméga transpirait beaucoup, recherchait de l'air dans ses poumons et s'abreuvait constamment. Arthur et Abbie se relayaient pour extraire le poison de son corps et en diminuer les effets. Malgré leur intervention rapide, le poison avait eu le temps de se propager dans le corps de l'oméga et de faire des ravages. Francis venait de passer deux jours d'intenses souffrances.

Avec compassion, Arthur changea le tissu mouillé sur le front de Francis. L'oméga délirait parfois dans son demi-sommeil. Il avait peur de mourir. Il devait encore accomplir quelque chose. Quoi ? Francis ne desserrait pas les dents. Il arrivait à prendre conscience de la présence d'Arthur suffisamment à temps pour ne pas révéler son angoisse ou ses projets.

Arthur finirait par découvrir la vérité. Francis méritait d'avoir des motivations supplémentaires à lui obéir. Un condamné à mort prenait toujours le risque de s'évader. Francis n'avait pas précipité son évasion, comme tous les prisonniers pris à la gorge. Non. Il avait quasiment tout planifié pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. L'intervention d'Arthur avait réduit ses efforts à néant et l'avait empêché de réaliser son but secret. Arthur ne serait pas étonné que Francis tente de lui filer entre les pattes à la première occasion.

Bonnefoy avait un but dans la vie.

S'il survivait à cette attaque, Francis apprendrait à ses dépens qu'on ne cachait rien au Capitaine Kirkland.

Arthur réajusta le mouchoir protecteur sur son nez. Dans ces conditions, Francis ne prenait pas son contraceptif. De plus, Arthur lui avait enlevé l'artefact camouflant son odeur alléchante pour utiliser la magie sur lui. Bien sûr, le poison modifiait la teneur de ses hormones de manière désagréable. Arthur n'en était pas moins alpha, devant un oméga empli de sensualité.

Entre son corps gémissant, ses joues rosées par la fièvre et son regard brillant, Francis donnait à fantasmer.

De facto, son esprit se concentra sur comment profiter des services de l'établissement de Sadiq tout en se vengeant. Il fallait évacuer ce genre de frustration quelque part ailleurs.

Là, c'était complexe.

Il allait devoir promettre l'affaire à quelqu'un avant de zigouiller Sadiq, sans que l'information ne lui parvienne. Il ne manquerait plus que Sadiq se sauve. Sa vengeance prendrait alors des plombes à se mettre en œuvre… A moins d'un sort…

« Arthur…, souffla Francis en lui tenant la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Merci de prendre soin de moi.

\- On dirait que tu as les idées plus claires », s'en réjouit Arthur.

Encore quelques heures et la fièvre tomberait. Ses organes n'auraient pas subi de dommages irréversibles. Il pourrait marcher le lendemain.

« Je ne sais pas quel sort tu me réserves, mais ça doit beaucoup compter pour toi. »

Arthur appréciait la perspicacité de son rival.

« J'ai surtout besoin de toi, vivant et en bonne santé.

\- Et après ?

\- Je saurai me montrer reconnaissant. Et tu as de la valeur, n'en doute pas. Je pourrai avoir besoin de toi à l'avenir.

\- Pour te glorifier.

\- Exactement… Sois rassuré. Je te veux vivant.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

\- On regrette toujours de se mêler de mes affaires.

\- Ah ! Oui… On peut se retrouver prisonnier du plus grand mégalo de la terre…

\- Je mets cette remarque sur le compte de ton état de santé », le taquina Arthur.

Francis avança nerveusement la main vers le masque d'Arthur.

« Pas touche, gronda Arthur. J'ai pas envie de me jeter sur toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que ton odeur me dit.

\- Ne me cherche pas sur ce terrain-là, stupid frog. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être en état de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je m'inquiétais seulement », s'agita Francis.

Arthur trouvait adorable sa vulnérabilité. Francis avait l'air d'un pauvre hère tombé dans un guet-apens. Ses yeux restaient hagards et embrumés par les dernières quarante-huit heures. Arthur se ressaisit. N'importe quel alpha adorait dominer un oméga. Il ne faisait pas exception. Cet oméga en état de faiblesse ne le tentait pas du tout.

« Je saurais me tenir. Reprends vite des forces et arrête de dire des bêtises. Il faut qu'on vérifie la coque du bateau.

\- On est stationné au port ?

\- Non. On remorque la Majestueuse Horloge.

\- Tu es sûr de pouvoir revendre ce navire ? Il vaut un paquet de fric. Il y aura très peu d'acheteurs qui voudront y mettre le prix.

\- Ne me sous-estime à ce jeu-là. Etre pirate, c'est aussi faire du commerce. J'ai quelques bons contacts. Tu devrais me suivre. Je t'apprendrais quelques ficelles du métier.

\- Je ne deviendrai pas un pirate, râla Francis.

\- Oh, bien sûr que si. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Arthur ne se plantait jamais dans l'échafaudage de ses plans. Jamais. Francis rejoindrait le clan des malfrats de l'océan, pillant des navires et amassant des trésors. Au pire, il ferait contrebandier. Mais bon, Arthur avait de bien plus grande espérance le concernant.


	21. Comment se venger et qu'on le sache

**Merci pour les reviews ! J'avais trop envie de poster ce chapitre ! Et puis, il était écrit !**

 **Les guests, ça me fait toujours plaisir les j'aime beaucoup ou autre petit message.**

 **MedusaLegend :** Ah ! Je pense te surprendre, avec la personne qui aime le business. En même temps, j'ai choisi le personnage justement pour ça.

 **DjoDjoCute :** Heureusement, Arthur était encore là pour sauver Francis. Y aura-t-il bientôt une confrontation entre les deux ? Il faudra bien à un moment donné qu'ils se racontent leurs petits secrets (et se rapprochent encore plus).

 **Hemere :** Eh oui, Francis s'en sort sans médaillon, sans contraceptif et avec un secret. Dangereux cocktail. Donc, ils sont maintenant au port, avec l'intention de se venger et peut-être vont-ils croiser Kiku... Réponse dans le chapitre.

 **Comment se venger et faire en sorte que tout le monde le sache**

Comme Francis se portait mieux, Arthur décida de l'emmener.

Il devait montrer à stupid frog d'autres aspects de la piraterie.

Comment négocier avec des marchands honnêtes ? Comment soudoyer un informateur ? Comment entretenir son réseau ? Comment vendre un navire ? Comment repérer les chasseurs de primes ? Comment éviter une tentative d'assassinat ? Comment profiter des plaisirs de la terre ferme ?

En résumé : « Comment rester en vie très longtemps dans le milieu, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ? »

Arthur profitait de sa situation problématique pour apprendre deux-trois plus complexes à stupid frog.

Comment refourguer une horloge en or massif ?

Et le plus important. Comment se venger et que tout le monde soit au courant !

« Roderich, mon ami ! »

Le marchand autrichien remit ses lunettes à sa place, en avisant l'homme encapuchonné à côté d'Arthur.

« Bonjour, Mister Kirkland. Bien que ce soit toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous, j'aimerais éviter les ennuis. »

Arthur reconnaissait bien là Roderich. Ce bêta noble paraissait coincé au premier abord, mais savait comment profiter d'une situation ou se préserver du danger.

« J'ai une offre intéressante. Et j'aimerais un renseignement.

\- Allons, dans mon bureau. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas que Francis était autant recherché par les autorités. Roderich ne l'invitait dans l'arrière-salle que lors de circonstances particulières.

« Votre protégé est très demandé, râla Roderich, dès qu'ils eurent mis un pied dans le bureau.

\- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, minauda Arthur.

\- Veuillez ne plus vous présenter chez moi, avec un tel individu dans les pattes. »

Arthur sentit Francis s'agiter à ses côtés. Il n'était pas assez discret quand il cherchait ses armes.

« Vous êtes un trouillard, se moqua de lui Arthur. Francis, il a juste peur des balles perdues. Ce n'est pas ta nature oméga qui le gêne. »

Roderich retroussa son joli petit nez, en n'appréciant pas la taquinerie.

« Que me voulez-vous ? Soyez direct.

\- Alors, j'ai en ma possession une horloge de collection assez volumineuse. »

Roderich soupira fortement.

« L'horloge de la Majestueuse Horloge, je suppose.

\- Votre réseau de renseignement est formidable, Monsieur Roderich, le félicita Arthur.

\- Ils ont accosté un peu avant que vous partiez les piller. Je ne peux pas revendre une telle pièce. Comme elle est unique, on va savoir que je fais commerce avec vous.

\- Et c'est fâcheux.

\- Extrêmement fâcheux. De plus, il y a très peu d'acheteurs potentiels. Sans compter que son propriétaire initial n'apprécierait pas qu'on fonde son horloge pour en récupérer l'or ou qu'on la vende pièce par pièce.

\- Que me suggérez-vous ?

\- Vash Zimgli est riche. Faites une demande de rançon.

\- Elle pèse son horloge, râla Arthur.

\- Je vous propose de la stocker dans l'un de mes entrepôts en échange d'un pourcentage sur la rançon. Je vous donnerai bien sûr une garantie en échange. »

Arthur adorait l'esprit pratique de Roderich. Il pouvait se révéler plus téméraire que prévu. De toute façon, il acceptait un marché que s'il y trouvait son compte. Arthur était souvent surpris qu'il prenne les devants avec lui. On pouvait également lui faire confiance. Il avait bien trop peur de mécontenter quelqu'un de dangereux. Ils discutèrent des détails de leur arrangement jusqu'à tomber d'accord.

Comment écouler de la marchandise précieuse ? Leçon prodiguée.

Passons à l'entretien de son réseau d'informateurs.

« Marché conclu, sourit Arthur. J'aimerai également votre avis sur Sadiq, le tenancier de la maison close.

\- Je n'aime pas le commerce des esclaves. Et encore moins qu'on marchande le sexe. Vous saviez qu'un tenancier se lie à tous les omégas de sa maison. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ils sont plusieurs tenanciers. »

Tout comme lui, Francis s'agita nerveusement. Le lien alpha-oméga constituait un sacré engagement émotionnel entre deux personnes. Il était très rare qu'un alpha se lie à plusieurs omégas. Ce n'était pas une possibilité pour les omégas. Quand l'alpha ou l'oméga mourrait, l'absence de l'autre poussait généralement à des actes désespérés.

« C'est ignoble pour les omégas, statua Roderich. Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de personne à la base.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là… Pensez-vous que ses informations sont fiables ?

\- Il faut toujours les vérifier. Je ne dis pas qu'il fait exprès de donner des informations erronées. Il donne tout ce qu'il sait sans faire le tri.

\- Les hommes de l'Horloge m'attendaient de pied ferme. »

Roderich se mit à réfléchir, analysant la situation actuelle.

« J'aimerai bien vous dire que Sadiq a trahi votre confiance. Seulement, n'importe qui aurait pu vous dire que la Majestueuse Horloge venait d'accoster et faisait étalage de richesses. Si vous étiez venu me demander mon avis, vous vous seriez évité une belle déconvenue. »

Sentant le début d'une nouvelle coopération, Arthur l'interrogea un peu plus :

« Et comment ?

\- Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une horloge à bord. Le propriétaire me demande souvent des pièces ou des métaux rares pour la construction de ses horloges. Il n'est pas seulement réputé en tant que chasseur de primes. Il est également un excellent horloger.

\- Il ne pourrait pas se contenter d'un métier, râla Arthur.

\- Depuis quelque temps, Vash se concentrait sur ses horloges et se détournait des têtes mises à prix. Il a étonnamment repris du service, après que vous ayez délivré cet oméga. Votre protégé attire des ennuis à tout le monde.

\- Je sens que je viendrai vous visiter plus souvent. Sadiq l'a échappé belle.

\- Si vous pouviez le molester quelque peu, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal », plaisanta Roderich.

Roderich les raccompagna prudemment vers la sortie. Arthur se sentit plus léger. Il n'avait pas à se venger de Sadiq. Il pourrait profiter des services de son établissement en toute quiétude. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. En même temps, Sadiq lui avait indiqué les destinations de trois navires intéressants. Il ne l'avait pas poussé à attaquer la Majestueuse Horloge.

Qu'on s'en prenne à Francis l'énervait plus que de raison.

« Alors, cette virée à terre ?

\- Instructive, répondit Francis. Je ne pensais pas que Monsieur Edelstein avait un côté obscur.

\- Tout le monde possède un attrait pour l'illégalité.

\- Mais non, le contredit Francis.

\- Tu changeras vite d'avis.

\- Ta colère est retombée d'un coup… »

Arthur ne voulait pas avouer qu'il s'était fait du souci pour Francis.

« Je peux pardonner à des personnes incompétentes ou idiotes. Je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même de leur avoir fait confiance.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir t'autoflageller.

\- Les coups de fouet, c'est pour les traîtres.

\- Tu t'es trahi, toi-même.

\- T'as des fantasmes beaucoup trop alpha pour un oméga. »

Arthur aurait dû se méfier à ce moment-là. Le sourire de Francis lui semblait bien trop éclatant et complice.

« Tu accordes peut-être ta confiance trop facilement. Tu as peur de te punir tout le temps ?

\- N'essaie pas de m'emmener sur des raisonnements bizarres. Je ne me ferai jamais du mal pour avoir fait une erreur.

\- Dommage. Même si j'avais trouvé la mort ?

\- C'est Vash qui aurait trinqué. On ne contrarie pas le Captain Kirkland. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas intérêt à ce que je le retrouve.

\- On devrait peut-être se pencher sur le fait qu'il abandonne ses horloges pour me tuer…

\- Je m'en branle de ses motivations. Une fois mort et enterré, il n'en aura plus. Allez viens, on doit au moins faire une visite de courtoisie à Sadiq, histoire qu'il fasse dans son froc.

\- Je croyais que tu lui avais pardonné.

\- Mais j'ai quand même le droit de m'amuser. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait prendre conscience du caractère professionnel de notre échange d'information. Tu es là pour apprendre…

\- … comment tu terrorises la population locale.

\- Exactement. Tu as compris la fonction principale d'un pirate mégalo. »

Arthur attrapa le bras de Francis pour l'emmener dans la maison close. Il n'aimerait pas que quelqu'un le prenne pour un prostitué. Dès qu'il repéra Sadiq, il se dirigea à pas précipités vers le tenancier. Affolé, son oméga préféré laissa tomber son plateau de fruit. Arthur sortit immédiatement son épée et croisa le fer avec l'Asiatique. Kiku était un oméga, versé dans l'art du maniement des armes. Il se déplaçait à la visite de l'éclair. S'il n'avait pas été récupéré par Sadiq, il aurait fait un excellent combattant. Au lieu de cela, il lui servait de garde du corps. Malheureusement, la magie l'emportait souvent sur la force. Kiku poussa un cri quand Arthur le fit voler dans les airs et le maintint hors de portée.

« Sadiq, je n'aimerais pas abimer ton jouet.

\- Arthur, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as avalé quelque chose de travers. Tu veux une remise ? Je sens que tu as besoin d'évacuer ta frustration. Il y a plein de beaux spécimens pour répondre à toutes tes envies. »

Arthur savait que Sadiq tenait particulièrement à sa beauté asiatique.

« Il se passe que je compte sur mes contacts pour vérifier leurs informations. Je suis tombé dans un piège, par ta faute.

\- Je te jure que je n'en savais rien… Repose Kiku ! Tu peux avoir qui tu veux gratuitement ! »

C'est fou comme c'est beau et stupide l'amour.

Arthur espérait qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux.

« Heureusement pour toi, on m'a confirmé que tu n'y étais pour rien. »

Arthur reposa Kiku dans les bras de son chéri.

« Tu en as de la chance. C'est mon jour de bonté. À présent, tu as intérêt à me fournir des informations de qualité.

\- Bien sûr, Captain Kirkland.

\- Ou sinon, ce petit mignon se fera embrocher.

\- Je ferai attention ! »

C'est beau et pratique l'amour des autres.

« Et tu peux commencer tout de suite ! Je sais que les Suisses sont venus chez toi.

\- Je vais vérifier tout ce que je sais sur eux.

\- Tu as intérêt ! Et ne me fais pas trop attendre !

\- Par contre, j'ai une information absolument sûre qui vous intéressera beaucoup, Captain Kirkland.

\- Ah ! Laquelle ?

\- Votre protégé s'est barré ! »

Arthur passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, en s'apercevant de l'absence de Francis. Mais non ! En temps normal, Arthur aurait clamé que c'était plus amusant de laisser une longueur d'avance à ses proies. Seulement, il s'agissait de Francis, son rival, auquel il fallait quelques secondes pour monter une contre-attaque. Et là, s'il s'était barré, c'était qu'il avait un putain de plan pour foutre le camp le plus loin et le plus vite possible !

Francis venait de faire une très belle démonstration de comment se venger et faire en sorte que tout le monde le sache.

« J'espère que tu as compris mon avertissement, Sadiq. Je m'en vais ramener cet idiot par la peau des fesses sur mon navire et lui faire subir mille tortures. À très bientôt ! »


	22. Soif de vengeance

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **DjoDjoCute :** Arthur et le déni, c'est toujours toute une histoire. Arthur n'est pas content, son oméga lui a filé entre les doigts. Donc, attention, ça va secouer pendant quelques chapitres.

 **MedusaLegende :** Roderich cache toujours bien son jeu. Et il y a effectivement une raison derrière le retour de Vash. Pour la fuite de Francis, tu es la seule à avoir pensé à un aspect pratique de son évasion.

 **Soif de vengeance**

Après avoir pris congé de Sadiq, Arthur s'était glissé dans une ruelle sombre pour effectuer un sort d'invisibilité. Ensuite, il fit appel à sa fée lapine préférée pour pister Francis. Même s'il était en colère, Arthur dut prodiguer sa dose de câlins à la lapine volante pour la motiver dans ses recherches.

Non. Cette affection pure et désintéressée ne l'avait pas calmé. Ce stupid frog venait de l'humilier en public !

Arthur savait déjà comment il allait se venger de cet affront.

Francis était quelqu'un de terriblement sociable. N'allez pas lui faire croire qu'il agissait seul. Il lui fallait un navire pour quitter clandestinement l'île. Donc, il rejoignait quelqu'un de relativement proche.

Arthur allait commettre un meurtre, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec Francis.

Non. On ne se foutait pas le camp en pleine démonstration de son autorité ! Non. On ne soustrayait pas à sa tyrannie ! Non. Il ne fallait pas rêver que l'on puisse s'échapper d'entre ses griffes.

Il y avait des conséquences.

Sa fée avait déjà repéré Francis.

Avec un sourire mauvais, Arthur se précipita sur les traces de son rival et le retrouva en train de quasiment courir dans les rues de la ville portuaire.

Heureusement, Sadiq lui avait indiqué à temps sa disparition. Connaissant Francis, il avait certainement pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour lui échapper. Arthur avait hâte de savoir comment Francis comptait s'y prendre.

Il fallait prévenir toute récidive et récupérer toute information utile.

Francis s'engouffra dans une auberge. Arthur le suivit, dès que le battant de la porte s'ouvrit suffisamment sur un client. Il le vit monter précipitamment à l'étage. Arthur courut pour le voir disparaître dans une chambre.

Arthur lâcha un profond soupir et se matérialisa à l'intérieur de la salle. Toujours invisible, il put assister aux retrouvailles touchantes entre Francis et un futur macchabée. Arthur l'exposerait bien sur le mat de son navire pour rappeler à Francis qui commande.

La mâchoire d'Arthur faillit se décrocher quand il découvrit quel homme Francis enlaçait.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, le chasseur de prime.

Et ils… Ils s'embrassaient !

La colère d'Arthur monta d'un cran. Il n'allait pas seulement le tuer. Il s'amuserait un peu avant avec. Un alpha touchait à son oméga ! C'était inacceptable ! Et son raisonnement était bizarre, en plus ! Ce salaud touchait à son rival ! Voilà ! C'était mieux formulé ainsi ! Francis le quittait pour ce rustre sans ambition. Voilà d'où venaient sa jalousie et sa possessivité !

Arthur se contint de ne pas le tuer illico presto. Il devait en savoir plus, quitte à supporter leurs embrassades.

Les nerfs d'Arthur furent mis à rude épreuve quand Gilbert plaqua Francis contre le mur.

« On doit partir immédiatement !, s'insurgea Francis à cet acte de domination.

\- Je ne peux pas te goûter avant ?

\- Gilbert, je ne plaisante pas. Arthur est un puissant magicien. Et ses hommes arpentent la ville.

\- J'ai de quoi nous protéger de sa magie. Awesome ? »

Arthur n'aimait pas ce genre d'affirmation. Il espérait que Gilbert avait trouvé un grigri inoffensif, vendu par une commerçante de bas étage.

Apparemment, non. Gilbert avait mis la main sur des bracelets ensorcelés. Seulement, il était déjà trop tard ! Un objet donnant de fausses informations de localisation ne leur serait plus d'aucune utilité. Arthur les avait déjà retrouvés !

Se méfier de stupid frog et de ses autres amis. Arthur avait toujours l'intention de retirer la vie à Gilbert. Et s'il continuait de promener ses mains sur Francis, sa mort arriverait plus tôt que prévu.

« On va enlever ça, dit avec suffisance Gilbert.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Arrête ! »

Arthur retint un cri étranglé, quand Gilbert enleva le médaillon autour du cou de Francis. Le parfum hormonal de l'oméga envahit immédiatement la pièce. Arthur boucha ses narines pour ne pas succomber à l'attrait érotique de Francis. De ce qu'il avait pu sentir, il était quasiment en chaleur.

Gilbert était un idiot fini !

« Je peux enfin sentir ton odeur awesome ! »

Gilbert se jeta sur le cou de Francis et se cala possessivement entre ses jambes. Surpris, Francis laissa le prussien l'immobiliser encore plus contre ce fichu mur et gémit quand il s'attaqua à la peau sensible de son cou.

À ce stade-là, Arthur craignait que son agressivité grille complètement sa couverture.

« Arrête immédiatement !, s'énerva Francis. On est en cavale ! Rends-moi ce médaillon, tout de suite !

\- Hey ! T'as plus à faire ton alpha awesome de service ! Arrête de me taper ! Kirkland a certainement ensorcelé ce médaillon pour pouvoir te retrouver. On va s'en débarrasser… Qu'est-ce que tu sens génialement bon ! »

Mais quel idiot fini, ce Gilbert !

« Mais non, Arthur n'ensorcèlerait pas un artéfact aussi puissant ! Ce serait modifier le sort de base ! Et j'en ai besoin ! »

Arthur adorait l'intelligence de son rival, une petite lumière d'espoir dans ce monde de brute.

« On s'en va ! On n'a pas le temps de s'envoyer en l'air, râla Francis. Arthur est certainement à notre recherche. »

Pas exactement, très cher. Arthur était en train d'imaginer mille et une façons de tuer un albinos.

« Dommage ! J'ai vraiment envie de te baiser, là tout de suite. »

Rectification. De torturer un albinos.

« Rends-moi ce fichu médaillon, avant que je donne cette envie à tout le patelin. »

Francis et son bon sens. Enfin !

Gilbert se rendit à l'évidence et remit le médaillon autour du cou de Francis.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on se disputerait au bout de cinq minutes, râla Gilbert en se détachant de Francis.

\- J'ai vu de quoi Arthur était capable…

\- Arthur ?

\- Kirkland. Alors, on se barre tout de suite. Tu m'as fait un suçon ?, s'en étonna Francis.

\- On dirait bien », s'en félicita Gilbert.

Arthur se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, en voyant la marque d'appartenance sur le cou de son rival. Qu'est-ce que Francis trouvait à cet alpha !


	23. Jamais deux sans trois !

**Comme on m'a posé la question, voici la réponse pour tout le monde :**

 **Différence AO3 et publication ici :** Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de différence entre les deux sites. Seulement, l'histoire va évoluer. Je tiens à ce que je publie ici reste au rating 16+ et que je puisse me lâcher complètement sur AO3. J'indiquerai quand il y aura des rajouts côté AO3.

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Statice-Law :**

Je comprends qu'on ne puisse pas toujours mettre une review. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir d'être suivie. J'avais bien réfléchi à comment exploiter l'omegaverse dans le milieu de la piraterie avant de me lancer. Je m'amuse bien avec les personnes. Arthur tourne bien autour de Francis. Et c'est difficile pour lui d'espionner le couple. Est-ce qu'il va se maîtriser jusqu'au bout ? Telle est la question. Pour AO3, j'ai répondu au tout début.

 **DjoDjoCute :**

Arthur est très jaloux (même s'il a du mal à se l'avouer). J'aime me compliquer la tâche dans un FrUK. Tu as plein de questions et je pense que la suite peut y répondre.

 **MedusaLegend :**

Oh ! Toi ! Tu as tout compris avant les autres ! Gilbert a du souci à se faire. Arthur va se battre sang et ongle pour récupérer Francis.

 **Hemere :**

Merci pour les reviews ! Sadiq a le sens des punch-lines. Quant à Roderich, il aime flirter entre la légalité et l'illégalité. Eh oui ! Gilbert est arrivé dans la place. Si tu aimes les réflexions d'Arthur, tu vas être servi.

 **Jamais deux sans trois !  
**

Arthur devait se calmer. Il réagissait typiquement comme un alpha. Jaloux, surprotecteur et agressif. Respirer calmement. De toute façon, Francis retournerait dans sa cabine à la fin de la journée. Il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui…

Non. Francis appartenait à lui-même. Il décidait de ce qu'il lui plaisait ou non. Il agissait comme il l'entendait. Il avait des objectifs. Il n'attendait l'approbation d'aucun alpha ou de qui que ce soit. Il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin.

C'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez son rival, son indépendance d'esprit et de décision.

Francis allait tranquillement revenir à la raison et dans sa cabine, après avoir compris qu'on ne décevait pas le Captain Kirkland.

« Je n'aime pas que tu te comportes comme ça, signifia Francis à Gilbert en réajustant ses vêtements et sa capuche.

\- Je suis un alpha awesome au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et je te considère comme mon oméga. Francis, ne fais pas la tête ! »

Arthur suivit Francis et Gilbert dans le couloir. Ils montèrent au second étage, puis au grenier.

« J'adore tes cachettes awesome, s'en amusa Gilbert.

\- Arthur pensera que je vais me ruer vers le port. Il ne fouillera pas l'établissement de fond en comble. Il est souvent aveuglé par ce qu'il ressent. On va le laisser chercher dans tous les sens et attendre la meilleure occasion de partir d'ici. »

Arthur détestait quand son rival l'analysait avec justesse. Son premier réflexe, s'il ne les avait pas retrouvés par la magie, aurait été d'inspecter tous les navires du port.

« J'en conclus qu'on peut s'amuser en attendant.

\- J'ai sauté quelques jours de contraceptifs. Il n'est pas question que je tombe enceint, maintenant. À moins que… Tu veux le faire comme d'habitude ?, le taquina Francis.

\- Si tu pouvais rester discret sur nos anciennes relations intimes, ça m'arrangerait. Je pensais que tu étais un alpha, grogna Gilbert.

\- Ah, oui… La fierté des alphas, tout ça, tout ça.

\- Je t'ai laissé me prendre par amour… »

Vengeance !

Finalement, Arthur avait trouvé l'info du siècle pour rendre la vie de Gilbert Beilschmidt un enfer sur terre.

Francis ne plaisantait donc pas quand il disait pouvoir soumettre sexuellement un alpha… Arthur se dit qu'il devrait se méfier de lui à l'avenir. En même temps, Arthur n'avait rien à voir avec ce couillon de Gilbert. Ne pas s'apercevoir que le mec avec lequel on couche est un oméga est un signe qui ne trompe pas.

« … à partir de maintenant, ça va changer », gronda Gilbert.

Arthur vit avec plaisir l'expression du visage de Francis s'assombrir.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant. C'est entre nous. Et il n'y a pas de risques que je tombe enceint.

\- Tu as un contraceptif maintenant. Alors, prends-le.

\- Que je sois un oméga ne devrait pas avoir d'incidence sur notre relation…

\- Tout d'abord, tu m'as menti sur ta vraie nature pendant des années. Ensuite, je prends beaucoup sur moi pour avoir été trompé de la sorte, jusque dans le sexe. Je suis quelqu'un d'awesome, mon chéri ! Et au final, notre couple est fécond… Alors, oui, ça change la donne. On peut envisager un avenir… différent. »

Arthur n'aimait pas quand les joues de Francis rosissaient de cette manière à la mention d'une vie bien rangée. Tout, mais pas ça ! Arthur serait très déçu que Francis finisse en oméga de famille, à la maison, à élever les enfants et à faire le ménage. Avec Gilbert, en plus !

Gilbert se rapprocha subrepticement de Francis.

« Francis, tu as fait tout ton possible. Tu as pris des risques énormes en te faisant passer pour un alpha. Tu es encore vivant. Saisis cette chance awesome ! Reste avec moi ! On se connaît depuis longtemps et on est ensemble depuis un certain temps… Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de déclaration awesome… »

Oh ! Non ! Pas ça ! Arthur était venu pour tuer un homme et en récupérer un autre, pas pour assister à des mièvreries de ce genre. Arthur espérait que les mauvais traitements que Gilbert subirait sous peu seraient à la hauteur de sa torture présente.

« On pourrait se lier ensemble…

\- Gilbert, je ne sais pas trop… Je ne me suis pas encore revenu à un état oméga normal.

\- Ah, bon ! Mais tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai du mal à accepter mon corps et mes hormones. Les médecins ont dit que ça mettrait du temps à se remettre en place.

\- Je te montrerai à quel point tu peux aimer ça. »

Francis fronça à nouveau les sourcils, mécontent des excès de domination de Gilbert.

« Gil, ce n'est pas parce que mes hormones changent que tu dois te comporter autrement…

\- Tu es susceptible ! C'est l'approche des chaleurs ? »

Arthur nageait en plein bonheur. Franchis déchantait à vue d'œil et découvrait sous un nouveau jour son petit ami. Au bout d'un moment, Francis lui éclaterait sa belle tronche. Et Arthur verrait tout ça, en jubilant intérieurement.

« C'est pas malin, ce genre de remarque, s'offusqua Francis.

\- Oh ! C'est bon. Un oméga fécond tente forcément un alpha.

\- Arthur me laissait tranquille…

\- J'en suis génialement heureux. J'avais peur qu'il profite de la situation… Il ne t'a pas touché ?

\- Non. Je suis toujours liable.

\- Ouf, soupira Gilbert. Antonio m'avait assuré que Kirkland avait le sens de l'honneur, mais j'avais du mal à le croire. »

Le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour, en comprenant qu'Antonio, son meilleur partenaire de piraterie, l'avait trahi.

Le salopard !

Arthur n'avait rien vu venir ! Espionner son rival se révélait bien plus instructif que prévu.

Son carnet d'adresses allait subir un nettoyage radical !

« Tu as impliqué Antonio, s'écria Francis. Non, mais tu te rends compte des possibles conséquences si Kirkland vint à l'apprendre ! »

Antonio avait bien fait de penser à se reproduire à vitesse grand V, car, bientôt, il n'aurait plus de castagnettes. Et Romano ne s'en plaindrait pas, évitant ainsi traitement hormonal et tutti quanti.

Des envies de vengeance sanglante sur la personne d'Antonio le démangeaient de plus en plus.

Quant à Gilbert, rien ne saurait décrire ses projets le concernant. Cet alpha, voleur d'oméga, lui compliquait drôlement l'existence et allait le priver de ses meilleurs partenaires de piraterie.

« Tu es vraiment sur les nerfs, Francis. Détends-toi. Tu es libre comme l'air et tout va s'arranger. Antonio ne craint rien. Aucun de nous deux n'en parlera à Kirkland.

\- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… »

Tout n'était pas perdu en ce bas monde ! Sweety avait du flair !

« Bon, continua Gilbert. Tu te souviens que je voulais trouver un moyen légal de te réhabiliter. Tout ceci demande du temps, de l'argent et des connaissances. Donc, il fallait te faire sortir du bateau de mon frangin, sans qu'on pense que ce soit une évasion…

\- Non…

\- J'ai rencontré Antonio, je l'ai informé de ta prochaine mise à mort… Et c'est son idée. »

Arthur lui ferait manger ses castagnettes.

« Je savais que vous étiez les deux plus cons de la bande.

\- Hey ! On est solidaire ! Ne te dévalue pas comme ça. Toi aussi, tu peux atteindre des sommets dans la connerie ! Notre trio est légendaire ! N'abaisse pas le niveau ! »

Cette plaisanterie réussit à faire rire Francis.

« Ah ! Voilà ! Détends-toi ! Tu es tiré d'affaire ! Franchement, Antonio n'a quasiment rien fait. Kirkland est complètement obsédé par toi. Il suffisait de l'informer de ta condamnation pour qu'il vole à ton secours. Antonio l'aurait fait de toute manière. Un ami pirate, ça peut être utile… Je ne pense pas que Kirkland lui en voudra, s'il apprend la vérité. »

\- Tu ne le connais pas très bien. Il n'aime pas qu'on trahisse sa confiance. Et si on le fait une fois… »

On le regrette toute sa vie ou les dernières secondes de sa misérable existence.

« Si Kirkland s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à la récompense sur sa tête, il l'aurait appris tout seul… »

Mais elle était gratuite cette pique !

Et non, il s'intéressait à de potentiels concurrents… De temps à autre… Bon… D'accord… Antonio n'avait pas eu tort de lui servir sur un plateau cette information capitale… Comme dirait Romano, l'idiota est plus intelligent qu'on le croit, mais ça fait toujours du bien de lui rappeler qu'il dit des conneries.

« … Antonio a juste donné un coup de pied awesome au destin. Je l'ai tenu éloigné du reste. Et Antonio sait se défendre face à un type comme Kirkland. Et tu es vivant ! Il faut être trois dans un trio. Même nous, on le sait ! Quand il a fallu évacuer Antonio en douce de Madrid, on l'a fait. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Antonio a eu la chance de profiter de la confusion dans le Palais et de pouvoir nous retrouver assez vite. On était jeune, sourit Francis.

\- Et naïf… On avait un oméga dans les rangs sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu comprends que j'ai encore besoin de pratiquer pour arriver à votre niveau.

\- Ne perds pas espoir ! Je suis là pour t'apprendre encore quelques tours. »

Au plus grand désarroi d'Arthur, Gilbert attira à nouveau Francis dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser. Il ne garda pas les mains dans ses poches et caressa avidement l'oméga. Quand cette torture allait-elle prendre fin ?

« Gilbert…

\- J'ai trop envie de le faire comme ça. Je veux te marquer, te prendre et te clamer comme mien. Là, tout de suite ! »

Tout, mais pas ça !

Alors que Francis rompait ce fichu baiser, Gilbert le retint par les hanches.

Arthur grinça des dents, n'appréciant pas le moins du monde la possessivité de Gilbert envers Francis.

« Je veux féconder ton ventre et le voir s'arrondir… »

La claque serait bien méritée !

Seulement, Francis semblait bien trop attaché à Gilbert pour se rebeller violemment.

En colère et déboussolé, Arthur se demandait jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour obtenir des informations utiles sur Francis.

« Gilbert, tes instincts alpha me mettent très mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas le projet de faire des enfants dans l'immédiat. Et encore moins de me lier dans la précipitation. »

Arthur mit la main sur la garde de son épée, au cas où Gilbert se montrerait trop insistant. Il ne s'agissait pas de jalousie mal placée ou de colère non jugulée. Il était froid et concentré, prêt à intervenir. Les alphas se passaient bien trop souvent de l'avis de leurs omégas pour assouvir leurs pulsions. C'était bien trop facile de tout mettre sur le compte de la nature alpha et de perdre toute inhibition.

« Tu mets mon sang-froid à rude épreuve, soupira Gilbert. Tu ne te sens peut-être pas assez en sécurité, pour le moment. »

La main d'Arthur se crispa sur sa garde. Il détestait qu'on rabaisse ainsi son rival et, encore plus, qu'il n'ose rien dire par amour.

« Je t'avoue que les dernières semaines ont été stressantes.

\- Je suis désolé. C'était la seule solution pour gagner du temps.

\- Je dormais dans sa cabine. Et c'est un alpha…

\- Tu avais peur ? »

Arthur ne savait pas lui-même, ce qu'il souhaitait que Francis réponde. Il adorait être craint de quasiment tout le monde. Par contre, il n'avait jamais souhaité effrayer Francis à ce point.

« Oui… Je savais qu'il ne me toucherait pas, mais… C'est un dangereux pirate. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi… Et j'avais peur que je ne lui sois plus d'aucune utilité à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Allez, c'est fini. Et même définitivement. Mon awesome moi va te remonter le moral ! J'ai arrangé ta situation.

\- Avec Arthur…

Toute ta situation ! Je suis awesome ! »

Arthur sourit largement.

Enfin, Gilbert allait amener Francis sur le sujet de conversation qu'il attendait.

Arthur était prêt à supporter encore quelques papouilles pour savoir comment ramener son rival dans sa cabine.


	24. Les motivations de stupid frog

**Merci pour les reviews !**

MedusaLegend : Eh ! Oui ! C'est l'occasion de dire ce que l'on pense pour Francis et Gilbert. Et Arthur entends tout !

DjoDjoCute : C'est l'occasion de connaître un peu plus Francis et le BFT. J'aime bien penser qu'Antonio est moins bête qu'on ne le pense. C'est sûr que Gilbert voit sa relation avec Francis sous un oeil nouveau. De plus, il sait que Francis est en très mauvaise posture et veut l'aider. Bien sûr, on en saura plus dans ce chapitre.

Loulyss : Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

 **Les motivations de stupid frog**

" J'ai parlementé avec la Lieutenante pour parvenir à un accord. Elle peut être à l'écoute, quand elle veut. Awesome, non ?

\- Je crains le pire, râla Francis.

\- On va faire croire que je t'ai tué, comme ça tous les alphas de la terre pourront dormir sur leurs deux oreilles…

\- Peut-être pas Arthur Kirkland…

\- Un jour, quelqu'un le butera et il arrêtera d'emmerder le monde. Ne perds pas espoir… »

Et dans peu de temps, quelqu'un butera Gilbert Beilschmidt et le monde s'en portera beaucoup mieux, jugea Arthur Kirkland.

« La Lieutenante ne se contentera pas de ma mort fictive.

\- J'ai réussi à la convaincre qu'on irait s'installer tous les deux sur un bout de terre, avec une partie de la récompense, et qu'on ne se mêlerait plus jamais de ses affaires. »

Francis blêmit à vitesse grand V et dut se tenir à Gilbert pour ne pas tomber.

« Et Océane ?

\- Oublie-la. C'est mieux ainsi. T'as voulu jouer, tu as perdu. Tu peux arrêter les frais maintenant, rester en vie et assurer ton bonheur…

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner ma nièce ! »

Un léger sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Arthur. Enfin, il connaissait la motivation profonde de Francis à lui filer entre les pattes. En plus, Gilbert voulait lui barrer la route. Perfect ! Arthur allait tendre l'oreille attentivement.

« On n'est pas sûr que ce soit ta nièce, minauda Gilbert. Et parle-moi fort ! Tu veux nous faire repérer ! Vraiment Francis, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider dans l'état actuel des choses. Tu vas te faire tuer. Prends-en conscience ! Je suis ta seule porte de sortie. Réfléchis bien !

\- Et là, tu vas m'emmener sur cette terre promise !

\- Évidemment. Et après, je mettrai en scène ta mort. Kirkland arrêtera de fantasmer sur votre collaboration… »

Arthur savait qu'il ne fantasmait pas le moins du monde à ce sujet. Tout allait se mettre correctement en place. Enfin… Il espérait que tous ses efforts allaient payer !

Il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de la grenouille stupide avant de la capturer. Francis était capable de planter Gilbert et de refuser son offre dans la foulée. Arthur l'aurait un jour, de toute façon. Tout homme avait ses faiblesses. Et là, il en avait trouvé une à exploiter.

« Et plus personne ne voudra te tuer. Tu seras libre…

\- De m'établir avec toi, conclut Francis.

\- Je sais de quoi ça a l'air, mais… Je ne pouvais pas te contacter. Et il me semblait que ça allait bien entre nous. Et c'était le mieux que je puisse négocier avec l'autre tarée de Lieutenante alpha en face. Elle est persuadée que je vais te tenir en laisse. Entre nous, je suis awesome, mais pas au point de t'empêcher de n'en faire qu'à ta tête…

\- Je dois sauver Océane, affirma Francis.

\- Sauve-toi d'abord, idiot. Amélia, la femme de la Lieutenante, avait des mœurs légères…

\- Océane est ma nièce !

\- Soyons réalistes ! On n'en est pas certain… Francis, tu n'es pas responsable des erreurs de jugement de ta sœur aînée. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir cette aventure avec une femme mariée.

\- C'est ma nièce. Et la disparition tragique de ma sœur ressemble à un assassinat !

\- Officiellement, c'est un accident. Et la fille de la Lieutenante, c'est sa fille... Pas la tienne. Les hormones alpha t'ont vraiment monté à la tête, tenta de plaisanter Gilbert.

\- Amélia est à nouveau enceinte.

\- Félicitation ! La famille de la Lieutenante s'agrandit ! Et tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Natalya se débarrassera d'Océane, une fois que le bébé sera là. Elle ne considère pas Océane comme son héritière. Elle va la tuer et faire passer cela pour un accident. »

Francis et Gilbert s'affrontèrent du regard, pendant qu'Arthur notait mentalement toutes les informations échangées entre les deux hommes. La sœur aînée de Francis, une alpha, avait séduit Amélia, la femme de la Lieutenante. Une petite Océane était née de cette union. Et maintenant, cette enfant était en danger.

Arthur détestait quand de jeunes personnes se retrouvaient dans des situations inextricables.

Il était d'autant plus motivé à aider Francis dans son entreprise.

« Comment tu le sais ?, demanda Gilbert.

\- Si je me suis fait passer pour un alpha tout ce temps, c'était pour récupérer Océane. Ma sœur Marianne m'avait expliqué la situation avant qu'elle ne meure. Je savais qu'un jour, Océane serait menacée par Natalya. Elle a besoin de moi.

\- Francis… Tu ne peux pas sauver Océane. Natalya est beaucoup trop puissante pour toi. Elle t'a attaqué au bon moment et t'a fait tomber avant que tu ne l'atteignes. Tu ne peux plus rien pour ta nièce. Tu peux encore moins prouver que Natalya a fait assassiner Marianne. Et si un malheureux accident arrive à Océane, ce sera la même chose. Tu ne peux pas tout arranger d'un coup de baguette magique. »

Si Gilbert savait tout ce que l'on peut faire avec la magie, il n'oserait pas avancer cet argument.

« Ce n'est pas évident de te dire cela, mais abandonne tant qu'il est encore temps. Je te laisse y réfléchir… Je vais prendre l'air. Ton Arthur s'en fout royal de ma personne awesome. Et je pourrais savoir s'il a déjà mis la ville sens dessus dessous… »

En fait, Gilbert n'était pas aussi bête qu'il le croyait !

Arthur envoya un message à sa fratrie pour s'occuper du remue-ménage attendu. Si Gilbert apprenait qu'il n'avait pas menacé la quasi-totalité de la population en moins d'une heure, il se méfierait et reviendrait bien trop vite dans ce grenier.

Une fois que Gilbert eut passé la porte de leur abri précaire, Francis tomba bruyamment à terre.

« Et merde ! », cria-t-il.

Avec un sourire vicelard, Arthur s'avança à pas conquérant vers Francis, prêt à se dévoiler et lui expliquer sa vision des choses.

* * *

 **Petit point sur les persos :**

Marianne : Nyo!France, la soeur de Francis.

Océane : Seychelles, la nièce de Francis et la fille de Marianne et Amélia.

Amélia : Nyo!America (il y a the hero dans l'histoire !). Elle est mariée à Natalya.

Je pense que c'est plus clair comme ça.


	25. Négociations

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 _MedusaLegend :_ Francis a bien caché ses motivations (et c'est vrai que le personnage d'Océane n'apparaît pas souvent, donc c'était peut-être pas le plus évident). C'est tout bon ça, pour Arthur, évidemment. Au départ, je voulais partir sur du alpha/oméga mâles pour la procréation, plus tout ce qui est hétérosexuel pour les autres dominances... puis je me suis raccrochée à la façon de voir d'un autre auteur (et c'était plus facile pour caser Océane, sans utiliser des OCS venus de nulle part). Donc, les filles aussi (si elles ont des dominances alpha et oméga chacunes quelques part dans leur génome).

 _DjoDjoCute :_ Francis est prêt à tout. Tu as bien saisi les inquiétudes de Gilbert concernant cette folle aventure. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire d'aller sauver Océane, et Gilbert le sait. J'ai le temps d'écrire la suite (je suis déjà au chapitre suivant). Comme je n'ai pas deux histoires en même temps, ça me facilite la tâche. J'ai gardé ce rythme d'écriture (et j'ai du mal à mettre le holà maintenant).

 _Hemere :_ Et oui, le chapitre précédent est arrivé bien vite. J'avais les deux chapitres dans le même fichier word (et ça ne m'allait pas de laisser en l'état). J'ai inclus la procréation entre deux femmes assez tardivement (mais pourquoi pas ? et ça permet d'utiliser des nyo et pas des OCS, donc c'est cool). Effectivement, Francis n'est pas dans la meilleure des positions. Deux alphas se battent pour lui.

 **Négociations**

Arthur aimait soigner ses entrées, surtout quand il levait un voile d'invisibilité.

De plus, il adorait surprendre stupid frog.

Arthur s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Francis et observa son tourment.

Le blond ne savait pas encore s'il allait se comporter comme un oméga docile, suivre son amant alpha et fonder une famille.

Arthur sourit.

Francis regretterait de prendre une telle destinée. Abandonner sa nièce lui coûterait beaucoup. Ceci risquerait même d'envenimer son couple bancal.

Même s'il était énervé par la tentative d'évasion de Francis et ce qu'il avait appris, Arthur devait se montrer calme et raisonnable pour ramener cet homme dans ses filets.

Ne penser qu'à ses projets et pas à cet alpha qui tournait autour de son oméga… Il fallait la jouer fine et tenir la comparaison avec l'autre gros lourdaud.

Ses projets, avant tout. Respirer calmement, plusieurs fois, en se relevant. Quelques pas. Tout récapituler dans sa tête. Le moment était important. Arthur était plus fort que ses instincts.

Par précaution, Arthur figea Francis et lui retira la parole avant de se matérialiser devant lui.

« Sweety ! »

Arthur savoura la stupéfaction dans le regard de son rival. Par contre, il détesta la panique qui envahit Francis. Il ne souhaitait pas l'effrayer, juste se protéger d'un coup de feu ou d'épée malencontreux. L'ancien corsaire était armé, ne l'oublions pas.

« Ne parle pas trop fort. Tu risques de nous faire repérer », le taquina Arthur.

Obstiné et combattif, Francis tenta de se dégager de son emprise magique. Seul un magicien puissant pourrait défaire le sortilège. Arthur profita de son immobilité pour le désarmer et éviter tout drame inutile. En le touchant, Arthur sentit qu'il n'était pas insensible à son état d'oméga quasiment en chaleur. Il se contrôlerait. S'il n'était pas exposé à ses phéromones, il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Arthur posa le pistolet et l'épée, juste à côté de lui.

Il préférait éviter des actes regrettables, mais montrait qu'il n'avait pas spécialement peur de son rival en lui laissant ses armes à portée.

« J'ai entendu des choses intéressantes en te suivant dans cette auberge », dit Arthur.

En s'asseyant par terre, Arthur constata le désarroi de Francis et se dépêcha de le rassurer.

« J'ai une offre à te faire. »

Francis le fusilla du regard.

« Je n'ai pas peur de la Lieutenante, contrairement à ton amant. Je te propose d'aller sauver ta nièce à la première marée. En contrepartie, tu me seras redevable et tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi. »

Arthur adora la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Francis. Ensuite, la méfiance anima les traits de son prisonnier. À sa grande surprise, Francis s'échappait légèrement de son emprise magique.

« Je vais te laisser la parole. Ne pense même pas à crier pour appeler au secours. »

D'un claquement de doigts, Arthur libéra la gorge de son rival.

« C'est une ruse pour me ramener sur ton bateau.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ruses pour te ramener sur le Unicorn, fanfaronna Arthur. Il suffit de te faire léviter jusque-là bas. Autant rappeler qui est un magicien exceptionnel.

\- Quel service ?

\- Est-ce nécessaire de le savoir ?

\- Si l'on doit sauver ma nièce pour en faire un sacrifice humain, je préfèrerai être au courant…

\- Mais pour qui tu me prends ?, grogna Arthur.

\- Pour un voyeuriste, par exemple. Combien de fois t'es-tu caché comme ça !

\- Tu t'es enfui, d'abord !, se justifia Arthur. Et c'était une occasion en or d'en apprendre plus sur tes motivations.

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu veux de moi. »

Arthur soupira longuement. Francis ne le suivrait pas tant qu'il resterait dans le flou.

« J'ai besoin de tes talents pour accoster sur une île. On en repartira ensuite par la magie.

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire par la magie ?, chantonna Francis.

\- Je peux me transporter seulement dans des lieux que je connais déjà, révéla Arthur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cette île ? »

Arthur hésita à répondre. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment bien Francis pour lui faire autant confiance.

« Un artefact magique très puissant, éluda-t-il.

\- Qui accroitra ton pouvoir de manière exponentielle, se méfia Francis.

\- Que je garderai en lieu sûr pour l'utiliser en cas de besoin.

\- En cas de besoin, bien sûr… Pour piller des navires ou des ports ? »

Francis l'énervait à être aussi tatillon. Arthur ne souhaitait pas le renseigner autant.

« J'ai le droit de savoir, insista Francis.

\- J'ai déjà utilisé ce genre d'artefact contre un magicien maléfique, dans le but de me protéger.

\- C'est sûr que tu es blanc comme neige et que tu vaincras les vilains magiciens, ironisa Francis.

\- Je ne serai peut-être pas célibataire toute ma vie, sourit en coin Arthur. Un enfant magicien est extrêmement convoité. »

Étonné, Francis hocha la tête, comprenant la démarche d'Arthur.

Arthur ne pensait pas forcément à sa propre progéniture. Sa sœur s'amusait bien trop avec la cuisinière pour que ce soit sans conséquence. Arthur soupçonnait Alba d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Darren restait discret sur la question, même si Alba lançait quelques piques à ce sujet.

Quant à Cymru, son faible niveau de sociabilité limitait ses chances en matière amoureuse.

Un bébé avec des capacités magiques valait de l'or et intéressait des sorciers puissants.

Arthur l'avait appris à ses dépens, quand son père biologique était venu le réclamer à ses parents et avait emporté sa fratrie dans la foulée.

« Je dois en parler avec Gilbert d'abord.

\- Ce ne serait que la deuxième fois dans la journée que tu abandonnerais quelqu'un, se moqua de lui Arthur.

\- Tu es bien trop calme », se méfia Francis.

Arthur pensa très fort à sa famille et aux dons exceptionnels de Francis pour se contenir.

« J'ai besoin de ta réponse.

\- Je veux que tu épargnes Gilbert et Antonio, également. Je connais ce regard. Tu es furieux.

\- C'est très dangereux de tourner en ridicule un pirate. Je tiens à ma réputation. Je suis obligé de faire un exemple…

\- Épargne-les, s'insurgea Francis.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais les tuer, sourit Arthur. Antonio est un allié bien trop précieux. Je laisserais le soin à Lovi-chou de lui rappeler de rester à sa place. Son oméga est terrible. Quant à Gilbert… Il pourrait éventuellement nous être utile…

\- Et l'exemple ?

\- Je vais te ramener par la peau des fesses. Ou sinon, Gilbert fera les frais de ma réputation mise à mal.

\- Je n'en suis pas à une humiliation près.

\- Un pirate craint est un pirate en sécurité. Ne l'oublie pas. J'ai essuyé bien trop de défaites et de trahisons ces derniers temps, pour ne pas réagir cette fois-ci. »

Arthur observa Francis s'agiter légèrement, alors qu'il lui donnait plus de lests. Il n'était pas conseillé de figer quelqu'un trop longtemps. Arthur tenait à ce que son rival n'ait pas de séquelles physiques.

« Je te laisse réfléchir à ma proposition…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir t'en aller, s'en inquiéta Francis.

\- J'attends ta réponse et ton amant, lui sourit Arthur. Et il n'a pas intérêt à te brusquer encore en ma présence.

\- J'ai déjà ma dose de comportements alphas stupides…

\- Moi aussi, répondit Arthur. Je t'avertis. Ça me démange de lui en coller une.

\- Parce qu'il m'a volé à toi…

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux », râla Arthur.

Un petit peu, beaucoup, à la folie. Il était jaloux, évidemment ! Seulement, Arthur n'aimait pas cantonner ses sentiments complexes à ce simple mot.

« Menteur, le provoqua Francis. Je n'ai pas envie d'être coincé entre deux alphas en train de se battre pour mes faveurs.

\- Je serai intervenu, s'il était allé trop loin, grogna Arthur. Quand Gilbert reviendra, il sera conscient de ma présence dérangeante. Il te considère comme son oméga. Il voudra me chasser.

\- Pourrais-je être libre de mes mouvements ?

\- J'attends ta réponse, répondit fermement Arthur. Tu es du genre à te carapater.

\- Tu l'as encore en travers de la gorge.

\- J'adore passer pour un imbécile auprès d'un homme que je suis censé effrayer.

\- Tu étais enfin occupé, le taquina Francis.

\- Stupid frog… Il me semble que tu as autre chose à penser », s'en inquiéta Arthur.

Si Francis prenait le temps de l'embêter, c'était qu'il avait déjà pris une décision. Arthur se renfrogna. Il ne lui en faisait pas part et attendait Gilbert. Il avait encore autre chose en tête.

« Tu es lié à quelqu'un ?, demanda innocemment Francis.

\- Quoi ?, s'écria Arthur.

\- Tu penses à fonder une famille de petits magiciens avides de pouvoir. J'ai le droit de demander…

\- Je n'ai personne en vue.

\- Les omégas, ça te plaît vraiment ?

\- Tu poses des questions bizarres pour un oméga prisonnier, râla Arthur.

\- Tu es bizarre pour un alpha célibataire, avec un oméga prisonnier dans sa cabine.

\- Il paraît que j'ai de l'honneur, dit Arthur avec fierté.

\- Bien sûr, en rit Francis. Je pensais qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout ça.

\- Non. »

Il y eut un petit silence où ils se jaugèrent l'un l'autre.

« Tu aimerais dégoter un oméga magicien, c'est ça ?, en déduisit Francis.

\- Je me tape des putes omégas. Je sais comment faire pour ne pas me lier avec quelqu'un. Arrête de faire des suppositions stupides, s'en amusa Arthur. Je me fais qui je veux…

\- Tu paies pour ça, rappela Francis.

\- Au moins, je ne me jette pas sur le premier oméga qui traîne dans la rue ou dans ma cabine. Une partie de cet argent reviendra à la personne. Et je choisis mes endroits… »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant son franc-parler.

« Je sais que pute oméga n'est pas le métier le plus glorieux du monde, mais c'est pour le moment le seul accepté dans le monde de la piraterie. Lovi-chou et toi pourriez changer les mentalités…

\- Tu trouves toujours un moyen de me ramener vers toi, se plaint Francis.

\- Toujours, sweety. »

Arthur se sentit apaisé par leur complicité. L'atmosphère s'était agréablement détendue entre eux. C'était peut-être dû à l'absence de Gilbert, au fait de parler librement ou à leur négociation…

« Je viens avec toi, si tu ne m'impliques pas dans des actes de piraterie…

\- Pour délivrer ta nièce, tu seras forcément impliqué là-dedans, se défendit Arthur. On part attaquer le gouvernement local de l'armée, pour information…

\- Dans des actes de violence injustifiés contre des civils, négocia Francis. Et je suis libre de partir ensuite.

\- Avec Gilbert ?

\- On verra, marmonna Francis. Je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt à me lier à quelqu'un. Il faudra que je mette Océane en sécurité. Ton escapade sur l'île est sans danger ?

\- On confiera ta nièce à Antonio et Lovino. On peut leur faire confiance pour surveiller des enfants.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait des petites clauses dans le contrat.

\- Il paraît qu'il y a des habitants sur l'île. Sont-ils dangereux ou non ? On n'en sait rien. En tout cas, pas plus que moi, se vanta Arthur.

\- J'ai pensé à mille et une façons de te neutraliser. Il y a des solutions très envisageables...

\- Tu sauras faire en sorte que quelqu'un ne mette pas en œuvre l'une de tes brillantes idées. Je vais t'occuper un petit plus sur le navire. Tu cogites beaucoup trop.

\- Et Gilbert pourrait te servir à quoi ?

\- J'hésite entre appât, diversion et informateur. Ce n'est pas encore très clair dans ma tête. Il va nous falloir un plan pour sauver Océane…

\- Et j'imagine que tu veux garder Gilbert à portée de mains ?

\- J'aimerai pouvoir le contacter le moment venu. Il a déjà réussi à s'approcher de Natalya. Servons-nous de lui… En tout bien, tout honneur. Avec son consentement éclairé et tout ça… On va l'attendre tous les deux et il a intérêt à entendre raison. »

Arthur apprécia le sourire sincère de Francis. Il avait enfin réussi à le convaincre de le suivre. Quand on plongeait un pas dans la piraterie, on n'en ressortait pas indemne.

Francis était déjà recherché en tant qu'oméga rebelle. Il le serait encore plus en récupérant Océane. Il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre une existence bien rangée. Il lui faudrait embrasser la carrière de pirate pour survivre. Et ainsi, il deviendrait son rival sur les mers, quand il aurait son propre navire.

Francis était ferré !

À eux, la gloire et la postérité !


	26. Confrontation

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **MedusaLegend :** ça avance entre les deux, effectivement. Arthur est de plus en plus possessif. Et Francis lui pose des questions sur ses préférences... Il y a déjà un petit bout de chemin de parcouru.

 **DjoDjoCute :** Arthur a toujours la classe avec ses tours de passe-passe. Par contre, il est pris en plein flag de jalousie et de déni. Ils sont encore en décalage l'un par rapport à l'autre, concernant la vie de pirate. La confrontation avec Gilbert, c'est pour ce chapitre.

 **Hemere :** Et oui, ils sont ultra-complices, mais ils n'ont toujours rien pigé à leur relation. C'est sûr que c'est frustrant. Après, ils arrivent déjà à s'accorder entre eux. C'est un bon présage.

 **Confrontation**

Gilbert n'apprécia pas de trouver Francis et Arthur en grande discussion dans le grenier de l'auberge.

Arthur déploya immédiatement un bouclier magique, pour les protéger des balles de l'alpha irascible.

« Éloigne-toi de lui !

\- Gilbert ! Arrête ! On a trouvé un accord ! »

Stupéfait, Gilbert obéit à Francis et s'arrêta en pleine charge.

« Quoi ?, s'énerva-t-il. Je te laisse vingt minutes... Il te retrouve et t'embarque à nouveau ! C'est pas normal !

\- Il vient avec moi de son plein gré, chantonna Arthur.

\- Je vais m'expliquer avec lui, Arthur. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour cela, le remit à sa place Francis.

\- Mais je ne comprends rien, s'énerva Gilbert. Il nous a retrouvés comment ?

\- Par la magie. Il a entendu toute notre conversation… Depuis le début, le renseigna Francis.

\- Eh oui », le titilla Arthur.

Francis demanda à Arthur de se taire, le temps qu'il explique tout à Gilbert. Au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, Gilbert montrait des signes de possessivité de plus en plus prononcés. La main de Gilbert sur l'épaule de Francis migra ainsi vers ses hanches pour le garder au plus proche. Il montrait souvent les dents à Arthur et le surveillait de près, tout en écoutant Francis.

« Tu ne vas pas repartir avec lui, de ta propre volonté ? C'est un pirate. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, Francis.

\- J'entends tout Gilbert, l'avertit Arthur.

\- On s'en fiche que tu nous espionnes, depuis le temps. Francis ? C'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Il peut m'aider à sauver Océane.

\- Et tu le crois sur parole ?

\- On va chercher Océane. Je lui rends un service et je reviens vers toi. »

Évidemment, Gilbert voulut en savoir plus sur le petit service à rendre à Arthur. Francis resta assez vague et assura à Gilbert qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de dangereux ou d'illégal.

« Et tu es resté tout ce temps, seul avec lui…

\- On t'attendait. De plus, c'était ton plan que je reste un bon moment sur son bateau. Alors, tu ne vas pas être jaloux pour moins d'une heure, se plaint Francis.

\- Je t'offre une porte de sortie vers une vie heureuse. Tu préfères te jeter dans une entreprise où tu risques la mort. Je… Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu aurais dû me demander mon avis awesome. »

Au son de la dispute, Arthur eut toutes les difficultés du monde à cacher son sourire. Il jubilait que Francis se rebelle enfin contre son amant. Leur différend était bien trop important pour qu'ils en restent là.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction, râla Francis.

\- Je t'aime, idiot. Ce n'est pas une question d'alpha ou oméga. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie awesome comme ça. C'est super dangereux !

\- Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis pour négocier avec Natalya.

\- Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire ! Là, tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire ! Si tu pars avec lui, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière !

\- Si je pars avec toi, également, haussa le ton Francis. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie d'abandonner Océane.

\- Si je ne me bats pas pour toi, je le regretterai aussi. D'accord, ce type peut te retourner l'océan et faire tomber les étoiles, mais ce n'est pas sans conséquence. Tu seras recherché toute ta vie. C'est ce que cet enfoiré attend de toi ! C'est son plan ! Et tu fonces la tête baissée ! »

Mince ! Gilbert avait saisi toute la subtilité de son approche avec Francis. Arthur se rappela qu'il avait tapé juste dans l'esprit de Francis. De toute manière, il était maintenant trop tard pour lui enlever l'espoir de sauver Océane.

« Tu ne me laisses pas d'autres choix ! », s'énerva Francis.

Arthur contint sa jubilation intérieure. Il adorait les voir s'entredéchirer, sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'intervenir. L'amour, tout ça, tout ça, c'était bien beau sur le papier. Quand il était mis à rude épreuve, il ne tenait pas forcément jusqu'au bout.

« Tu récupèreras peut-être Océane, mais quelle vie pourras-tu lui offrir après ?, se défendit Gilbert. On n'arrêtera pas de fuir. Et toi, l'enfoiré de pirate, tu me zigouilles Natalya dans la foulée, histoire qu'on soit tranquille à l'avenir ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux, répondit prudemment Arthur. L'armée n'appréciera pas de perdre sa Lieutenante. Vous serez poursuivi quand même. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Natalya vous foutra la paix sur vos terres ? Elle connaîtra votre adresse. Ce serait facile de vous envoyer des hommes armés. »

Arthur ressentit un extrême plaisir suite à ce démontage en règle des arguments de Gilbert. À lui, Francis !

« On a un accord, grogna Gilbert.

\- À votre place, je ne ferais pas confiance à une telle personne. Envisager de tuer une enfant innocente donne un aperçu de tout ce que Natalya se permet pour ses propres intérêts… »

Autant enfoncer le clou, se plut à penser Arthur.

« Kidnapper un homme intègre à des fins de gloriole te place dans la catégorie des sociopathes. C'est pas mieux, Kirkland !, grogna Gilbert.

\- Je l'ai sauvé de la pendaison. Et j'ai besoin des talents de Francis, minauda Arthur. Si je ne me trompe, ça faisait partie du plan tordu de trois idiots insouciants. Vous n'allez pas me le reprocher maintenant !

\- Oh ! Merde ! Il sait !

\- Il sait, confirma Francis. Antonio ne risque rien. »

Gilbert poussa un soupir de résignation et fit les cent pas en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il semblait très ému et perdu par la volonté de Francis de sauver sa nièce. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, ce qui inquiéta Francis.

« Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, j'imagine. Vous avez déjà un plan tous les deux pour y arriver.

\- On aimerait bien t'inclure dedans, l'informa Arthur.

\- Je ne vous aiderai pas.

\- Gilbert ?, s'en étonna Francis.

\- Au mieux, je vous donnerai deux-trois informations. Francis, je t'aime, dit-il en le prenant dans les bras. Je ne peux pas cautionner ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire… Je tiens à la vie aussi. J'adore l'aventure, mais je ne me sens pas de fuir toute ma vie, même si c'est avec toi. »

Francis blêmit, comprenant que Gilbert souhaitait rompre avec lui.

« Je…

\- Tu as fait ton choix, le confronta Gilbert en le tenant par les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je sauve Océane avec lui que je ne tiens pas à toi. Si c'est de la jalousie mal placée…

\- Je m'en fiche d'avec qui tu vas sauver Océane. Ton choix impacte notre couple. Tu ne prends pas en compte mes sentiments et encore moins ce que je souhaite pour nous. Je ne pourrai pas vivre de cette manière.

\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !

\- Je sais bien… Je te souhaite bonne chance avec l'autre taré. »

Arthur ne pensait pas que Gilbert irait jusqu'à quitter Francis. Gêné, il détourna le regard le temps que les deux hommes en finissent avec leur histoire d'amour. Il n'apprécia pas autant qu'il aurait aimé les pleurs et les cris du couple qu'il séparait.

Arthur se demandait si Francis lui en voudrait toute sa vie d'avoir provoqué une telle séparation.


	27. Lui passer la corde au cou

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **MedusaLegend :** La rupture s'est faite assez facilement. Après, ça devait couver depuis un moment entre les deux. Après, c'est possible que Gilbert ait des remords à avoir agi de manière impulsive. Et oui, Francis va maintenant pouvoir zapper l'autorité d'Arthur en toute impunité.

 **DjoDjoCute :** Ce n'est pas une période facile pour Francis. Mais bon, s'il y a Arthur dans les parages, ça finira par aller mieux. Pour Gilbert, on verra pour la suite. Pour ce qui est de la relation Amélia/Natalya, c'est compliqué évidemment. Elles sont mariées et liées (mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça va bien entre elles.).

 **Hemere :** Le départ de Gilbert ne plaît à personne, on dirait bien. Après, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une FrUK (avec quelques rebondissements).

 **Loupiote54 :** Arthur pense un petit peu à tout, en même temps. Même si c'est un sale pirate qui pille et tue pour vivre, il a une part d'humanité. Heureusement, sinon on ne l'aimerait pas autant.

 **Lui passer la corde au cou**

Arthur avait l'impression d'avoir passé une très mauvaise journée. Il n'avait pourtant eu qu'à subir la tentative d'évasion de Francis, les révélations sur sa vie personnelles et l'argumentaire pour le ramener vers lui.

Bien que la séparation amoureuse ne le concerne pas, Arthur en éprouvait une certaine culpabilité. De plus, il s'était vraiment senti de trop durant leur dispute. Il en avait appris un peu plus sur Francis. Entre sa vie sexuelle et ses frasques romantiques, il savait quasiment tout.

Certains vieux dossiers étaient évidemment ressortis pour servir d'exemple.

Arthur les avait noté dans un coin de son esprit, au cas où.

Apparemment, Gilbert ne supportait plus que son amant se mette sciemment en danger et refuse le bonheur d'une vie bien rangée. Même s'il comprenait le besoin de Francis de sauver Océane, Gilbert pensait que c'était une mission suicidaire. Il n'en pouvait plus de craindre pour sa vie. Il préférait partir avant d'avoir le cœur brisé, trouver quelqu'un d'autre et bâtir une relation plus stable.

Quant à Francis, il ne comprenait pas l'abandon soudain de son compagnon. Gilbert l'avait toujours soutenu, quand il le croyait alpha. Pourquoi cela changerait-il, quand il le savait oméga ? Francis pensait que Gilbert l'aiderait ou, au pire, l'attendrait, le temps qu'il récupère sa nièce. Leur condition de fugitifs ne serait pas bien différent de la vie de mercenaire de Gilbert. Est-ce que lui se plaignait quand Gilbert allait affronter de dangereux criminels ?

Arthur s'était tu, quand Gilbert s'était écrié que la Lieutenante des armées appartenait à un niveau bien supérieur de dangerosité.

Gilbert avait parfaitement raison de s'inquiéter, s'il ne souhaitait pas vivre poursuivi par toutes les armées de la terre.

Seulement, Arthur souhaitait Francis à ses côtés plus que tout, qu'il soit ravagé par une peine d'amour ou toujours en couple. Francis ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'il scellait son destin de futur pirate, en venant en aide à sa nièce. Gilbert l'avait totalement compris et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le raisonner.

Se méfier de Gilbert. Cet homme pourrait avoir des remords et revenir vers Francis.

Arthur avait pu profiter d'un moment d'accalmie des ex-compagnons, pour interroger Gilbert sur ce qu'il savait de la Lieutenante. Entre deux arguments visant à ramener Francis à la réalité des choses, Arthur réussit à obtenir les lieux des résidences de la Lieutenante, sa position actuelle et ses principaux fidèles.

Gilbert les quitta en larmes. Francis n'était pas mieux.

Arthur eut toutes les peines du monde à convaincre Francis de se faire ramener au navire avec la corde au cou comme un vulgaire esclave.

« Tu as voulu t'enfuir. Il faut en assumer les conséquences. Je ne profiterai pas de la situation pour t'humilier plus que nécessaire.

\- Même pas vrai !, sanglota Francis. Je ne cautionne pas tes fantasmes sadiques.

\- Cette mise en scène n'a aucune connotation sexuelle.

\- Le sadisme n'est pas seulement sexuel !

\- Je dois faire de toi un exemple. Comme tu pleures comme une madeleine, on verra bien que tu regrettes d'être parti comme un malpropre. Allez ! Ce ne sera pas long ! »

Arthur ne précisa pas à Francis qu'il ferait un détour vers le bordel, histoire de signaler à Sadiq qu'il avait rattrapé son fuyard.

Après s'être bien pavané dans la ville avec son prisonnier réticent et effondré émotionnellement, Arthur se ravit d'apercevoir le navire d'Antonio.

« Devine qui est là !, s'en amusa Arthur. Allons lui passer le bonjour !

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Arthur.

\- Il me semble que tu as besoin de l'épaule et de l'oreille attentive de ton meilleur ami. »

Francis lui adressa un regard empli de gratitude, avant de laisser échapper un autre sanglot.

« Oh ! Kirkland ! C'est pas une manière de traiter un oméga, putain ! », s'écria Romano.

Debout sur une caisse et accompagné de sa précieuse progéniture, Romano supervisait le déchargement de son navire.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, râla Arthur. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec Antonio.

\- Cet oméga reste loin de mon idiota, se rebella Romano en bombant son ventre proéminent.

\- Tu vas bientôt accoucher, il me semble, le taquina Arthur.

\- C'est pas encore, putain ! Ne lance pas Antonio sur le sujet. Il a peur que ça arrive d'un jour à l'autre, alors que je suis bien loin du terme ! »

Arthur s'était suffisamment avancé de Romano, pour que les instincts alpha du reste de la famille se mettent en alarme. D'ailleurs, Antonio ne tarda pas à se présenter.

« Bonjour, Arthur, le salua Antonio. Nous allons laisser Romano gérer la logistique. Que dis-tu de prendre un verre dans ma cabine ? Horus, tu veilles sur Romano et les petits.

\- Je peux me défendre tout seul, idiota !

\- Si tu n'étais pas enceint, je ne m'inquiéterai pas autant, dit avec diplomatie Antonio. Oh ! Ton prisonnier n'a pas l'air d'aplomb. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Arthur avisa les hommes d'Antonio lui tournant autour et comprit qu'il devait faire très attention à ses prochaines paroles.

« Une grande déception. Il a tenté de s'échapper, mais je l'ai rattrapé à temps. Je l'ai promené dans toute la ville, histoire de rappeler qu'on ne se paye pas ma tête… »

Antonio eut un rire nerveux. Arthur se méfiait comme de la peste de cette attitude. Antonio réfléchissait à ses prochaines paroles ou actions… Voir l'un de ses meilleurs amis en laisse et en pleurs ne devait pas lui plaire.

« … Il est bien pâle, rajouta Arthur. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un bon remontant ou d'un verre d'eau. Tu as ça dans ta cabine ?

\- Bien sûr, Arthur, répondit Antonio en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son oméga et ses enfants.

\- Allons-y, alors. Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici. Tu aurais pu m'avertir ?

\- On a eu une commande de dernière minute. »

Arthur était persuadé que Gilbert avait demandé l'aide d'Antonio pour s'échapper de la ville et lui filer sous le nez.

Mine de rien, le trio en avait dans la caboche.

Une fois qu'il fut seul dans la cabine d'Antonio, au milieu des jouets d'enfants, Arthur ne put se contenir.

« Francis m'a raconté une belle histoire d'amitié entre trois personnes. »

Immédiatement, Antonio le prit en joue avec son pistolet. Arthur ne le craignait pas. Il s'était protégé avec un bouclier au cas où Antonio aurait le sang chaud.

A son grand étonnement, Antonio n'appuya pas sur la détente et se contenta de le menacer. L'espagnol connaissait ses tours de passe-passe et savait qu'il ne devait pas agir à la légère. Bien. Arthur aimait être craint par un homme aussi pragmatique.

« Où veux-tu en venir ?, grogna Antonio.

\- Il sait tout ! Tu ne crains rien… », gémit Francis.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, devant la mine déconfite d'Antonio.

« Je crois que Francis a grand besoin d'un confident. Je te le laisse. Ramène-le-moi vivant. »

La mâchoire d'Arthur se contracta, quand Francis tomba dans les bras d'Antonio. Il n'aimait pas voir un autre alpha de la bande autour de l'oméga.

« Je le considère comme un frère, le rassura Antonio. J'ai toujours su qu'il était un oméga.

\- Quoi ?, s'écria Francis.

\- Je sais reconnaître un oméga à sa morphologie, idiot. Je ne lui ferai rien, Arthur, même s'il est en pré-chaleur. Et je suis lié à Romano. Je tiens à mes corones. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Francis ? »

Francis lui expliqua sa rupture, à grand renfort de larmes. Rassuré par l'instinct fraternel alpha d'Antonio, Arthur sortit de la cabine. Il ne toucherait pas à Francis et ne profiterait pas de sa situation.

Par mesure de précaution, Arthur préférait attendre Francis sur le pont du navire d'Antonio. De temps à autre, la famille d'Antonio lui jetait un regard méfiant. Quant à Romano, il ne semblait pas apprécier que son alpha se retrouve seul avec un oméga.

Arthur pensait que ce genre de jalousie ne touchait que les alphas. Apparemment, les omégas pouvaient se révéler très possessifs avec leurs alphas.


	28. Chapter 28

**Avertissement : Sur AO3, le chapitre est bien plus explicite. Donc, pour les amateurs, direction l'autre site.**

 **D'ailleurs, je crois que la notification n'est pas bien passée la dernière fois. C'est possible que vous n'ayez pas été informé de la mise en ligne du chapitre précédent.**

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **MedusaLegend :** Une rupture... En matière de parade amoureuse (ou omégaverse), ce chapitre répondra à cette questio **n.**

 **DjoDjoCute :** Arthur a du appliquer une punition symbolique. Il aurait pu faire bien pire. Il y a des jaloux dans le chapitre précédent. En même temps, les gars du BFT méritent une telle attention.

 **Oméga tentateur**

Arthur n'avait pas encore pu mettre au point un plan avec Francis.

Bien que dévasté par sa rupture, Francis ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose.

Le sexe.

À peine revenu dans la cabine, Francis était entré en chaleurs.

Et pas qu'un peu.

Arthur ignorait si son traitement gagnait en efficacité ou si la proximité soudaine de trois alphas différents les avait déclenchées aussi fortement. Son caractère oméga se manifestait pour la première fois de manière incontrôlable. Sa déception émotionnelle n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur les besoins impérieux de son corps.

Assoiffé de luxure, Francis n'en devenait que plus dangereux.

Par prudence, Arthur évitait de l'approcher de trop près et protégeait son odorat. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même et le possède sauvagement. Leur relation n'en ressortirait pas indemne.

À plus de cinq mètres de l'oméga alangui sensuellement sur sa couchette, Arthur tentait désespérément d'obtenir une réponse à sa question.

« Francis. Concentre-toi ! Veux-tu…

\- Je te veux ! »

Arthur détourna le regard de cet oméga complètement ouvert à toute proposition indécente.

« Est-ce que tu préfères…

\- Tu peux me prendre !

\- Francis, tonna Arthur. Est-ce qu'on répare le bateau avant de partir ou doit-on sauver ta nièce immédiatement ? »

Son autorité alpha avait réussi à le calmer quelques secondes et lui avait permis d'avoir toute son attention.

« Si je réponds, tu accèderas à ma requête ?, lui proposa Francis avec un regard enfiévré.

\- Je verrai », grogna Arthur de plus en plus tenté.

Les omégas ne volaient vraiment pas leur réputation de chaudière écervelée.

Arthur se répétait que Francis ne voudrait pas d'une telle union en temps normal. Il était possédé par ses hormones et son désir impérieux de sexe. Il avait simplement envie de sauter sur le premier alpha à portée de main. Dans le cas présent, c'était lui.

Arthur ferma les yeux, quand une goutte de sueur dévala le long du torse de Francis.

Il était plus que désirable !

« On part dès que possible. Comme ça, je t'aurai rien que pour moi, dans la cabine. »

Il était vraiment atteint par ses chaleurs !

« On fait les réparations urgentes et on y va. Ça prendra une semaine, le temps que tu n'es plus le feu au cul !, trancha Arthur.

\- Mais ne pars pas ! Tu dois tenir ta promesse !

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis", s'énerva Arthur.

Arthur claqua la porte de sa cabine et protégea l'habitacle à force de serrures physiques et magiques. Personne ne devait approcher de Francis dans cet état. Absolument personne. Francis ne souhaitait certainement pas se lier avec le premier venu.

« Jolie érection, se moqua de lui Alba.

\- Personne n'entre dans la cabine.

\- Vu la flopée de sorts, personne ne pourra entrer dans la cabine. Tu sais qu'un oméga en chaleur a besoin de boire régulièrement ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a que du rhum dans ta cabine. Les élémentaires, Arthur. »

Pour fournir assez d'eau et de nourritures à Francis, Arthur dut défaire et refaire tous ses sorts. Évidemment, Francis lui cria de rester s'occuper de lui, quand il entra pour déposer les victuailles.

Arthur hurla des ordres pour la mise à sec du navire et donna le feu vert à Darren pour les réparations majeures.

Il était temps d'aller à la chasse aux informations et de penser à autre chose qu'un oméga en chaleurs dans ses draps.

Pour donner une chance à Sadiq de se rattraper, Arthur passa d'abord à son bordel.

Qu'il choisisse un prostitué blond n'avait rien à voir avec Francis. Il s'agissait d'évacuer sa frustration sexuelle. Il avait passé plusieurs semaines en mer, avec un oméga à bord de sa cabine, et venait d'être diablement tenté par celui-ci. Il était normal d'avoir ce genre d'envie. Arthur avait poussé le vice jusqu'à réserver les services de cette personne pour plusieurs heures.

Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à oublier le corps offert de Francis en se tapant quelqu'un d'autre.

Le plus ironique résidait dans le fait que Francis n'attendait que cette passion dans sa cabine.

Arthur ne voulait pas tout gâcher, en ne réprimant pas son désir.

Il passa la nuit au bordel.

Sadiq préféra ne pas lui faire payer sa nuit de folie. Il s'agissait d'un dédommagement pour tous les soucis engendrés par son insouciance. Arthur en profita alors pour l'interroger sur la Lieutenante. Sadiq ne savait malheureusement pas grand-chose sur elle, car elle ne frayait pas avec son établissement et demeurait assez inatteignable.

Il lui conseilla tout de même de se renseigner auprès de Roderich.

Une telle femme de pouvoir faisait peut-être commerce avec l'Autrichien.

Arthur eut toutes les difficultés du monde à convaincre Roderich de lui lâcher des informations sur la Lieutenante. Le revendeur tenait à garder une certaine confidentialité sur ses clients. En lui expliquant la situation, Roderich consentit à lui fournir les lieux connus de résidence de la Lieutenante ainsi que ses habitudes.

Apparemment, elle changeait souvent le lieu d'habitation de sa famille pour éviter que son oméga lui soit infidèle. Seulement, la situation avait changé. Comme sa femme allait bientôt accoucher, la Lieutenante lui avait permis de rester dans une grande ville auprès d'un médecin réputé.

Arthur comprit l'ampleur de la tâche quand Roderich lui annonça qu'Amélia et Océane résidaient au Fort Saint-Pierre en Martinique.

En matière de fort armé jusqu'aux dents, Saint Pierre se classait dans les meilleurs.

Pour infiltrer une telle structure et récupérer Océane, il leur faudrait débarquer de l'autre côté de l'île, faire tout le chemin à pied, trouver un moyen d'entrer et ressortir sans se faire repérer et rejoindre leur bateau en quatrième vitesse avec potentiellement une garnison armée à leurs trousses et de possibles canonnades.

Arthur comprenait maintenant pourquoi Gilbert trouvait cette aventure particulièrement risquée.

Arthur devra mettre toute son adresse magique en œuvre.

Roderich tenta de le dissuader de se lancer dans une telle folie, en craignant d'en avoir trop dit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai croisé l'information avec quelqu'un d'autre. On ne peut pas savoir d'où vient la fuite. »

Roderich lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Je ne prendrai rien qu'il lui appartienne dans ma boutique.

\- Je ne vais pas la voler.

\- Je suis étonné que vous agissiez par altruisme.

\- Un échange de service. »

Roderich en parut rassuré. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

« Quoi ?, râla Arthur.

\- Il vous en fait faire des choses cet oméga. »


	29. Les joies de la traversée

_**Pour information :**_ _Je vais commencer un recueil de drabbles dès demain ou après-demain. Tout dépends de mon inspiration. La FA a six ans et on le fête. Je pense m'inspirer de Mi Amore, Soleil de Mon Ame et Eclipse. Et oui, c'est terminé. C'est le moment de faire des bonus._

 _Egalement, dans le cadre de l'anniversaire, on fait un appel à contribution sur le thème de l'amour et de l'amitié. Le recueil s'appellera Histoires entre amis et sortira courant septembre. La participation est ouverte à tous. Si vous ne voulez pas être membre du forum, les inscriptions sont sur notre facebook. Si vous voulez plus de détails, n'hésitez pas à me le demander en commentaire._

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Et aussi, les notifications de mise en ligne de chapitres n'ont pas très bien fonctionné ces derniers temps, alors ce n'est pas sûr que vous en soyez à ce chapitre. Et promis, il y aura bientôt de l'action.**

 **DjoDjoCute :** Francis a quelques soucis avec ses chaleurs. Heureusement, Arthur fait très attention à son bien-être. Le sauvetage, c'est pour bientôt.

 **MedusaLegend : ** Je ne sais pas si c'est dans l'intérêt de Francis de prendre le contrôle de la situation... En tout cas, pour le moment. Natalya n'est pas un adversaire facile.

 **Les joies de la traversée**

« J'admire ton self-control », se moqua de lui Alba.

L'humour douteux de sa fratrie, le retour.

« Tu es sûr que tu es bien un alpha ? Je commence à avoir des doutes. »

Arthur grogna en signe d'avertissement.

« Il était à ta merci, dans ta cabine. Il n'attendait que toi et…

\- Je ne suis pas un connard !, s'insurgea Arthur.

\- Enfin, là, je me fais juste du souci pour ta sexualité…

\- Je me porte très bien à ce niveau-là. Demande à Sadiq. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera ce genre de conversations.

\- Se taper des putes omégas n'est pas ce que j'appelle une sexualité normale.

\- Parler de ce genre de truc devant l'équipage n'est pas convenable.

\- Ils ont l'habitude depuis le temps. Il n'y a que les nouveaux que ça choque. On sait bien que Bonnefoy te plaît au-delà du raisonnable. Tu aurais pu profiter de l'occasion…

\- Arrête de te faire des idées.

\- On va quand même attaquer l'un des bastions les plus costauds de la région pour ses beaux yeux. »

Arthur lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de l'expédition de cette façon. Darren l'avait déjà bien asticoté pendant les réparations du navire, en lui rappelant constamment qu'un oméga en chaleur attendait sa virilité dans sa cabine. C'était au tour d'Alba de venir le chercher sur ce terrain glissant.

« J'ai besoin de ses compétences pour tu sais quoi, rappela Arthur.

\- Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit qu'accoster sur cette île relevait du casse-pipe. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais, tête de mule. On ne dirait pas, mais tes désirs d'aventure me tracassent. Je ne saurai pas quoi faire de ses bras cassés, si tu disparais tragiquement.

\- Ton affection me touche énormément.

\- Tu ferais mieux de déloger l'oméga de ta cabine.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Tu ne le mettras pas enceint, en lui mettant un coup de pied au cul... Ni en le dévorant du regard !

\- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, grogna Arthur.

\- C'est sûr. J'aurais trop peur d'écraser un petit Kirkland, quand je me descends une bouteille de rhum.

\- Ou de le traumatiser à vie. Une fois, tu ne portais pas grand-chose, se plaint Arthur.

\- Francis doit en avoir fini avec ses chaleurs… »

Francis en avait terminé. Seulement, il avait extrêmement honte du comportement qu'il avait adopté. De plus, Arthur craignait d'entrer dans sa cabine saturée d'hormones.

« Mouais, marmonna Arthur.

\- J'en ai marre que tu viennes squatter ma piaule. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le fais. »

Arthur se tourna agressivement vers son frère. Il n'était pas question qu'il approche Francis dans ces conditions.

« Eh ! On se calme ! Je voulais juste te rendre service.

\- Tu ne l'approches pas.

\- Bien sûr, stupide alpha. Laisse-moi la barre. Va régler le problème, avant que l'un d'entre nous s'en occupe. »

Inquiet que l'un des membres de l'équipage vienne déranger Francis dans cet univers olfactif tentateur, Arthur se décida à faire un petit de ménage dans sa cabine.

« Stupid frog, tu sors prendre l'air. »

Francis s'était réfugié dans l'un des coins de la pièce avec un couteau pour se défendre. Le consentement d'un oméga en période de chaleur était vraiment discutable.

« Je me suis bouché le nez, précisa Arthur.

\- Mais je pue l'oméga. »

Arthur détailla le corps de Francis. Ses vêtements devaient sentir sa fragrance particulière de lys, sans compter qu'ils étaient imprégnés de ses activités solitaires. Arthur se trouva bien idiot de ne pas lui avoir proposé des vêtements propres plus tôt.

« Je crois que tu fais la même carrure que Cymru. Je vais lui piquer deux-trois trucs. Et tu sentiras un peu le bêtasson. »

Arthur avait le droit d'insulter ses frères. Il en avait marre d'être leur bouc émissaire.

En un claquement de doigts, Francis se retrouva propre et habillé autrement.

« Maintenant, tu sors. Je vais ranger cet endroit. »

Hésitant et le rose aux joues, Francis prit doucement la direction de la porte.

« Après, on parlera de notre plan d'attaque.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir sauté dessus.

\- Je savais que ça ne te plairait pas au final. »

Un doux sentiment s'empara de sa poitrine, lorsque Francis lui sourit en retour. Puis, il secoua la tête et entreprit de ranger le bordel dans sa cabine. L'oméga ne lui plaisait pas. Non. Pas du tout ! Pas du tout !

Arthur ne ferait aucun commentaire sur le fait que Francis lui avait piqué des affaires personnelles imprégnées de son odeur alpha.

Ça vaudrait mieux, même si c'était flatteur.


	30. Imprévu monumental

**Merci pour les reviews ! Et ce chapitre est plus long !**

MedusaLegend : Il n'y a pas beaucoup de distraction sur le navire. Alors voir le Capitaine galérer avec son oméga aux premières loges, ça n'a pas de prix. Porter les vêtements d'un alpha signifie généralement qu'on lui appartient (hum... au moins inconsciemment).

Scarlet-Carnival : Je suis contente que ce FrUk te plaise. J'aime bien mélanger des trucs ensemble, ça fait toujours des chocopics !

DjoDjoCute : Arthur a une fratrie assez insistante sur le sujet. Si, l'intrigue amoureuse avance... petit à petit, on va dire... Enfin, là, vous avez droit à un peu d'action.

Hemere : Oui, il y a eu un bug dans les notifications. Mais maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux, puisque je reçois les reviews de tout le monde. Tout le monde vise juste concernant Arthur et Francis. Ils finiront bien par comprendre le message.

 **Imprévu monumental**

« Océane ! Non ! »

Arthur tira sur le bras de Francis et lança le sort.

Stupid frog n'allait vraiment pas apprécier la suite des évènements.

Comment Arthur en était arrivé à cette impasse ? Choisir de délivrer un condamné à mort, obsédé par l'idée de secourir sa nièce, était un bon commencement. Décider de l'aider dans son entreprise aurait été discutable, mais passons. Se retrouver dans ce bousier quasiment inextricable se révélait d'une inconscience légendaire.

Compatissons avec ce cher Gilbert qui avait flairé l'entourloupe.

Bref, Arthur ne se serait pas douté quelques heures auparavant qu'il se lançait dans une aventure suicidaire.

Revenons pendant quelques minutes à ce temps béni de l'insouciance gonflée par un égo démesuré.

En accostant sur l'île, Arthur avait sélectionné les meilleurs pour l'aider à infiltrer les murs de l'un des forts les plus impressionnants de la région.

Il avait pris Cymru, Abbie et Francis avec lui.

Quatre personnes étaient amplement suffisantes. Mais quelle bourde ? Il fallait toujours prendre avec soi de la chair à pâté. On ne sait jamais, un idiot inutile peut servir à battre en retraite, ce qui donnera tout son sens à sa misérable existence.

De plus, Abbie lui avait avoué quelques secondes auparavant qu'elle pourrait éventuellement porter la vie… Ce n'était pas prudent de se lancer dans une telle aventure, les yeux fermés. Malheureusement, ils avaient besoin du seul médecin de l'équipage, en cas d'hémorragie non souhaitée. La cuisinière en entendrait parler.

On ne perturbait pas les plans du Capitaine.

Et il était trop jeune pour être tonton.

Arthur avait décidé de prendre le risque et avait assuré à sa sœur qu'il la mettrait en sécurité si la situation dégénérait…

Doux euphémisme.

Donc, après avoir débarqué sur la terre ferme, leur équipe réduite avait traversé l'île jusqu'au fort. Le bateau restait ainsi hors de vue. Alba et Darren veillaient ainsi sur leur bâtiment et l'humeur de leur équipage.

Francis ne parla quasiment pas lors du voyage. Il était entré en chaleur une deuxième fois lors du trajet en bateau, ce qui était assez surprenant. Il craignait certainement que son état puisse rechuter en quelques heures, au grand bonheur de la fratrie d'Arthur. Cette bande d'idiots… Bref… Malgré ce risque, Francis tenait à être présent pour convaincre Amélia de lui confier Océane.

Bien qu'il considère la situation comme gérable, Arthur le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. Francis avait tendance à agir de manière inattendue face à l'adversité, alors qu'Arthur aimait les plans bien rouillés.

« On ne prend pas d'initiative, stupid frog. On observe, on attend et on agit sagement. »

Ils étaient entrés un peu précipitamment, en suivant l'impulsion de Francis. Arthur l'avouait, l'occasion avait été trop belle. Il fallait saisir cette porte ouverte sur une arrière-salle, suite à une dispute entre domestiques, et attendre des tours de garde plus espacés.

Cymru avait déployé ses dons de vision pour observer les allées et venues des gardes. Il lui avait communiqué par télépathie tout ce qu'il savait. Arthur savait qu'il était risqué d'emmener Francis. L'oméga pouvait comprendre que la magie était une histoire de famille, et, non celle d'un seul homme.

Francis le saurait forcément un jour. Arthur n'était pas dupe. Le plus tard serait le mieux.

Pour résumer, ils se traînaient déjà plusieurs boulets au pied avant de commencer. Francis et son état émotionnel, le début de grossesse d'Abbie, Cymru… oui, Cymru avait des réactions étranges de temps à autre et le déni complet d'Arthur.

Dès que Cymru leur avait donné le feu vert pour s'aventurer dans les couloirs du fort, Arthur avait ressenti un stress inhabituel. Ils avaient monté les marches une à une jusqu'à débarquer dans une allée déserte. La boule au ventre, Arthur avait muselé autant que possible l'enthousiasme de Francis. Ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer. En tout cas, pas avant d'avoir localisé Océane.

Si Arthur avait été plus attentif à la magie alentour, il aurait compris plus rapidement qu'ils se précipitaient vers un piège. Son frère et sa sœur avaient des capacités moindres et plus spécifiques que les siennes. Ils ne repéraient ce genre de détails subtils qu'en se concentrant énormément et en lançant un sort révélateur.

Francis connaissait bien les lieux. Ayant fait partie de l'armée, il avait déjà séjourné dans le fort. Il connaissait d'ailleurs quelques coursives peu usitées. Cymru indiquait à chaque fois à Arthur, s'ils pouvaient continuer leur progression. En cas de problème, Arthur préférait préserver ses forces. Cymru et Abbie possédaient très peu de sorts d'attaque.

Oui. L'équipe n'avait pas été pensée au mieux.

Finalement, ils réussirent à accéder aux appartements des hauts supérieurs de l'armée. Bien que ces messieurs-dames alphas dormaient à poings fermés, la tâche s'annonçait difficile. Arthur était prêt à transporter tout le monde à un autre endroit, pour éviter de mettre le fort en alerte générale pendant plusieurs mois. Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas dit à Francis. L'oméga se serait insurgé contre une telle idée.

« Il faut repérer Amélia et Océane », chuchota Arthur, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans un espace protégé.

Cymru cherchait déjà la présence de femmes et d'enfant au sein des chambres.

« D'habitude, les Lieutenants réservent la pièce au fond du couloir, l'informa Francis.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on doit passer devant tous les Capitaines, râla Arthur.

\- Très peu sont insomniaques.

\- Merci de la précision, Francis, murmura Arthur avec une pointe d'énervement. Ce sont des bons combattants.

\- Pas tous. Certains ont de l'arthrite. Je connais tous leurs points faibles… J'avais de l'ambition, je te rappelle.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu auras le temps de faire causette avec eux.

\- Ma condamnation à mort en a certainement froissé plus d'un. Qui sera le prochain ?

\- Pas bête, Francis… Si tu étais vraiment un alpha.

\- J'ai mis tes vêtements exprès.

\- Pas un bruit », rappela Abbie.

À ce moment-là, Cymru lui indiqua qu'Amélia n'était pas dans sa chambre. La femme de la Lieutenante était partie faire un tour sur les créneaux avec la petite Océane.

Imprévu de merde, te voilà.

« Amélia est insomniaque, grommela Arthur. Soit on l'attend ici, soit on part à sa rencontre.

\- Dans les deux cas, on augmente nos chances de se faire repérer, s'en désola Abbie.

\- Il y a un truc bizarre, lui signala à voix haute Cymru.

\- Hum… Quoi ?, demanda prudemment Arthur en lui montrant son crâne.

\- Je ne sais pas… mais je pense qu'on devrait se magner le cul. »

Cymru pensait toujours que le pire pourrait arriver. Arthur comprenait que son plus jeune frère ait quelques restes de traumatisme de son enfance. Il était très souvent patient avec lui. Même s'il évitait de prendre ses intuitions trop au sérieux, il les vérifiait pour le rassurer. Ce serait mieux, si ses inquiétudes restaient dans le champ télépathique quand même.

« Cymru, on est juste en phase d'attente. Détends-toi, tenta Abbie.

\- Non, mais c'est juste que… On n'a croisé vraiment personne.

\- Les tours de garde sont espacées, affirma Arthur.

\- On est allé vraiment vite. On a même pu utiliser les raccourcis de Francis. Il y a un truc qui cloche. C'est trop facile… L'arrière-salle s'ouvre, tous les passages sont libres…

\- Arrête de flipper ta race, soupira Arthur.

\- Amélia se dirige droit vers nous, avec Océane, alors qu'on est coincé entre trois murs. »

Francis regarda avec étonnement Cymru, comprenant qu'il y avait plus d'un magicien dans l'équipe. Ce devait arriver forcément un jour ou l'autre. Plus préoccupant, ils étaient dans une impasse. Leur cible se rapprochait vivement d'eux, sans aucune raison apparente.

Ce ne devait pas être une heureuse coïncidence, quand on s'y connaissait un peu en magie.

C'était eux, la cible !

Arthur déploya ses capacités pour trouver une issue rapidement.

« Il nous faut une fenêtre, Francis.

\- Dans une chambre ?

\- N'importe où !

\- Si on n'est pas réellement dans le fort, on n'arrivera pas à en sortir par une fenêtre, s'affola sa sœur.

\- On monte vers les créneaux, décida Francis en les entraînant avec lui.

\- Cymru, repère le chemin, pendant que je démêle le problème », ordonna Arthur.

Sa sœur le guidait, alors qu'il plongeait son esprit dans la toile d'araignée dans laquelle ils s'étaient englués. Il aurait dû faire le repérage lui-même. Cymru ne savait pas analyser une illusion créée par un grand magicien. La présence d'Amélia et Océane brillait comme un phare dans la nuit pour lui et se déplaçait vers eux, malgré les détours qu'ils prenaient.

Il s'agissait des réelles personnes derrière le sort.

À ce moment-là, Arthur sut qu'il avait affaire à bien plus fort que lui, quelqu'un capable de manipuler l'esprit d'au moins deux personnes en même temps. D'ailleurs, Arthur réussit à apercevoir la présence du magicien ennemi. Comme il avait le corps d'un enfant, il arrivait à se cacher dans le sillage d'Amélia.

Ne lui faites pas croire qu'un magicien aussi expérimenté avait à peine douze ans !

Ce devait être une personne ultra-balèze qui s'était réfugiée dans un hôte avec des capacités magiques. Bordel de merde ! Un ancien, complètement pété de sorts complexes, voulait les éliminer pour le compte de la Lieutenante. Océane n'était qu'un appât, pour se débarrasser à la fois de Francis et de magiciens pirates. De plus, cette manière de créer des illusions complexes et de construire des pièges lui rappelait précisément quelqu'un.

La peur s'insinua dans ses veines et faillit l'immobiliser. Pas lui, surtout pas lui. Heureusement, Abbie le forçait à courir dans les escaliers et l'empêchait de céder à la panique.

« Procédure d'urgence, s'écria Arthur.

\- T'es sûr ?, s'inquiéta Abbie.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est ! Mais on ne le vaincra pas sur son propre terrain ! »

Il ne leur ferait pas part de ses soupçons, sinon son frère et sa sœur allaient se tétaniser de peur.

« Il faut qu'on récupère Océane. »

Arthur préféra ne pas répondre à Francis que ce serait impossible. Il cherchait surtout la faille dans le système qui pourrait leur sauver la vie. Quand il ressentit la fraîcheur de l'air libre, Arthur sut que les brèches magiques se trouvaient par-dessus les murailles.

À ce moment-là, Amélia et Océane se présentèrent à eux.

« Fuyez ! », cria Amélia.

Et là, Arthur vit le jeune garçon. À part les yeux bleus, il lui ressemblait énormément. Ces soupçons ne s'en retrouvèrent que renforcé. Et le sort que l'enfant préparait était forcément pour sa poire.

« Océane ! Non ! »

Arthur tira sur le bras de Francis. Ils sautèrent, par-dessus le mur, et tombèrent tous dans le vide, alors qu'un rayon vert perçait le ciel. Arthur lança le sort qui les ramènerait vers le navire. Une fois sur les planches du Unicorn, Arthur hurla : « Procédure d'urgence ! ».

Alba lâcha immédiatement la barre. Darren sortit de la calle et lança le premier sort. Un pentacle apparut sur le pont du navire. Arthur repoussa tous les pirates hors du champ du dessin à la peinture noire. Cymru attrapa une corde, la coupa et se transporta en haut de la vigie.

Vite. Ils devaient se dépêcher avant d'être tous tués.

« Francis à la barre ! On doit fuir ! Cymru, le cap le plus proche de l'île maudite ! »

Arthur amena de son coffre virtuel des objets magiques pour les déposséder de leurs pouvoirs. Il lui fallait toutes ses capacités pour transporter le Unicorn. Sa famille devait également déployer toute son énergie. Et ils avaient déjà entamé sérieusement leurs réserves de magie sur le fort.

Bien que mécontent de la tournure des évènements, Francis se porta à la barre et hurla :

« Tempête en vue, Capitaine !

\- On sait ! », cria Abbie.

Que Cymru n'ait pas compris à qui ils avaient affaire, pria Arthur.

« Cymru, donne le cap à Francis, cria Arthur. On attend ton aval. Je ne veux pas de pied sur le pentacle.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'îles, paniqua Cymru. Et c'est… c'est…

\- Concentre-toi sur le cap, Cymru. On fera un saut important ! »

La trouille au ventre, Cymru donna toutes les indications pour manœuvrer le navire, alors qu'Alba, Darren et Abbie lançaient l'incantation.

« Stupid frog, tu as intérêt à assurer, l'avertit Arthur. Positionne le navire et ne bouge pas quand ça arrive.

\- Je sais garder un cap », s'offusqua Francis.

Sa fratrie magicienne hurla qu'ils étaient prêts. Arthur libéra son sort. Toute la magie qu'il venait d'accumuler se transposa dans le pentacle. En un battement de cil, ils se retrouvèrent en plein océan à des milliers de kilomètres.

Arthur faillit s'écrouler sur le sol. Toute sa puissance avait déserté son corps en quelques secondes. Il espérait qu'ils avaient effectué le saut spatial dans les temps.

« Arthur, je crois qu'on a emporté un bout de la tempête avec nous, lui signala Alba. Il est drôlement en forme pour un mort, le paternel.

\- Tu penses pouvoir gérer, Francis ?, s'en inquiéta Arthur, effrayé par cette magie destructrice.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ! On dirait un rouleau de vent !, paniqua Francis.

\- C'est un rouleau !, confirma Arthur.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas refaire votre truc, là machin, magique.

\- On est à plat !, lui signala Abbie.

\- Je demande au cas où… Vous n'auriez pas un membre de la famille Kirkland planqué quelque part pour nous dépanner ?, s'énerva Francis en actionnant la barre.

\- Cymru a encore un peu de jus, signifia Alba.

\- Va le chercher là-haut ! Maintenant qu'il a réalisé l'ampleur de la chose, il doit trembler de tous ses membres, s'en désola Arthur.

\- S'il y a un rouleau de vent, il ferait mieux de descendre. Je vais le chercher pas la peau du cou. Et on peut activer les sorts de protection du navire », leur rappela Alba.

Darren se mit alors à courir dans tous les sens pour révéler des runes inscrites dans le bois. Heureusement, ils avaient réparé le navire avant de se lancer dans ce merdier.

« Il me faudrait un vent de Nord-Ouest, très vite, si on veut échapper au rouleau, cria Francis.

\- Cymru, vent de Nord-Ouest dans les voiles ! Magne-toi, cria Alba en montant au cordage.

\- On ne lui échappera jamais ! Il va nous retrouver et nous faire du mal. Il vaut mieux en finir, pleura Cymru.

\- Cymru, fais ce que je te dis, gronda Alba. Si on ne s'occupe pas de cette ordure, qui le fera, hein ? Et on l'éclatera tous ensemble. »

Cymru hocha la tête et déclencha le sort. Francis profita de cette force pour remonter le long du rouleau de vents et de vagues pour les mettre à l'abri. Darren continuait à arpenter le Unicorn pour activer tous les sorts de protection du navire. Arthur était monté auprès de Francis pour le soutenir. Échapper à ce monstre météorologique et magique s'avérait être une tâche particulièrement physique et éprouvante.

Son père était revenu d'entre les morts.

Ce salopard était capable du pire. Il s'en prenait de manière préférentielle aux magiciens et particulièrement à ceux de sa famille. Putain ! Arthur était sa cible prioritaire, puisqu'il l'avait tué. Et là, il ne bénéficiait d'aucun effet de surprise pour l'occire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il était impossible de rappeler deux fois à la vie un mort.

Arthur tremblait de peur, conscient qu'il se battait à nouveau contre le pire de ses adversaires. Il avait peur pour sa famille et son équipage. Une fois la tempête traversée, ils seraient à l'abri. Son père était limité géographiquement… Il ne fallait pas le laisser agir à nouveau.

« On ne pouvait pas emporter Océane avec nous ?, demanda innocemment Francis.

\- On serait mort, si on était resté une seconde de plus dans le fort. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me rendre compte du danger, avoua Arthur, complètement lessivé par la puissance du sort qu'il venait de lancer.

\- C'est un magicien vraiment balèze.

\- Du genre qu'il faut tuer deux fois avec un artéfact surpuissant. On est obligé d'inverser l'ordre de nos promesses.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est mettre Océane en sécurité. Peu importe comment on y arrive… »

Arthur retint son souffle. Il était rarement inactif, lorsqu'un danger se présentait. Là, il pouvait voir son équipage s'activer pour maintenir les voiles en place et Alba mettre Cymru et Abbie à l'abri. Et surtout, il y avait cette masse nuageuse ultrarapide d'un violet foncé surprenant dans le bleu du ciel qui se précipitait vers eux. Arthur remarquait les vagues qui se formaient en dessous de cette barre de déferlement des éléments aériens et priait pour que Francis puisse les éviter une fois qu'ils seraient en dehors de la trajectoire principale de ce sort destructeur.

Effondré, Arthur préférait ne pas parler de tout ce qui était arrivé en si peu de temps. Francis avait besoin de se concentrer sur leur survie immédiate. Il tint quand même à le rassurer.

« La tempête, du côté du fort, est certainement retombée. Mon père est capable de rappeler ses sorts ou de les moduler, s'il reste à proximité. Océane et Amélia n'ont rien à craindre. On doit rester en vie pour l'aider à s'en sortir. »

Arthur sourit en sentant Francis retrouver un regain d'énergie. Arthur craignait la suite des évènements. Il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour ramener son taré de père dans l'au-delà.


	31. Réunion familiale

_**Bonjour ! Oui. Je sais. ça fait longtemps ! J'ai des fanfictions à écrire pour la rentrée dans le cadre d'un défi et d'un recueil (et je m'y prends à l'avance... ). Donc, de temps en temps, il y aura un petit vide entre deux chapitres. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien faire des drabbles hétalia cet été, dans le cadre d'un défi de la FA... Mais je sais pas quoi vous faire comme recueil, pour le moment. Enfin, j'ai encore le temps d'y penser.**_

 _ **Et il y a soirée drabbles vendredi, aussi.**_

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 _MedusaLegend :_ Si je laisse des allusions à un personnage, c'est généralement que je vais m'en servir (sinon, ça veut dire que j'ai oublié en cours de route pourquoi je l'ai fait...). Le FrUk, ça les amuse bien. Il n'y a pas tellement de distraction sur le bateau.

 _DjoDjoCute :_ Le paternel Kirkland n'a pas fini de faire entendre parler de lui. Arthur ne supporte pas de se planter de manière aussi royale. En même temps, ça se comprend. Et ça s'est joué à peu de choses. Pour les chaleurs de Francis, c'est sûr que ça les dérange tous les deux.

 _Romy12 :_ Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. J'aimais bien cette idée de mélanger les deux (et une fois que j'ai une idée, c'est parti !).

 **Réunion familiale**

Après avoir survécu à la tempête, Arthur avait tenu à réunir toute la famille, dans sa cabine, histoire de les rassurer et de les motiver. Il avait laissé les commandes à Francis. L'oméga n'avait pas particulièrement aimé de se faire mettre à l'écart de la famille de magicien. Arthur avait flatté son égo, en lui rappelant qu'il avait été Capitaine et qu'il saurait tenir ses hommes déboussolés pendant son absence.

L'équipage n'était pas très loin de la mutinerie, suite à ce saut magique perturbateur.

Francis savait comment occuper des pirates tourmentés par des évènements surnaturels et possédait une aura de commandement assez puissante pour les tenir à carreaux.

Dans tout ce merdier, Arthur aimerait compter sur les compétences de tous ses frères et sœur. Et malheureusement, ce ne serait pas le cas.

Si Abbie était enceinte, il valait mieux ne pas mettre son futur enfant en danger. Tant que son père biologique Ewen Jones n'était pas retourné dans le monde des morts, il pouvait facilement changer d'hôte. Un fœtus magicien était une solution de repli bien avantageuse pour ce salopard.

Premier handicap, il n'aurait pas de guérisseuse spécialisée.

Deuxième handicap… En même temps, ce n'était pas une surprise. Cymru était réduit à l'état de loque humaine, incapable de redescendre de la vigie. Il n'aurait pas donc pas leur attaquant avec une vision longue distance.

Maintenant, la question la plus cruciale de leur existence se posait :

« With or without Norge ?, râla Arthur.

\- Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas bien. Seulement, réfléchis aux avantages stratégiques d'une telle alliance de vos compétences, commença Alba. Avec ses golems, on aurait plus de forces magiques dans les rangs.

\- Enfin, Norge a toujours apprécié ce salopard, lui rappela Abbie. Il serait capable de te voler l'artéfact, de s'enfuir à des milliers de kilomètres et de nous mettre en mauvaise posture.

\- Norge dit qu'il a changé d'avis sur notre père, leur révéla Arthur.

\- Moi, je dis que c'est quand même bizarre le retour du paternel d'entre les morts… Et si c'était Norge ?

\- Darren, t'es pas sérieux. Le paternel serait dans le corps de Norge, répliqua Alba.

\- Quand Norge était ado, son kiff était de servir un jour d'hôte à Ewen, leur rappela Arthur. Il n'aurait pas laissé sa place à un morveux, s'il avait gardé cette obsession en tête.

\- Ouais… Et je pense que son mec ne serait pas trop d'accord, argumenta Lizzie. Non, mais c'est vrai ! T'as pas envie de te taper le beau-père mort dans le corps de ton chéri ! »

Après une grimace de dégoût générale, Darren contrecarra :

« L'argument intracouple est validé. Mais justement, Norge a peut-être trouvé un remplaçant. Ainsi, il peut jouir de son corps et apprécier le spectacle de notre déchéance.

\- Je pense qu'il faut quand même lui en parler, négocia Alba. On saura au moins, s'il est notre adversaire. Et puis, il est devenu bien plus raisonnable depuis la mort d'Ewen. Et il a un peu plus d'objectivité.

\- Le risque, c'est qu'il rejoigne quand même la cause d'Ewen, râla Arthur. Il n'est peut-être pas au courant de son retour. Si Ewen et Norge unissent leur force, nous n'avons aucune chance de nous en sortir. »

L'assemblée poussa un soupir général de défaitisme. Pour les motiver, ce n'était pas gagné.

« On n'a qu'à envoyer quelqu'un de fiable collecter des informations à son sujet, proposa Alba. Pour l'instant, nous sommes coincés ici.

\- Si, par quelqu'un de fiable, tu parles de ce bienheureux d'Antonio, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, s'en amusa Abbie. Il est capable de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Et Norge ira voir Ewen.

\- On peut faire confiance à Antonio pour ce genre de manœuvre, décida Arthur. C'est quelqu'un de très avisé et qui tient à la vie. Tout est calculé chez lui…

\- C'est toi le Capitaine, soupira Darren. Au pire des cas, j'immobiliserai Norge… Tu as intérêt de revenir de cette maudite île avec l'artéfact.

\- On peut faire confiance à Francis pour m'amener à bon port. Ensuite, il me suffira de refaire un transfert jusqu'au Unicorn.

\- On va quand même rester dans les parages au cas où, décida Alba. Cet artéfact est beaucoup trop intéressant pour un magicien pour qu'il soit facilement récupérable. »

Arthur savait que l'expédition serait risquée. Il n'avait obtenu que peu d'informations concernant l'île maudite, ses habitants et l'emplacement de l'artéfact. Personne n'était revenu de là-bas, depuis le passage du magicien qui y avait scellé l'objet magique. Il s'agissait de l'un de ses ancêtres. À part le livre dans la bibliothèque de son père, il n'avait trouvé qu'une cartographie et quelques récits de marins pour étayer ses connaissances sur l'île.

« Francis est toujours partant ?, demanda Alba.

\- Bien sûr. Il fait la gueule, mais il est très motivé, répondit Arthur d'un air absent.

\- J'ai aussi commencé à relire nos notes concernant nos pouvoirs, lança Darren.

\- La totalité de vos pouvoirs n'est pas récupérable, tant que… »

De surprise, Arthur se figea :

« … tant que le paternel est clamsé, se réjouit Darren. Il est revenu à la vie avec ses pouvoirs et les pouvoirs qu'il nous a volés… Je ne sais pas… Ce serait un petit retour des choses qu'il nous rende nos capacités… Enfin, tu vois…

\- Surtout que c'est un sort qu'on peut effectuer à distance, sans craindre un retour de bâton de sa part, sourit Arthur.

\- Il est temps de rééquilibrer nos chances, ricana Alba. Il n'y a qu'Arthur qui possède la totalité de ses pouvoirs.

\- Si je vous rends vos pouvoirs, vous avez intérêt à potasser vos grimoires et à vous entraîner », les encouragea Arthur.

Ewen s'était attribué une partie des pouvoirs de ses frères et sœur, pour augmenter ses capacités tout en les gardant en vie. Il avait préservé Arthur en pensant occuper son corps à un moment ou à un autre.

Tout ceci allait se retourner méchamment contre lui.


	32. Mutinerie

_**Bonjour ! Vous m'avez manqué mes petits choux !**_

 **Message très important :** J'ai un guest anglophone anonyme aux basques. Et il a pas l'air commode avec le rating M et google traduction. Et si je vous dis tout, vous verrez qu'il/elle a tout pour lui. Prudence est mère de sûreté. Sachez que j'ai un compte sur AO3 et que vous serez toujours les bienvenu(e)s là-bas. En plus, vous pouvez me mettre des petits kudos (j'aime) ou même des commentaires (si vous précisez votre pseudo d'ici, je vous reconnaîtrai et je vous répondrai). J'ai toujours mis tout en oeuvre pour que mes fictions respectent le règlement ici. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, avec des personnes de cet acabit.

 **Mutinerie**

 **Et oui, j'ai carrément changé mon scénario pour vous faire passer le message plus haut. Désolé, pour cette transition supplémentaire.**

L'atmosphère demeurait tendue à bord de l'Unicorn.

Tout d'abord, les pirates les plus superstitieux et les plus trouillards commençaient à répandre des idées problématiques sur la sorcellerie et le salut de l'âme de chacun.

Malheureusement, ces personnes pensaient que Francis serait le plus à même de renverser le Capitaine Kirkland et sa famille.

Comment Arthur le savait-il ?

Francis l'en avait directement informé. L'oméga n'avait pas envie de finir au bout d'une corde, à cause de commérages imbéciles.

De ce fait, Francis jouait double-jeu, le temps de trouver l'instigateur principal de cette mutinerie spontanée.

Un exemple cruel mettait toujours les pendules à l'heure.

Tout comme une tempête dévastatrice et un mégalo magicien pouvaient zapper le moral des troupes.

Depuis la disparition tragique de son paternel, Arthur s'était toujours entraîné à devoir faire face à un magicien expérimenté. Seulement, la théorie ne valait pas la pratique. Rien que pour contacter Antonio à distance, Arthur avait dû faire appel à tout son self-control. Le sort, vieux de plusieurs années, était simple à utiliser. Arthur possédait un bout de parchemin ensorcelé et Antonio le second.

Par prudence, Arthur avait vérifié tous les paramètres de son sort avant d'écrire son message.

Pendant des heures, Arthur avait craint que son père ait intercepté sa correspondance. Ewen connaissait sa signature magique par cœur et pouvait la tracer à la moindre erreur de camouflage. En le voyant aussi stressé, Francis s'était mis à lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bavard ! Arthur avait subi avec grand plaisir son flot continu de paroles. Sa présence l'apaisait et lui changeait les idées. D'accord, un oméga avait aussi cet effet sur un alpha. Mais bon, quand même… Stupid frog n'avait pas autant d'emprise sur lui… Enfin, Arthur l'espérait… Après des heures d'attente, l'idiota daigna leur répondre.

Premier point positif, Antonio acceptait de manœuvrer en leur faveur. Par contre, il avait posé comme condition que sa famille soit mise à l'abri, si toute l'affaire dégénérait méchamment. Arthur devait donc préparer un sort complexe et camouflé à jeter en dernier ressort…

Et il devait récupérer les pouvoirs de sa fratrie d'abord, sans se faire localiser par le paternel.

Pendant que Francis papotait avec tous les rats opportunistes du navire, Arthur potassait ses grimoires et donnait des directives.

Ses angoisses montaient au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait toutes ses anciennes notes.

Son père le terrorisait. Et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas de figure.

Tous les soirs, Arthur montait sur le pont pour tenter de faire redescendre Cymru de son perchoir.

Il parait que le ridicule ne tue pas… En tout cas, son image de Capitaine impitoyable se retrouvait mise à mal avec ce frère récalcitrant. Arthur n'osait pas utiliser la magie pour le ramener sur les planches du navire. On ne sait jamais. Cymru pourrait très mal réagir et se défendre. Tout passait donc par de la négociation verbale. Arthur n'avait pas envie d'étendre son linge sale devant tout le monde, ce qui lui compliquait la tâche.

Gros point négatif… Quand la vigie devenait un gosse pleurnichard et que le Capitaine manquait d'autorité, les envies de mutinerie se retrouvaient renforcées.

Arthur ne pourrait donc pas quitter le navire et rechercher l'artéfact, tant que leurs problèmes ne seraient pas réglés une bonne fois pour toutes.

Et puis, Arthur détestait quand Francis minaudait avec tout le monde.

De la jalousie mal placée, d'après sa famille.

Malgré le stress, Arthur se détournait fréquemment de ses grimoires pour observer l'oméga en pleine opération séduction. Tous ces bêtas bavaient littéralement devant son beau petit cul, ses belles boucles blondes et son sourire charmeur. En plus de son physique, Francis avait de l'esprit et du charisme.

En tant qu'alpha, Arthur n'aimait pas qu'on tourne autour d'un oméga sous sa responsabilité.

Les pirates ne connaissaient que des putes omégas. Ils ne tarderaient pas à avoir des gestes déplacés envers Francis. Arthur préférait être prêt à intervenir. Un alpha en colère avait le don de doucher les plus intrépides.

Sa concentration au minimum absolu l'énervait.

Il fallait vraiment mater cette mutinerie.

En se rongeant les sangs, Arthur attendait que Francis revienne dans sa cabine tous les jours.

Il en mettait du temps à trouver le responsable !

« Je commence à m'impatienter, râla Arthur. Et je me pose des questions dérangeantes sur toi.

\- Ta compagnie désagréable m'avait tellement manqué, soupira Francis.

\- Ce n'est pas un concours de mauvaise humeur, grogna Arthur. Il nous reste plus que quelques jours avant d'atteindre un point de ravitaillement. Avec le rationnement et les derniers évènements, les hommes sont nerveux.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua Francis.

\- C'est compréhensible. Je sais de quoi mon ennemi est capable.

\- Je pense que l'équipage en a une petite idée également. Dès qu'on posera un pied à terre, c'est certain que les désertions seront nombreuses.

\- Il me faut le nom des leaders dans les fauteurs de trouble. La suite, je m'en occupe. »

Francis lui jeta un regard assez éloquent sur ce qu'il pensait de lui.

« Je suis un pirate.

\- Je sais, lui sourit Francis. Et un voyeur, aussi. J'ai senti que j'accaparai ton attention à plusieurs mètres de distance.

\- Même pas vrai.

\- Un oméga sait toujours quand un alpha le bouffe du regard. Personne ne peut sentir mes hormones. Par contre, je n'ai pas perdu le sens de l'odorat. »

Arthur rougit au possible. De colère ou d'embarras, il ne le savait pas.

« Des noms ? »

Francis soupira et lui donna ce qu'il désirait.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'un de ses pirates regrettait amèrement d'avoir défié le Capitaine Kirkland. Il le paya de sa vie. Dans la nuit, un autre homme passa malencontreusement par-dessus bord. Le corbeau de mauvais augure était passé dans l'au-delà, entraînant tout un tas de commérage passionné.

Arthur n'aimait pas particulièrement utiliser la violence, quand il s'agissait de son équipage. Seulement, en ces temps troublés, il n'avait pas d'autre marge de manœuvre pour tenir à carreaux ses hommes.

Fin de la mutinerie.

Suite à cette démonstration autoritaire, Arthur annonça qu'il avait placé un sort sur chaque membre de l'équipage.

Quiconque déserterait ne verrait pas la fin du jour.

Stupid frog, y compris.

Francis bouda, suite à cette blague douteuse.

Arthur bluffait. Il ne pouvait gaspiller sa magie ainsi. Étant le seul à le savoir, il pouvait bien se permettre de terroriser tout son équipage et de s'en amuser. Il avait besoin de tranquillité d'esprit et d'entraînement pour vaincre son père.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Arthur éprouvait de la peur. Et c'était pour la même raison. Quoi qu'il arrive, il n'y aurait pas de troisième fois.

Soit il anéantissait son père, soit il mourrait dans la manœuvre.


	33. Réconfort

**Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien !**

 **Réconfort**

« Arthur ! Mon petit Arthur ! »

Le jeune Arthur terrorisé leva les yeux vers un alpha surpuissant. Les larmes aux yeux, Arthur sentait son corps trembler de rage et de tristesse. Un petit quelque chose de familier s'agitait également, la magie sans doute, et tendait vers ce vilain monsieur qui le surplombait de toute sa superbe.

Avec suffisance, cet inconnu écarta les pans de son manteau sombre, mit les mains sur ses hanches et le toisa avec satisfaction.

« Je viens te récupérer. Tu es mon fils !

\- Où sont mon papa et ma maman ?

\- Je suis ta nouvelle famille. Et je ne te mens pas, tu es bien mon fils. Je me suis follement amusé avec ta maman. Maintenant, je récupère le fruit de mes efforts. », ricana le magicien.

En sanglotant, Arthur se tourna vers le manoir dévasté des Kirklands. Il était tout petit. Cinq minuscules années d'existence. Incapable de se défendre, il cherchait désespérément ses frères et sa sœur parmi les flammes. Il ne les voyait pas… Qu'est-ce qui leur était arrivé !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !, cria Arthur.

\- On aura tout le temps d'en discuter.

\- Mes frères et ma sœur !

\- Ils sont vivants. Tu as intérêt à être un fils obéissant. »

Sur ce, Ewen Jones l'attrapa par le col de son vêtement pour l'emmener avec lui.

Dans la poigne terrible du magicien sanguinaire, Arthur grava dans sa mémoire l'image de son foyer dévasté.

Il n'oublierait jamais cette tragédie.

Son père biologique venait de tuer ses parents et de capturer ses frères et sa sœur.

Le corps d'Arthur eut un spasme d'angoisse.

Des flammes dansèrent sous ses yeux, enveloppant le visage tendre de sa mère oméga et de son père bêta. Peu à peu, Arthur oubliait leurs traits, ce qui l'angoissait terriblement. Le feu destructeur les dévorait et le séparait d'eux.

Il pouvait presque sentir la morsure de ce bûcher immonde.

Le monde tournait également, sous l'effet de secousses terriblement désagréable.

« Arthur ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le souffle court, Arthur tomba sur le visage inquiet de Francis. Son corps tremblait encore de ce souvenir terrible. Francis venait de le secouer comme un prunier ? Son regard se fit menaçant. Par prudence, l'oméga se recula et sortit de son lit.

« Tu faisais encore un cauchemar. Ton père a l'air de beaucoup te tracasser. Autant que Cymru, je dirais… Tu peux en parler, tu sais ? »

Un frisson de dégoût le traversa à cette idée. Arthur avait assez confiance en Francis pour se confier. Là n'était pas la question. Francis avait le droit de savoir. C'était juste très difficile d'en parler. Arthur but au goulot de la bouteille de rhum au bord de son lit pour se donner du courage.

« J'avais cinq ans quand mon père biologique est venu me chercher. Cymru en avait six. Quant aux autres, ils étaient heureusement déjà adolescents…

\- Cymru a donc vécu en captivité de ses six ans…

\- A ses seize ans, compléta Arthur. Les seules personnes qu'il côtoyait étaient Alba, Darren et Abbie. A l'occasion… Ewen Jones ne tenait pas à ce que Cymru développe ses talents de magicien… C'était plus intéressant pour lui d'avoir une réserve de magie à l'état brut. Cet emprisonnement a laissé des traces et l'a empêché de grandir correctement. Il aura toujours des difficultés à se sociabiliser.

\- Je vois… C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes aux petits soins avec lui, l'encourage Francis.

\- Il faut qu'il redescende de là-haut. Je le connais. Il est en train d'angoisser à la vigie.

\- On trouvera une solution. »

Francis le laissa reprendre tranquillement ses esprits, dans un silence confortable. Il finit par se rapprocher de lui. Assis près du lit, il mit ses avant-bras sur le bord du matelas et y posa la tête. Cet oméga oubliait trop facilement son côté séducteur.

Arthur se redressa, mal à l'aise. Les lèvres de Francis appelaient bien trop les siennes. S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il avait également besoin de réconfort. Tout oublier dans une étreinte sauvage serait bienvenue. Seulement, il respectait bien trop cet oméga pour se servir de son corps aussi bassement.

« Et pour toi ?, demanda Francis avec une fausse innocence.

\- Comment ça, moi ?, râla Arthur sur la défensive.

\- Ta fratrie a été emprisonnée pendant dix ans. Mais de ton côté, c'était différent ? »

Ses envies mises au placard, Arthur sentit ses épaules se raidir. Il détestait parler de son apprentissage magique, en compagnie de Norge. Que de mauvais souvenirs !

« Ewen Jones, mon père biologique, n'était pas particulièrement tendre avec moi. Il faisait en sorte que j'apprenne à me servir de mes pouvoirs, à les augmenter et à les canaliser de manière satisfaisante. Il m'avait mis en compétition avec ce corniaud de Norge…

\- Pas vraiment un père, comprit Francis.

\- Un bon formateur sadique… Si je ne remplissais pas mes objectifs, mes frères et sœur en prenaient plein la tronche. C'était un connard !

\- Norge n'était pas de cet avis ?

\- Norge était son héritier légitime. Il s'y croyait ! En plus, il avalait tout ce que disait notre père comme du petit lait. Je me suis même demandé, si Ewen avait ensorcelé Norge pour qu'il soit docile. Entre Ewen et Norge, j'en bavais littéralement.

\- Est-ce que tu avais le droit de voir ta fratrie ?

\- Si j'avais d'excellents résultats… Et malheureusement, Norge prenait très mal que je mettais autant de cœur dans mes études. Il m'arrivait souvent de le surpasser pour voir Alba, Darren, Abbie et Cymru. »

Arthur sursauta quand Francis lui prit la main, pour le réconforter. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se comporte avec lui, avec autant de douceur. Arthur préférait garder sous silence toutes les méthodes d'éducation magique d'Ewen Jones.

Il frissonna quand ses doigts furent caressés délicatement.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Il détestait montrer ses faiblesses. Avec Francis, ce n'était pas vraiment embarrassant. Ils étaient dans l'intimité de sa cabine. La nature oméga de Francis arrivait à calmer sa peine et ses angoisses.

« Tu as déjà réussi à le vaincre. Tu peux y arriver encore une fois. Ce sera la dernière fois, lui sourit Francis.

\- Il a assassiné mes parents et séquestré ma fratrie. Il m'a terrorisé toute mon enfance, en menaçant de tuer mes frères et ma sœur, un par un. Il menaçait de voler mon corps et mes pouvoirs, une fois que je serai adulte. Il m'a appris la magie, en me maintenant dans la peur… Je l'avais mis hors d'état de nuire ! Et il revient ! », s'énerva Arthur.

Arthur se tétanisa, quand Francis le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer. Sa présence agréable réchauffait agréablement son cœur et son corps. Ce stupid frog oubliait trop facilement qu'ils étaient alpha et oméga.

« Tout va bien se passer, Arthur. »


	34. Redescend Cymru

« Cymru ! Redescend ! ça suffit, cria Arthur depuis le pont.

\- Je t'ai préparé ton repas préférée, tenta Elizabeta.

\- Et si tu ne descends pas, je monte te chercher, le menaça Alba.

\- Et je l'aiderai, signifia Darren.

\- Ils sont assez motivés pour te faire redescendre, sans que j'ai besoin d'apporter ma contribution », minauda Abbie.

Arthur put voir les cheveux bouclés de Cymru dépasser du tonneau positionné en haut de la vigie.

Au moins, il était encore vivant. Et il s'intéressait à ce qu'il se passait ailleurs que dans son monde…

« Allez-vous faire foutre ! Il va tous nous tuer ! »

Les anciens et les nouveaux pirates frémirent d'effroi.

Arthur se félicita d'avoir pris le large, avant de s'occuper à nouveau de Cymru. Leur équipage au complet pour naviguer et les cales pleines de nourriture leur permettraient d'assurer leur survie immédiate.

« Ce ne sera pas le cas ! Puisque tu vas nous aider à lui botter le cul ! Redescend… Francis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'en occupe, lui signala Francis en montant vers la vigie.

\- Mais, je ne te permets pas ! »

Force fut de constater que l'oméga savait aussi amadouer son bêta de frère. On avait toujours raconté à Arthur que les omégas possédaient d'autres atouts que le fait d'être une tentation sur patte. Il avait toujours mis en doute que les omégas pouvaient adoucir une situation tendue ou calmer des esprits angoissés par leur seule présence.

En même temps, Arthur s'était toujours intéressé à leurs fesses et à rien d'autre. Il n'avait vu que le côté hautement sexualisé d'un oméga… Oui. Francis avait réussi à l'apaiser… Mais c'était différent ! En quoi, il ne savait pas…

Arthur bouda ostensiblement, quand Cymru réussit à mettre un pied sur les planches du navire grâce à Francis. Il était maigre comme un clou, à force de privation et de stress.

« Viens manger un morceau, d'abord, mon petit Cymru, lui proposa Elizabeta. On s'occupera du rituel magique ensuite.

\- Quel rituel ?, s'inquiéta immédiatement Cymru.

\- Celui qui va te rendre tes pouvoirs, imbécile de petit frère, le gronda Alba. Comme si on allait te faire du mal…

\- Vu ses réactions, je me demande si c'est judicieux de lui rendre ses capacités, le taquina Darren.

\- On ne va jamais y arriver !

\- C'est sûr que si on perd notre magicien aux pouvoirs à longue distance, on part avec un sacré handicap, plaisanta Alba. Il faut que tu te reprennes. On a besoin de toi. »

Arthur laissa les plus âgés s'occuper de Cymru. Lui, il avait un oméga un peu trop entreprenant à gérer.

« Tu viens dans ma cabine, tout de suite.

\- C'est tentant, mais qui tient la barre ?, répondit malicieusement Francis.

\- Darren, au commandement !

\- Vos histoires de couple ne peuvent pas attendre ! J'ai compris !

\- Occupe-toi de tes fesses », râla Arthur en entraînant Francis à l'intérieur.

Arthur ne le lâcha qu'après avoir refermé la porte. En colère, il le fixa méchamment. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à lui en vouloir très longtemps. Il était quand même reconnaissant que son frère soit revenu parmi eux. Seulement, Francis prenait bien trop ses aises et captivait un peu trop son équipage.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, grogna Arthur.

\- Ce qu'il me prend ?, l'interrogea Francis.

\- Je suis le Capitaine de ce navire. Même si ton idée était bonne, il fallait me la soumettre avant de l'exécuter.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis ton prisonnier. Théoriquement, je n'ai pas à t'obéir », dit Francis en lui tirant la langue.

Cet oméga devrait ranger ce petit bout rose humide sur le champ. Et il n'avait malheureusement pas tort.

« Second quartier-maître à présent, le provoqua Arthur. Tu dois donc suivre mes directives, celles d'Alba et de Darren.

\- C'est offensant, Arthur, pour un ancien Capitaine.

\- Ce serait offensant pour mes frères que tu deviennes mon second. Et puis, avec la récente mutinerie, ce ne serait pas très indiqué de te donner autant de pouvoirs. »

Amusé par ses réflexions, Francis n'arrêtait pas de sourire en l'écoutant.

« Tu as peur d'un oméga ?

\- Je ne te sous-estime pas, stupid frog. En peu de temps, tu as réussi à grimper dans les échelons militaires. Et tu as un certain charisme.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te méfier de moi, se défendit plus sérieusement Francis. J'ai besoin de toi pour récupérer Océane. Je ne fais pas le poids face à ton père… »

Francis aurait pu être un idiot fini et penser s'en sortir en cavalant seul. Apparemment, non. Arthur s'en voulut d'être autant sur les nerfs à cause de son père et du méga sort qu'il allait devoir sortir dans quelques heures. Oh ! Il n'était pas dupe. Cymru pourrait vouloir remonter une fois rassasié et désaltéré.

« Bien… Seulement, je préfère que mes hommes connaissent ta place exacte dans le navire.

\- Donne-leur l'illusion que tu me contrôles », le charria Francis.

Arthur vit immédiatement rouge. Il détestait qu'on conteste son autorité et encore plus qu'on la mette en péril.

« On a intérêt à ce que le Unicorn soit toujours sous le contrôle d'Alba, après notre séjour sur l'île. Ce n'est pas un jeu. La moindre petite erreur pourrait nous être fatale…

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne planifie pas autant mes actions.

\- Mais bien sûr. Qui s'est transformé en alpha pour approcher la Lieutenante ?

\- Tu vas beaucoup trop dans les détails…

\- Mais ce sont les petits détails qui me permettaient d'avoir le dessus sur toi, stupid frog. Mes réserves de magie ne sont pas illimitées. Je fais en sorte de bien les gérer. Quand tu avais bu la veille d'une attaque, je m'amusais comme un petit fou !

\- Oui, Capitaine… »

Un peu penaud, Francis tentait de ne pas sourire. Ce stupid frod était exaspérant !

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- T'es un peu sadique sur les bords pour t'amuser de mon taux d'alcoolémie.

\- Ta voie de navigation n'était pas aussi parfaite que d'habitude, stupid frog. On tremblait un peu ?

\- Même ainsi, je bats à plate couture n'importe quel Capitaine.

\- On ne se bat pas contre n'importe qui. Souviens-toi de cette fichue tempête. Tes capacités doivent être au maximum au moment opportun. »

Gêné, Francis passa la main dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose le taraudait méchamment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'enquit Arthur avec inquiétude.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu fais ta mauvaise tête. C'est rare de te voir tracassé. C'est d'ailleurs très plaisant. Alors ?

\- Je ne contrôle toujours pas l'apparition de mes chaleurs. Ce pourrait être très gênant pour moi, pour toi… pour beaucoup de monde, en fait. Comme moyen de diversion, on a vu bien mieux.

\- Je potasserai le sujet pour te les couper au moindre signe avant-coureur.

\- Par la magie !, s'insurgea Francis.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen. J'aimerais l'éviter. Seulement, en pleine action, on n'aura pas forcément d'autre choix.

\- J'espère que ce sera sans conséquence pour mon corps, râla Francis.

\- Je pense que ça les retarde au mieux. Même si tu les as moins souvent, elles ne se sont toujours pas stabilisées…

\- J'aimerai ne pas jouer avec ma santé. Si mes hormones continuent à fluctuer, je vais développer des maladies. Je ne pensais pas que je prendrai le traitement pour être alpha aussi longtemps. »

Pour Océane, Francis avait mis son intégrité physique en danger, en camouflant sa nature oméga derrière un traitement hormonal. Tout son corps avait subi une altération notable durant plusieurs années. Francis ressemblait à un oméga avec ses hanches larges et ses traits fins, mais possédait quelques attributs alphas. Ses muscles s'étaient développés suite à sa prise médicamenteuse et son exercice militaire, le rendant encore plus attirant.

« Les médecins avaient peut-être d'autres solutions que ce contraceptif », se radoucit Arthur.

Mal à l'aise, Francis hésita à lui révéler une autre possibilité envisageable.

« Dis toujours, soupira Arthur.

\- Il faudrait que je me lie à un alpha et que je tombe enceint, par la même occasion. Ça pourrait rééquilibrer mon organisme, s'en désola Francis. Je te jure que je tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux à ce contraceptif. »

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en imaginant Francis à la merci d'un alpha possessif.

« T'as intérêt à bien le prendre », ricana Arthur, avant de rejoindre le pont.


	35. Passagers clandestins

**Bonjour à tous ! Ou bonsoir... Ou dormez bien juste après.**  
 **Alors, je voulais m'excuser de mon précédent message un peu chelou. Mon humour peut être très pourri, quand je ne me relis pas suffisamment et que j'oublie d'expliciter un peu plus ma pensée. La fatigue, tout ça, tout ça.**  
 **Donc, pardon pour cette erreur. En plus, je suis parti en vacances et mon ordinateur est tombé en rade. Donc, je ne pouvais pas revenir pour rassurer les personnes qui pensaient que je m'arrêtais complètement.**  
 **Ça m'apprendra, tiens. La prochaine fois, j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de poster à la va vite.**  
 **Sur ce, je répondrai à vos reviews dès que possible. Je suis très contente d'en avoir reçu autant.**

Arthur s'affala dans sa couche, épuisé par le sort qu'il venait de lancer.

Sa fratrie avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs en intégralité, diminuant ainsi les ressources de la sale pourriture de ses deux.

Néanmoins le pont restait agité par cet acte magique. Cymru éprouvait quelques difficultés à maîtriser ses facultés retrouvées à l'état brut. Heureusement, Alba, Darren et Abbie se bougeaient le cul pour l'aider à garder son calme. Que d'animation !

Arthur adorait sentir la sensation de la magie l'environnant de toute part, encore plus quand il s'agissait de celle de sa famille proche.

Il était vidé de toutes ses forces, mais satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

Francis tenait la barre. Certains pirates étaient passés par-dessus bord, effrayés par ses talents admirables. Enfin, la routine de ces quelques temps...

A moitié assoupi, Arthur se releva en entendant un craquement.

Il sortit prestement son pistolet, prêt à tirer. Seulement, il se retrouva très vite avec une lame sous la gorge. Dans l'incapacité de se défendre, Arthur fusilla du regard ce foutu emmerdeur de suisse franc de la gachette.

"Bonjour, Capitaine Kirkland, susurra Vash. J'ai été obligé de collaborer avec l'un de mes concurrents pour vous faire prisonnier.

– Je vous souhaite bien du courage, ricana Arthur. Il faut ramener ce navire à bon port, avec l'approbation de ma famille.

– Je t'avais bien dit que ton idée était stupide", grogna la personne qui menaçait Arthur avec son arme.

Arthur n'en menait pas large, entre Vash et Yao. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il avait réussi à identifier le chasseur de primes chinois. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs de la profession avec Gilbert.

"Pas si stupide, râla Vash. Le père d'Arthur n'est pas un homme de confiance.

– Si je comprends bien, vous venez me prêter main forte, s'en amusa Arthur.

– On passe un marché. Yao veut être payé. De mon côté, ton salopard de père a capturé ma soeur, histoire d'être sûr que je te bute.

– Je sens qu'on va conclure un accord.

– Yao est juste cher... Mais il me semble que mon horloge valait son pesant d'or, négocia Vash.

– Je comprends tellement ton esprit de famille. Et effectivement, il ne faut pas faire confiance à mon père. Depuis combien de temps, vous cachez-vous dans ma calle ?

– Assez de temps pour avoir assisté à ce déchaînement spectaculaire des éléments. Une vrai beauté, l'informa Yao. Je m'y connais en talisman.

– Ce sera une compétence fortement appréciée. Je vais revoir mes plans, en me reposant. Vous pouvez retourner dans la calle."

Ses deux invités surprises grognèrent. Il s'attendait certainement à plus d'hospitalité de sa part.

"Si vous avez réussi à me flouer, vous l'avez également fait pour mon père. Je préfère garder notre collaboration secrète pour le moment. Je n'en informererai que les quartiers-maîtres susceptibles de vous trouvez dans la calle."

Arthur détestait négocier les termes précis d'un engagement entre deux parties, surtout quand il avait envie de roupiller pendant des heures.

"Tu as intérêt à tenir parole, râla Yao.

– Je suis un pirate avec de l'honneur, minauda Arthur.

– C'est bien pour cette raison que l'on vous fait confiance sur ce coup, grommela Vash. Je tiens à ma soeur. Et personne ne saura qu'on a conclu un accord pour faire la peau à ton vieux. Ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires de se retourner contre l'un de ses employeurs..."

Si Yao avait rangé son arme, les dires de Vash lui passeraient au-dessus de la tête.

"Confidentialité, tout ça, tout ça... J'ai compris, Vash. Il suffit que stupid frog n'en sache rien..."

Vash et Yao se concertèrent du regard, affolés par ce trait d'esprit.

"Mais il ne dira rien, le défendit Arthur. Il n'est pas aussi bête. C'est bon, de votre côté ?

– On veut à manger, également. Votre cuisinière n'est pas commode. Elle compte mieux le nombre de pirates sur le navire que votre second.

– Ah, oui... C'est vrai... Je lui dirai qu'il me faut triple ration pendant un temps. "

Arthur soupira de soulagement, quand la lame de Yao s'éloigna de son cou. Ils l'avaient attaqué au moment où il se retrouvait aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né.

Il se souviendrait à quel point ils peuvent être redoutables.


	36. Securiser le navire

**Bonsoir ! Voici la suite des aventures ! Je sais que les chapitres sont un peu courts, et donc les transitions paraissent plus longues. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont bientôt sur l'île.**

Arthur avait préféré informer stupid frog et sa famille de la présence de leurs invités surprises. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec la lame d'un chasseur de primes encore une fois. Et... En tant qu'alpha responsable de son petit monde, il ne souhaitait pas que cette mésaventure arrive à ses proches.

Ils voyageaient vers l'île maudite. Comme le disait stupid frog, il n'était pas encore temps que les beaux gosses charismatiques quittent le navire. En tant qu'alpha et oméga libérés des jougs de la société, Arthur et Francis imposaient naturellement leur commandement.

Alba, Darren, Abbie et Cymru n'avaient pas encore démontré à quel point ils pouvaient être dangereux en pleine possession de leurs moyens.

Enfin, si... Cymru leur avait fait une petite démonstration de ses capacités réelles en déplaçant plusieurs fois le navire à courte distance pendant la sieste méritée d'Arthur. Mais bon, laisser le commandement à Cymru serait irresponsable. Les pertes humaines et les démences prématurées avaient été telles qu'Abbie avait dû user de tous ses talents. Alba avait réussi à calmer Cymru par des paroles réconfortantes et l'avait renvoyé dans la vigie, soulageant ainsi tout le monde.

Alba arrivait à calmer les esprits agités sans l'aide de la magie, mais n'était véritablement craint de personne.

Arthur devait trouver rapidement une solution pour se rendre tranquillement sur l'île. Il ne savait ce qu'il devrait affronter. Autant savoir que tout était en ordre.

Darren avait proposé d'enfermer les deux assassins dans une cage en bois. Abbie n'aurait plus qu'à les plonger dans un rêve onirique peuplé de balades ensoleillées et d'edelweiss. Arthur avait rétorqué que leurs passagers n'étaient pas des cobayes.

Seulement, il était trop tard. Sa fratrie était déjà passée brillement à l'action. Ils avaient envie de tester leurs pouvoirs et ne s'en privaient pas. Heureusement, ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'étudier leurs domaines de prédilection et savaient s'arrêter quand il le fallait.

Il ne restait qu'à briffer stupid frog.

Et c'est là que la tâche se révéla hardue.

Francis possédait l'esprit de contradiction, la volonté d'initiative et l'indépendance de décision. Ces qualités entraient en totale contradiction avec les plans bien rouillés d'Arthur. Francis ne cessait de lui répéter qu'ils ne sauraient quoi faire qu'une fois à terre. Les récits d'un vieux marins édentés accroc à la bibine n'étaient certainement pas dignes de foi. Et encore moins, les dires du paternel. Il était bien possible que ce soit un piège.

Arthur n'entendait pas la chose ainsi. Son père lui avait indiqué l'emplacement de l'artéfact bien avant sa trahison mortelle. L'artefact était là. Seulement, il était bien difficile de s'y rendre. D'où l'intérêt d'avoir stupid frog hors de prison...

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie !

\- Tu es bien susceptible pour un rescapé de la justice, râla Arthur. Et puis, j'apprécie ta compagnie, stupid frog.

\- Je vois bien où est ton intérêt.

\- Tu y trouves ton compte également. Ta chère Océane..."

Remettre les pendules à l'heure de Francis est un réel plaisir.

Francis se dandinait presque sur ses pieds, quand on lui rappelait ses tactiques égoïstes. Il hésitait à ouvrir sa grande gueule. Cet état d'agitation ne durait pas bien longtemps. Car de toute façon, il allait parler de ce qui le tracassait.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, lui avoua Francis. Il est bien indiqué que personne ne revient de cette île.

\- Je peux le faire. J'ai bien déplacé le Unicorn et une partie de la tempête. Deux personnes en même temps sur mon propre navire, c'est du gâteau. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est m'emmener là-bas...

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas nous transporter directement ?"

Arthur se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas avouer ses faiblesses. Encore moins, à Francis. Il avait besoin de paraître fort, en se battant contre son père. Ce n'était pas pour impressionner cet oméga stupide... Francis attendait avec impatience qu'il livre le fond de sa pensée. Il ne le lâcherait qu'une fois satisfait.

"En théorie, je peux faire un transport magique dans n'importe quel endroit où je me suis déjà rendu. C'est bien mieux quand je crée un point d'ancrage. Comme sur le Unicorn.

\- Ah, dit bêtement Francis.

\- La magie, c'est compliqué. Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans les détails à chaque fois que tu poseras une question, grogna Arthur.

\- Bien sûr, mon lapin.

\- Mon lapin ?

\- Quand tu es sur la défensive, tu as les deux dents de devant qui ressortent... Et...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, stupid frog !

\- Je devais trouver un nom d'animal pour toi aussi", minauda l'oméga en posant la tête sur ses mains jointes et en secouant ses boucles blondes.

Ses hormones devaient méchamment le chatouiller pour qu'il se mette à agir de la sorte. Arthur se méfiait énormément du comportement futur de Francis. Ses cheveux devenaient plus doux et brillants. Son corps subissait une légère transformation. Un petit peu plus de jolies fesses... Enfin, ce genre de choses que seul un oeil averti puisse remarquer. Rien d'intéressé... Sur cette île, Francis deviendrait une véritable tentation. Arthur le sentait venir à des kilomètres.

"Le plan est simple, stupid frog. Tu m'emmènes sur l'île. Tu te contentes de marcher et de me suivre gentiment. Je m'occupe de trouver et prendre l'artéfact. Je te ramène sur le navire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que tu tiendras parole ?", s'en inquiéta Francis.

Arthur préféra ne pas répondre quelque chose de salace. Ne pas effrayer stupid frog. Le rassurer. Trouver un argument solide.

"J'ai besoin de toi en cas de tempête numéro deux. Ou autre chose qui requière tes compétences maritimes. Je ne peux pas lancer des sorts et tenir la barre en même temps. Réfléchis un peu."

Le sourire apaisé de stupid frog lui fit bien plus d'effet qu'il ne voudrait se l'avouer.


	37. Etude maritime

« Euh... »

En gros, ce fut la première réaction de stupid frog à l'approche de l'île.

« T'es sûr de toi, Arthur ? »

Et là, la deuxième.

« Je pensais que tu étais le meilleur, l'avait taquiné Arthur.

— Certes. Seulement, il y a des choses difficilement réalisables et... des extrêmes auxquels je me frotte rarement, voire pas du tout. »

Il n'aurait pas sauvé stupid frog, si l'approche de l'île était réalisable par un bon navigateur. Il lui fallait l'excellence même pour affronter ce dédale de rochers et de fonds marins.

« Si tu as besoin de sorts, on est à ton écoute, le rassura Alba.

— Déjà, je dois construire une embarcation spécialement prévue à cet effet.

— On peut trouver des matières premières à proximité, le renseigna Arthur.

— Très bien... Arthur, est-ce que tu peux tenir la barre pendant que j'observe les courants ? Il faut que tu restes à bonne distance de l'île, sinon le Unicorn se fera emporter vers les rochers. Et je suis persuadé qu'il y a des hauts fonds.

— J'ai étudié la carte. Je te la passerai, lui proposa Arthur.

— Je pense qu'elle n'est plus d'actualité au vu de la force du courant. Reste bien en haute mer. Je vais prendre la longue-vue... Et... tout sort capable de protéger une embarcation de chocs malvenus serait le bienvenu pour tenter le coup. »

Arthur observa Francis avec attention. La nervosité le gagnait, alors qu'il avait toujours été d'un calme exemplaire quand il tentait ce genre de manœuvre. Arthur savait la tâche particulièrement ardue. Il ne se sentait pas de la tenter par ses propres moyens. Une seule erreur et l'on finissait haché menu.

Stupid frog se mit à monter vers la vigie, une longue vue à la main. S'il devait étudier la question dans ses moindres détails, c'était qu'il craignait de ne pas réussir du premier coup.

« Je te rappelle que je peux nous faire revenir au Unicorn facilement, lui cria Arthur.

— Tu en aurais le temps ?, lui demanda Francis.

— En étant préparé, oui. Alors, fais tout ce que tu peux pour réussir la traversée, je m'occupe du reste. »

Francis hocha la tête et continua son ascension. Évidemment, Cymru ne s'attendait pas à de la visite. Il gesticula un certain temps. Heureusement, Francis savait l'apaiser avec des paroles réconfortantes. Chose très rare, Cymru descendit pour laisser Francis observer l'île à sa guise.

« Tu vas vraiment le faire ?, le questionna son plus jeune frère au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

— J'y suis bien obligé.

— Si tu n'es pas là, il va nous faire du mal.

— Cymru, la seule chose à faire est de le combattre tous ensemble. J'aurais bientôt des nouvelles d'Antonio. Il a peut-être réussi à convaincre Norge de se joindre à nous.

— L'un deux a peut-être cafté que tu te rendais sur l'île, se méfia Cymru.

— Vous avez vos pouvoirs pour vous protéger. Et je ne serai pas long. Mon père aurait déjà attaqué.

— Ou alors, il attend que tu ne sois plus là pour...

— J'ai construit le Unicorn en pensant à tout, lui rappela Arthur. Il ne peut pas nous retrouver. Tant que nous sommes sur le bateau, tout va bien.

— On est sorti du bateau. Il se doute bien qu'on est proche de l'île, tenta Cymru.

— Il est loin. Il ne peut pas nous atteindre à cette distance.

— Lui, non. Son hôte, peut-être.

— On est obligé de prendre des risques, Cymru. Et puis, j'ai mis des leurres au dernier port. Et je n'oublierai pas d'ensorceler mon embarcation. Une fois sur l'île, je serai également indétectable. »

Cymru hocha la tête, rassuré. Arthur n'expliquait ses plans en détail qu'à Cymru. Il avait besoin de savoir pour agir en conséquence ou se sentir à l'abri. De plus, il connaissait suffisamment la magie pour ne pas lui poser des questions débiles. Il comprenait vite et bien. C'était certainement pour cette raison que son père l'avait autant isolé. Trop de pouvoirs.

« L'île n'est pas sans danger. Si je tarde à revenir, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter et rester à distance raisonnable de l'île. C'est compris ?

— D'accord. »

Arthur se concentra un peu plus sur sa navigation. Il restait éloigné autant que possible pour permettre à stupid frog de faire des calculs savants pour naviguer dans ces eaux troubles.

Il ne revint sur le pont, qu'après de longues erreurs d'observation.

« Il y a une voie praticable. Seulement, c'est très dangereux, Arthur. J'aurais besoin de ton entière coopération. Il faudra même que tu bouges de côté à certains moments.

— On va devoir répéter, stupid frog.

— Malheureusement, oui. »


	38. Traversée périlleuse

Arthur s'était toujours considéré comme ayant le pied marin. Dans l'instant, il en doutait fortement.

Stupid frog avait compté sur leurs poids respectifs pour franchir la barrière. Les répétitions avaient donné à craindre qu'une seconde d'inattention les mène à leurs pertes. Par mesure de précaution, Arthur s'était auto-ensorcelé pour suivre à la lettre le programme de Francis.

Ils avaient mis la barque sur les flots et avaient embarqué avec une certaine nervosité.

Arthur était allé jusqu'à mettre leurs bagages et leurs réserves d'eau et de nourriture dans un coffre magique qu'il pourrait ouvrir une fois sur l'île. Ce poids immobile aurait pu leur causer bien des soucis.

Arthur ignorait comment Francis pouvait garder son sang-froid dans cette épreuve. Il se demandait également pourquoi il s'était lancé dans cette aventure. La barque zigzaguait entre les rochers tranchants à une vitesse impressionnante. Francis pouvait à peine lutter contre le courant. Même un alpha plus massif que Gilbert Beilschmidtt aurait été dépassé par une telle force naturelle. Et cet oméga spécialisé dans ce domaine s'en sortait avec panache.

Arthur se félicitait de s'être ensorcelé pour suivre les directives de Francis. Dans le cas contraire, il se serait agrippé à la barque et n'aurait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Encore quelques mouvements et le cauchemar serait terminé.

Francis pagaya quelques instants puis changea de côté. Arthur fit le mouvement inverse, ce qui leur permit de passer in extremis entre plusieurs côtes tranchantes. La barque racla un fond sableux. Francis jura et donna un coup de pagaie au bon moment pour les sortir de là. Leur barque repartit difficilement dans le dernier courant meurtrier.

« Changement, Arthur ! »

Ce n'était pas prévu. Heureusement, il obéissait sans réfléchir. La barque toucha un nouveau fond ; de l'eau entra ; mais elle réussit à passer encore une fois.

« Rame ».

Arthur mit toute son énergie à aider Francis, avant qu'une lame ne s'abatte sur leur précédent emplacement.

Ils étaient passés.

« Rame encore, Arthur. Et écope de temps à autre. On risque de retourner en arrière. »

Ils mirent leurs dernières forces à gagner le sable chaud de l'île. Ils trainèrent la barque sur le sol et s'effondrèrent épuisés.

« Je t'ai aidé parce que ton père est un enfoiré de première, soupira Francis. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait, sinon ! Que tu m'aies délivré de prison ou non ! »

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, soulagé. Il annula ensuite le sort qui le possédait. Pas question que cet oméga lui fasse faire tout ce qu'il veut. Oh ! Non ! Connaissant Francis, ce pourrait être terriblement humiliant... Ou pire. Si Francis entrait en chaleur, Arthur ne voudrait pas passer sous son joug sexuel.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'atteindre la terre ferme, soupira Francis.

— Ta sortie de prison ne t'a pas fait le même effet.

— Mes amis m'auraient sorti de là.

— Mais bien sûr... À moins que tu me considères comme un ami, le provoqua Arthur.

— Plutôt crever », en rit Francis.

Même si c'était de l'humour douteux de stupid frog, une petite pointe de douleur étreignit la poitrine d'Arthur. Il savait que stupid frog le laissait de moins en moins indifférent. On ne cessait de le lui répéter. Quelque part, ce devait être vrai qu'il était attiré par lui.

L'oméga se releva difficilement pour faire quelques pas. La musculature de ses bras récemment mise à contribution se remarquait plus aisément. Sa silhouette en huit, d'oméga sportif, ressortait dans le soleil rasant. Ses hanches larges invitaient à les saisir et à les posséder...

Arthur secoua la tête, en pensant de la sorte. Sa nature alpha était émoustillée par un oméga en bonne santé, avec lequel il s'entendait bien. Il s'agissait simplement d'un instinct reproducteur exacerbé par la situation.

Seuls, sur une île déserte, oméga aux hormones fluctuantes... Ce genre de choses futiles et biologiques.

« Nous devrions trouver un abri pour la nuit, stupid frog.

— Je pourrais avoir un surnom plus cool, après cet exploit.

— J'avoue que tu peux être grenouille d'or pour ton expérience et ton savoir-faire...

— Arthur, c'est vilain, ça !

— J'adore te taquiner. Allez, on part en exploration. On devrait trouver dans les environs.

— On pourrait rester sur la plage, tenta Francis.

— Je préfère ne pas rester à découvert. On ne sait jamais... »

À ce moment-là, un cri féroce retentit dans les airs, leur glaçant le sang.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne sur cette île, s'en inquiéta Francis.

— Moi aussi... C'est peut-être un singe.

— J'espère que c'est un être humain doué de conscience. On peut encore parlementer avec ce genre d'individus... »

Un autre cri se fit entendre qui affola le cœur de Francis et inquiéta celui d'Arthur.

« Alpha mâle très puissant », geignit Francis.

Son instinct oméga le mettait en garde contre ces alphas. Arthur évita d'inquiéter Francis de trop, avec des légendes sur des alpha/alpha plus que testotesronés. Il ne possédait qu'un gène alpha, ce qui pouvait les mettre en fâcheuse posture.

« Je peux te ramener sur le navire et continuer seul, proposa Arthur.

— Non. Je reste avec toi. Pour le moment, ils sont loin. Il n'y a pas de danger.

— On explore les environs pour avoir une chance de leur échapper. »

Arthur ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il pouvait intéresser des hommes ou des femmes alpha de cette trempe avec sa légère odeur de rose. Un malentendu est si vite arrivé.

« Tu restes derrière moi et tu adoptes une attitude soumise, si on en rencontre.

— Mais je ne suis pas comme ça !

— Je le sais bien. C'est pour nous éviter des ennuis. »

Le cri suivant le tétanisa. Il n'aimerait pas que Francis soit violenté sous ses yeux. Au pire des cas, il les ramènerait en catastrophe sur le navire.


	39. Exploration rapide

_Bonjour !_

 _Suite à une remarque, j'ai relu mes textes. Et en changeant de logiciel de saisie, j'ai laissé le correcteur automatique. Et celui-ci se révèle très mauvais. Donc, je suis désolée si des coquilles se sont glissées dans les précédents chapitres. Je les relirai et leur passerai un vrai coup de correcteur._

 _Le format reste court encore dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Et après, ce sera un peu plus long._

* * *

Suite à leur exploration, ils avaient trouvé une grotte où s'installer. S'ils n'avaient pas été oppressés par ces cris sauvages, ils auraient poussé leurs investigations bien plus loin. Par prudence, ils avaient préféré cet endroit bien qu'il soit humide et peu confortable.

Arthur avait sécurisé l'entrée et le fond de la caverne par des sorts magiques tandis que Francis avait préparé un bivouac sommaire.

En temps normal, Arthur aurait apprécié de se retrouver dans cet environnement majestueux. Une faune et une flore exotiques et foisonnantes les entouraient. Les arbres atteignaient des sommets, le fleuve principal se déchaînait sans rencontrer de barrière humaine et l'air était imprégné par cette nature sauvage.

Ils devraient repartir tôt le lendemain matin.

Arthur avait déjà repéré un chemin très emprunté parmi les broussailles, ce qui attestait de la présence de l'homme sur cette île.

Il était inquiet. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire face à toute une tribu primitive. Bien sûr, avec son talent, il pourrait les immobiliser et se faufiler jusqu'à l'artéfact. Seulement, ils n'étaient que deux. Un accident ou un coup de massue est si vite arrivé.

Arthur hésitait à repartir sur le navire et à réquisitionner des membres de sa famille. Malheureusement, le Unicorn était bien trop agité pour laisser carte libre à l'équipage et aux deux prisonniers.

Cruel dilemme.

De plus, Francis se révélait bien plus nerveux qu'espéré. Sa nature oméga ressortait dans une telle situation. N'étant pas lié à un alpha, sa pire crainte était de se retrouver sous le joug d'un alpha violent et tyrannique. L'île devait en être infestée.

Arthur n'était pas doué pour rassurer les gens. L'agitation de l'oméga l'atteignait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Son instinct protecteur se réveillait puissamment. Même s'ils n'avaient pas de lien de parenté, il considérait Francis sous sa responsabilité.

« Je te ramène sur le navire, décida Arthur.

— Tu ne vas pas y aller tout seul », gémit Francis.

Avec ses bras repliés sur son ventre, il ne manquerait plus qu'il croise les jambes pour devenir le parfait oméga terrorisé.

« Il n'est pas question qu'on mette nos deux vies en danger.

— On ne peut pas vaincre Jones sans toi, maugréa Francis. Tu arrives à rassembler un grand nombre de personnes contre lui. C'est toi qu'on ne doit pas perdre. Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qui va t'attendre sur le lieu de l'artéfact. Tu auras peut-être besoin de moi. »

L'argumentaire de Francis se tenait. Arthur n'avait pas eu conscience de sa faculté à rameuter tout ce beau monde derrière lui.

« Et je te jure que je retente la traversée, si tu me transportes sur le navire », menaça Francis.

À quelques pas de Francis, Arthur soupira de frustration. Stupid frog avait vraiment tendance à lui désobéir. En même temps, c'était très touchant son dévouement.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusque-là, dit Arthur en se rapprochant de lui. Je comprendrais que tu sois effrayé. »

Arthur caressa les bras de Francis pour le détendre. Il n'avait pas envie que l'oméga agisse de manière complètement irréfléchie sous l'emprise de la peur. À sa grande surprise, Francis combla la distance entre eux. Il posa la tête dans son cou et se laissa câliner un moment. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de respirer son odeur affriolante et de jouer avec ses cheveux doux. Avec Francis, il arrivait à contrôler ses pulsions alphas. À ce moment-là, ils avaient juste besoin de se sentir bien l'un contre l'autre.

« J'ai peur, mais je reste. »

Arthur espérait que Francis ne lui en voudrait pas, si dans les jours prochains, il préfère abandonner leur quête pour les mettre à l'abri.


	40. Dérapage

_**Bonjour ! Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je n'en ai jamais eu autant sur une histoire. ça me fait énormément plaisir !**_

 _ **J'ai un peu d'avance, et je n'aime pas trop en avoir. Voilà, le chapitre. Après, c'est promis, ils sont un peu plus consistants.**_

* * *

Dans la nuit, Francis s'était blotti contre lui. Bien qu'ils soient de taille similaire, Francis avait logé sa tête contre sa poitrine et entrelacé leurs jambes. Cette attitude oméga contrariait quelque peu Arthur. Francis n'était pas du genre à se soumettre à une autorité alpha.

Son instinct parlait.

Des frissons le traversaient au moindre bruit suspect.

Le danger devait être pris très au sérieux.

Arthur embrassa ses cheveux pour le rassurer et caressa ses épaules. Sa fratrie n'étant composée que de bêtas, Arthur n'avait jamais eu à se préoccuper d'un oméga de famille stressé par des alphas. Cette nouveauté l'enchantait. Il pouvait laisser libre cours à son instinct protecteur envers Francis.

L'oméga rebelle avait toujours démontré sa force de caractère et redoublé d'efforts pour égaler un alpha. Qu'il laisse tomber ses barrières le fascinait et l'inquiétait à la fois. Francis craquait-il sous l'influence des traitements hormonaux ? Son comportement changerait-il définitivement ? Ou étaient-ce les circonstances particulières de leur expédition ?

Arthur rit quand Francis mordilla sa main.

Le Capitaine Bonnefoy cherchait son affection.

Pour le mettre en confiance, Arthur joua avec ses cheveux et le cajola. Cette proximité soudaine l'éloignait de leurs problèmes immédiats et à venir. Les alphas et les omégas se recherchaient souvent, parce qu'ils avaient en théorie une influence positive les uns sur les autres. Arthur éprouvait l'envie de répondre à toutes les provocations inconscientes de Francis et de le mordre.

Arthur secoua la tête et chassa cette idée. Francis n'apprécierait pas d'être marqué ainsi.

En même temps... Ce pourrait être un moyen de dissuader un alpha de s'approcher trop près d'eux.

Il lui soumettrait l'idée une fois qu'il serait complètement réveillé.

Pour l'instant, Arthur pouvait profiter de son état d'hébétude pour prendre soin de lui.

Arthur n'avait jamais éprouvé ce besoin pour un oméga. Il découvrait cet aspect de lui de manière assez inattendue. Stupid frog est toujours plein de surprises.

Francis émit un léger gémissement quand il ouvrit les yeux. Ses joues rosirent immédiatement, en se rendant compte qu'il s'était pâmé sous les caresses sages d'Arthur.

« Je... ça veut ne rien dire », grogna l'oméga.

Sa voix se révélait bien plus grave que les personnes de son genre. Mais c'était sexy.

« Ça veut ne rien dire pour moi aussi... D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je te parle d'un truc qui ne voudra rien dire pour nous... Enfin, tu vois...

— Non. Pas pour le moment. Mais je crains le pire. »

Arthur lui exposa son idée le plus calmement possible.

Francis joua avec sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux brillèrent de luxure. Son corps se cambra sous la promesse d'un tel acte.

Ses chaleurs approchaient. La peur d'être lié à une brute plutôt qu'à lui s'infiltrait dans ses veines. Francis était plus dangereux et sensuel que jamais.

Mordre un oméga, c'était le clamer comme sien. Généralement, seuls un futur alpha lié ou un lié pouvaient se le permettre. Certains alphas impétueux plantaient leurs dents dans la chair de leur crush de manière brutale, ce qui amenait des guerres de famille ou des liens précipités.

Francis semblait plus que réceptif à cette idée.

« Francis, c'est juste pour faire semblant et nous mettre à l'abri. S'ils s'imaginent qu'on est ensemble, ils nous laisseront tranquilles. Un oméga ne peut se lier qu'une fois.

— Je le sais très bien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils m'approchent de trop près, s'en plaignit Francis.

— Je peux toujours te ramener sur le navire.

— Mords-moi. »

Arthur approcha sa bouche de l'épaule de Francis. L'odeur de l'oméga emplissait ses narines à cette distance, l'artéfact cessant de fonctionner à une telle proximité. Ses sens s'éveillèrent à un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Les hanches de Francis se rapprochèrent des siennes.

Sans plus attendre, Arthur planta ses crocs dans le creux de l'épaule. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel acte puisse se révéler autant érotisant.

Le soupir de plaisir de Francis, la sensation d'appartenance et sa propre satisfaction éveillaient son désir.

Il tenait son oméga, juste sous lui. Il le marquait comme sien. Il pouvait le faire sien. Francis gémissait alors qu'il lapait la plaie et qu'il rapprochait son corps. Ils se voulaient.

Arthur s'empara de sa bouche et recouvrit l'oméga de manière plus impétueuse.

Heureusement, Francis reprit ses esprits et le repoussa assez loin de lui.

Coupé de son odeur corporelle, Arthur se sentit revivre. Il l'avait désiré tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever.

« Je suis désolé ! », s'excusa Arthur.

La marque qu'il avait laissée se voyait à des kilomètres.

« Au moins ils ne douteront pas de la passion qui nous anime », plaisanta Francis.


	41. Exploration

**Bonjour !**

 **Merci de me suivre !**

 **Comme vous l'avez remarqué, le chapitre précédent annonçait quelques changements dans la relation de Francis et Arthur. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il va y avoir des différences entre la publication ici et sur Archive Of Our Own très prochainement.**

 **Donc, si vous aimez les ratings plus élevés, je vous conseille la publication sur AO3. Même si vous n'avez pas de compte, il est possible de m'y lire gratuitement, de mettre un kudos (c'est comme un j'aime) ou un commentaire.**

 **Si vous aimez le soft, vous pouvez rester sur cette plateforme, j'adapterai les chapitres et les publications.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'exploration de l'île se déroula dans une drôle d'ambiance.

Entre les cris bestiaux des alphas et la gêne grandissante entre eux, Arthur ne savait que choisir pour expliquer le malaise ambiant.

Sur ses gardes, Francis s'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'il entendait un alpha et, par automatisme, se tournait vers lui. À ce moment-là, son visage revêtait une expression sévère. Genre : « si tu me touches, je ne pourrai même pas te buter, car tu es notre seule porte de sortie. »

Arthur tentait de se focaliser sur le paysage et de possibles traces de vie humaine. Seulement, son attention était accaparée par l'épaule marquée de Francis. L'oméga n'arrêtait pas de poser la main dessus et de se gratter, comme si la morsure le brûlait.

Même si la morsure n'entrainait aucun lien entre eux ou modification physiologique dans ce cas précis, elle faisait son petit effet dans leurs esprits. Un alpha mordait son oméga au moment de l'acte sexuel pour se lier à lui. Tout alpha se présentant à eux aurait un doute sur la nature de leur relation et les laisserait tranquille, même si Francis présentait des signes d'agitation hormonale.

Francis titilla encore la plaie avec ses doigts.

Arthur n'osait rien demander. D'une, la médecine n'était pas son point fort. De deux, il devait préserver ses forces magiques.

Il espérait que la blessure n'était pas infectée. Au pire des cas, il aurait une excuse pour renvoyer fissa Francis sur le navire. Sa sœur le soignerait bien plus efficacement que lui. Et... Arthur aurait droit à tout un tas de questions fraternelles.

Misère...

Il n'écouterait pas son instinct alpha la prochaine fois.

Arthur orientait leur progression vers le nord de l'île, pour éviter le sentier des autochtones. Après une longue montée, ils arrivèrent à un plat bien agréable. D'après sa carte et son oreille attentive, ils ne tarderaient pas à croiser une grande cascade. D'ailleurs, ils cheminaient près du fleuve pour ne pas la manquer. Ce qui l'inquiétait grandement était leur facilité à se déplacer dans la jungle environnante. Certes, la chaleur humide les empêchait de se dépenser énormément. Plus grave, ce changement de climat les désavantageait par rapport à ceux qui avaient tracé le chemin.

Et les cris augmentaient en volume.

Le vent léger permettait à leurs mouvements de se fondre dans la jungle. Arthur appréciait énormément que Francis eût un don pour le camouflage assez impressionnant. Il le suivait, tout en essayant de scruter magiquement les environs.

L'artéfact se trouvait en bas de la chute dont ils se rapprochaient.

Le cours du ruisseau s'accélérait de plus en plus. Et le début de la cascade se devinait. Francis devenait de plus en plus inquiet. Arthur préféra se fier à son instinct d'oméga et s'arrêta au plus près du bord. Il montra une branche d'arbre à Francis et l'incita à monter avec lui pour observer les environs.

L'ascension fut assez compliquée, car ils glissaient sur le tronc à chaque tentative. En ayant assez, Arthur les fit léviter jusqu'à la branche tant convoitée.

Francis sembla gêné par leur proximité soudaine. Relâchant sa concentration, Arthur sentit sa fierté d'alpha le titiller. Il arrivait à mettre dans tous ses états l'oméga qu'il avait marqué. Francis le fusilla du regard, en remarquant son désir poindre.

« Excuse-moi, marmonna Arthur. L'artéfact se trouve sous la cascade et... »

Ils prirent une grande inspiration en contemplant le paysage sous eux. Tout d'abord, le gouffre se révélait vertigineux. La taille du village sous leurs yeux, également.

Mais ce qui leur coupait le souffle était l'activité présente des habitants de l'île. Ils s'étaient réunis dans une arène. De jeunes personnes avaient été ligotées, certainement des omégas au vu de leur carrure, et des alphas libres leur tournaient autour.

« Je ne vais pas là-dedans », réclama Francis.

Arthur pâlit énormément. Il ne se sentait pas de se rendre seul dans cette orgie.

De nervosité, il attrapa le bras libre de Francis. L'oméga ne dit rien et serra les dents, jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche. Arthur entortilla ses doigts autour des siens pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de retrouver l'artéfact.

« On devrait profiter du fait qu'ils sont occupés, gémit Francis.

— Ils ont sûrement placé des sentinelles... »

Le chef du village se leva pour annoncer le début des festivités.

Francis poussa un cri étranglé, en comprenant que tous les omégas du village étaient sollicités dans cette orgie monumentale. Au signe de leur chef, les alphas s'étaient rués sur le premier oméga à portée, et ce même, dans les tribunes.

« Ils ne peuvent pas te sentir », le rassura Arthur.

Par contre, lui si. Sa légère odeur de rose devait embaumer l'air. Si une sentinelle frustrée passait, elle ne ferait pas la différence.

« Je ne suis pas lié.

— Je sais. Et ces alphas pourraient en profiter, râla Arthur. Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait confronté à ce problème.

— Je suis bientôt en chaleur.

— L'artéfact te protège. »

En théorie. Si Arthur devait se trouver à si proche portée, il serait sous l'influence de ses hormones délicieuses. Comme dans le cas présent.

« On redescend et on tente le coup ?, demanda Arthur. C'est sous la cascade. L'eau nous coupera de toutes les odeurs et nous préservera d'eux. Une fois que je serai en possession de l'artéfact, nous pourrons nous en aller. Le plus difficile sera d'atteindre le passage sous la chute d'eau, sans se faire repérer. »

Francis hocha la tête.  
Arthur les fit redescendre lentement. À terre, Francis tourna sur lui-même de contrariété.

« On va y arriver. C'est plus facile que d'entrer dans le fort, le convainquit Arthur. C'est juste qu'ils te font peur. »

À lui aussi. Arthur n'avait pas envie de passer un sale quart d'heure avec eux et, encore moins, que Francis en fasse les frais. S'il voulait vaincre son père, ils devaient passer outre. Ewen Jones se révélait bien plus dangereux que cette tribu.

Ils pouvaient le faire.

Nerveux, Francis le suivit à contrecœur.

Arthur se félicita d'avoir placé un point de retour en haut de la cascade, quand ils furent attaqués par une troupe d'alpha quelques mètres plus loin.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée !, grogna Francis.

— Tu ne l'avais pas vraiment formulé, mais j'avais compris tes réticences », rétorqua Arthur en courant comme un dératé.

Les alphas se repéraient à son odeur. Même s'il renvoyait Francis maintenant au bateau et qu'il se rendait invisible, ils continueraient à le poursuivre.

« On va se séparer...

— Pas question ! »

À ce moment-là, ils posèrent le pied dans un renfoncement. Ils crièrent ensemble, quand ils tombèrent de plusieurs mètres. Arthur rencontra de l'eau glacée et se réjouit de la profondeur du cours d'eau. En remontant à la surface, il fut tiré par Francis dans un recoin.

L'eau venait de dissimuler leurs odeurs affriolantes.

Cachés sous une grande feuille, ils observèrent leurs poursuivants dépités tourner autour de leur point de chute.

Stupid frog venait encore d'avoir l'un de ses réflexes de génie.

Les autotochnes s'en allèrent bredouilles, en pensant qu'ils avaient été tués ou emportés par le courant de cette chute dissimulée.

Ils restèrent quelque temps dans l'eau, en se réchauffant mutuellement.

En sortant, Arthur fut ravi de constater que la galerie secrète creusée sous la cascade principale se portait jusque-là.

Il se retourna, sourit à Francis et s'inquiéta immédiatement pour lui.

Francis transpirait énormément. Ses yeux étaient dilatés par le désir. Entre les alphas proches et le coup de stress, ses chaleurs s'étaient déclenchées.

Arthur se demanda s'il aurait assez de self-control pour continuer l'aventure avec lui.

* * *

 _ **Petit teaser pour le chapitre uniquement sur AO3 la semaine prochaine :**_

Promis juré, Francis avait enlevé de lui-même son collier anti-odeur, quand Arthur avait eu le dos tourné.


	42. Honte

_Le précédent chapitre étant sur AO3, la situation est résumée au début de ce chapitre-ci. Comme j'ai un peu d'avance, je poste aujourd'hui._

 **Honte**

« J'ai honte. »

Francis l'avait répété plusieurs fois et s'était également excusé pour son comportement. Beaucoup d'omégas ne contrôlaient pas leur désir sexuel durant leurs périodes de chaleur. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour coucher.

Arthur l'avait rassuré autant que possible sur la deuxième morsure qu'il avait reçue. Pour construire un lien, un alpha mordait son oméga pendant l'acte. Il avait simplement agi par instinct en le touchant. En le touchant seulement. Inquiet, Francis lui avait demandé quelques détails supplémentaires. Arthur ne lui avait rien fait de plus, une fois qu'il eut réussi à l'endormir. Ils n'étaient donc pas liés.

Depuis, Francis évitait de trop l'approcher et de penser à leurs attouchements intimes.

Il s'en souvenait. Ne lui faites pas croire le contraire. Il avait honte.

Les joues de Francis rougirent encore plus. Arthur détourna le regard. On l'avait averti qu'il tombait irrémédiablement amoureux de son prisonnier et maintenant allié de circonstance. Il ignorait s'il devait s'excuser d'avoir succombé à ses charmes. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation, puisqu'il n'avait jamais noué de lien affectif avec un oméga ou un bêta.

Arthur préfèrerait que Francis soit plus attentif à leur environnement. Il sortait de plusieurs jours de sommeil et reprenait difficilement la marche. Quant à Arthur, il accusait la fatigue. Francis endormi, il avait dû veiller à leur sécurité. Il s'était permis quelques heures de repos par-ci, par-là, grâce à des gardiens magiques, mais n'avait pas osé utiliser toutes ses réserves. Il devait débloquer l'artéfact et les ramener sur le navire. Au moins, Francis ne lui avait pas posé de questions trop personnelles...

« Tu serais allé aussi loin avec un autre oméga ? »

Arthur aurait remballé méchamment un autre oméga non lié qui se serait ainsi approché de lui. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment su lui résister.

« Non. »

La sobriété sauvait des situations gênantes.

« J'aime beaucoup trop ton odeur, se justifia Arthur. Quand tu as enlevé ton collier et que tu t'es jeté sur moi, je ne savais pas comment réagir autrement... Désolé...

— On ne s'est pas lié sur un coup de tête. C'est tout ce qui importe, soupira Francis.

— Je considère que la discussion est de mise avant de s'engager autant envers un oméga.

— Même s'il te plait beaucoup à un moment donné, le taquina Francis.

— C'est à réfléchir sérieusement, râla Arthur. Il ne s'agit pas d'un acte anodin... Antonio et Romano se sont liés beaucoup trop tôt et ont failli le regretter.

— La situation était particulière. Romano avait peur d'être vendu au premier marchand d'esclaves du coin... Et Antonio n'arrive pas à résister à quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que Romano... Ils ont eu de la chance de bien s'entendre au final... Heureusement, je suis tombé sur toi et ton self-control. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il se serait passé, si la patrouille nous avait attrapés.

— Je nous aurais rapatriés sur le navire et t'aurais enfermé dans ma cabine.

— Tu adores me retenir prisonnier. C'est quasiment sadique !

— Mais pas du tout ! »

Francis rit de le voir aussi gêné par ses propos. Il ne s'était pas exprimé ainsi depuis très longtemps. D'ailleurs, sa voix se répercuta dans les couloirs sous la cascade.

« Moins fort, Francis. On pourrait nous entendre.

— Ils ne sont pas partis à notre recherche. Ils ignorent peut-être tout de ces souterrains.

— Ou ils n'en possèdent pas la carte magique. Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai projeté ma conscience dans les souterrains pour en faire la cartographie. C'est un vrai labyrinthe.

— Je ne m'éloigne pas de toi.

— Tu as intérêt, stupid frog. Même si je me doute que ton sens de l'orientation est remarquable.

— Je ne serais pas Capitaine, si je ne savais pas me diriger.

— Exactement. »

Francis ne saurait pas dompter les courants, sans être une boussole vivante.

« Est-ce que nous sommes loin de l'artéfact ?

— Il nous faudra encore une à deux heures de marche modérée. Plus vite, on aura quitté cette île, mieux nous nous porterons.

— C'est le temps qui nous reste en tête en tête, mon lapin. »

Arthur avait oublié à quel point sa famille pouvait se montrer intrusive et débarquer à n'importe quel moment dans sa cabine. Et parfois, ils commentaient ce qui pourrait le relier à Francis. Devant Francis.

« La prochaine fois, isole-moi de toi. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, lors de mes chaleurs. Et ce n'est pas vraiment satisfaisant.

— Tu n'as pas eu de plaisir !, s'offusqua Arthur.

— Si, mais... Si je te voulais, c'était parce que tu étais l'alpha le plus proche. Ce n'est pas contre toi... Je veux dire... »

Francis était absolument adorable quand il s'embrouillait tout seul.

"...J'ai plus toute ma tête, quand mes hormones s'emparent de mon corps. Je ne me sens pas libre de vouloir ou non du sexe. Tu comprends ? J'en ai besoin de manière vitale.

— C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai endormi après que tu aies eu satisfaction et pas avant. Tu te serais réveillé aussi frustré qu'au début... Et je pensais sincèrement que tu en avais envie », répondit brusquement Arthur.

Arthur s'était senti désiré depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds sur cette île. Francis n'allait pas tout mettre sur le dos de ses chaleurs.

« J'en avais envie, avoua Francis. C'est de le vouloir avec autant de force et d'inconscience qui me gêne.

— Tu as même un côté légèrement manipulateur pour arriver à tes fins.

— C'est horrible. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ma nature oméga. J'ai vécu en alpha bien trop longtemps, pour me souvenir de comment c'était.

— Tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter. La situation était exceptionnelle. La prochaine fois, tu seras isolé... À moins que tu préfères passer ce temps-là avec moi. »

Francis s'arrêta et le regarda un bon moment dans les yeux.

« Je ne me sens pas de me lier. Je tiens à ma liberté. On a vu à quel point ton instinct alpha pouvait prendre le dessus sur toi.

— Je sais comment faire pour ne pas se lier et en profiter, l'informa Arthur. Je me lierai à quelqu'un qu'avec une immense certitude sur mon choix.

— Mais je te plais ?

— Bien sûr, stupid frog. Et ne me fais pas croire le contraire pour toi !

— On en reparlera une fois sorti de ce pétrin. »

Arthur comptait bien le mettre dans ses draps, durant le long voyage jusqu'au lieu d'affrontement avec son père. Il n'avait pu profiter que d'un léger aperçu de leur entente sexuelle. Il en désirait bien plus.

Il fallait aussi dire que stupid frog n'était pas désagréable à regarder et encore moins à supporter. Francis arrivait à le surprendre de jour en jour. Et rien que pour cet aspect de sa personnalité, il souhaitait l'avoir à ses côtés toute sa vie.

Franchement, Francis devenait véritablement adorable quand il avait honte de son comportement oméga. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'un oméga décomplexé lui plaisait énormément. A force de jouer les alphas, il en avait oublié sa nature et les aléas des chaleurs et des instincts de reproduction. Il ne souhaitait pas en parler, puisqu'il avait peur qu'ils fassent l'amour sur cette île.

En deux heures de temps, Francis ne craignait pas grand chose.

A ce moment-là, des pas précipités dans les galeries le firent changer d'avis.

"Cours et vite, stupid frog !"


	43. Retour en arrière

"Ils connaissent peut-être l'emplacement de l'artéfact."

Arthur n'avait pas envie d'écouter stupid frog, car cette supposition dérangeait tous ses plans bien construits. Seulement, son intuition légendaire se prenait en compte dans une situation aussi critique.

Arthur avait masqué toute trace de leur présence, en n'hésitant à prendre sur ses réserves. De ce fait, on ne les entendait pas et on ne les voyait pas. Evidemment, ils étaient bloqués entre l'artéfact et la sortie par les insulaires. Arthur n'avait pas envie de refaire tout le trajet à pied. Avait-il vraiment le choix ?

"On se cache et on observe ?, murmura Francis.

\- Mauvaise idée, stupid frog. On revient en arrière."

Arthur lui attrapa le bras et les transporta un kilomètre plus loin.

"Je déteste perdre mon temps", râla Arthur.

Francis avança dans la galerie pour repérer toute trace de vie autre que la leur.

"C'est dangereux de rester ici, souffla Francis. Je suis persuadé qu'ils connaissent les lieux par coeur.

\- On va jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris grandeur nature", soupira Arthur en activant son sort de repérage.

Il n'aurait jamais dû les sous-estimer ou autant préserver ses réserves.

"Je suis paumé là, avec ton transport dans l'espace. Et j'imagine que tu as un nombre de déplacement limité et que, pour sonder les environs, il te faut une concentration maximale.

\- Je garderai assez de réserve pour revenir sur le navire, le cas échéant. Et nous retenterons le coup, une fois reposé. Surtout, reste avec moi.

\- Et je te tiens la main ?, le taquina Francis.

\- Il vaudrait mieux. On va attendre qu'ils se soient éloignés de l'artéfact pour revenir à notre point de chute précédent.

\- Et en attendant, on évite de se faire repérer par des retardataires ou des sentinelles. S'ils connaissent l'existence de l'artéfact... Tu penses qu'ils savent l'utiliser ?, lui demanda Francis en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Peu probable. Il faut avoir étudier la magie à haut niveau.

\- Imagine qu'ils ont un surdoué dans leur village...

\- J'espère que non.

\- Préparons-nous à toute éventualité. De plus, ils peuvent nous sentir, s'en inquiéta Francis. Tu as mis ton odeur à toi partout sur moi, mais ça ne me rend que plus attrayant.

\- Je te signale qu'il en est de même pour moi... Je préfèrerai affronter mon père que ces alphas.

\- Tu ne diras pas ça une fois que tu seras face à ton père. En fait, les alphas de l'île ne t'auront pas si foutu la trouille que ça.

\- J'ai hate d'être de retour au navire."

Pas seulement pour en finir avec cette île de malheur, mais aussi pour tout organiser contre son père et séduire Francis. L'oméga lui plaisait énormément. Il aimerait bien voir les marques de morsure qu'il lui avait laissées... et toucher sa peau à nouveau... et sentir son odeur sans contrainte. Il était devenu accroc. Et l'embrasser aussi.

Arthur se demandait si Francis ressentait le même besoin d'affection et de sexe.

En tout cas, il évitait de le montrer, même à une distance aussi minime entre eux.

Arthur se tendit d'un coup en sentant une présence au Nord-Est. Pas par ici, pas par ici. Gagné.

Par mesure de précaution, il l'indiqua à Francis.

"Ils ne se baladent pas qu'en un seul groupe.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi, râla Arthur. On n'a détecté aucune présence hostile sur cette île. De quoi se protègent-ils ?

\- Ou alors, est-ce pour garder la main mise sur les omégas ? Je suis sûr que certains tentent de s'échapper.

\- Pour finir mort sur les rochers. Peu probable...

\- Le lien mourrait avec l'oméga. Et donc, l'alpha aussi. C'est assez extrême, mais c'est envisageable pour un oméga, le renseigna Francis.

\- J'ai entendu parler de cette particularité du lien. ça me semble exagéré.

\- Et pourtant, beaucoup d'oméga et d'alpha meurent pour cette raison. La perte de leur lié est une peine ou une perte incommensurable.

\- J'en connais qui sont encore bien en vie.

\- Des alphas liés à plusieurs omégas, j'imagine."

Arthur fit la moue. La majorité de ses exemples entrait dans cette catégorie. Pourtant, il restait sceptique. Mourir de chagrin lui semblait déjà assez extrême. Décéder juste par manque d'un oméga lui paraissait incroyable.

"Quand l'amour est de mise, je peux encore l'admettre", bougonna Arthur.

Francis rit en le voyant hésiter sur la question.

"Tant qu'on n'est pas lié, on ne saura pas ce que ça fait. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'envisage pour le moment.

\- Je l'ai bien compris, Francis. Et moi aussi, ce n'est pas envisageable.

\- Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas me reluquer...

\- Tu me plais, frog !

\- Je suis le seul oméga de ton entourage. C'est facile...

\- J'adore quand tu me résistes comme ça, lui signala Arthur. Tu n'es pas dénué de charme en matière de caractère, stupid frog.

\- Les alphas n'aiment pas ça...

\- Et moi, je n'aime pas les omégas tout fragile et soumis à longueur de temps. J'ai été très surpris par ton initiative d'il y a quelques jours."

Arthur venait de clouer le bec à Francis. Cet épisode lui rappelait la honte qu'il avait éprouvée.

" Ce n'est rien ! On a passé un bon moment, tenta Arthur.

\- Je t'ai sauté dessus par surprise. Ce n'est pas correct, maugréa Francis.

\- Oui. Ce n'était pas correct, lui accorda Arthur. C'est malheureusement souvent ainsi entre un oméga en chaleur et un alpha. J'aurais pu te repousser, si je l'avais vraiment souhaité. Ne te mets pas tout sur le dos.

\- Il n'empêche que je n'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus et te chauffer comme ça..."

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Arthur préféra l'embrasser pour lui rappeler à quel point ils s'attiraient l'un l'autre. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec plaisir. Francis gémit dans la manoeuvre. Arthur ne fit pas durer le baiser plus que nécessaire, pour pouvoir se concentrer sur son sort de repérage.

"Je suis capable de t'arrêter quand tu perds le contrôle de toi-même, stupid frog. Et reste près de moi. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité sur cette île."


	44. Imprévu

Une fois que les autochtones furent sortis des souterrains, Arthur les transporta au point le plus proche de l'artéfact.

Malheureusement, Arthur avait dû utiliser trois fois ce sort en très peu de temps pour éviter de croiser les insulaires.

Il ne lui restait quasiment plus de réserve magique. Juste de quoi récupérer l'artéfact et revenir sur le bateau.

Arthur en avait informé stupid frog pour qu'il évite tout acte inconsidéré.

C'était donc avec le trac qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la fin de cette aventure sur cette île. Francis ne disait rien pour lui permettre de se concentrer sur leur progression.

Il leur fallut un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le lieu de conservation de l'artéfact : une grotte avec une seule issue. De nombreux pictogrammes brillaient sur le sol et sur les murs de cette salle souterraine et l'alignement le plus impressionnant traversait entièrement le sol devant eux.

« Tu ne m'avais pas informé qu'il y avait des pièges, râla Francis.

— Je passe de l'autre côté, je reviens et on repart, l'informa Arthur. J'ignorais ce que l'on trouverait une fois arrivé sur place.

— Tu me rassures, c'est fou.

— Je maîtrise la magie, et toi, les océans. Patiente deux minutes. »

Malheureusement, Arthur se heurtait à un sacré casse-tête pour débloquer l'artéfact. Deux heures plus tard, il venait à peine de traverser le sol piégé qu'il devait sortir l'artéfact d'un coffre magique.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes de l'autre côté, Francis.

— Si tu meurs, je serai dans de beaux draps.

— Si je pouvais faire deux transferts, je t'aurai déjà ramené sur le navire. Je ne vais pas mourir. Je gère. »

Heureusement, Arthur avait étudié la langue ancienne de la magie et comprenait la signification des artéfacts gravés dans le coffre en pierre.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, déclara Francis.

— Je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça, stupid frog.

— Généralement, j'ai raison.

— Je sais », soupira Arthur en se concentrant sur son deuxième défi personnel de la journée.

Une heure plus tard, Arthur déplaça encore une case du coffre devant ses yeux. Il sentait que la solution se rapprochait. Ce casse-tête faisait plus appel à ses capacités de réflexion qu'à ses connaissances en magie. D'ailleurs, il en était perturbé.

Certaines mauvaises langues traitaient les magiciens de machine à retenir par cœur des incantations. Est-ce que l'inventeur de ce piège misait sur une trop grande assurance en la magie ? Il fallait quand même posséder une certaine adresse et compréhension de la magie pour exercer.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre plus loin dans le souterrain.

« Tu crois qu'ils reviennent ?, demanda Francis.

— J'espère que non. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec ce coffre. »

D'ailleurs, celui-ci émit un son mécanique peu encourageant.

« Laisse-moi me concentrer, stupid frog.

— J'aimerai bien... Ils ont l'air assez nombreux. Et je suis du mauvais côté, je te rappelle. »

Arthur abandonna sa tâche quelques instants et releva la tête vers le fond de la grotte. La lumière de plusieurs torches se projetait sur les murs. Arthur réfléchit en quatrième vitesse sur ce qu'il pourrait faire en pareille situation.

Il ne possédait plus beaucoup de réserves magiques. L'action la plus cohérente fâcherait énormément Francis... Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il souhaitait protéger Francis des insulaires et terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Stupid frog ?

— Je te rejoins. Ils ne savent peut-être pas comment traverser le sol piégé.

— J'ai une meilleure solution. »

Étonné, Francis s'arrêta devant les pictogrammes sur le sol. Arthur amorça son sort, en effectuant plusieurs gestes de la main.

« Je mettrai plusieurs jours à te rejoindre. Surtout, attends-moi !

— Il n'en est pas ques... »

Allez ! Un stupid frog en pétard et en sécurité sur son navire. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui au moins.

Arthur retint son souffle quand les insulaires débarquèrent dans la grotte. Il craignait ce qui pourrait lui arriver si les autotochnes connaissaient la solution pour se rendre jusqu'à lui. Au cas où, il pourrait lancer un sort de barrière au dernier moment.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il lui parut évident qu'ils ignoraient comment traverser le sol piégé qui les séparait. Ils avaient envoyé l'un d'entre eux chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

La trouille au ventre, Arthur s'intéressa de nouveau au coffre, en les surveillant de près.

Il mit plus d'une heure à sortir l'artéfact, un collier de perles, de son réceptacle, sous les yeux attentifs des insulaires. Ils avaient pointé leur bâton vers lui et semblaient le craindre. Arthur s'assit par terre, en cachant l'artéfact dans son manteau. Maintenant, il lui fallait attendre le moment où il retrouverait assez d'énergie magique pour retourner sur le navire.

Arthur ne savait pas s'il leur prendrait le courage de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui. Il espérait gagner autant de temps que possible, afin de mettre en échec n'importe quelle attaque contre sa personne.

Quand leur Chef se présenta devant lui, Arthur se protégea avec une barrière magique pour les empêcher de l'approcher.

Ce furent parmi les jours et les nuits les plus longs de son existence.


	45. Retrouvailles

Arthur souffla de soulagement, quand il put effectuer le sort pour rejoindre le Unicorn.

Il avait passé deux jours à regarder les autotochnes dans le blanc des yeux, en espérant que sa barrière magique tiendrait.

Bien qu'il ait récupéré l'artéfact, il avait préféré ne pas puiser dans cette énergie magique pour se sortir de là.

Il aurait besoin de chaque perle colorée de ce collier artéfact pour vaincre son père.

Quand il revint sur le navire, le premier à se jeter dans ses bras fut son frère Cymru. Évidemment, son frère s'était énormément inquiété pour lui. Il se répandit d'ailleurs en lamentation. Une fois qu'il put échapper à sa poigne, Arthur rencontra le sourire goguenard d'Alba.

« Alors, on est en retard ? Et on laisse sa fratrie gérer son oméga en colère.

— Ce n'est pas mon oméga.

— Tu m'en diras tant. Tu as vu dans quel état tu nous l'as ramené ? »

Sa fratrie se mit à ricaner, à l'idée de l'embêter pendant des semaines.

« Il avait de très beaux suçons, surenchérit Darren.

— Il sentait ton odeur, continua Abbie.

— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, râla Arthur. J'espère que vous l'avez laissé tranquille.

— C'est beau comme tu te fais du souci pour lui, ricana Alba. Il s'est enfermé dans ta cabine...

-... Parce qu'on l'embêtait beaucoup trop. On voulait savoir ce qu'il t'était arrivé... et ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous !, le taquina Abbie.

— Il doit être sacrément accroc à ton odeur pour s'enfermer comme ça, dans ton antre de Capitaine, s'en amusa Darren.

— D'ailleurs, tu as pris ton temps pour revenir. Francis n'a rien voulu nous lâcher comme information, à part que tu étais encore vivant la dernière fois qu'il t'a vu. Et il nous a engueulés, parce qu'on n'avait pas assez de bois pour refaire une embarcation... J'avais tout planqué, avoua Alba. On s'est fait du souci, petit frère stupide.

— Il y a eu des complications... »

Bien qu'il ait envie de rejoindre Francis, Arthur leur raconta brièvement leur séjour sur l'île.

« Et c'est à quel moment que vous vous êtes fait des câlins ?, lui demanda Alba.

— Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, râla Arthur. Et j'ai ramené Francis parce qu'il était en danger et moi, non. Donc, maintenant, laissez-moi aller le voir. »

Sa fratrie siffla sur son passage. Ils se passèrent tout de même de faire des commentaires graveleux.

Arthur tapa à la porte de la cabine.

« C'est moi ! Je suis revenu ! »

Francis lui ouvrit immédiatement.

« J'ai entendu Cymru crier ton prénom et les autres glousser.

— ça leur passera avec le temps... »

Francis l'attrapa par le col de la chemise pour le faire rentrer dans la cabine.

Arthur entendit sa fratrie crier avec enthousiasme : « Il va y avoir des explications ! ça va chauffer ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me ramener sur le navire et de rester tout seul là-bas !, s'écria Francis.

— Il m'a pris que tu étais en danger.

— J'avais le temps de traverser le passage magique et de te rejoindre.

— Seul un magicien pouvait le faire !, l'informa Arthur.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit !

— Pour ne pas t'inquiéter sans raison !

— Si tu ne me dis pas tout, je ne peux pas bien réagir, s'énerva Francis.

— Tu devrais plus me faire confiance.

— J'ai pas besoin d'être couvé. Je ne suis pas un oméga facile.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un oméga que je t'ai caché cette information. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe quel membre de mon équipage.

— Même tes frères et ta sœur ?

— Il n'y aurait eu que Cymru capable de traverser.

— Tu leur aurais dit !

— Pour ne pas qu'ils le fassent. Je savais que tu allais rester de l'autre côté, si je te le demandais.

— Tu me trouves obéissant, s'offusqua Francis.

— Tu m'écoutes. C'est différent, se justifia Arthur.

— Il est hors de question que tu me refasses un coup pareil.

— Je t'ai mis en sécurité et je l'étais.

— Tu m'as renvoyé sans explication !

— Pas le temps !

— Tu l'avais. Ils n'étaient pas encore sur nous. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi ! »

Sans s'en apercevoir, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés lors de leur dispute. Le souffle court, Arthur savourait cet aveu de la part de Francis. Il le trouvait encore plus sexy, quand il était inquiet et en colère. Il vit ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il eut aussitôt envie de l'embrasser.

En douceur, Arthur le dirigea vers le mur le plus proche et s'appropria ses lèvres. Francis n'opposa aucune résistance et participa activement à l'échange. Rassurés, ils se laissèrent aller à la douceur du moment.

« Je suis désolé, souffla Arthur entre deux baisers et caresses.

— Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit revenu tous les deux », soupira Francis.

Ses mains impatientes s'attardèrent sur ses hanches omégas. Arthur n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Francis durant ses deux longues journées d'attente. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui dire qu'il avait à nouveau envie de lui.

Arthur l'embrassa encore, cherchant à lui faire perdre la tête. Francis n'était pas en chaleur, ce qui le rendait moins réceptif à ses approches. Ses mains passèrent dans son dos et revinrent vers ses hanches. Son corps se rapprocha du sien. L'ampleur du désir de Francis était bien perceptible.

Francis mit fin au baiser, pour le regarder intensément.

Pris de fatigue, Arthur se mit à bâiller. Non, pas maintenant... L'adrénaline des derniers jours se mettait à partir d'un coup. Il n'avait pas arrêté de veiller et de se faire du souci.

Plein de sollicitude, Francis le conduisit vers sa couche et l'installa confortablement.

En râlant, Arthur se blottit contre Francis pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Il respira son odeur et y trouva de l'apaisement.

La prochaine fois, stupid frog n'y couperait pas.


	46. Trois quarts

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci de me suivre et merci pour vos reviews ! Il va y avoir des chapitres uniquement sur AO3, ce qui va modifier le rythme de publication ici. Et je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance (j'ai été malade T_T la semaine dernière). C'est tout à fait possible que le prochain chapitre ici voit le jour dans deux semaines).

* * *

 **Trois quarts**

« Vous êtes trop mignons ! »

Voilà ce qu'avait entendu Arthur au réveil de la part de son grand frère. Un peu engourdi par son sommeil, il écouta à peine Alba se foutre de leur gueule.

« Alors, on a un cap, Capitaine ?

— Va te le foutre où je pense, le cap.

— Je ne voudrais pas être mauvaise langue, mais il nous faudrait un cap. On va prendre beaucoup trop de retard. »

Arthur grommela vaguement une destination, histoire d'être tranquille et vers la bonne voie de navigation, et retourna se peloter contre son oméga.

Il était bien agréable d'avoir un Francis calme comme peluche personnelle.

Les soucis des derniers jours se dissipaient peu à peu dans cette atmosphère douce d'oméga. Arthur baignait dans une chaleur et une odeur bien agréable qu'il ne voudrait quitter pour rien au monde. Apparemment, Francis ne semblait pas gêné par leur proximité.

Arthur tenta de se rendormir, mais son frère avait réussi à le réveiller pour un moment. Ses bras enlacèrent plus fortement Francis, avant qu'il ne se mette à s'étirer et à bâiller.

« Vous avez passé trois bons quarts, Capitaine ?, l'embêta Francis.

— Trois ?

— Carrément.

— Alba va me tuer.

— Je pense qu'il se relaie avec Darren.

— Darren a d'autres occupations. »

Avec difficulté, Arthur se releva prêt à reprendre ses fonctions de Capitaine. Son équipage avec du sang neuf ne devait pas oublier qui tenait les rênes du navire.

« J'adore quand tu redeviens un Capitaine pirate », se moqua de lui Francis.

Arthur avait été quelque peu maladroit pour remettre son manteau et son tricorne.

« Tu n'as pas le feu aux fesses. Ils attendront que tu sois bien réveillé. Je ne suis pas sûr que la trace de l'oreiller soit judicieuse.

— Francis... J'ai été absent trop longtemps du Unicorn. Et je dois solidariser l'équipage pour affronter mon père.

— Soigne ton entrée. En plus, tu ne m'as pas fait crier jusqu'au bout de la nuit et tu sens mon odeur. Ils vont se poser des questions.

— Tu aurais bien aimé que je le fasse ? », le taquina Arthur.

Francis lui tira la langue.

« Je saurais simuler une folle nuit passionnée pour rassurer ton équipage sur ta virilité.

— La cabine est insonorisée, stupid frog.

— Oh ! Rien que pour toi, alors. »

Arthur reboucla sa ceinture puis lança un regard étonné à Francis. Il avait osé ouvrir ses vêtements pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise pour dormir.

« J'espère que la vue t'a plu.

— Plutôt, mon lapin.

— Tu devrais arrêter de me chauffer. J'aurais bien envie de prendre un quart supplémentaire pour m'occuper de toi.

— On peut prendre notre temps pour ce genre de choses, rougit Francis.

— Je sais comment faire pour ne pas nous lier et nous donner mutuellement du plaisir.

— C'est tout récent, Arthur.

— Notre attirance n'est pas récente.

— Nos sentiments, si. »

Arthur sourit, en comprenant que stupid frog était énamouré de lui. Heureux, il s'avança vers l'oméga outrageusement alangui dans son lit et l'embrassa avec passion. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent ensemble plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils rompent leur baiser.

Arthur avait posé un genou sur sa couche et Francis s'était redressé pour tomber dans ses bras.

Ils se sourirent complices.

Arthur posa les lèvres dans son cou et caressa sa hanche. Francis se rapprocha encore et respira son odeur. Arthur sentait qu'il allait craquer s'il restait près de lui. Sa main dériva vers le creux de son dos et l'autre remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Stupid frog n'osait pas vraiment le caresser, encore un peu frileux d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, stupid frog ?

— Je ne suis pas habitué à me comporter en oméga. J'aurais plutôt envie de te renverser sur la couche et de te prendre.

— On va éviter ce genre de configuration, râla Arthur.

— Et en dehors de mes chaleurs, je ne me sens pas assez désinhibé pour être pris.

— Tu ne me connais pas encore assez bien. Je trouverai bien un moyen de te détendre suffisamment, le rassura Arthur en l'étendant sur la couche.

— Et pour éviter le lien...

— Je me retirerai à temps.

— Que de contrôle, soupira Francis. Ce n'est pas aussi facile.

— Il y a évidemment des risques, stupid frog, dit Arthur près de ses lèvres. Ton contraceptif n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent également. J'ai bien l'intention de te faire des choses. »

Francis rit devant son air sérieux, puis se tendit quand Arthur déboutonna sa chemise.

« Frog, soupira Arthur. Ce n'est pas ta première fois...

— De cette manière, si. »

Cet aveu excita encore plus Arthur. Être le premier à le posséder ainsi le ravissait intérieurement. À un point inimaginable.

« Intéressant, stupid frog. »

Francis se crispa en croisant ses yeux prédateurs. Arthur sentit qu'il devrait prendre son mal en patience pour rendre fou de lui son oméga. Avec un air mutin, il caressa les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps et se pencha vers Francis.

Le cœur d'Arthur se réchauffa d'un doux sentiment, quand Francis initia un nouveau baiser. Arthur avait bien envie d'envoyer valser son équipage et son devoir de Capitaine, rien que pour s'occuper de son oméga.


	47. Préparatifs

Entre séances câlines avec Francis et taquineries fraternelles, Arthur avait repris ses repères sur le Unicorn en tant que Capitaine.

Il avait bien vite mis au pas les cas les plus problématiques et resserré les rangs grâce aux plus anciens.

Il lui fallait un équipage soudé pour affronter son père.

Il ne manquerait plus que ses pirates se barrent avec le navire en plein duel magique.

Et les caisses étaient désespérément vides.

Bien que ça ne plaise pas à Francis, il leur faudrait tenter un abordage ou un pillage sous peu. Malheureusement, dans ses eaux peu connues, il serait bien difficile d'obtenir des informations fiables sur les convois avoisinants ou les ports sans défense.

Arthur savait comment faire bien se tenir ses hommes avec des civils. Un peu de magie, parfois un exemple spectaculaire, et le tour était joué. Assassiner et violenter des paysans ou des marins et leur famille le rebutaient énormément.

Arthur rechignait également à faire du commerce et à naviguer les cales pleines. Il perdrait du temps même avec les capacités de navigation de Francis.

Alors, Arthur s'en voulut de ne pas faire de réserves d'argent sur le navire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vendre des artéfacts magiques. Il détestait marchander des objets magiques à n'importe qui. De plus, son paternel pourrait surveiller ce genre de réseaux.

Il se sentait coincé.

« J'ai toujours eu peur de me faire emprisonner, lui confia alors Francis. En tant que Capitaine, je gagnais bien ma vie. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient trouvé ma cachette.

— Intéressant, stupid frog. C'est loin ?

— Dans nos eaux habituelles. »

Ils n'auraient pas assez de vivres jusque là.

« Bon... Je vais contacter Antonio au cas où il trainerait dans les parages, lui et sa peste oméga.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Romano ?

— Il est très prévoyant. Il va encore me faire la leçon et négocier un pourcentage de malade. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je leur fais un emprunt. »

Arthur se dirigea vers sa cabine en laissant les rennes à Francis. Ils prenaient maintenant leurs quarts ensemble pour rester au même rythme de vie. Tant que les préparatifs au combat se déroulaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de naviguer rapidement. Par la suite, ils devraient s'arranger pour avoir des quarts communs et des quarts de navigations séparés. Arthur n'avait pas envie de dormir seul, mais préférait passer son temps libre éveillé avec Francis.

Il prit son parchemin de communication privilégié avec Antonio et commença à lui écrire. Arthur avait sécurisé ce processus magique depuis longtemps. Celui-ci avertissait Antonio de tout nouveau message de sa part et permettait un échange longue distance par le biais du papier.

« Tout va merveilleusement bien de notre côté, lui répondit Antonio. Romano a accouché d'un petit alpha : Alejandro. Un peu en avance, mais tout va bien pour eux deux. »

Mince, Antonio était sur son petit nuage paternel.

« Je te rappelle que nous avons un sorcier maléfique en liberté.

— Je vais mettre Romano et les enfants en sécurité. Horus veillera sur eux. Évidemment, Romano est tout à fait contre. Mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Il n'est pas en état de se battre... D'ailleurs, les arrestations de pirates se sont tellement multipliées que nous nous sommes enfuis des Caraïbes. Je me dirige vers votre position.

— C'est une aubaine. Je n'ai plus de fric.

— Ah, ah, ah. Tu vas encore me devoir une blinde. C'est dommage que Romano ne soit pas en état de négocier. On n'a qu'à faire comme la dernière fois...

— Je ne vais pas de nouveau te trouver une cargaison de vins siciliens à vendre, râla Arthur.

— Non. Évidemment, non. Nous avons maintenant un excellent fournisseur grâce à toi. Mais si tu peux nous trouver un fabricant de pâtes fraîches.

— Les pâtes fraîches, ça ne se garde pas.

— C'est pas grave. Ça manque juste à Romano. Et puis, s'il fait des pâtes sèches également, on est preneur.

— Je te déteste.

— Même en temps de guerre, les affaires sont les affaires. Et je ne baisserai pas le pourcentage. Tu l'as accepté une fois, c'est terminé. Nous ne reviendrons pas dessus », lui fit part Antonio.

Après tout, il suffirait d'un ou deux pillages pour satisfaire Antonio. Et si un bon coup se présentait juste après la chute de son père, ce serait assez facile de le rembourser. Si on arrêtait des pirates, certains se sentiraient de jouer gros niveau commerce.

« Et pour Norge ?

— Il est là avec nous, ainsi que toute sa clique de "Nordique". Il a accepté de se battre avec toi contre ton paternel. En fait, il ne l'apprécie pas vraiment le paternel... Il se foutait un peu de ta gueule...

— Merci Antonio.

— Non, mais c'est vrai. Qui aimerait servir de réceptacle à ce vieux pourri. Ce sont ses propres mots. Il a dit que tu gobais tout.

— Arrête de te moquer de moi, s'énerva Arthur.

— Mais c'est Norge qui se moque de sa demi-portion de petit frère. Après, il est bien content que tu sois allé chercher l'artéfact. Les alphas de l'île ne t'ont pas trop amoché ? »

Norge en savait plus que lui sur cette île. Maudit demi-frère stupide, accroc à la glace.

« Francis et moi, on n'a rien.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as amené Francis là-bas.

— Calme tes instincts protecteurs. Il va bien.

— Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'emmener.

— Mes informations étaient incomplètes. Il est la seule personne capable d'accoster l'île. Je l'ai ramené fissa sur le navire ensuite. »

Antonio n'avait pas à connaître tout de leur mésaventure sur l'île. Avec Francis, il agissait comme un grand frère alpha protecteur. D'ailleurs, il devrait peut-être l'informer de leur relation. Il demanderait à Francis avant, s'il souhaitait lui en faire part.

« J'espère bien, lui écrit Antonio. Fais gaffe, Francis me dira tout, tout, tout. Il n'est pas du genre à me cacher des choses, lui. Je t'ai à l'œil, depuis que tu l'enfermes dans ta cabine. Ce ne sont pas des manières avec un oméga. Je t'ai laissé faire, parce que ça ne dérangeait pas tellement Francis...

— Et que tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires avec lui. D'ailleurs, quel statut avait Romano avant de devenir ton petit chéri ? »

Ah ! Voilà ! Il venait de clouer le bec à Antonio. Le Capitaine espagnol avait encore du mal à digérer le début de sa relation avec Romano.

Après un long moment de silence, Antonio écrivit à nouveau.

« Bon... Tu verras quand je serai là. J'ai amené du renfort. Le PinK Poney est avec nous. Au cas où, on aura de quoi attaquer une place forte. Et j'espère que Francis va bien.

— Il va très bien, le rassura Arthur. J'ai veillé personnellement à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. »

D'ailleurs, son équipage évitait de s'approcher de Francis, maintenant qu'il était évident qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Son oméga portait quelques suçons évocateurs. Et sa fratrie n'osait plus entrer à l'improviste dans sa cabine.


	48. En cours de route

Ils flottèrent sur leur petit nuage d'amoureux liés pendant quelques jours.

Lors de l'une de leurs expériences sexuelles, le processus s'était enclenché malgré toutes leurs précautions.

Ils n'avaient pas osé refaire l'amour, en se doutant de quelque chose d'anormal. L'état de Francis ne s'était pas totalement stabilisé en tant qu'oméga. Ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'au bout de la démarche. Quelque chose clochait.

Bien qu'Arthur s'enchante de ressentir aussi fortement les émotions de Francis, il craignait que le lien se défasse ou soit altéré à jamais.

Évidemment, sa fratrie s'était rendu compte de leur changement d'attitude. Francis et Arthur n'avaient quasiment plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. De plus, leurs moments de complicité devenaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Arthur osa en parler à sa sœur en premier. Abbie était beaucoup moins taquine que leurs frères. Et elle ne se moquerait pas de lui sur un sujet aussi sérieux.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette manière de se lier. Elle l'avait quand même grondé sur le fait de se croire au-dessus de tout le monde et de ne pas faire assez attention à son oméga. Et puis, quel était le réel problème ? Arthur pouvait se lier à un autre oméga, s'il se lassait de Francis.

Mais comment pourrait-il se lasser de Francis ? Vraiment. Sa sœur avait des idées idiotes.

Il adorait Francis.

Il sentait que c'était réciproque.

Arthur s'inquiétait seulement de cette manière peu commune de s'être lié. Il n'aurait pas dû rester en lui quelques secondes de trop.

Francis ne le vivait pas si mal. Il devenait de plus en plus câlin avec Arthur, et ce même devant l'équipage. Arthur ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent que Francis avait énormément besoin d'attention et d'amour.

Il avait passé les dernières années de sa vie à cacher sa nature oméga. Il n'avait fait confiance à personne. Même ses meilleurs amis n'en avaient pas été informés.

Francis pouvait enfin être lui-même en sa compagnie.

Arthur ne l'avait pas seulement délivré d'une prison physique. Socialement, Francis n'avait pas été libre. En tant qu'oméga, il aurait été marié vite fait bien fait. En se prenant pour un alpha, il avait menti à tous.

Et maintenant, il pouvait vivre sa véritable nature d'oméga et se comporter comme il l'entendait. En plus, en étant amoureux, Francis se moquait bien de ce qu'on pourrait en penser.

La fratrie d'Arthur s'en donnait à cœur joie en ayant compris l'évènement.

Arthur était très étonné de constater à quel point le lien avec Francis l'apaisait suffisamment pour ne pas répondre au quart de tour à ses frères. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet amour d'apaisant et de solide qui l'éblouissait.

En fait, Francis se révélait très intense dans ses sentiments. Et dans ses besoins, aussi.

Qu'est-ce que ses frères se foutaient de sa gueule à cause de ça !

Arthur pouvait même anticiper l'heure à laquelle Francis aurait faim grâce à leur lien. Il embêtait souvent la cuisinière à ce propos. Quand venait l'heure de se coucher, il entraînait presque Francis de force dans la couchette.

Francis le prenait plutôt bien au début. Ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Maintenant, il commençait à en avoir assez d'être autant chouchouté par son alpha. Intuitivement, Arthur l'avait de suite ressenti et s'était montré plus discret dans ses attentions.

Ils commençaient à apprécier le lien amoureux qui les unissait.

Seulement, ce lien se révéla bien plus fragile qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Quand il se coupa brusquement, ils se retrouvèrent complètement perdus. Leur premier réflexe fut de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre à toute vitesse. Ils avaient besoin de sentir le cœur de l'autre battre, la force de leurs sentiments et les envies de chacun.

Francis pleura dans ses bras.

Arthur se jura que lorsque le moment serait venu, ils se lieraient à jamais.


	49. Chapter 49

**Merci pour les reviews ! Elles font toujours plaisir. On approche de la fin. Je peine un peu avec toutes les intrigues que j'ai lancées. Et je voulais terminer avant le Calendrier de l'Avent. Et ça ne sera pas le cas. Du coup, je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai cette année.**

 **Retrouvailles**

Les différents équipages se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin vers le fort où se terrait le père d'Arthur.

Arthur s'entretint d'abord avec Antonio et Lovino pour prendre des informations utiles et décider de leurs rôles respectifs.

Arthur ne souhaitait pas mettre Antonio dans une situation délicate. Comme il ne savait pas utiliser la magie, son rôle ne pouvait se limiter qu'à occuper les forces ennemies régulières pendant que les magiciens s'occupaient du véritable problème. Et il s'agissait d'un fort avec une garnison conséquente.

Il leur faudrait donc coordonner leurs actions pendant leur attaque.

Arthur comptait sur Cymru pour contacter chaque Capitaine et les informer en temps réel du déroulement des opérations.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient tactique, Lovino les écoutait attentivement en pouponnant son nouveau-né. Il s'inquiétait pour Antonio. Il avait quelques gestes nerveux qui ne trompaient pas. Un oméga lié pouvait aller jusqu'à mourir de chagrin à la perte de son alpha. Avec autant d'enfants en bas âge, Lovino se posait certainement des questions sur l'avenir de leur progéniture si Antonio venait à perdre la vie dans cette aventure.

Antonio lui jetait des regards de temps en temps. Ayant expérimenté brièvement le lien, Arthur comprenait qu'ils puissent avoir des échanges silencieux.

"Nos enfants seront plus en danger avec ce fou dans la nature, finit par dire Antonio.

\- Je sais, répondit Lovino. Meurs pas pour rien, idiota."

Antonio prit une grande inspiration.

"Je ne vais pas mourir.

\- Trois navires contre une garnison, c'est du suicide. Il faut rameuter tous nos contacts, soupira Lovino. Et je ne pourrai pas veiller à l'équilibre des cales de notre navire.

\- Il me semble que tu as formé Héraklès sur le tas. Et je sais conduire mon bateau quand il est mal équilibré."

Lovino frissonna de dégoût à l'idée que son travail de contremaître soit mal effectué et mette en danger son chéri.

"Lovino a raison. Il nous faut plus de navires, râla Arthur. On peut créer de nombreux leurres, des navires fictifs, avec Norge. Seulement, ils risquent de vous gêner. Et surtout, ils ne pourront que foncer dans le tas pour détruire les autres navires.

\- Vous pourriez lancer cette offensive dès le départ, suggéra Antonio.

\- Je pense que Norge va rester sur le front avec vous, même s'il n'est pas d'accord sur le sujet. Il vous faut un avantage magique.

\- Et pendant ce temps, tu vas vaincre ton père. Un seul magicien, ce n'est pas assez. Prends Norge avec toi, insista Lovino.

\- Je vais prendre mes frères avec moi.

\- Ils sont moins expérimentés que Norge, négocia Lovino. Tu dois mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. Les autres ne font que de la diversion. Je déteste dire que mon homme va servir de chair à pâtée. Et surtout, il ne faut pas se gourrer de fort.

\- Je peux localiser mon père à distance, les informa Arthur. Comme il parasite un jeune magicien, il ne peut pas camoufler sa signature magique. Toute sa puissance est déchaînée.

\- Genre, c'est un phare magique dans la nuit ?, demanda Lovino.

\- Exactement. On ne se trompera donc pas d'endroit. Nous n'arriverons pas à nous introduire de manière furtive comme la dernière fois. Il me tendait un piège et m'attendait. Cette fois-ci, il utilisera la garnison contre nous. Il n'a pas forcément besoin d'utiliser la magie pour nous anéantir.

\- Merci de nous rappeler qu'on joue notre vie plus que d'habitude, l'embêta Antonio.

\- Je vais l'abattre et lui rappeler que je suis le plus fort.

\- Contente-toi de l'abattre", grogna Lovino.

Ils discutèrent encore un temps de toutes les manières d'aborder le fort en question. Antonio trouvait qu'il fallait attendre de s'approcher un peu du plus pour monter un plan d'attaque. Le père d'Arthur pourrait changer de localisation entre temps. Les principaux rôles étaient tout de même attribués.

Ils profiteraient également de l'aide magique procurée par leurs prisonniers Yao et Vash. Grâce à leurs artéfacts de dissimulation, une petite escouade composé d'Arthur, Francis, Norge, Alba, Cymru et de quelques pirates atteindrait la plage, tenterait d'entrer dans le fort et d'éliminer son père.

Quant aux autres, il mènerait la charge contre le fort pour que les militaires se concentrent sur eux. Darren savait également produire des leurres de navire, s'il avait suffisamment de bois disponible. Arthur hésitait à laisser Francis à la barre du Unicorn pour naviguer dans ses eaux troubles. Seulement, il soupçonnait son oméga de ne pas vouloir le quitter d'une semelle. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient déliés, Francis le collait énormément et réclamait beaucoup d'attentions.

Arthur hésitait à en parler à Antonio.

Tout d'abord, Antonio considérait Francis comme son frère. Et un alpha n'appréciait jamais qu'un alpha tourne autour de sa famille. Ensuite, ils avaient fait preuve de beaucoup d'imprudence. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'Antonio le prenne mal.

Mais, en tant qu'ancien accoucheur, il devait savoir ce qui avait cloché entre eux.

Il suffisait de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui annoncer sa volonté de vivre avec Francis.

"Antonio, j'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Antonio sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Ce ne serait pas en rapport avec Francis qui te suit comme ton ombre."

Arthur rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Un peu plus, et il se serait invité à notre réunion, le taquina Antonio.

\- On est ensemble.

\- Je m'en doutais. Vos odeurs sont mélangées. J'ai l'odorat fin, Arthur.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

\- Francis n'a pas l'air malheureux. Alors, quand vous êtes vous liés ?

\- On ne l'est pas..."

Arthur lui expliqua la situation. Le visage d'Antonio se rembrunit au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui en parler. Il avait l'air de s'énerver de plus en plus.

"Arthur, gronda Antonio. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas vous lier, mais vous auriez pu attendre avant de coucher ensemble...

\- Je crois que tu es mal placé pour dire ça, s'en amusa Lovino.

\- Justement, on sait ce que ça en coûte de ne pas attendre. J'étais prêt à me lier, mais pas Lovino. Nous avons vécu des moments difficiles, parce que je n'ai pas su me contenir.

\- Je suis venu te voir alors que j'étais en chaleur, lui rappela Lovino. Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

\- Espèce de manipulateur, l'embêta Antonio. J'aurais su me contenir, si je n'avais pas été attiré par toi.

\- Mais bien sûr, idiota.

\- Tu m'avais dragué pendant des semaines, juste avant. Je sentais qu'il y avait un truc entre nous.

\- Je ne voulais pas finir vendu comme esclave sexuel... mais effectivement, il y avait déjà un truc entre nous", concéda Lovino.

Dire que Lovino avait dragué Antonio dans le seul but de ne pas finir dans un bordel, ils avaient eu de la chance de s'entendre par la suite.

"Donc, Arthur !

\- Oui. Antonio.

-On ne va pas le dire à Francis.

\- Il a le droit de savoir la vérité.

\- On ne va pas lui casser le moral avant d'affronter ton père.

\- Quoi ? On ne peut plus se lier", s'en affola Arthur.

Antonio ricana en le voyant paniquer à cette idée.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Vous avez créé un lien temporaire. C'est ce qui peut arriver quand un oméga tombe enceint.

\- Hein ?"

Arthur se sentit plein d'appréhensions. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de devenir père dans les prochains mois.

"Maintenant, il ne l'est plus, le cassa Antonio avant qu'il ne se réjouisse. Donc plus de lien. C'est un mécanisme physiologique assez peu étudié et assez mystérieux. J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment ça s'enclenchait vraiment.

\- De quoi ?

\- Francis a été enceint pendant quelques jours. Vos précautions n'ont pas suffi. Et apparemment, son contraceptif ne marche pas correctement. Donc, évitez de recommencer.

\- Et maintenant, il ne l'est plus ?"

Arthur avait du mal à intégrer que pendant quelques jours Francis avait été enceint de lui. Et puis, tout s'était terminé d'un coup. Francis ne lui avait pas parlé de sensations bizarres et, encore moins, d'une fausse couche.

"Exactement. Il faudrait éviter de lui en parler. Je sais qu'il peut mal réagir et se poser trente-six mille questions sur ses capacités à faire des enfants.

\- On n'en est pas encore à vouloir des enfants.

\- Si vous vous liez dans les règles de l'art, il y a de grandes chances que ça aboutisse sur une grossesse. Et en plus, vous avez l'air assez compatibles tous les deux.

\- J'ai hâte de vous voir avec des bouts de choux, l'embêta Lovino.

\- Non, mais, Francis a dû s'en rendre compte, râla Arthur.

\- Pas à ce stade-là.

\- Je suis contre de lui cacher ce genre de choses, décida Arthur.

\- D'accord, mais tu lui expliques toi. Je serai dans les parages, s'il a besoin d'en parler.

\- Je n'aime pas le laisser prêt d'un alpha, réagit Arthur.

\- Je suis lié. Et Francis ne m'intéresse pas comme ça, lui rappela Antonio.

\- Et bastardo n'a pas intérêt à me tromper. Je serai intraitrable."

Arthur sortit sur le pont et amena Francis dans sa cabine pour lui expliquer l'origine de leur lien. Francis frissonna en comprenant qu'ils avaient failli devenir parents et liés sur un coup de tête. Il était encore sous le choc. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en attrister. Il posait ses mains sur son ventre tout en se posant des tas de questions. Arthur pouvait le voir à ses yeux tourmentés. Il doutait de pouvoir mettre un jour un enfant au monde.

Antonio avait raison. Tout ceci retournait Francis.

"Hé ! On n'était pas prêt.

\- Mais un jour, on le sera. Et si on se lie, il faudra qu'on y pense. Seuls les couples stériles n'ont pas d'enfant la première année de leur lien.

-Ton corps se remet tout doucement de ton camouflage en alpha. Je suis sûr que ça nous arrivera. On peut en parler aux médecins qui accompagnent Norge. Ils sauront adapter ton traitement. "

Francis lui sourit, même s'il tremblait légèrement. Arthur ne savait pas comment le rassurer sur cette question difficile. Il se mettait également à espérer que les années de traitement de Francis pour être un alpha n'avait pas altéré sa capacité à porter un enfant.

Son instinct paternel d'alpha était fortement titillé.

La présence d'Antonio et de Lovino et de leur bonheur parental n'arrangeait pas cet état de fait. Il s'était toujours vu comme un célibataire endurci jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de Francis. Il avait déjà envisagé d'avoir une descendance par le passé. Même si le lien ne l'avait pas attiré auparavant, il n'avait pas pour autant mis de côté son instinct paternel.

Etant jeune, il ne s'en était pas préoccupé plus que nécessaire. Avec Francis, tout ceci devenait plus tangible et dangereusement proche.

Un bébé sur un navire pirate n'était pas de tout repos, mais Arthur savait qu'au plus profond de son coeur, il aimerait cette vie à deux et plus.

Arthur ne l'envisageait qu'une fois son père anéanti et Francis remis de ses nombreux traitements.

Une longue période d'abstinence l'attendait.


	50. Attaque sur le fort

**_Note de l'auteur : Pardon pour le retard. On sent la fin de cette histoire arriver. J'espère la terminer avant fin janvier (non, je ne dis pas avant la fin de l'année, même si j'espère que ce sera le cas)._**

 **Attaque sur le fort**

Profitant de l'affolement créé par la bataille navale, Arthur avait débarqué sur les contreforts de l'île avec une équipe réduite.

Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement Norge, Arthur était bien forcé de coopérer avec lui.

Il avait emmené en plus avec lui, Francis, Alba et Cymru.

Arthur avait donné pour consigne à Francis de ne pas intervenir dans son combat contre son père et de protéger leurs arrières. C'était la seule condition pour qu'ils viennent avec eux.

Ils étaient limités en nombre de personne, à cause des talismans dissimulateurs.

Arthur ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque d'avancer à découvert dans un fort blindé de toutes parts.

Avant de mener l'attaque, ils avaient vérifié leurs informations. Son père se trouvait bien là. Et la nièce de Francis, aussi. Tout était paré pour que leur attaque se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Ils avançaient comme ils le pouvaient en direction du fort. Ils évitaient les patrouilles de soldats et leurs postes d'artillerie, en faisant de nombreux détours. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rentrer en collision avec l'un des soldats et de mettre leurs ennemis sur le qui-vive.

Ils progressaient donc lentement, alors que la bataille faisait rage sur la mer.

Arthur espérait que ses amis s'en tiraient bien. Ils avaient l'habitude de prendre d'assaut des navires, mais pas des forts de cette envergure.

Leur petit groupe entra dans le fort qu'au bout de deux heures de marche effrénée. Il devait vite trouver son père, car leurs amis sur les mers risquaient de mourir à force de braver ce fort.

Cymru avait depuis longtemps activé sa détection des personnes aux alentours et les guidait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Son père se trouvait en haut du fort en train de contempler la bataille navale.

Ils montèrent sur les créneaux dès qu'ils le purent et tuèrent les soldats présents autour de son père.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Ewen attaqua directement Cymru, le plus fragile psychologiquement, mais l'un des plus forts magiquement. Cymru eut un mouvement de recul, malgré qu'il soit protégé par un bouclier magique. Pendant ce temps, Norge créa des guerriers de glace pour aider Francis à contenir les soldats qui montaient dans leur direction.

Arthur ne se priva pas de lancer une boule de feu sur son père en même temps qu'Alba. Il avait bel et bien érigé un bouclier autour de sa personne. Le plus difficile serait de contrer cette protection. Le seul moment propice pour jeter un sort avec l'artéfact serait au moment d'une attaque de son père. Le bouclier se révélait plus fragile à ce moment-là.

Norge continuait de constituer des guerriers de glace pour attaquer leur père, tandis que les frères Kirkland l'occupaient. Arthur craignait que l'issue de leur bataille dépende de leurs réserves magiques. Heureusement, Arthur avait l'artéfact sur lui, ce qui lui procurait un avantage décisif même si son bouclier tombait en rade le premier.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à s'affronter à coup de boule de feu et de glace. Il arriva même que son père sorte son épée pour se débarrasser des géants de glace de Norge. Ewen était cerné par des magiciens émérites. Nul doute qu'il finirait par tomber.

Malheureusement, Ewen Jones n'était pas un ennemi facile à abattre. A un moment donné, il fit appel à ses pouvoirs de nécromancien et réanima les soldats morts tout autour d'eux. Ils durent se battre contre une armée seulement sensible au feu.

Francis dut se rabattre vers eux, car il n'avait pas les armes pour se défendre face à ses revenants. Arthur le protégea du mieux qu'il pouvait. Francis était déjà blessé à force de se battre, mais tenait bon. Il n'avait pas de blessure grave.

Norge se tenait seul face à Ewen Jones, tentant par tous les moyens de percer ses défenses.

Une fois qu'ils eurent éliminés les soldats revenus à la vie, ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur Ewen Jones.

Norge dut se retirer de la bataille, car ses réserves en magie avaient été épuisées. Les bateaux magiques faits de glace sur les mers se désagrégèrent laissant leurs amis seuls face au danger du fort.

Arthur espérait qu'Antonio sonnerait la retraite et qu'ils auraient assez de temps pour vaincre leur père.

Ewen faiblissait. Arthur le sentait.

Tous les trois se relayèrent pour le mettre hors état de nuire.

Alba se retira de la bataille, puis ce fut au tour de Cymru.

Arthur continua d'attaquer son père, même s'il sentait ses réserves de magie diminuer drastiquement.

Son bouclier le lâcha au pire des moments.

Une boule de feu lui fonçait droit dessus. Il se prépara à recevoir le sort de plein fouet, mais une ombre rapide s'interposa entre lui et ce sort terrible.

Francis s'était jeté au-devant du danger pour lui sauver la vie.


	51. Fin de l'attaque

_Alors, j'ai refais ce chapitre suite à une review constructive. Ce n'est pas la première fois sur cette fanfiction que je reçois un message de ce genre. J'essaierai de modifier là où mon écriture a pêché autant que possible, à la fin de la publication. En écrivant semaine par semaine, on n'a pas forcément assez de recul. Bref, le voici, remastérisé._

 **Fin de l'attaque**

Arthur activa immédiatement l'une des boules du collier de l'artéfact pour éteindre l'incendie qui ravageait le corps de Francis.

Malheureusement, il ne put s'attarder plus longtemps sur son amant. Le bouclier de son père était tombé. Avec une rage indescriptible, il lança le sort de désenvoutement grâce à trois perles de l'artéfact. Ewen Jones sortit du jeune corps possédé par son âme en une nuée noire gigantesque. L'enfant possédé retomba inerte sur le sol.

Ewen Jones était vaincu.

Immédiatement, Arthur se porta vers Francis pour examiner ses blessures. La boule de feu avait largement brûlé sa peau, sans pour autant atteindre des centres vitaux. Il souffrait énormément. Arthur le sentait, même s'ils n'étaient plus liés.

Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il tentait de soulager la douleur de Francis avec ses maigres moyens. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour le soigner. Sa sœur Abbie s'y connaissait bien mieux que lui.

« Retrouvez Océane et emmenez ce jeune garçon avec vous. Je vous laisse une boule du collier pour faire le transfert jusqu'au bateau. J'emmène Francis à Abbie. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Arthur revint sur le Unicorn grâce à l'une des boules de l'artéfact et porta immédiatement Francis aux bons soins de sa sœur.

Arthur se fichait de savoir dans quel état se trouvait son navire et même comment se portaient ses alliés. Tout ce qu'il lui importait était que les souffrances de Francis soient soulagées au plus vite et que sa peau soit protégée des infections éventuelles.

Abbie poussa un cri en voyant l'état de Francis et dégagea de la place pour le soigner correctement.

Arthur resta à son chevet, se faisant un sang d'encre pour lui et grimaçant de le voir souffrir. Il lui en avait voulu de s'être interposé ainsi entre lui et le danger, même s'il comprenait son sacrifice. En toute logique, Arthur possédait l'artéfact. Il devait être protégé de son père pour pouvoir le renvoyer d'où il venait. Que Francis l'ait fait par amour ou par calcul, Arthur ne supportait pas les conséquences d'un tel acte désespéré. Il aurait dû être à sa place, sur cette table d'opération. Il aurait pu vaincre son père, même possédé par les flammes. Il aurait utilisé l'artéfact pour se soigner et exorciser le petit garçon qui contenait l'esprit de son père.

Il aurait pu le faire.

Mais Francis n'avait écouté que son cœur et s'était interposé.

Grâce à une boule de l'artéfact, Abbie réussit à lui reconstituer sa peau et à le remettre sur pied. L'opération avait duré plusieurs heures durant laquelle le Unicorn s'était éloigné du fort avec de jeunes passagers supplémentaires.

Arthur avait tellement eu peur pour Francis, qu'il n'avait rien fait pour lui-même. Même pas un verre d'eau ou une heure de repos. Il avait à peine entendu Daren lui annoncer que les Capitaines et leurs officiers étaient sains et saufs.

Quand Francis fut hors de danger, Arthur relâcha enfin la pression.

Ils avaient vaincu son père et ils étaient tous encore en vie.

« On a réussi, Francis, soupira Arthur.

\- On forme une belle équipe.

\- Je pense que chacun reprendra son chemin, suite à cette attaque. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Soulagé. Et bandé de partout.

\- Il ne faut pas que tes blessures s'infectent. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi.

\- Et moi, pour toi. Mon corps a bougé tout seul, quand je t'ai senti en danger.

\- Il ne fallait pas…

\- J'ai décidé de le faire, en toute connaissance de cause. Je ne voyais pas d'avenir avec ton père en liberté. Et je pensais également à Océane. Il fallait te donner toutes les chances de réussir.

\- C'était très courageux de ta part.

\- Je t'aime. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- N'oublie pas que je t'aime également, stupid frog. Te voir dans cet état a été l'une des épreuves les plus difficiles de ma vie. »

Francis lui sourit, avec un peu de difficulté, et lui prit la main. Arthur devait s'habituer à ce qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Et il l'aimait également pour son indépendance d'esprit et ses côtés extrêmes. Francis était son bel aventurier qui tentait toujours le tout pour le tout.

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que Francis puisse marcher et retrouver sa nièce.

Arthur lui avait refusé toute visite le temps qu'il se remette complètement, même si Océane avait beaucoup insisté pour aller à son chevet. Elle ne connaissait personne dans cette bande de pirates. La petite alpha tenait de sa mère et de son oncle, essayant de se faufiler à l'infirmerie à la moindre ouverture. Heureusement, Arthur veillait au grain et s'assurait que l'enfant soit bien traitée par sa fratrie.

Un jour, Océane réussit à venir jusqu'à Francis.

« Ma puce ! », s'écria Francis.

Arthur n'eut pas le cœur de les séparer. Francis représentait le dernier membre de la famille d'Océane. Elle avait besoin d'être avec lui, après, autant de temps, en tant que prisonnière de la marine française. Francis lui posa tout un tas de questions sur sa vie quotidienne. Apparemment, Natalya l'avait bien traité, hésitant sur quoi faire d'elle. Comprenant petit à petit qui était Arthur pour Francis, Océane accepta assez vite sa nouvelle vie à bord du Unicorn. Tant que son oncle préféré était avec elle, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Francis revint peu à peu à la vie de pirate qu'il avait tant rejeté auparavant.

Se remettant doucement, il craignait à présent le feu comme jamais et s'éloignait instinctivement des lanternes.

Soucieux pour son oméga, Arthur restait autant que possible avec lui en dehors de ses quarts pour le faire parler sur sa phobie et pour le câliner.

Le navire ayant besoin d'être réparés, ainsi que ceux d'Antonio et de Feliks, ils firent une escale très vite. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on se mette à leur poursuite. Dans cet état-là, ils étaient vulnérables. Même si les leurres avaient rempli leurs fonctions, leur permettant de couler les navires venant à leur rencontre et d'éviter les boulets de canon du fort, ils avaient essuyé quelques avaries.

Une fois hors de danger, ils fêtèrent leur réussite à bord du Unicorn jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Antonio avait hâte de retrouver sa famille mise à l'abri. Quand il apprit ce qui était arrivé à Francis, il passa un savon à Arthur. Bien sûr qu'il ne fallait pas emmener Francis avec lui et, etc. Après quelques verres, l'humeur d'Antonio se radoucit. Il laissa Arthur alors tranquille et participa à l'ambiance festive.

Quant à leurs alliés de circonstance, ils avaient hâte de retrouver leurs petites habitudes. Ils ne s'allieraient pas tous les jours à Arthur Kirkland. Et la concurrence sur les mers reprendrait après quelques verres de rhum.

Leur exploit ferait certainement le tour de la piraterie et de la marine française et les autorités ne viendraient pas leur chercher des ennuis pendant un bon moment.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop pour Francis dans les reviews. Il restera un chapitre ici et deux chapitres sur AO3. Et cette fanfiction sera terminée ! Elle ne devait faire qu'une quinzaine de chapitres et finalement... elle dépasse la cinquantaine. Je me suis un peu étalé avec des sous-intrigues. Peut-être un peu trop.  
_

 _Par la suite, je pense poster ma fanfiction 2PGerIta d'abord uniquement sur AO3 et voir après, si je peux en faire une version soft pour ici. J'ai eu du mal à jongler entre les deux pour Parfum de Lys et je préfère éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs dans les liaisons de chapitre. Et d'éviter d'avoir des chapitres trop courts également. Elle n'a pas encore de nom (oui, je sais, je commence bien et elle ne devrait pas faire plus de 10 chapitres. Non ! Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! J'arriverai à ne pas m'étaler !)._

 _Donc voilà, j'espère écrire les derniers chapitres pour la semaine prochaine._

 _Passez de bonnes fêtes et portez-vous bien !_


	52. Quelques années plus tard

_C'est le dernier chapitre ! Cette histoire qui ne devait durer qu'une quinzaine de chapitres en fait 56 en tout sur AO3._  
 _Bonne lecture._

 _J'ai réécrit le précédent chapitre pour le faire un peu plus complet._

 _Par la suite, je vais écrire Romance à l'italienne, une 2PGerIta uniquement sur AO3. L'introduction de l'histoire est déjà disponible. J'essaierai de publier un chapitre par semaine. Pour l'instant, j'ai un peu d'avance, donc ça devrait le faire dans les premiers temps._

* * *

 _Quelques années plus tard !_

« Alfred ! Arrête d'embêter Juan !, dit Arthur en attrapant l'épaule de son fils alpha. On laisse les omégas tranquilles ! »

Cinq ans et Alfred possédait déjà un fort instinct alpha qui le poussait à se prendre pour un héros à la rescousse des enfants omégas d'Antonio et Lovino. Oui, même s'il était plus jeune qu'eux, Alfred se sentait le devoir d'un alpha envers eux.

« Va voir un peu ton jumeau !

\- Mais Matthew se laisse pas faire ! »

Quelques mois après la création de leur lien, Arthur et Francis avaient eu le bonheur d'accueillir des faux jumeaux dans leur vie. Matthew se révélait oméga et possédait des dons certains pour la magie, contrairement à Alfred. De ce fait, il se passait volontiers de son frère pour se défendre face à ses oncles et sa tante. Presque Matthew venait plus souvent en aide à Alfred que le contraire.

Evidemment, la fratrie Kirkland trouvait trop mignons les quelques flocons que générait Matthew pour répondre à une taquinerie et se mettait en mode tonton et tata gâteaux devant sa bouille oméga.

Après une longue discussion, ils avaient aussi adopté Océane qui se révélait bien plus sage qu'Alfred et le petit Peter Kirkland, l'enfant qui avait été possédé par son père.

« Matthew !, hurla Alfred. Viens ici ! »

Avec un air blasé, Matthew l'ignora superbement.

« On ne donne pas d'ordre, Alfred, soupira Arthur.

\- Il est dans sa période : je suis un alpha et je tyrannise mon entourage ?, lui demanda Antonio.

\- Si tu savais à quel point il est intenable.

\- Ne m'en parle pas. J'y suis en plein avec Alejandro. On évite de les faire jouer ensemble pour notre santé mentale.

\- J'approuve le plan. Il faudrait mettre Francis au courant. Il est plus doué que moi pour ce genre de choses. »

Océane et Peter se dirigèrent vers Alfred et kidnappèrent ce jeune héros.

« On s'en occupe !

\- Le héros va s'enfuir !, s'écria Alfred en riant.

\- Mais oui, Alfred ! »

Arthur put enfin se poser sur une chaise, en compagnie de Francis et Lovino. Ils avaient décidé de se voir régulièrement avec leurs enfants pour leur permettre de côtoyer des personnes de leur âge. Lovino avait fait encore un enfant à Antonio. Le dernier, paraîtrait-il. Une petite fille alpha : Lucia. Antonio gâtait sa petite dernière au plus grand désespoir de Lovino.

« Il faudra faire attention, quand ils seront adolescent, plaisanta Antonio qui venait de les rejoindre. On a des alphas et des omégas dans le lot.

\- Ne les grandis pas trop vite, se plaint Francis.

\- Hé ! C'est bientôt pour Océane, Peter et Juan, se défendit Antonio. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

\- On ne va pas les séparer à l'adolescence, râla Arthur.

\- On va peut-être éviter qu'ils se voient en période de chaleur des omégas.

\- C'est quoi des chaleurs, papa ? »

Lovino fusilla du regard Antonio, le sommant de répondre à la question de la petite dernière. Quant aux autres, ils riaient sous cape.

« Lucia, tu es trop petite, mon cœur ! Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras plus grande !

\- C'est pas juste !

\- Papa sait ce qu'il fait ! », dit Antonio en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

La petite fille brune aux yeux verts ressemblait beaucoup à Antonio, mais savait bouder comme Lovino.

« Vous n'êtes pas tenté à nous faire un autre bout de choux, les taquina Antonio.

\- On en a déjà quatre à s'occuper, dont deux magiciens, réagit immédiatement Francis. C'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Mais non.

\- Tu n'en as qu'un de plus. Et il ne manquerait plus que j'en fasse deux d'un coup comme la première fois.

\- La tête que tu as faite quand je t'ai dit de pousser encore, se moqua de lui Antonio. Et Arthur n'en menait pas large, non plus.

\- Pourquoi, pousser, papa ? »

Lovino posa les mains sur les oreilles de sa fille, en regardant à nouveau Antonio avec mécontentement.

« Il faut pousser pour planter les choux, noya le poisson dans l'eau Antonio. Je t'expliquerai plus en détails quand tu seras plus grande. Elle en pose des questions ! »

Les adultes rirent de bon cœur. Les affaires n'avaient jamais été aussi bonnes depuis que Ewen Jones avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. La Commandante Natalya avait été démise de ses fonctions. Et depuis, l'incompétent qui la remplaçait ne leur causait aucun ennui.

Arthur et Antonio se partageaient leurs proies avec bonheur et connivence, de quoi assurer les besoins de leur équipage et de leur famille.

« Alejandro, rends-moi mon jouet ! », cria Alfred.

Les adultes se concertèrent du regard, cherchant la meilleure solution pour que leurs enfants ne s'étripent pas avant la fin du repas.

« Alfred, dit Francis, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous comme un grand ? »

Enthousiasmé par l'idée, Alfred vint monter sur les genoux de Francis, prêt à défendre son honneur s'il le fallait.

« Il est trop adorable avec sa mine renfrognée », se moqua de lui Antonio.

Arthur sentit un petit oméga tirer sur son manteau. Il prit alors dans ses bras, Matthew, qui souhaitait assister à leur discussion.

« Il va falloir aller mollo sur le rhum, si nous ne voulons pas choquer ces chastes oreilles.

\- Ça fait quoi le rhum, papa ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour les petites filles.

\- Je pourrai en boire quand je serai plus grande ?

\- Avec modération, ma chérie. »

Comme une brute, Alejandro vint se coller contre Antonio.

« Ah ! Mon grand ! Papa est costaud, mais tu devrais faire attention, grimaça Antonio.

\- A l'abordage de la table des adultes !

\- Peter, c'est une mauvaise idée !, réagit immédiatement Arthur.

\- Sauvons le rhum, en rit Antonio en le mettant au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux, surenchérit Francis. On se rend ! Bravo, Captain Kirkland ! Vous aviez une belle stratégie en envoyant des espions dans nos rangs !

\- Je ne suis pas un sous-fifre !, râla Alfred. C'était mon idée !

\- Mais oui, petit Captain Kirkland, s'en amusa Francis. Un héros est toujours prêt à affronter le danger. »

Content de son exploit, Alfred croisa les bras sur son torse et bomba la poitrine.

Arthur espérait qu'il deviendrait plus raisonnable avec l'âge et que cette période lui passerait assez vite.

Antonio remplit leurs verres de rhum pour trinquer. Lovino éloigna immédiatement son verre de Lucia, beaucoup trop curieuse pour son âge.

« A nous et à notre progéniture ! Que l'océan nous soit favorable ! »

Arthur trinqua avec Francis. S'il avait su qu'en sauvant ce Capitaine de l'armée française, il démarrait une grande histoire d'amour, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et il était là, avec leurs enfants sur les genoux à trinquer à leur sort de pirate.

Arthur posa sa tête contre son épaule et respira son parfum de lys, une odeur familière et réconfortante, dont il ne pourrait plus se passer.

Arthur ne troquerait pour rien au monde le bonheur de sa petite famille.

Son regard croisa celui de Francis. Et sous les moqueries de leur couple d'amis et des grimaces dégoûtées de leurs enfants, ils s'embrassèrent.

Leur amour était aussi fort qu'au premier jour.

Il suffisait d'un geste ou d'un regard pour qu'ils se comprennent.

Ils étaient heureux de s'être retrouvés ensemble sur cette aventure et d'être tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 _C'est toujours bizarre de clôturer une fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu._


End file.
